Of Legacies and Cycles
by MinisterSweetGoodKid
Summary: Destinies are written before we're born. Some are easy, some are hard. For Ewali they're both. Follow him through his journey to become a king and more.
1. Prologue: A Father's Past and Future

All characters belong to Kristin O.

**Note:** I dedicate this story to Kovu 01, Shadowswift, Ochi, King Simba 12345, Serengeti Lioness, Insane and Lovin' It, and Narfy because they have inspired, supported and encouraged me to write a story.

My brothers and sisters, this is for you! Wish you well and peace.

- Mary

**Of Legacies and Cycles**

**Prologue: A Father's Past and Future**

The signs of early dawn came across the Genge Lands, bathing the lands in colors of a leaving dusk and coming dawn.

An adult lion was standing outside his cave overlooking his kingdom. This lion's name was Kacha. He is the second king of the Genge Lands.

He sighed happily as he thought of all he had been given and how different his life is now to how it once was.

"I should be very lucky to have Eleza and our cubs," he said to himself. "Without Eleza, I'd be just like my father." He shook with fear as he thought of the cruel ruler that his late father was.

His father, Kijicho, was the first king that the Genge Lands ever had but he wasn't a good king at all. He was a very strict, brutal, and angry leader and ruled over everyone and everything with an iron paw. He taught only his son, his heir, to be just like him.

Kijicho treated the lionesses of his pride, including his mate Kinyangalika and their daughter Kijakazi, to be inferior beings. He cared very little for his family but what he didn't know was that his son was slowly turning away from his father's cruel teachings.

Kacha was saved from his father's woes by a lioness named Eleza. Eleza and her mother, Eusi, came to the Genge Lands seeking shelter. Eleza was a good, kind, and lively lioness and instantly became friends with the prince.

Over time, Kacha and Eleza were inseparable as cubs and as they aged, they became closer.

Kijicho died very young and Kacha who was into early adulthood became the new king with Eleza as his queen.

During their reign, Eleza managed to keep Kacha calm. The new king had unfortunately, inherited his father's bad temper, and would lash out at anyone who didn't follow his orders.

While Kacha was hotheaded, Eleza was still the kind and calm lioness she was when she was little. Everyone in the pride thought that she was a good counterpoint to Kacha as leaders of the pride.

Kacha sighed again as he thought of his dear mate. "_She has always been there for me. Whenever I'm too angry to deal with pride issues, she steps up. I'm so lucky to have met her when I did. If it weren't for her, who knows where I'd be? Or who I'd be? _"

Kacha only ruled his pride through duty. It was Eleza he truly loved more than anyone or anything. She was his rock, his reason for living and loving. She was the one who kept him out of the shadow of his father.

All though his mate had difficulty bearing cubs, their relationship didn't change. Their first litter of cubs was stillborn.

After they had gotten over the loss of their first litter, Kacha and Eleza had another. This time it was successful.

Kacha remembered very well when Eleza struggled giving birth to their second litter. Only two cubs managed to survive. For that Kacha and Eleza were grateful.

"_At least I have Adabu and Mizani._" Kacha thought as he continued gazing out at his lands.

When Adabu and Mizani were born, Kacha took good care of them. While he raised his son, Adabu to be his heir, Mizani would spend time with her mother, playing and listening to stories. Both parents had a good relationship with one of their children. It was better than nothing

Kacha gently chuckled to himself. "_Those two would always get into trouble. But cubs do that. It's in their nature._"

Thinking about his children, how they had grown into adolescence, he now had some regrets. "_Now that I think back, I was never really close with either of them. But they know that I love them with all my heart. I'm nothing like my father. Or I at least try not to be. Again I have my mate to thank for that._"

He looked back to the entrance of his cave where his dearest mate, son, and daughter were still sleeping.

Eleza was again pregnant with their next litter. This would be the couple's third litter. The decision to have another litter was something that Kacha didn't want but Eleza had asked him and insisted.

Kacha shrugged. "_I had told her that after Adabu and Mizani were born, that it would to be too risky to have more cubs._" He sighed.

Now the young lion: a king, a father and a mate, couldn't help but smile. _"But you love cubs so much and I love you **so** much that I could bear to say 'no' to you. You gave me hope and peace. The least I can do is love you and see that you're happy. You have given me so much Eleza._"

He looked back out at his lands, knowing that the sun wasn't due to rise a few more hours. He smiled again at the thought of extra sleep, more time with his family. He went back into his cave to sleep next to the ones he loved the most.

He lay down beside his wife and gently wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. He sighed with happiness and content, licked her ear, and whispered, "I love you more than life itself. I would give up my life to see you, Adabu, Mizani, and our soon-to-be cubs safe. I hope you know that."

Eleza, hearing her mate's words snuggled up to him, placed her head upon his mane and purred softly.

Kacha smiled, put his head down on floor, and fell asleep still thinking on how wonderful his life had turned out.

Everyday he was so thankful that he did not turn out to be too much like his father He was lucky enough to inherit his father's temper. Little did he know that when morning would come, that his life would change forever.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think. This is my first so be gentle. I accept some criticism. Only some!**


	2. Chapter 1 With A Cost

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank **scuta5** for being my first reviewer. I appreciate it.

**Chapter 1: With A Cost**

The sun was now high in the sky and everything in the Genge Lands was peaceful. The animals were either grazing, with their families or just lying around enjoying the sun upon their backs.

Some pride lions were out hunting. The king however was out patrolling his borders, making sure everything was okay. So far it was.

While Kacha was attending to his kingly duties, Eleza was in the royal cave preparing herself for the birth of her third litter. She was excited and although her mate didn't show it, she knew he was too.

She had just eaten a piece of the catch that the huntresses caught that morning. She really missed hunting with her pride sisters but she couldn't take the risk. She had to be extra careful.

* * *

Kacha was patrolling the borders with his son Adabu. He loved spending time with his son. "You're on your way to becoming a good king." He thought. Kacha shook his mane and continued walking. 

Noticing his father's scrutiny Adabu looked up at him and asked, "Are you okay dad? Don't worry about mom, she'll be fine."

Kacha laughed. "I know Adabu, I know. It's just that the last time we had cubs, you, and your sister were born. The birth was very hard on your mom. The first litter we had didn't make it.

"We had almost given up, then we had you and Mizani." He sighed. "We were very happy. But knowing your mother and her love for cubs…" He paused. "Well I guess I'm just a sucker for your mom's happiness."

Adabu listened intently to his father and smiled. "You would do anything for mom, wouldn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Adabu, I would."

* * *

Mizani was a good huntress. She had gotten all of her learning and daily training from the other lionesses since her mother was unable to actually teach her herself. 

Mizani and Eleza had a good relationship and for that both mother and daughter were deeply lucky and happy.

Mizani was just about to go inside her family's cave when Eleza saw her. "Mizani dear, how are you?" she asked.

Mizani approached her mother and nuzzled her. "I'm just fine today mother. You? How are you feeling?"

Eleza sighed happily. "I'm fine sweetie. Tired; but fine."

"I'm glad."

Eleza carefully stood up and scratched her ear. Another itch came and she tried to reach it, but found she couldn't itch it properly. Then she realized what it was. It was time for her to give birth.

Mizani looked at her mother curiously. "Mother, are you alright?" she asked.

Eleza looked at her daughter. "Mizani, could you please go and get the midwives. It's time!" She had a look of pain mixed with happiness on her face.

Mizani look changed from concerned to shocked and happy. "Yeah, don't worry mom I'm going." She nearly tripped over her paws but made her way out of the cave.

Eleza couldn't help but smile.

A few minutes later the midwives arrived to help their queen.

* * *

Kacha and Adabu were on their way back home when a bird flew down towards them. 

"Ah, Zeek, how are you?" the king asked.

Zeek was an impressionable young bird. His outlook was quite appealing to some. He was all black, except for his chest, wing tips, and tail feathers, which were all white. His beak was a dark orange with a hint of gold on the side.

The bird was shaking with anxiety and anticipation that he could hardly contain himself. "My king," he bowed. He turned and bowed to Adabu. "My prince."

He looked back at his king, "My king there is word: your wife and queen, Eleza is giving birth as we speak. The midwives have already been informed by your daughter and are helping."

Kacha's face lit up with excitement but inside and outside he was nervous and scared. Not just for his cubs, but for his mate. As he looked in the direction of his home he looked at his son, who was just as excited as he was.

Kacha didn't waste any time speeding off for home. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Adabu and Zeek followed him.

By the time the two lions and bird came to the royal cave, Mizani was waiting for them. She ran up to her father and nuzzled him. "Dad, did you hear the news?" she asked.

Kacha chucked. "Yes dear, I heard. I wonder your mother is doing?"

"I don't know," Mizani replied. "But from what I'm able to make out, everything seems to be okay."

The father sat down with his son and daughter awaiting the news of the queen and the cubs.

* * *

Within the cave, Eleza was struggling. The lionesses that were with her were speaking very gently. But even they knew their queen wouldn't last. 

While she was in pain, clawing at the floor, eating the herbs to help dull the pain and above all else, trying desperately to stay awake, she couldn't. Eleza knew this would be her last time giving new life. She could only hope and pray that her cubs would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: I worked pretty hard on this chapter. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2 Losing Life and Gaining It

**Chapter 2: Losing Life and Gaining It**

Outside waiting for any news at all of his mate and cubs, Kacha was pacing endlessly and nervously mumbling to himself. "Is she all right? Are our cubs all right? What are they doing in there? Oh God, please don't let her or our cubs die. Please?"

Adabu looked from his father to his sister, who was sleeping near the cave entrance. He smiled. "She's just as worried as dad and me are." He thought. "Heh, she so worried that she fell asleep. That's okay."

He looked once again at his father and sighed while shaking his head. "Dad, would you stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the rock." He said chuckling.

Kacha looked up at his son. "Oh, sorry son. I'm just worried! When you're a mate and father, you'll understand."

Mizani, hearing her father and brother, woke from her catnap. She stood and stretched, making her way over to the two lions. "Daddy, were you this nervous when Adabu and I were born?" she asked curiously.

Kacha laughed. "Yes as a matter of fact I was. This is me and your mother's third litter you know, so I'm even more nervous than I was back then."

Mizani and Adabu chuckled.

* * *

The lionesses in the cave were trying their best to help Eleza. She was pushing as hard as she could, gritting her teeth to the point where she accidentally bit her tongue. She gasped and nearly fainted as she felt a cub leave her body. She was so exhausted that she couldn't use her motherly instincts to clean her cub.

One of the lionesses came forward to examine the cub. She cleaned it then sniffed it for any signs of life. A tear came to her eye and she looked at Eleza, who had sweat glittering over her body. "I'm sorry, milady but the cub didn't make it." She said sadly.

Eleza heard what the lioness had said and started crying. She couldn't cry long as she felt another contraction hit her.

She was having another cub. "Maybe this cub will be okay." She thought hopefully. She pushed harder and felt the cub leave.

The same lioness that examined the first cub did the same with the new cub. She cleaned and sniffed it. Once again there were no signs of life. The lioness was deeply heartbroken. "No mother should have to go through this." She thought sadly. "Even with that mother is the queen."

Eleza noticed the lioness wasn't saying anything. She felt another tear come but it wasn't of sadness, it was of pain.

She wasn't sure how long she was going to last, how long she could keep going. The pain was just too much for her. It felt like she was being torn in two.

Another contraction hit followed by another wave of pain. She realized what was happening. She was having another cub. "Another cub!" she thought happily. She then prayed. "If I don't live, at least this cub has a chance."

The other lionesses watched helplessly as their queen suffered on. One of them had to turn away because it was very hard to see someone she loved, trusted, and respected in so much pain.

The third and final cub entered the world and the lioness that was standing with the queen cleaned the cub and sniffed it. Her eyes brightened. "This cub will be just fine my queen." She said with a glimmer of hope.

She looked down at Eleza and could tell that the queen didn't have much time left.

Eleza, very weakly, lifted her head to see her son, her last cub. She smiled with happiness but felt lightheaded. She knew what was happening. Her head fell back to the floor, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. They closed, never to open again.

Eleza, the queen of the Genge Lands passed away along with the two stillborn cubs. The third cub would have to live without his mother.

The lionesses' in the cave had tears streaming down their cheeks and leaned on each other for support.

The lioness that was with the queen, who had helped with the two stillborn cubs, now cleaned off the third cub. Her body was heavy with sobs. She held the last cub in her arms, purring gently to calm herself and the newborn cub, who was mewing softly.

The big question that was on her mind and on the other lionesses' minds was 'What will the king say?' and 'What will he do?'

* * *

Outside Kacha was growing scared. Adabu and Mizani looked at each other confused and worried.

The lionesses' came out of the cave with sad looks on their faces. Some still had tears. They couldn't even bring themselves to look at their king or his children.

Adabu and Mizani saw the looks and cried on each other's shoulders.

Kacha saw the looks, his children crying and feared the worst. With weak legs, he went into the cave with slow steps.

His heart was beating so hard that he feared it would come out of his chest. He felt tears come to his eyes and he just let them fall.

He approached a lioness with a cub in her arms, lying next to another lioness, who was not moving with two cubs at her side, also not moving.

He recognized the first lioness as Walinda. He then looked at the other lioness and sadly recognized her as his mate and queen. Her chest was no longer rising and falling.

He felt his heart go into his stomach as more tears streamed down his face. He gazed upon the two cubs and noticed they were stillborn.

He then looked at the last cub in Walinda's arms and a thought of hatred came. "This cub has killed my love. Because of this, he is no son of mine!" He thought as his eyes flashed with anger.

Walinda saw the look and grew scared. "Will he kill this cub?" she thought.

Kacha walked out of the cave and went up to the stone ledge where he could see the kingdom. Adabu, Mizani, and the other lionesses saw and knew what he was going to do.

Kacha looked up to the sky and let out the most sadden, painful, heart wrenching and mournful roar, that all the animals of the land could hear it. Adabu, Mizani, and everyone else roared with him.


	4. Chapter 3 A Rejected Son

**Chapter 3: A Rejected Son**

After the king's mournful roar subsided from the ears of the pride, its echo could still be heard. Even Zeek, the black hornbill, who had flown from the cave after the king and his children arrived, could hear the echo from his nest.

He felt tears come to his eyes as he realized what the roar had meant. "Either the cubs didn't make it, or the queen didn't make it. Or both." He said to himself sadly. He sobbed only for a moment, but to him, it felt longer.

He had a pretty good relationship with the queen. When Kacha was upset over something, Zeek would give his daily reports to Eleza. That was something he would miss dearly if it were the queen that was gone.

Zeek knew he should go and see what happened for himself, but he decided to wait and let the pride and the royal family grieve in peace. "It's gonna be a long hard road for all of us." He thought.

* * *

After he let out his mournful roar, Kacha made his way toward his children with numb legs.

Adabu and Mizani had stopped crying and looked at their father. The only expressions that were written on the king's face were shock, sadness, and sheer pain.

Adabu walked up to his father and cried on his shoulder. Mizani did the same. Kacha nuzzled each of his children.

The lionesses looked at their king with faces full of pain, sadness, remorse, and sympathy.

Kacha, still in deep pain, didn't notice. He looked at his children again and smiled weakly. He made his way back into the cave where his last surviving son and the body his dead mate still remained.

Before he stopped by Eleza's body, Kacha looked upon the lioness Walinda, who was nursing the newborn cub.

Walinda was a rouge lioness, who joined the pride, after her mate had been killed when he had walked into a territory belonging to another lion. Pregnant and desperate for shelter Walinda stumbled onto the Genge Lands.

A lioness found her and took her to see the king and queen. Kacha was a hesitant, but Eleza had shown mercy and accepted Walinda.

There, she gave birth to two cubs. The boy was named Tomiji, after his father and the girl was Elekeza, after the queen, to show appreciation.

Kacha was one of those lions who didn't want male cubs that weren't his to live in the pride so he gave Walinda a heart breaking choice: Tomiji goes or everyone goes.

Walinda didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be a nomad again because she knew her cubs wouldn't have a chance.

"If I stay, one of them will live. It's better than nothing." She had told herself.

Though it pained her tremendously, Walinda left her young son on the Genge Lands borders. The next she had regretted it and went to look for him, but he was gone.

Kacha snapped out of his remembering trance and it was then that he realized that Walinda was the only lioness who could keep the cub alive. "She could be his surrogate mother." He thought.

He regained what composure he had left and spoke. "Walinda…"

Walinda lifted her head when she heard the king speak. "Yes sire?" she asked.

"Walinda as you obviously know, you're the only one in the pride who can provide milk. So… since my beloved mate is gone, I want you to become the nanny to Chukizo."

Walinda was utterly shocked at the king's chosen name for the cub. "Chukizo!" she thought. " 'Chukizo'," she began. "But sire that means…"

Kacha cut her off. "It means 'Disgusting thing' I know and I don't care. That is the name I will give him. You, however, can call him whatever you wish."

Walinda bowed her head. "Thank you for sire."

Kacha rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Now could you take Chukizo and leave me to grieve for my mate and two cubs in peace?" He asked.

Walinda noticed that he had said 'Chukizo' with a hint of pure disdain and anger. She bowed her head, rose from her position, gently picked up the cub, and left the cave.

When she came out, Adabu and Mizani saw Walinda with a cub in her mouth.

Adabu turned to his sister. "Is that our brother?" he asked.

"It must be. Looks like he's the last brother we'll ever have." Mizani said.

"He's also the last memory we'll have of mom," Adabu said sadly with his ears lowered. He sniffed.

Mizani lowered her head and ears and didn't reply. She had tears streaming down her face.

Again brother and sister held each other grieving. Each wondered how their father was.

* * *

Kacha just stared at the cave's ceiling in a trance-like manner. He then looked upon his dead mate and his stillborn cubs who were placed in their mother's paws.

To be in her presence, that would be now cold and no longer warm one more time, Kacha made his way over to her. He felt more tears come to his eyes and like before, he didn't wipe them away.

"You were wrong when it came to emotions dad. They're apart of us. That's something we can't deny. Eleza…" He sniffed and choked a sob and he said her name. "You taught me that," he said.

He lay down beside her and pushed himself close to her. He then licked his unmoving cubs in a fatherly manner and two tears landed on each of them.

He then nuzzled his mate's unmoving head and licked her muzzle. More tears fell from his face as he did this. "You may be gone," he murmured. "But I know I'll see you again… I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

He then openly sobbed and buried his head in Eleza's fur, still wanting to inhale her sweet scent. He cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 Real and Adopted Families

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank my reviewers for all the comments they've been giving not only me, but also this story. I really appreciate it. But I **don't** and **won't** be taking credit for this. 

**Also:** When the cub is mentioned in this chapter, I will be referring to him as '**Chukizo**', his real name when Kacha is involved and as '**Shade**' when Walinda is involved.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Real and Adopted Families**

As the months rolled by after Eleza's death, Kacha was starting to become minimum of what his father, Kijicho once was, and it scared him. Whenever he saw Chukizo, or 'Shade', as Walinda called him, Kacha would ignore him.

Adabu and Mizani slowly picked up on their dad's behavior and would bully Chukizo any and every chance they had, especially when he would 'ruin their fun.

Even though Chukizo never fully understood why his father, brother, and sister hated him so, he would do whatever he could to get them to at least talk to him. Sometimes it would work, sometimes not.

It was when Kacha was asleep that Chukizo would come near just to try to have some connection and time with him.

He would snuggle in his mane and luckily Kacha never woke up when Chukizo did this. If he had to sneak around to get any sort of comfort from his real family, his father especially, it was worth the risk.

But only Walinda, his caregiver, and "mother" took care of him and treated him as a son and not just as a shunned prince.

It was for that, that Shade was very happy and grateful. With Walinda and her daughter Elekeza, whom Shade loved as a sister, he wouldn't have to sneak around just to be loved and noticed.

Just knowing that there were some in the pride who loved him was all he needed, even if he was secretly craving the love of his father, brother, and sister everyday.

"At least Walinda and Elekeza love me." He had told himself one night before curling up at Walinda's side, with Elekeza right beside him.

* * *

Kacha was trying to like his son but his heart and mind wouldn't budge. He would say words and make gestures to the young cub that he'd instantly regret, and couldn't bring himself to apologize.

Seeing his young son trying to come near him wasn't helping at all. "He just reminds me too much of Eleza." He thought. "But then again so do Adabu and Mizani. And I can't even bring myself to snap at them. Not even when they were cubs."

During the nights, he would find himself mumbling in his sleep. Nightmares. Terrible nightmares. He would toss and turn. He also thought that he had gotten rid of the dreams years ago.

"Some things die hard." He'd told himself.

In his eyes, his dreams were not normal. To him, they were night terrors.

One night he had dreamt about the way his father had treated everyone and everything, and also about his teachings.

It was only when he met Eleza that he realized just how wrong his father really was. "How could someone like Eleza, be so wonderful to me, and yet in dad's eyes, be so horrible."

He was clawing and biting at the air as he dreamt and his mind was screaming at him to wake up. He did, but yelling, "NO!" while doing so.

Once he awoke, panting and shaking, he looked around his cave, realizing he was okay. He was home and safe.

He was drenched in a cold sweat, trembling in fear. He looked to his right, hoping that Eleza was by his side as she always was.

He wanted so much for her to hold him, to tell him that it was a dream, that she was there and that he was alright.

He realized again, that she would never be there. And, like he did the day she died, when he lay beside her body, he cried himself to sleep, whimpering like a frightened and pained cub, who had just lost a parent or both.

Everytime he would look at his youngest son it reminded him of Eleza and that pained him even more. Abusing his son verbally just wasn't enough; he had to hurt him physically.

Luckily the physical abuse wasn't enough to cause any real harm. Kacha had to thank himself for not during any real damage. He had promised himself years ago that he would not be his father.

"I will not be as my father was and kill a cub…" He sighed sadly. "You made a mistake killing my sister, Kijakazi in that fit of anger, dad. Sure I don't like my son and I'm still angry that Eleza's gone because of him, but I will not kill him!"

He clawed the cave wall in frustration and anger.

* * *

Every now and then Shade would come home to the cave he lived in with Walinda and Elekeza crying after being verbally or physically abused. Or both.

Walinda would pull him to her side and gently lick him, wiping away his tears. She always tried her best to comfort him and Shade took great comfort in that.

Elekeza loved Shade like a brother and they would play together quite often, which made Walinda happy. That was yet another thing Shade had to be thankful for.

Elekeza didn't care what the others thought of Shade and for this the others would tease her.

While Walinda was caring for her daughter and Shade, she would see how Kacha, Adabu, and Mizani would treat him.

If there were one who would hurt Shade in anyway, it would be Kacha. Seeing a father and king do this to his own son tore at Walinda's heart and soul.

So seeing all this and knowing something terrible would happen soon, Walinda decided to teach Shade basic survival skills. She taught him how to hunt, swim, climb, and hide. All these skills, Shade succeeded at.

"He's a fast learner," Walinda said to herself proudly. "You would be proud of your son Eleza," she said, looking up to the heavens. "Very proud. I know I am."

* * *

The days and weeks passed and all the while Shade was still being treated badly by his real family but always found love and comfort with his adopted family. He was growing from a young innocent cub to a strong, healthy cub.

It was all because of his adopted mother. He thanked her every chance he got. Everytime he did, Walinda would nuzzle and lick him gently.

But one day soon, things would go horribly wrong.

* * *

Well, another chapter completed. Please tell me what you think. What'll happen to Chukizo 'Shade' next? Find out. Don't worry, I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 5 Friends and Family Closeness

**Author's Note:** I'd like to give a big hearty thanks to my reviewers. Your comments mean so much. Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

**Chapter 5: Friends and Family Closeness**

Days flew by like leaves in the wind. Shade was growing, looking more like his father everyday.

The only difference between Shade, his brother, and sister was that Shade and inherited their mother's blue eyes and Adabu and Mizani had their father's green eyes.

Young Chukizo's eyes' was another thing that Kacha couldn't stand about his son. Everytime he looked upon his son, looked into his eyes, he saw Eleza.

He would again as always, hurt his son. He was trying hard to not hurt him but couldn't stop. In his frustration, he would claw against the walls of his cave.

As Kacha and Adabu would patrol the borders, Kacha would eye his son as he passed by. He wanted so much to hug Chukizo and spend time with him but he was afraid of what he would do if he got near him.

His heart was burning with an intense hatred. "A hatred that's not gonna go away anytime soon." He thought.

* * *

Shade never noticed his father watching him. He was always playing with his adopted sister and another cub named Neeli.

Neeli was good friends with Shade and Elekeza and loved hanging out with them. Over time Shade and Neeli were becoming more than friends.

Realizing this for himself, Shade finally felt at peace and since his adoption as Walinda's son and Elekeza's brother, he felt happy, truly happy.

"Neeli doesn't treat me like a worthless prince. She likes me for me. Elekeza does too, but I only like her as a sister, just as she likes me as a brother," he said to himself.

Elekeza noticed the changing friendship between Shade and Neeli and she found herself happy for them, for Shade especially. "After everything's he's been through, he deserves some happiness, outside of me and mom."

Shade and Neeli would find themselves sharing sunsets together. They just enjoyed each other's company very much.

Neeli would rest her head on Shade's shoulder, enjoying the scene. Shade didn't mind. In fact, he liked it.

Walinda and Elekeza would watch them from a distance, with their faces full of happiness.

* * *

Whenever Shade wasn't playing with his friends, or just spending time with Walinda, he was still trying to get near his father, to just walk in his shadow, to be in his presence for a brief moment.

It worked one time, but only just. This time, it didn't. Adabu had snuck up on Chukizo, grabbed him by the scruff, and walked away without Kacha noticing.

After he walked a good distance Adabu set Chukizo down in the grass. He wanted to yell like he usually did, but somehow he thought a scolding would be best.

He didn't want to hurt him. "He's already been hurt by father one too many times." He said to himself. "At least no blood has been spilled. Dad should be happy about that, for the most part."

"Chukizo, what the heck were you doing? What were you thinking?" he asked firmly.

Chukizo didn't say anything, he didn't want to look up and see his older brother's eyes. Eyes that he knew were baring holes into his skull.

Adabu sighed in exasperation. "Look, get outta here. Go and play."

Chukizo was shocked by what his brother had said. "What? No name-calling? That's odd." He thought. "Especially for him." Chukizo didn't argue or said anything. He just left.

He knew better than to argue with Adabu. "Last time I did, he hit me. Hard. But not enough to cause a serious injury." He said to himself.

Adabu watched him go. "I'm not gonna tell father about this," he muttered. He ran back to catch up with his father.

"Okay, calm down. If he asks where I've been, I'll have to think of a good, convincing lie. Why did I do that? What's wrong with me." He wondered. In his mind, he was searching for answer. But there was none.

* * *

For some reason, Shade didn't feel like playing. Since Adabu hadn't anything bad to him, he decided to go and see Mizani.

"If Adabu spoke to me without any causing harm or hurtful words, maybe Mizani will do the same." He thought hopefully.

Mizani was, as always sunning herself on the rocks near the waterhole. She was resting quite peacefully. It was as though she was dead to the world. She didn't even hear Shade's paw prints on the rock.

Chukizo approached with caution just in case Mizani woke. She didn't. "She must be pretty tired," he thought.

He stepped closer to his sister, watching every move he made. He didn't want to sidestep and fall in the water, or kick a small rock pebble and make _it_ land in the water.

"Almost there," he thought.

In the back of his mind, he knew this was a bad idea. Anybody who woke Mizani from her nap would not receive a friendly welcome.

"I did that once and got kicked for it. It's a good thing, she didn't use her claws." He and laughed a bit but shrugged as he remembered.

He was now pretty close to her side and carefully set himself down next to her. He wanted so much to snuggle but, again, knew it'd be a bad idea.

"Maybe if I move myself an inch apart, at least I'll get some closeness to her." So he carefully moved but as he did, he forgot about the side edge and fell into the water.

The water splashed just loud enough that Mizani's ears perked up and she saw the water move in a round circular motion. Rising from her position, she stood and looked.

Chukizo finally came back to the surface scaring Mizani just a little. "It's a good thing Walinda is teaching me how to swim. That'll come in handy in the future," he thought as he swam up to the grass.

Mizani couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing?" she asked chuckling.

Chukizo now felt embarrassed but he had to reply. "I… wanted… to join you for a nap," he stuttered, looking at the ground with his ears pinned back in a sad way.

Mizani wanted to shoo him away like she always did, but she saw the desperation and sadness in his eyes. She couldn't say 'no' to him this time. She sighed. "I guess one time couldn't hurt," she thought.

She looked back at him. "Okay, come on up. Close…" she said with a paw raised. "But not too close."

That was all Chukizo needed to hear. He hopped on the rock happily and carefully laid down. He fell asleep with a peaceful smile. Now, he felt some connection with his brother and sister. The next would be his father.

"That's gonna be difficult." He thought.

Mizani just looked out at the lands, and then fell asleep herself. Slowly, but surely a smile crept on her face.

* * *

Shade returned home after enjoying another sunset with Neeli. "I think I could see myself spending my future with her." He told himself.

Walinda saw Shade with a happy look on his face and didn't need to ask where he had been. "He really cares about Neeli." She thought to herself happily. "I'm glad he's happy."

Elekeza approached Shade and in a curious fashion asked, "How was your evening?"

Shade looked at her and smiled. "It was really nice. But, now, I'm just glad to be home," he said tiredly.

Elekeza gently nuzzled Shade and he nuzzled her back.

Walinda, Shade, and Elekeza all slept in peace that night.

* * *

In the royal cave, Adabu and Mizani were settling down in their spots but decided to have a meeting. The encounter they had with their younger brother scared them.

Finally Adabu spoke. "Mizani, I saw Chukizo walking next to dad's shadow. I quickly snuck up and snatched him away before dad could see, but the weird part is, I didn't yell at him or call him any names.

"I just scolded him a bit and sent him on his way. It was weird. I've never done that before. I kept asking myself, especially when I was walking with dad, 'What's wrong with me?' "

Mizani listened to her brother with wide eyes. "You didn't do _anything_?" she asked.

Adabu shook his head.

Mizani just sat there bewildered. She shrugged as she told him of her encounter with Chukizo. "Adabu, Chukizo came to me. He wanted to join me for a nap."

"Well, what did you do?" Adabu asked hesitantly.

"Well, after he fell in the water…"

"Wait! He _fell_ in the water… You were lying on the rock near the waterhole?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, you know that's my favorite spot to catch the sun rays," she replied, rolling her eyes at her brother's ignorance.

"Anyway," she continued. "He was trying to lie beside me when he must've lost his balance somehow and fell in the water. He's okay though. Luckily. Once he was out, I could tell he was too embarrassed to say anything."

"I bet he was. I'd be."

"Whatever. So seeing his embarrassment, I guess I felt a little sorry for him, so I invited him to take nap with me on the rock. He was really happy, intrigued is more like it."

"Just because we didn't do anything or say anything to harm his self-esteem, it doesn't change the outcome," Adabu said a bit angrily. "I mean mom's still gone." He said sadly.

Mizani lowered her head. "Yeah, I know. I just hope Chukizo doesn't try his behavioral antics on dad. You know how he's been lately. Everybody knows. It's like he doesn't need sleep anymore.

"Even he does get sleep, he still looks like he needs more. I gotta tell you, it's scary seeing him like this. He's like walking dead lion."

"Yeah, I know." Adabu replied. "I'm surprised he gets through his morning, afternoon and early evening patrols. It's a good thing he has me huh?"

Mizani nodded her head.

Adabu wasn't finished talking. "But think about!" he continued. "I mean mom was everything to him. It's like when she died, a part of him, the 'good' part went with him."

"And since Chukizo's birth, dad's becoming like his father. Only not as bad."

"Well, you're right about that. But still… it's like…" he paused. "It's like, he wants to spend time with Chukizo but he's afraid."

"Can you blame him?" Mizani asked.

Again, Adabu shook his head. "No, I can't."

Brother and sister looked at each other one more time before returning to their spots and slept for the night, along with everyone else.

Neeli was sleeping next one of the lionesses who was kind enough to take her in because she was an orphan. Before falling asleep she was thinking of her future with Shade. "I really love him." She said to herself. She then dozed off.

No one knew what tragic events would take place in coming. Not even Kacha himself.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. What events will happen that no one knows about and what does it have to with Kacha? Find out in chapter 6. Till then Read & Review!**

**- Minister**


	7. Chapter 6 One Fatal Mistake

**Author's Note:** This chapter marks a new step in Chukizo 'Shade' 's life. Warning: this has some blood in it. Enjoy! Thank you, my reviewers!

**Chapter 6: One Fatal Mistake**

The next day everyone was awake and doing the usual things. The lionesses were out hunting and the king was patrolling the borders with his oldest son.

While Adabu was walking with his father, he kept thinking about what he and Mizani had talked about the night before.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get what she had told him out of his head. "Maybe she's right." He told himself. "Maybe we _have_ been too rough on Chukizo. I mean he's just a cub."

Has all this was registered in the back of his mind, the front of his mind kept saying, "Yeah he's just a cub… The cub who lived, and mom didn't!" He shook his head in frustration, but it wasn't enough that Kacha didn't notice.

Kacha looked at his son. "What's wrong Adabu? You look you're fighting yourself over something. What is it?" Concern was evident in his voice.

Adabu smiled reassuringly, "It's nothing father, I was just thinking that's all."

"Are you sure? You _can_ tell me. What's on your mind?"

Adabu shrugged a little. "Yeah I can tell you, then you'll wind up hurting Chukizo more," he thought. "Maybe even worse." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm _okay_ dad. I promise." He smiled again to Kacha know that it was a sincere smile.

Kacha just nodded and they kept walking.

* * *

While her father and older brother were making sure things were okay, Mizani was lying on her favorite rock near the waterhole. She too, was thinking about her and Adabu's talk.

"I hope Adabu doesn't tell dad what we talked about," she said to herself worriedly. "He'll be furious at both of us. That's the last thing we need. It's bad enough he takes his anger out on Chukizo."

She saw a small pebble next to her right paw, tossed aside, and watched as it fell into the water. "Sometimes I wish dad could feel the way Adabu and I have started to feel about Chukizo. For one a day at least. Would it really kill him?"

She rolled over on her back. She gazed up at the sky and sighed. "Mom, I really miss you. I wish you were here to talk some sense into dad. He just hasn't been the same without you."

She felt a tear come to her eye and didn't wipe it away. "None of us have." She rolled back onto her stomach and cried. "I miss you so much mom." She said sobbing.

* * *

As always, Shade was playing with Elekeza and Neeli with Walinda watching them close by. Shade excused himself from playing and padded up to Walinda.

Walinda saw that he had a weird expression. "Hey, Shade. What is it?" she asked peering down.

Shade stopped walking and looked up at her. He was always happy to call her mom.

Walinda was the only mother Shade ever knew, so he always calls her 'mom'. One day Walinda told Shade all about his real mother, Eleza.

Even after hearing all this, Shade wasn't quite ready to call Walinda by her name. "I don't think I ever will." He told himself after the conversation. He had told Walinda that and was surprised that she didn't mind.

Walinda was fine with his decision. She didn't mind at all.

The one thing that was worrying her now was the king. "He's getting more anxious and relentless. I have to keep Shade safe. I'm afraid the king will do something he'll regret."

Shade continued walking towards Walinda. "Mom, can I go see my dad?" he asked sadly but politely.

Walinda noticed that there was a bit of sadness and pleading in his voice. She didn't know what the king would do if Shade just came up to him. She also didn't know that Shade would sneak off in search of his father.

But has his caregiver, she didn't need to know everything.

"But if Shade's life is at stake, I have to know _and_ do something." She thought.

She looked down at the cub and into his pleading eyes. She couldn't help but smile. "He has the same blue eyes as his mother. Too bad he looks like his father." She thought.

"Okay, but please, be careful." She said. "If he gets upset in any way…"

"I know, I'll come straight here. I always do." Shade said.

"Good. Go on." She said with a head nod.

"Thanks." Shade said and left.

Walinda sighed. "I hope he'll be okay." She shivered to think at what the king would do if Shade were caught.

* * *

Kacha had decided to cut his walk short and asked if Adabu would be okay doing this by himself. "He's gotta learn how to do this without me sooner or later." He muttered. "After all, he's the next king."

"Yeah dad, I'll be okay." Adabu had said.

Kacha smiled and walked away.

As he walking back to his cave, he didn't see a cub hiding in the shadows waiting by the entrance.

Kacha padded inside and clawed again at cave wall. He had been doing that many times since the death of his wife.

"I've been taking all my rage and pain out on that _cub_!" he growled and snarled. "Clawing at the cave wall really helps with my thoughts to spill the cub's blood." He growled and clawed again. "I will NOT turn into my father!"

The screeching of claws was so loud that Chukizo had to cover his ears. He was waiting as patiently as could before he poked his head inside and saw his father settling down for a nap.

"I know I've done this before… but I still have to be careful." He said to himself.

As the screeching died down, a thought passed through Chukizo's mind.

"Why do I keep doing this? A true father wouldn't treat his son like a piece of rotten meat. So why do I keep trying to win his love? He's not worth it!" A low growl formed in his throat.

He shook the thought away. "Whether he hates me or not, he's still my father." He said. "And I am still his son. A son needs the love of his father! No matter what the circumstances may be!"

Chukizo carefully and quietly padded into the cave watching every step he made.

Kacha was lying down only a few feet away from him. "I really hope he doesn't wake up." He thought. "He hasn't woken before… but still… can't be too careless or too careful."

Even though Kacha was still sleeping, his mind was fully active. An ear twitched and he woke up. Chukizo froze in his place. "I was really hoping he wouldn't do that!"

Kacha stood up, growling lowly, but not threateningly.

"Oh great!" Chukizo muttered. "What do I do now? I've never had this happen before."

"What are you doing in here, you… _thing_!?" he hissed. He came over to the now frightened cub. "I thought I told you to stay out of my sight!" he hissed again only this time it _was_ threatening.

Chukizo was now shivering with fear. He couldn't even bring himself to run for fear what punishment he might get.

He didn't know what he feared worst: Verbal abuse or physical abuse. "Or both!" he thought.

Kacha made his way and was about to strike his son in the face but Chukizo dodged and his father's claws caught him on his left hind leg.

Chukizo yelled out in pain. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" he looked at the wound and saw that it was bleeding badly. There were four claw marks stretching from top part of his leg and down to the middle.

There was a puddle of blood on the ground.

Kacha saw the blood and now grew from angry to down right scared. "I'm now like my father." He muttered. He padded out of the cave with glazed eyes. He didn't even look back at the damage he had caused.

* * *

Shade made it out of the cave. His leg was bleeding openly now and was leaving a trail as he was walking. His leg was hurting so badly that he was dragging it. He saw the spot where Walinda and Elekeza were waiting.

Before Shade had left, Neeli had to go home early so the friends said their good-byes.

Elekeza was the first to notice Shade and the trail of blood behind him. She ran to him immediately asking what had happened.

Shade, too shocked and scared to say anything, passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

Elekeza panicked so she ran to get her mother. Walinda was still napping. "Mom? Mom! Wake up! Shade's been hurt. He's bleeding!"

Walinda woke up instantly. She saw that Shade had blood all over his left leg and noticed the trail. She saw that he passed out.

"Oh no! Kacha's hurt him badly!" she thought. "I knew this would happen, but I wanted to be proven wrong!"

She leapt from her rock and looked Shade over. She saw four deep gashes in the cub's left hind leg. "Claw marks. Kacha's. They're very deep." She thought.

She turned back to her daughter. "Elekeza, come on! We're going home now."

"Okay mom." Elekeza said making her way over to her mother. "Will Shade be alright mom?"

"He will be, sweetie." She said gently. "Just as soon as we get him home." Walinda gently picked Shade up and carried him back to her cave to tend his wounds.

* * *

After she had taken care of Shade's wounds, Walinda knew that he couldn't stay in the Genge Lands anymore.

"If he stays here any longer, Kacha will kill him for sure!" she said to herself. "Oh, Eleza, I'm so sorry, I want to keep him here and protect him. This is his home. But if he stays here…" She cried softly. She knew what she had to do.

She looked down and saw Shade curled up next to her with Elekeza by his side. "Telling them is gonna be hard." She thought. She looked down at Shade's wound. "That's gonna be scarred for the rest of his life." She said softly.

She licked Shade and Elekeza on their heads softly and tried to sleep. In her mind, a plan was forming, a plan that would save Shade's life. "Or give send him to the same fate as Tomiji…" she thought.

She shook that thought from head and fell asleep.

* * *

Adabu and Mizani saw how strange their father was acting and like before, they talked.

"Mizani, did you see how weird father acted today?" he asked.

"Yes, did you happen to see the blood in his cave? I think he must've done something." Mizani stated worriedly.

"That something involves Chukizo?" Adabu wondered.

"Oh, come on! Should it be that obvious? Dad has wanted to do something bad to him since he was born, since mom died. You know and so do I."

"I know, and like you, I think dad might have seriously Chukizo." Adabu said. "I hope it's not _too_ serious."

"Me too. But with the blood…"

"Yeah, that's what worries me. And he won't say anything to me. You?"

Mizani shook her head. "No. Nothing."

Brother and sister stared at each other sadly and rested their heads on the other's shoulders.

* * *

Kacha was outside his cave, still in a daze about what he had done.

He looked up at the sky and saw that it was full of stars. He wondered if his mate, Eleza, was up there watching. "If she is, she knows what I've done. She knows what I've _been_ doing." He thought shrugging his shoulders.

"Eleza, I don't know what's wrong with me." He said out loud. "I've finally snapped! I've turned into my _father_! I swore to myself and to you that I would never do that. Now look what I've done. I've hurt our son. My last memory of you! What am I gonna do?"

He sighed. "I wish you were you still Eleza. I miss you deeply." He went back into his cave, stepping over the now dry puddle of blood, and to his sleeping spot, fell asleep.

No one knew that when the sun would rise that the young shunned prince would no longer be there.


	8. Chapter 7 A New Life With A New Name

**Author's Note:** Well here it is. The chapter some of you have been waiting for. What happens to Shade after his father attacks him. Thank you to my reviewers and any person who stops by. :)

**Chapter 7: New Life with a New Name**

Everyone in the Genge Lands was still asleep when the first signs of dawn approached. The lions of the pride were sleeping in their caves. The king was also still asleep. That was good for one reason.

Walinda had just woken. She yawned, stretched and stepped out of her cave and looked around for any sign of the king. There was none. She sighed with relief. "Good, now I can get Shade out of here." She said to herself.

She walked back in and woke Elekeza first. "Elekeza, wake up." She said nudging her gently.

Elekeza woke at her mother's touch. "What is it mom?" she asked yawning and wiping her eyes with a paw.

"Get up, I need to tell you something." Walinda said as her daughter got up without waking Shade.

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

"Not here sweetie; we don't want to wake Shade." Walinda said padding out.

Elekeza was growing curious. "Okay," she replied and followed her mother.

As mother and daughter left the cave, Shade awoke and quietly followed them.

* * *

Walinda and Elekeza got to a place where they couldn't be seen or heard and the lioness turned to her cub. 

"Elekeza, you know that what happened with Shade was because of his father right?" she asked.

"Yeah mom. I know. I don't like it when the king hurts Shade." Elekeza said with her head lowered and ears drooped.

"I know. I don't either. That's why, I think Shade should leave the Genge Lands." Walinda said with sadness in her voice.

Elekeza looked up at her mother shocked. "What! But mom, if he leaves there's a chance…" she trailed off as tears came to her eyes.

"I know sweetheart. I don't want to do this either. But, think honey, if he stays here… there's a good chance that the king will do even more damage to Shade than just clawing his hind leg. Next time…" she stopped.

She knew she didn't need to say anything more.

Elekeza considered all that her mother said for a moment. "I can't believe it! Well, mom's right. If Shade stays here… Maybe this is the best thing for him. I sure will miss him." She said to herself thoughtfully.

She gazed back up at her mother. "I understand mother. How will you tell him? Will you have time?" she asked.

"Well I…" she couldn't finish her sentence as another voice interrupted her.

"You don't have to tell me. I know. I've always known."

The two lionesses turned around and Shade was standing behind them.

Walinda now looked shocked and sad, sad that he had to find out in that way. "Shade, I… I…" she was at a lost for words. "Hon, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry… but –"

Again Shade spoke. "It's okay mom, I shouldn't be here anymore. It's obvious; I'll never be accepted in the eyes of the pride. Yeah, sure Adabu and Mizani have been treating me differently, but that doesn't mean they won't bully me again. It's best that I leave. Especially with my father being the way he is."

Elekeza spoke next. "Shade, I agree. Although I'll miss you like crazy, you need to find yourself a better life."

Shade smiled at his like sister. "I'll miss you too Elekeza. You're a true sister, even if we aren't blood related."

Elekeza also smiled as a tear came out of her eye. "Thanks Shade, I've always thought of you as a true brother also. I wish you luck and happiness."

"Thanks. I wish you both could come with me." Shade said sadly with his tail lowered.

Walinda and Elekeza nuzzled him as Walinda said, "Shade, you know we can't. The king will suspect something if we're all gone."

Shade sighed. "I know, I know. I had to ask. Just in case." He smiled.

He then looked up and saw the sun was rising. "Well, I better go now. My dad will probably be out soon. This is my chance. My _only_ chance, right?"

Walinda sighed sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid this is your only opportunity."

Elekeza began crying softly.

Shade nuzzled her. "It's okay to cry Elekeza. I'll be alright. With any luck I can come back. But…" he trailed off again and broke down.

Walinda knew that now the king was could be out and that time was running out. "Okay, Shade, now… you have to go now before Kacha sees." She said sadly with tears streaming down.

Shade quickly nuzzled his adoptive mother and his sister again and the three lions made their way to the borders. He looked up again at his family and carefully asked, "You will tell Neeli, won't you?"

Walinda smiled. "Don't worry, I'll tell her."

"I'll look after her for you." Elekeza said promisingly.

Shade smiled once again and stepped over the Genge Lands border. Once he was sure he could look back again he smiled all the more and took off running.

Walinda and Elekeza watched him go and Walinda said, "Good-bye… son. May the gods look after you."

Elekeza turned to her mother. "Mom, if the king is out patrolling, won't he be checking the borders?" she asked.

Shock came over Walinda as her daughter said those words. "You're right. We've gotta get out of here quick. Come on!"

Mother and daughter ran as fast as they could back to the cave. Both were panting by the time they got inside.

"Mom, do you think the king will find out about Shade?" Elekeza asked panting.

"I don't know honey, but I can tell you this: it will only be a matter of time." Walinda replied also panting. She shivered to think at what the king would do.

Elekeza nuzzled her mother. "I'm scared, scared for Shade and us. I really wish we had gone… but I know what you said makes sense. Still…"

Walinda smiled. "I know sweetheart. I know." She said nuzzling her daughter.

Walinda looked out into the plains, wondering how far Shade had gotten. "I hope you get far, my son. Maybe some decent pride will take you in. I really hope that happens. You deserve a new start in your life."

She looked down and saw her daughter sleeping. She bent down and licked her on the ear purring in a motherly fashion. "Well, you're my last cub. I pray you'll have a good life one day too."

* * *

Shade didn't know how long he had been running, but he knew he had to catch something to eat or else he was going to starve. 

After a while of searching he was able to catch something but it wasn't enough. It was only a mouse. "This will have to do." He said to himself.

He walked a little further, found a small pond, and drank from it. After a good swallow of the fresh water, Shade felt relaxed. "Ah! Now that was good water. A lot better than home."

His ears dropped as he thought of his family. "I miss them already." He said.

He trudged himself onward. "I don't know where I'm going. I just hope I find some place soon. I don't wanna become a rogue for the rest of my life. I'm still a prince." He said boldly.

He scoffed. "Yeah, I'm a prince alright. A prince in exile."

* * *

Back in the Genge Lands, Mizani and Adabu were starting to realize that Chukizo was gone and wouldn't be coming back. 

Mizani turned to her brother. "I think Chukizo's really gone Adabu. What do we do? Do we tell father or what?" she asked worriedly.

Adabu shook his head. "No! We don't tell father. If we do, he'll explode, not that he hasn't already but…"

"I know, I know. So what happens now? I mean where do _we_ go from here?"

"I don't know. _You_ might have a chance at not becoming like dad. But me…" he shook his head again. "No, not me. There's no chance. I'm the future king and as he says, "You must follow in my paw prints" therefore, I have no choice."

"Adabu, you always have a choice. Become king, yes. But don't become the king dad wants you to be. Don't live in his shadow."

"How? He's teaching me everything he knows. When I say 'everything' I mean _everything_! It's crazy! But I can't argue with him about it. If I do, he'll get mad at me, not that he hasn't before. That's the last thing I need. Especially right now."

Mizani listened closely, shook her head, and sighed. "I'm sorry, my brother," she said with sadness. "If you have to hang out a lot more with dad… then I can't spending time with you anymore. You know, the more time you spend with him, the more you'll turn out to be like him… maybe not as bad as he is but still…"

"I know what you mean and I promise I'll do whatever it takes to not be as he is now."

"That's what dad told mom and look what happened."

"I know. But unlike dad, I'm gonna try a _lot_ harder."

Mizani nodded her head. "I hope you do. For everyone's sake."

Adabu also nodded his head. "I hope so too."

Just then they heard a terrible scream of pain and sorrow coming from one of the caves.

"What was that?" Adabu asked wondering.

"I don't know. Let's go and find out." Mizani suggested.

Adabu nodded and they took off.

* * *

Walinda was in her cave now looking at the body of her last cub, her only daughter, Elekeza. 

Kacha was in the cave, his mouth stained with innocent blood. He growled dangerously and padded out.

Walinda's heart shattered into pieces as she sobbed over the body of her last cub. She now realized that she had nothing left.

She wanted to pick up her daughter to give her a proper burial but couldn't move. She was frozen in place and numb all over. Finally she had some strength to move, with weak legs, left the cave, and let out a mournful roar.

* * *

Adabu and Mizani stopped in their places as they saw their father leaving Walinda's cave. They both felt shivers down their spines as they saw Kacha with blood on his muzzle. 

Mizani looked at her father, frightened now more than ever. "Daddy, what happened?" she asked.

Kacha looked at his daughter with no sign of remorse. "That _thing_ of a brother of yours is gone. Walinda helped him escape. So to punish her for this insolence, I killed her daughter." He was growling, hissing, and snarling.

He stepped in-between his son and daughter and walked away.

Adabu and Mizani looked at their father and at each other with shock on their faces.

"Dad has truly lost it, Mizani!" Adabu said. "Poor Walinda. I feel sorry for her." He said sadly his ears and tail lowered.

Mizani nuzzled her brother. "So do I Adabu. Come on." Mizani said walking toward Walinda's cave.

"Wait! What are you doing? Let her grieve in peace."

"I'm going to see if she needs anything. You coming or what?"

Adabu looked at his sister than back to where he could see his father. "No, I should make sure dad's okay."

Mizani inwardly was disappointed in her brother but didn't let it show. "Okay." She said and she continued.

Adabu turned away as well to catch up with his father. Once he did he didn't say anything. Neither did Kacha. Both father and son walked in a death silence. "I wonder what my future will be like?" Adabu wondered shrugging.

* * *

After Walinda's roar died down, she looked up at the sky and prayed. "Tomiji, I hope you're watching over our cubs. Now… more than ever I want to be with you." She looked down at the ground as tears fell. 

She looked back up as she saw Mizani standing in front of her, but at a good distance. She saw the young lioness had a look of pain, sorrow, remorse, and sympathy both in her eyes and facial expression. She knew what Mizani wanted.

She smiled weakly and with a nod of her head, she and Mizani went into the cave to give Elekeza a proper burial.

Once done, they both roared.

The next day Walinda went to look for Shade but couldn't find him. A few days passed then she too died. She died from grief, hopelessness, and starvation.

She would never live to know that Shade would live and start something big. The start of a legacy. All thanks to her.

* * *

A week had passed since he escaped from the Genge Lands. Shade was surviving on anything he could catch. To him, that was an accomplishment in itself. "I'm glad I excelled in the skills mom taught me." He said. 

He noticed now that the land he was walking on looked richer in green and in good health. "Where am I?"

He saw a lion walking around and instantly froze. "Oh, no! I've wandered into another pride? How could I have done that? It's not I'm looking for another pride to live in. What pride will accept me?"

The lion looked up and saw Shade but he didn't snarl and growl in any way.

Shade was now really confused yet at the same time glad. "This lion is not going to chase me out his territory? Well I am just a cub. But, still… Could I have a home with this lion?" he wondered.

The lion approached this cub carefully, letting him know that he was no threat. "Don't worry young one. I'm not gonna hurt you. What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

Shade didn't know what to say. "Should I tell him? How can I trust him? He has a kind, gentle, yet authoritive voice to him. He must be king of these lands. Do I tell him everything?" He thought.

The lion spoke again. "My name is Amani and these lands are known as the Starlight lands. Where is your mother?" he asked, his voice not changing.

Shade looked up at him and bowed. "My name is Shade your majesty."

Amani smiled. "It's okay Shade, you don't need to bow to me. I can see that you're a humble young cub. Yet you look royal. Are you a prince?"

Shade shrugged. "I wonder what he'll say?" he thought again.

Amani decided to try a different approach. "Are you thirsty? Come with me to the waterhole. If you want you can tell where you came from. If you don't want to, that's okay. Don't worry I won't chase you away. You're just a cub. Even if you weren't, I can see you are in no way a threat."

Amani led Shade to a clear stream of water. The water was so clear that Shade could see his reflection crystal clear. He drank from the water slowly, letting the cool water rest in his mouth.

Amani noticed the scar on Shade's left hind leg. "Someone must be cruel to make a scar like that." He thought as he took a drink himself.

After Shade was done drinking, he, and Amani began walking more. Shade was still a little scared about what he should say.

Amani lowered his head. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. May I ask you something though?"

Shade looked up into the king's gentle eyes. "His eyes are nothing compared to my father's hateful eyes." He thought.

"Yes sire, you may." Shade said politely.

"What was your mother's name?"

Shade felt like crying but didn't. He maintained himself. How, he didn't know. "My real mother's name was Eleza. She was a queen. My adopted mother's name was Walinda. She took real good care of me." Shade said with some sadness.

"Do you like being called 'Shade'?" the king asked carefully.

"It's a good name. It reminds me of my adopted mother. I miss her and my adopted sister." His said with his ears lowered

The king gently nuzzled him. "It's okay."

He and Shade continued walking as an idea came to his mind. "You were told many stories about your real mother from your adopted one I take it."

"Yes I was. My real mother was gentle, kind, wise and intelligent. She helped my father through some difficult times. So I was told."

The king nodded, his mane flowing in the gentle breeze that had just come in. "Well, in memory of both your mothers, how would you like it if your name was Ewali? The 'E' represents your real mother's name and the 'Wali' represents your adopted mother's name. That way you can carry both of them with you forever and not just in the name, but in your heart as well."

Shade considered this for a moment. "Wow! Catchy. That _could_ work. After all I do have my mother's eyes. And Walinda taught me every skill she could think of. And I'll also have a piece of Elekeza with me as well. It works." He said to himself happily.

He looked back up at the king. "Sire, I'd be honored to bear that title."

Amani smiled as they reached his home. "Very well then, your name will be forever known as 'Ewali'. Do you have a place to stay."

Ewali shook his head 'no'.

Amani nodded and looked up as he saw his mate and daughter. Ewali followed his gaze and nodded respectfully to the king's mate, then he saw the king's daughter and froze.

Amani, after nuzzling his wife and daughter introduced Ewali.

The king's mate approached. "Welcome to the Starlight Lands, Ewali."

"Thank you milady," Ewali said bowing.

Amani then introduced his daughter. "Ewali, this is my daughter Nakita, Nakita, this is Ewali. He'll be staying with us."

Nakita stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you Ewali." Nakita's fur was pure white and her eyes were a sparkling blue.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nakita." Ewali said politely. Has he looked at her; he noticed how beautiful her white fur was and how pretty her blue eyes were. Even though he was only a cub, he felt his heart jump into his throat.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's long I know... but this is just the beginning. This is a starting point in Ewali's life. Stay tuned for more because more is coming. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8 Second Chances, Third Tries

**Author's Note:** Well guys, here it is, the eighth chapter. **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Second Chances, Third Tries **

Much time had passed since his son left. Even though he still had his oldest son and daughter, Kacha still felt empty.

He knew he couldn't change the past. "I would if I could. Eleza, you know I would," he thought to himself sadly. "Oh, I'm such an idiot!" he said to himself in frustration.

After Eleza's death, Kacha had sworn to himself that he would never love again. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a mate just for company.

He found a lioness, a member of the pride named Zinga. He didn't love her and she didn't love him. But they gave each other company. That was good enough, especially for him. With Zinga, he had a daughter named Mmazinka.

Kacha went into Zinga's cave and saw his daughter. He laid down beside Zinga and gently licked the cub, who mewed in response. Kacha chuckled. "I'm going do better as a father _this_ time." He thought.

Zinga didn't say anything. She just smiled. "Third times the charm," she thought. "He'll be okay now Eleza. He'll be okay."

* * *

Ewali was settling very well in the Starlight Lands. Amani treated him like a son and called him so. That made Ewali feel more at peace to know Amani thought of him in such a way. 

He no longer saw himself as a self-exiled prince, he saw himself as a prince of the Starlight. He felt better being that than anything else.

Ewali was starting to show signs of mane on his head. It was the same color has his father's. He got along quite well with everyone in the pride. He now felt like he was in a pride that loved no matter what.

Amani's other daughter, by blood, Orissah loved him as a brother. They would often spend time together sharing stories. This, Ewali found to be quite nice.

It even reminded him of the time Mizani allowed him to join her for a nap. "At least Orissah treats as a brother instead of an outcast. And she lets me join for naps anytime." He told himself as he snuggled up to her before falling asleep.

Orissah gently put her arm around him, smiled, and fell asleep.

"Just like Elekeza, I love Orissah like a sister." He said to himself after catching sunrays with her one day.

When he wasn't enjoying naps with his adopted sister, Ewali was by himself often feeling depressed over his family.

"Even though my dad, brother and sister treated me badly, I still love them. I wonder how Walinda and Elekeza are doing?" he sighed sadly. He still missed _them_.

He had already found himself a place to think. It was in a tree. He was always careful when it came to going up, but coming down was a challenge. He managed to get down safely without breaking his legs or neck.

Amani scolded him for it but it was always a gentle scolding. When Ewali would look into his eyes, he knew that they were telling him to not be scared.

After he would be done speaking, Amani and Ewali would go down to the Starlight Lands beach for some relaxation.

One day they did just for fun. Ewali was trying to catch a crab, but the crab turned around and bit Ewali's left paw.

"Ow!" Ewali yelled. He placed his paw in his mouth to numb the pain.

Amani saw what happened, came over, and wondered if the cub was all right. "Ewali, come here let me take a look," he suggested.

Ewali hopped on his other three legs holding his injured paw close to him. Amani leaned forward and licked Ewali's paw gently. Ewali winced as Amani's tongue touched it.

"Sorry," Amani said.

Ewali just looked at him. "At least he cleans wounds, instead of giving them." He thought to himself. After Amani was done cleaning the wound, he laid down in the sand and Ewali snuggled up to him.

Amani smiled. "Your paw feel better now, Ewali?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, it does. Thanks dad," Ewali answered smiling. He snuggled in Amani's mane and took a nap. Amani grew a bit tired himself thought it'd be okay if he took a nap too.

As night settled in and everyone was in the cave, Ewali's favorite place to sleep was next to Amani. He would feel comfortable in the king's presence.

He snuggled in Amani's fur with his body as close as he could and his face buried in Amani's mane. With real his father, he would have to sneak around to get close. Here, with Amani, not at all.

That was one of the many reasons Ewali called Amani 'dad' and wasn't afraid to do so. Everyone thought that was perfect. When seen together, Amani and Ewali looked enough to be father and son.

As even more days and weeks turned into months, Ewali's mane was coming in beautifully and he and Nakita were starting to feel different about each other. Everyone noticed this and made no arguments. They were happy.

Amani especially. "Nakita is a little older than Ewali, but I don't mind that." He told his mate.

His mate just smiled. "I'm happy for Ewali. After everything he's suffered, he needs to have some peace and happiness."

"I couldn't agree more." Amani nuzzled her.

"I agree too dad," said a voice from behind. Amani and his queen turn to see Orissah standing behind them. "I, for one, think they make a pretty good couple." Orissah continued as she sat next to her mother.

The three lions just looked on with smiles on their faces as Ewali and Nakita pounced each other.

* * *

In the Genge Lands, things were starting to change in more ways than one. 

Mizani kept her vow to Adabu and distanced herself from him. She decided to form bonds with their half sister Mmazinka.

She never treated her badly like she did with Chukizo. She often missed him, but knew that he was long gone. "I hope wherever he is, that he's okay and happy." She told herself.

When she let Chukizo join her the one time for a nap, she would let Mmazinka do often. It gave her a second chance at being an older sister. This, she enjoyed very much and never took advantage of it.

Mmazinka had been told of Chukizo and was shocked at how her half brother was treated by her father and older siblings. Like Chukizo, she too, took a chance at bonding and it worked.

Mmazinka loved Mizani and Mizani loved her back. They truly were sisters and treated each other as such.

Mizani was growing worried about her other brother, Adabu.

Before he became king he had told her that he wouldn't be like their father. But since he became king, he was growing closer to inheriting his father's unfairness with each passing day and it scared her.

* * *

Adabu wasn't turning into the cold-hearted uncaring being his father was. "Luckily," he thought as he patrolled his lands. 

He could be a difficult, angry, and unfair king at times. His father was also the same way. "Guess I couldn't escape that, considering I traveled with him all the time." He muttered.

He thought of his mate and son. Kacha died as young as his father Kijicho and left Adabu to take the throne. He took Giza as his queen and they had a son named Bavu.

But him being a father didn't stop there. With Kweu, Giza's sister, Adabu had two more cubs.

Whether Adabu knew it or not, he was repeating the terrible, vicious cycle his father started.

Has he thought about being a king, a mate, and a father, Adabu growled to himself in pain, sadness, and frustration.

"Dad!" he yelled to the sky, hoping that his father would hear. "You had to pass your favoritism of cubs onto me. I swore to myself I wouldn't be like you! Now look what I'm doing!

"I have an heir and I love him, but I also have two other cubs who I don't spend time with at all! When you had Mmazinka, you changed. But that was after you attacked Chukizo and forced him to flee.

"Does the same thing need to happen to me? Do I need to hurt one of my cubs? I don't want to do that! I need help! I need you! I need you _and_ mom!" He felt tears come to his eyes. He sat down and cried.

Without even thinking, he thought of his younger brother Chukizo. "Now that Chukizo is gone, I keep wondering how he is, or where he is. I hope he's doing better than the rest of us."

He sighed. "Mizani was right, we shouldn't have treated him so badly. Dad was no help either. He pushed him away."

He started whispering, "What was it Walinda called you?" He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Shade."

He looked around scanning his eyes to rest on a border of the land. "Wherever you are Shade, I really hope you're okay and happy. If you become a king, I think you'll do great."

He smiled then frowned. "I think you'll do a lot better than me." He sighed again, got up, and continued patrolling.

A smile crept its way to Adabu's face as he thought of his little brother being a king of some land. "I know you won't turn out like me or dad. You'll treat your family and pride with respect. You had respect for everyone around you. That was one of the things I secretly admired about you! Make me proud little brother. Make me proud."

* * *

**There you go! The next chapter should be up pretty soon. Until then plz read & review**


	10. Chapter 9 Difference Between Old and New

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to my reviewers :) Here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Difference Between The Old and New**

Ewali's life in the Starlight Lands couldn't have been more perfect. Although it was hard for him to let go of his traumatic cubhood in the Genge Lands, living in the Starlight had made him forgot almost everything he went through.

Now, grown-up, he was all the more grateful to have a good home and a family who loved him so much.

The one thing that he was really thankful for was Nakita. He knew of the age difference between them and didn't care.

The only other time he had felt this way about a girl was with Neeli. Every now and again he would think about her and wondered how she was doing without him being there.

He was lying in the same tree he used to lie in when he was a cub. He had made it his comfort zone.

He chuckled to himself slightly as he thought of his cubhood friend, "She's probably miserable without me."

He knew that Neeli had a crush on him.

At first he wasn't sure if _he_ had a crush on Neeli or not. "Yeah, we would share sunsets together and she would rest her head on my shoulder…"

He opened his mouth in shock at what he was thinking. "Did that mean that I felt the same way she did?"

He shook his head. "No, no… I only thought of her as a sister at the time. Then my feelings grew. But I was just a cub then."

He sighed. "If she were here right now, I'd be in a conflict, a conflict with two lionesses that I love. I don't think I could handle that kind of pressure."

He put his head back on his paws and sighed thinking once again at how much he had changed since Amani accepted him as a son and prince. "I sure have changed." He said to himself.

"I certainly am not the same person I once was. I have different home and a different name, a name that I'm proud to bare in more ways than one. Everyone has to change sometimes I suppose."

He looked up at the sky, wondering if the love he had for Neeli was genuine or a brotherly love. Has he pondered that thought in the back of his mind, the front of his mind brought up Nakita.

"When I first joined this pride, I was afraid to talk about my old home. I was even afraid to mention that my father was king and that I was a prince. Yet, they didn't pressure me to talk."

He smiled weakly. " 'Take your time. Tell us when you're ready.' Amani had said."

His smile of happy recollection turned to sadness. "I did. Even after I took my time, I was still afraid. Finally I told them everything. From my mother dying all the way up to my leaving. I was in pain after I was done and I felt Nakita's paw on my shoulder."

His smile grew to happy again. "I embraced her, desperately needing somebody to hang on to because I was shaking. She was there. Over time I found I could tell her more about myself. I wasn't afraid. I even told her about a traumatic event that took place, and unlike Neeli, she believed me and held me after I told her."

He smiled again. "She knew there was a bond forming when I first came. She felt it and I felt it. Now, I love her and she loves me."

His thoughts drifted back to Neeli. "Whenever I told Neeli about my pain and suffering under my father, brother, and sister, she didn't believe a word I said. Yet, I still had some feelings for her. Why? When I look at Nakita, I see supporting eyes, gentle embraces and peace in my heart."

He sighed happily. "She may not be Amani's true daughter, but she's a daughter none the less and I'm glad to have her in my life. Along with Amani, and Orissah."

He looked up at the sky again and saw that the sun was getting ready to set. "I better get back." He carefully got up and made his way down the tree.

Once down, he stretched and yawned. "Wow! I must've been up there a long time. I can't keep doing that."

As he made his way back to the caves, the lioness he had been thinking about suddenly appeared in his field of vision. He looked at her and smiled. "I should've expected her to come and find me," he thought to himself.

"Hey, Nakita." He said sweetly. "Don't worry, I'm coming," he said walking to her.

Nakita just smiled and walked toward him. "It's okay Ewali. I understand you need your time alone. You know I respect that."

Ewali smiled all the more. "You respected me a little more than Neeli did," he thought. "Neeli, if you're still in the Genge Lands, I hope you're happy, 'cause I've never been more happier than I am now."

Ewali and Nakita walked up nuzzled.

After their embrace Nakita asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." He nuzzled her again. "Thank you so much for caring about me," He said as he broke the embrace.

Nakita smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Anytime Ewali. I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked side by side to the caves.

"The pride caught a good sized zebra. There'll be enough food to feed us for days," Nakita said.

"Really! That's great. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Ewali stated.

Nakita giggled. "I imagine you are, especially after being up in that tree for so long! It's a good thing you know how to get down."

Ewali laughed. Finally they entered the caves, sat down, tore off some meat, and ate in peace.

Amani noticed Ewali and nodded fatherly toward him. Ewali returned the nod. He looked at Orissah and smiled gratefully for the meat. She smiled back and continued eating.

After the meal, and everyone was asleep, Ewali stayed up a little longer than usual to look at the stars.

He couldn't help but wonder if his mother was up there watching over him. "I know you're there mom. When I come out here, I don't feel alone. That must be the peace the stars bring huh."

He inhaled and felt the coolness of the night enter his mouth. It was so cool and refreshing. "It's like drinking out of the waterhole."

He looked back at the cave. "I should go in and sleep," he said to himself. He looked back at the stars and left to rest for the night.

Before he did, he took one last glimpse of the stars and thought about his life now to how it used to be. "I guess there's a pretty good difference between old lives and new lives," he said sighing happily for the fourth time that day.


	11. Chapter 10 Ewali's New Family

**Author's Note: Thank you my reviewers :) Here's a new chapter! Enjoy.**

**The names of the cubs are Swahili names. Here they are:**

**Wingu **means **'Cloud'; Sadiki **means **'accept/believe'; Nyota'Kauta **means **'Star dust'**

The other two cubs; **Ugas** and **Ryoko** don't have Swahili meanings.

**Chapter 10: Ewali's New Family**

Even though they were adolescents, Ewali and Nakita welcomed their first litter of cubs.

As the proud father gazed down at his five healthy cubs, he couldn't but feel a pang of sadness. "_My own father wouldn't even hold me as I'm holding my two of my cubs._" He bent down and licked them gently.

He was lying beside Nakita, who held the three other cubs in her arms. "What should we name them?" she asked smiling.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes shining like the clearness of the sky. He thought for a moment as he looked down at the two cubs.

He saw the first one, who was curled up next to his brother, looked just like him. "Like me, my true father, and my adopted father," he thought. "I was thinking this one," he pointed at the dark golden brown cub, "could be named Ugas."

Nakita looked at the cub and nodded. "I like it."

Ewali then named the other cub. "This one could be named 'Sadiki'." He looked up again at his mate. "It means to accept and believe," he said smiling. Sadiki was colored white like his mother.

Nakita smiled as well then named the last three cubs who were girls.

She pointed at a cub that was colored white, "This cub will be called 'Wingu' mostly because she's white like me and Sadiki but also because she's the color of clouds."

Ewali smiled at the chosen name. "That's a good name and good reasons. She does look like you and Sadiki."

Nakita then pointed to the next cub. "Her name will be Ryoko. She looks a little bit like you, Ewali."

Ewali looked at his second daughter and smiled. "Yeah, a little. She's got a light gold color."

Nakita then named the last cub. "And this one," she looked at the cub and saw that she would have dark brown fur and white spots on her body. "Hmm… I was thinking she could have a two name combination."

Ewali looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Nakita explained. "Well, as you can see, she has white spots and dark brown fur right?"

Ewali nodded so she continued. "Well the name 'Nyota' means 'star' and 'Kauta' means 'dust'. So I was thinking Nyota'Kauta 'star dust' It seems to fit her perfectly. What do you think?"

Ewali was at a loss for words. He couldn't help but smile. "You're right. That is a good name, with a good reason and purpose."

The parents smiled happily and looked down at their cubs again.

So it was. The name of Ewali and Nakita's first litter: Ugas, Sadiki, Wingu, Ryoko, and Nyota'Kauta.

* * *

The light that was shining within the cave was blocked by the forms of others waiting to come in and welcome the newborn cubs.

Ewali looked up and noticed Amani, and Orissah standing there. He smiled. "It's okay. Come in."

Amani and Orissah came in and approached the new family.

Amani was amazed. "Wow, five cubs! I'm very proud of both you, because I know you both will make good parents." He nuzzled his daughter. "How are you feeling dear?"

Nakita yawned. "Tired, but other than that I'm fine dad."

Amani smiled. "That's good. You rest now."

Nakita smiled.

Amani turned to Ewali. "If you need help or advice, you know I'm here right?"

Now it was Ewali's turn to smile. "I know dad, thanks."

Amani smiled again. "So, what are their names?" he asked.

Ewali pointed to the cubs as he named them. "Ugas," he said pointing to light golden brown cub. "Sadiki," he said pointing to the second cub.

Nakita then named the others. "Ryoko, Wingu, and Nyota'Kauta, or 'Nyota' for shorter name."

Amani was glowing with pride. "They're all wonderful names. Well, I leave you alone. If you need anything…"

"Don't worry dad, we will," Nakita replied smiling. Ewali smiled too.

Amani smiled then left the cave leaving Orissah there congratulate.

Orissah approached her sister and like brother. "Congratulations you two. I'm deeply happy for both of you. Dad's right. You're going to do just fine as these cubs' parents. Ha, I'm aunt!" She laughed.

Ewali chuckled. "You're gonna make a great aunt for these five. If anyone has what it takes, it's you."

Orissah felt tears come to her eyes as Ewali said that. She nuzzled him. "Thanks Ewali. You're gonna be a good dad. I know it."

"Thanks," Ewali replied nuzzling her back.

Orissah came to Nakita. "And you are gonna be a good mother." She said nuzzling her sister.

"Thanks Orissah." Nakita replied.

Orissah smiled. "Well, like dad, I'll leave you alone now. Congratulations."

"Thanks again Orissah," Ewali and Nakita said in unison.

Orissah smiled and left.

Ewali noticed that Nakita was growing tired so he carefully removed his two cubs from his paws and placed them next to her, where they blindly made their way to their mother's milk and began drinking.

Nakita also gently placed the three other cubs next to their siblings where they too drank. Nakita placed her head on her paws to sleep.

Ewali gently licked the top of Nakita's head and whispered in her ear, "I love you. Rest now. I'll be back in a while."

Nakita, with her eyes closed, responded. "I love you too. Thank you."

Ewali smiled and left the cave.

* * *

When he was outside Amani came toward him. "You okay Ewali?" he asked with pride.

The young lion sighed. "It's overwhelming. But in a good way."

"Yes, I know. I was that way when Orissah was born. I was even more that way when I found Nakita. Don't worry, you'll do fine. Look how great you turned out!"

Ewali, with his ears dropped; looked at the ground He felt tears come to his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But I only turned the way I did was because of Walinda… and you. Without you two being apart of my life I don't know where I'd be right now."

Amani noticed that he must've hit a nerve. He decided to be careful when he spoke again. "I know where you _wouldn't_ be."

Ewali looked up a little perplexed at his father's words.

Amani noticed and continued. "You wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be with Nakita. You wouldn't have the life you have now compared to the life you once had."

Ewali looked at his adopted father, knowing he was right. He sighed. "Sometimes I wish Walinda and Elekeza could've come with me. They would've had a good life here too."

Amani nodded his head and placed a paw on his son's shoulder, regarding him gently and lovingly. "I'm sure wherever they are, they're okay. As you've said many times, if it weren't for Walinda letting you escape after what your father did you wouldn't be alive."

"Yes," he said slowly. As he talked more his voice became stronger. "Yes. Thanks dad. For everything you've done, have been doing. I owe you a lot!" he said with his eyes brightening.

Amani shook his mane. "You don't owe me anything. I never turn away those who need help. And you needed it. As I told you when you were a cub, I don't want to take your real father's place. But hearing about your past, seeing the pain and suffering he poured on you, I felt that letting you call me 'dad' might help. After all, we do look alike." He chuckled.

Ewali smiled. He looked at himself, then back at Amani. "You know now that I'm looking, not that I didn't realize it in the past, but we do look like a true father and son. And for that I am and have all always been honored to call you dad."

Amani smiled and they bumped heads. "And I've always been honored to call you my son."

There was a warm silence between the two lions.

"She's resting now, I take it." Amani said referring to Nakita.

"Yes she is," Ewali answered.

Amani jerked his head. "Come on, I think it's time I gave you fatherly advice. With five cubs, you're going to need it."

Ewali laughed.


	12. Chapter 11 Changes All Over

**Author's Note:** This chapter is **NOT** about Ewali. It focuses on his family in the Genge Lands.

As said before in a previous chapter, Adabu's mate is Giza, who is queen. Also Adabu's other cubs are called Ajiza, a girl, and Ovyo, a boy.

**Ajiza 'weak'; Ovyo 'careless'; Chagina 'bold'; Msasi 'hunter'; Riaria 'observe'**

I worked pretty hard on this chapter. **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Changes All Over**

While Ewali was enjoying his life with his new family, his old family was changing.

Adabu was still ruling, trying desperately to have good bonds with his cubs. Each mistake he made, he took as a failure but always managed to try again. With each try he got closer to what he wanted. He was very proud of himself and carried on.

His son, Bavu was with him patrolling the borders, signs of a mane evident on his head. It would be the same color as his father's. Because of his father's changes in mood and ways of ruling, Bavu was all the more proud to be called the heir.

The young prince looked up at his father curiously. Since he was a cub, he had always wondered why his father acted so differently.

Adabu was aware of his son's gaze and spoke. "Are you alright Bavu? You seem a little tense. Is something bothering you?"

Bavu smiled. "No dad," he replied. Then his ears dropped and gaze lowered. "I guess… well… I've always wondered… when I was a cub; you always treated me different than Ajiza and Ovyo."

Adabu let out a sigh. "Well son, I guess the reason I did that is because of my father. He did the exact same thing to your Aunt Mizani and me. Like you, I was the heir. I know he tried hard to spend time with both Mizani, and me but I guess he wasn't strong enough. There was only one person he truly loved…"

"Your mom, Eleza right?" Bavu interrupted, not meaning to.

Adabu nodded, "Yes my mom. But after she died… he snapped."

Bavu nodded and his father continued. "You know the story of your uncle Shade right?"

Bavu nodded. "Yeah, his name was also 'Chukizo' wasn't it?"

Adabu shivered, "Yes it was. That was the name my father gave him." He shrugged. "I don't suppose I need to remind you of the meaning of that name."

Bavu shook his head. "No, you don't. Just the name's meaning sends shivers down my spine."

"I know. It did me too at first. But I just got used to saying it, even though I knew it hurt his feelings. When dad attacked him, I grew scared. Everyone did. After Shade left, I began to understand, thanks to your aunt, that dad was… well…" he trailed off.

They stopped walking and Bavu placed a paw on his father's shoulder. "It's okay dad. I know the story. I know what grandpa did. I know why you mentioned it. Thanks," he said smiling a little to brighten up his father's mood.

Adabu smiled back and nuzzled his son. "Thank _you_ son. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Bavu asked.

Adabu took a deep breath, looked into Bavu's eyes, and spoke from the heart. "Promise me that you will not follow the same path that my father took or that I took. Promise me that you will love your family and your pride. That you will treat your cubs the same; no matter whom the heir is, that you will love them and spend time with them. That you will treat others with respect, dignity, fairness, and kindness. That you will rule this kingdom with wisdom, intelligence, justice, and fairness. That you will not use the power to abuse others like my grandfather did."

Once the king was finished both father and son had tears in their eyes.

Bavu nuzzled his father, resting his head in the king's mane and sobbed. "I promise dad! I promise!" he cried. He was not one to show emotions, but in this case after hearing his father's heart wrenching and powerful speech, he couldn't help it.

Adabu placed his chin upon his son's head, shut his eyes, and let the rushing tears flow from his face and onto his son's head, anointing it.

They clung together, needing to feel a connection, a connection that Adabu never felt with his father.

Whenever Adabu slept he would cry out in the middle of the night, desperately. He would scan around the darkness of the cave frantically as if searching for something or someone.

When he couldn't sleep, he slept under the stars, feeling the presence of his parents near him, holding him in an un-seeable embrace. When he sniffed the night air, he would sniff their scents and fall asleep peacefully.

When he came home, he was different. He was refreshed and happy. He would spend time with Giza and Bavu and would do the same with Kesha, Giza's sister, and their cubs.

Father and son broke the embrace and continued walking.

Bavu thought it would be nice to tell his father a secret. "Um, dad?"

"Yes?"

"I know that Ajiza and Ovyo are my cousins, but lately I don't see them that way anymore."

"How do you see them?" the king asked.

"I see them as brother and sister, since that's what are. Not just half. They're not just my cousins."

Adabu shook his mane. "Yes. I know. I'm glad that you see them like that. I know that you treat them nicely despite what their names mean."

"As you've said in the past dad, you were a different person. Ajiza and Ovyo know that. They forgive you, for everything. I do too. We love you and we know that you love our mothers."

Adabu smiled. "I do love you. All of you. It's just been difficult for me. I'm getting better this. Being a king, a mate, and a father."

"I know dad. I'll keep my promise. You have my solemn pledge."

Adabu smiled again and continued walking. "If you do keep that promise, and I know you will, you'll make an excellent king. You won't repeat the same mistakes my father and I made," he thought to himself proudly.

* * *

Mizani was in her cave. She had just given birth to two healthy cubs. Her half sister Mmazinka was also having cubs. 

It turned out that the cubs' from the two lionesses would be related in another way. The father was the same lion, a rogue named Raufu. Despite this detail, Mizani and Mmazinka didn't care. They would love their cubs the same.

Mizani licked her cubs clean and let them feed for the first time. She smiled and wondered if her mother was watching from the skies. "Now more than ever, I wish you were here mom," she said softly. "I need your advice."

Just then a gentle breeze flew into the cave. Mizani sniffed the air and recognized the scent. It was her mother, Eleza's.

Mizani was so amazed that the skies would just do that, that she inhaled her mother's scent, never wanting to exhale.

She felt a tear come to her eye and she let it fall. "It's been so long since I've smelt your scent. That was a sign from you. Thank you. Thank you so much. You'll always be with me."

She bent down and licked her cubs. "I promise you girls. I'll always be here for you. I'll raise you like my mother raised me. That's a promise I'll never break."

Adabu had let his son go home early and he decided to cut his walk short to check on his sisters. He stopped at Mizani's cave entrance. "Mizani, it's me, Adabu. May I come in?"

Mizani looked up and smiled. "It's okay Adabu come in."

Adabu padded in. He looked at his sister's cubs. "Wow, they're beautiful Mizani. What are their names?" he asked.

Mizani pointed. "This one is Chagina, and this is Msasi. They're girls."

The king and now uncle smiled. "Wow, the bold, and the hunter. Those meanings fit the girls perfectly. That's exactly what they'll be when they grow. They'll live up to their names. I can see it." He chuckled. "They look a lot like you," he remarked.

"Yes they do. Have you seen Mmazinka and her cubs yet?" she asked.

"No I haven't yet. I'm going there after I'm done here. Is there anything you need?"

Mizani shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Adabu smiled. "Okay. But just in case, I'll send one of the lionesses to send both you and Mmazinka some of tonight's kill."

"Thank you Adabu."

The king smiled and nuzzled his sister and gently licked his nieces. He padded out of the cave but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You're going to make a great mother Mizani. I don't think I ever told you this, but you have a lot of mom in you," he said smiling.

Mizani had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for saying that Adabu. You don't know how much that means to me," she said sniffling.

"Hey it's true!" he said then left the cave.

Mizani smiled then felt tired. She yawned, licked her cubs again, and then fell asleep.

As promised a lioness brought Mizani some meat later that night and even brought her an empty shell full of water.

Before the lioness left, she informed Mizani of her half sister's cubs. It was a girl named Riaria.

Mizani smiled, thanked the lioness, and began eating. While she ate, she thought of Mmazinka and her cub. "Riaria. It means to 'observe'. Hmm… she'll certainly live up to that name," she said to herself.

Afterwards she grew tired again, licked her cubs' goodnight, and fell asleep.

The Genge Lands slept peacefully that night. The moon was out, completely full. The stars were shining brightly.

Two stars were shining exceptionally bright. No one knew but the stars were the spirits of Kacha and Eleza, blessing the new life and the land.


	13. Chapter 12 Sadness Again

**Author's Note:** **Amani** means **'peace'** in Swahili. **Shianna** is Orissah's mother. **Kube** is an adopted son of Amani. He's a prince of Starlight and Ewali's adopted brother. I just haven't mentioned him before.

If there's confusion, I apologize.

**Chapter 12: Sadness Again**

When his cubs were born, Ewali made a promise to not be like his real father, Kacha. He loved his cubs and enjoyed spending his time with them. Nakita too.

A few months passed since the cubs were born and things were going well. Ryoko and Wingu, Ewali's two girls had fallen ill a few weeks before but were back to normal and playing once again.

Amani watched his son play with the cubs and couldn't help but be happy. He flickered an ear back as he heard light steps approaching. He turned his head and smiled. There standing in front of him was Kube.

Kube was another lion whom Amani adopted as a cub. Like Ewali, Kube looked to Amani as a father and was named a prince of Starlight.

Kube and Ewali had a good relationship. They were like brothers, which made Ewali feel better because of his past relationship or non-relationship with his older brother Adabu.

Kube approached his father and sat down beside him. He chuckled, "Look at him, dad. He's so happy. I haven't seen him this happy since you called him 'son' and named him prince."

Amani looked at Kube and smiled. "Yeah I know. But when Wingu and Ryoko became sick, I thought he was going to crack. Good thing Shianna,Nyame, and Orissah were able to keep Nakita together while you and I worked with Ewali."

Kube nodded his head. "Yeah, it's a good thing they recovered. I thought Ugas, Sadiki, and Nyota'Kauta was going drive everyone crazy, but you can't blame them. They were worried. I didn't mind taking care of my nieces and nephews. They're good cubs, except for Ugas."

Amani's gaze went sour. "Ugas tries to be good, but he can't help but cause trouble."

Kube looked up at his father. "Don't worry Dad, Ewali will talk to Ugas. He's done it before and the cub always listens."

Amani narrowed his eyes. "Talking won't be enough Kube. Sooner, or later Ewali's going to have to discipline Ugas. That boy's nothing but trouble."

Kube looked down sadly as he let what Amani said sink in. "You're right. I don't think I've ever seen a cub act as Ugas does. I know it's normal for a cub to cause _some_ trouble but what that kid does is ridiculous. He _always_ teases his siblings. Ewali and I weren't like that when we were that young and we're not even related."

The king sighed. "I know. You and Ewali have always treated each other as brothers. You started that the day Ewali arrived here. You accepted him in spite of his past. I was proud of you for doing that." Amani placed a paw on Kube's shoulder. "That meant a lot to him."

Kube smiled. "I guess I felt sorry for him. After everything he'd been through, I figured he needed someone to call brother or sister. Orissah and I just happened to be the ones. I'm proud to be called his brother and to call him mine."

Amani smiled. "I know you are."

"Where is Orissah anyway?" Kube asked.

"She's with her mother, hunting." Amani said, rolling his eyes.

Kube shook his head smiling. "Orissah and Shianna love hunting don't they?" he said smirking.

"Yes they do," Amani laughed. Amani then looked at Kube with pride in his eyes and heart. "You're a wise lion Kube. If you and Akalia ever settle down and have cubs of your own, I know you'll make a great father and mate."

Kube laid his head on Amani's shoulder. "Thanks dad. Akalia and I are thinking of having cubs. We're not sure yet."

"Not matter what, you two will make good parents."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Kube."

As the king and prince continued looking out in the grasslands where Ewali was playing with his cubs, Amani noticed that two of them were lying in the grass unmoving.

"Kube, could you go down and make sure that Ryoko and Wingu are okay?" Amani asked, his voice full of concern and worry.

Kube didn't reply as he saw who his father was talking about and was already making his way down into the grass.

Amani looked to his side and saw his son was gone. "_He sure has learned a lot from me_," he thought.

He looked down at the grass again. "I hope they're alright," he said to himself. "They just got over being sick, they don't need to be sick again. Ewali and Nakita will be worried to death."

Kube walked over to the cubs and gently nudged them. "Ryoko, Wingu, wake up." No response. He put his head down, to each of the cubs' chests to check if they were still breathing. One was, but the other wasn't.

"Ryoko wake up," Kube said, gently nudging the cub.

No response.

"Wingu," he said putting his head down to listen to the other cub's shallow breathing. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

Wingu moaned a little, but it was a moan of pain. Kube's eyes grew wide with horror. "Ewali!" he called.

Ewali stopped in midair and landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow!" he growled. He looked and saw that Ugas was biting on his brother, Sadiki's ear. "Ugas! Let go of Sadiki now!" he yelled.

Ugas stopped what he was doing and sulked.

Ewali saw his son's hurt expression and nuzzled him. "I didn't mean to snap. But can you please stop chewing on your brother's ear?"

Ugas looked up at his father and smiled. "Yeah dad. I'm sorry," he said nuzzling his father's mane, burying his face.

Ewali smiled and licked his son, then checked on Sadiki. "Are you okay Sadiki? He didn't hurt you too badly did he?"

Sadiki was trying to be brave outside, but he was in pain on the inside. "I'm okay dad. It's sore, but I'll manage," he said smiling.

"Okay," Ewali whispered and licked him. He then made his way over to Kube who had a concerned look on his face. "What is it Kube?"

Kube sighed sadly. "I don't know how to say this brother, so I'm just gonna say it."

Ewali sat down in the grass, not knowing what Kube what was wrong. "What is it Kube? You're making me nervous here."

Kube, before continuing decided to ask a question. "How have Ryoko and Wingu been lately? I mean, they just got over being sick a few weeks ago didn't they?"

Ewali was now confused at his brother's attitude. He wrinkled his nose. "Uh, yeah. But that was a few weeks ago. They're fine. Speaking of them, you haven't seen them anywhere have you? They're not with Nakita, Nyota'Kauta is."

Kube sighed and tried not to shed a tear or show his fear. "I found them," he said shakily.

"Where are they?" the young lion asked noticing how the other lion was shaking. "Why are you shaking? You're acting as if someone going to hurt you."

Kube gulped. "I think someone is going to hurt you."

Ewali was growing impatient. "Okay, enough riddles Kube!" he yelled, scaring the young lion. "Where are my girls?" his eyes were so narrowed that they could've created holes in Kube's skull.

Kube flinched and brushed away the tall grass with his paw and there in front of Ewali were the bodies of two of his cubs. He froze in place as he saw one's chest barely rising, and the other's not.

He couldn't move it was as if his whole body was numb. He didn't even blink. "Wingu," he said whisperingly. "Ryoko," he whispered again.

Kube had his ears pinned back and his head lowered to the ground. He also had a sad and pained look on his face.

He knew what was going to happen.


	14. Chapter 13 Visits and Losses

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter! Warning: it might be a little sad. Feel free to cry.**

**Chapter 13: Visits and Losses**

Kube looked into his brother's eyes. From what he saw, Ewali's eyes seem to look right through him. "I better snap him out of this, otherwise he's going to fall over," he thought. "Ewali!" he shouted.

Ewali couldn't move. His eyes were still transfixed on his cubs. The only thing he _could_ feel were his sons rubbing against his legs, purring gently.

Ugas saw his father's frozen gaze and followed it until it rested on the bodies of his sisters. Seeing this and seeing that his father was not going to respond anytime soon, he looked to his uncle as did his brother.

"Uncle Kube, what's wrong with dad?" Ugas asked.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with Ryoko and Wingu. Are they sick again?" Sadiki asked.

Kube found himself speechless. "How do I tell them this?" he asked himself thoughtfully. Then he came up with a response. He bent his head down so he was eye level. "Don't worry kids, your sisters are going to be okay," he said nuzzling each of them.

He knew that wasn't true, that the inevitable was going to happen soon, but he didn't want to crush his nephews anymore than they were already.

Before he could do or say anything more, Amani came up beside him with worry. "Are they okay?" he asked indicating the unmoving forms of Ryoko and Wingu.

He looked up and saw Ewali, still in his trance. "Ewali?" he said. "Ewali?" he tried again, only louder. "EWALI!!!" he roared, scaring Ugas and Sadiki.

Ewali, at the sound of Amani's roar, came back to reality. "What? What?" he asked looking around.

Amani sighed with relief.

"Ewali, come on. We should take Ryoko and Wingu back to your cave," Kube said slowly. He wanted to pick up one of his nieces, but waited.

Ewali slowly nodded his head. He felt like he had been stomped on the chest. He looked down at his daughters again, and then looked up at his sons, who were cuddled at their uncle's side.

Slowly, but surely, he carefully picked up Ryoko, and slowly made his way to his cave. His legs felt like rubber and he almost stumbled over due standing so long. It seemed that he stood for an eternity.

Kube thought it would be safe to pick up Wingu. As he did and he looked at Amani with his eyes and followed Ewali.

Amani saw what Kube was saying with his eyes and looked down at Ugas and Sadiki. "Ugas, Sadiki, could you please run and get your mother and sister? Tell them that Ryoko and Wingu aren't feeling well and that they're in the cave with your father."

Sadiki caught on with what his grandfather said and sped off. Ugas, who was taking in everything that Amani said slowly, nodded, and followed his brother.

Amani looked in the direction where his daughter and mate were hunting. "I better go get Orissah and Shianna. They're going to want to know." He padded off.

* * *

Kube reached Ewali and Nakita's cave. He looked around for Ewali and saw him. He padded over and gently set Wingu on the soft grass next to her sister. He sighed with sadness. "Ewali, I'm sorry." He went over and placed a paw on Ewali's shoulder.

Ewali's mind was reeling. "No, no, no! Not again! Please, oh please!" he begged thoughtfully.

He looked up at his brother's expression. "Kube, what do I do now? The first time they got sick, they almost didn't make it. Now it's happening again. What if they…" he trailed off as tears came to his eyes.

Kube gently nuzzled Ewali. "Don't worry Ewali," he said softly. "They'll be okay." He was only saying that to shed a light of hope for Ewali, but in reality he knew the truth.

"I don't think they'll make it through the night," he thought to himself. "When I nudged them, their bodies were cold."

He felt another tear come to his eye, but wiped it away. He had to look strong for his brother.

A few deathly silent moments passed and Nakita and the other cubs came in followed by Amani, Shianna, and Orissah. They all had looks of worry, fear and concern on their faces.

Nakita came over and nuzzled her mate. Ugas, Sadiki, and Nyota'Kauta went to their parents for comfort, not only for themselves, but their parents as well.

Amani decided to let Ewali and his family have time alone so he jerked his head outside and left. Orissah, Shianna, and Kube followed him.

Ewali and Nakita went to where Ryoko and Wingu were lying on the grass. They both laid down on each side of the cubs and wrapped an arm around them. Ugas, Sadiki, and Nyota'Kauta came over to their parents, and siblings and laid down too.

Nobody in the Starlight Lands slept well that night.

* * *

In his cave, Ewali found that he couldn't sleep. When he left the Genge Lands and couldn't find a cave to sleep in, he would find a secluded place under a shaded tree underneath the stars. He found the stars to be peaceful. When he slept under the stars, he didn't feel alone.

He licked Nakita and his cubs, walked out of the cave, and rested under the stars. He looked up at them and saw how shiny they were.

When he looked across the lands, he thought he saw two figures standing a few feet away from him. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. The figures were still there, only this time, they had a white aura glowing around their bodies.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The first figure, a lioness stepped forward, her eyes looking into his. She smiled. "You have my eyes, my son."

Ewali gasped and thought he was going to faint. He looked directly into the lioness' eyes. "M-m-m… mother?" he stuttered, tears coming to his eyes.

Eleza smiled. "My son… how you have grown! You're becoming a fine young lion."

Ewali couldn't believe his eyes. His mother, the old queen of the Genge Lands was standing before him in an aura of glory.

The second figure, a lion stepped up next to the lioness. "Shade… I mean 'Ewali', your mother is right. You _have_ grown. You've become so much more a lion than I ever thought you'd be."

Ewali thought he was hallucinating when he saw and heard the next figure. He recognized him all to well. "Father?" Now he was shocked. His father had never said a kind word to him in his life.

Kacha smiled proudly as he beheld his son. "Ewali, you have no idea how proud I am of you. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I'm also deeply sorry for scarring your leg. I snapped! Of course, that's no excuse. It doesn't change anything. You still left and I…" he paused. He didn't know how to tell his son what he had done.

Ewali looked into his father's eyes and understood. "Father," he said in a whisper. "You didn't?"

Kacha nodded his head gravely. "Yes, I did. Elekeza is dead, Walinda died a few days later from grief and other things," he explained with sadness and pain in his voice.

Ewali lowered his head, felt tears in his eyes, and he let them fall. He loved Walinda and Elekeza as a second family. Now they were gone.

He looked up at his father and saw the awful truth in his eyes. He was angry at first, but seeing his father's sorrowful expression, his anger turned to forgiveness.

He walked up to Kacha and said, "It's okay dad. I'm sure Walinda forgives you and so do I." He cried, "I love you dad!" He nuzzled his father, feeling his scent flow around him.

Kacha licked Ewali gently.

Ewali then nuzzled his mother. For so long he wanted to see her and here she was, standing before him. "I love you mom. I'm so happy to finally see you."

Eleza nuzzled Ewali back and purred in a motherly way. "I love you too, Ewali. I agree with your father. You have made us proud."

Ewali stepped back and saw his parents faces filled with pride.

There was a question he wanted to ask but was afraid to. He didn't want to hear the truth. He gulped, then with a shaky voice asked, "Mom, dad? Will Ryoko and Wingu make it?"

Kacha and Eleza looked at one another with sad eyes and looked back at their son, their expressions non-changing. They just couldn't find the words.

Ewali, understanding, panicked. "Mom, dad no! Please, no! They can't die! They just got over being sick. Please, don't let this be so!" he sobbed.

Kacha and Eleza nuzzled their son.

"Ewali, think about it, if they stay on earth, there's a chance they'll get sick again. Then they'll feel better only to get sick again. Do you want them to have that life?" Kacha asked with the voice of a kind father.

Ewali looked at his father and saw that he was speaking the truth. He lowered his head in defeat. "No, I guess not." As he said that, tears streamed down his face.

He paused before he asked another question. Another question, that he did not want to hear the answer to. But he had to know. "H-how… how m-much t-t-time?" he asked stuttering, his whole body shaking.

Eleza looked at Ewali. "Not long. I'm sorry." She licked him reassuringly.

Kacha looked up at the sky, then back at his son. "Ewali, your mother and I have to go now. Don't worry okay. When the time comes, we'll take care of them. I promise."

Ewali looked at the now fading images of his parents. "Mom! Dad! Please! Don't leave me!" He ran after them, knowing that the next time he would see them would be when he died.

"We will always be with you," said Eleza's fading voice.

"Mom!" Ewali yelled.

"We live in you," Kacha's voice said.

"Dad!" He stopped running and sat on a hill sighing.

"We are one," Eleza and Kacha's voices then faded.

Ewali sniffed the air and inhaled his parents' scents. He sighed with a bit of happiness, mostly because he got to see his mother for the first time.

His parents' words were still in his head. This would be a moment the young lion would never forget.

He closed his eyes as he thought of what they had said about Ryoko and Wingu. As much as he didn't want it to be true, as much as he wanted his daughters to grow, what his father said had made sense to him.

He closed his eyes hurting. "If they stay, they will have no real chance at life." He sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Nakita." He opened his eyes. "Wait! Should I tell her? If I don't, I'd be keeping a secret. If I do…"

He stood up and walked back to the cave. "I won't think about that. We'll just have to spend what time we can with them."

He walked into the cave and laid down once again beside his family, holding them close.

* * *

The next morning, Ryoko and Wingu, princesses of Starlight, daughters of Ewali and Nakita, sisters to Ugas, Sadiki and Nyota'Kauta, passed away.

Ewali and Nakita, along with their three remaining cubs held onto each other and mourned, along with the Starlight pride.

What Ewali and his family didn't know was that the problems were only going to get worse.

**Well, another chapter complete! Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14 Moving On

**Author's Note: **A new chapter guys! Enjoy:)

**Chapter 14: Moving On**

Much time had passed since Ryoko and Wingu died, and Ewali and Nakita were no longer grieving. They were happy that they still had their three other cubs: Ugas, Sadiki, and Nyota'Kauta, but every now and again they missed their other daughters.

Sadiki and Nyota knew of their parents' depressions after the memorial, and tried helping them as best they could, but Ugas wasn't helping at all.

The young cub's troublemaking was worse than ever. He would pick fights with his brother just to start something, not caring how his brother felt.

He would go to the water hole alone and tease the crocodiles as well. Ewali told him more than once that when going to the water hole he had to be with an adult.

But in recent weeks it was getting harder for the young father and Ugas' protests were not helping the situation.

Ewali, while scolding, was afraid he might hurt his son, so he turned Amani for advice. He came up and sat with the king on a nearby rock.

Ewali turned his head to the older lion sighing. "I don't know what to do with Ugas, dad. Even before Ryoko and Wingu died, he was in trouble. Now it's almost constant! I can't control him! Scolding isn't working and I don't want to hurt him. I need help!" he said pleadingly, pawing at the ground in desperation and frustration.

Amani turned to his son. "Don't worry about him too much, Ewali. Cubs do these things. It'll pass with time." He stated calmly, putting a paw on the distressed lion.

Ewali growled lowly, wrenched his father's paw, and walked away. That was not what he wanted to hear. He needed guidance.

As he walked, he thought about the visit from his parents the night before the death of his girls. He was confused by what he had said to his father. He said that he loved his father in spite of what he had done.

Ewali now regretted saying the words. He growled again, clawing at a tree with angry lashes. "Grrr… why did I say that?" he muttered angrily.

"Did the moment catch me off guard? Was it because my mother was there? If I saw my father in the flesh, I think I'd do something I'd regret."

He sighed harshly to himself and carried on walking. "Maybe I did that because of Ryoko and Wingu. I mean they were dying for crying out loud."

He didn't want to admit this to his father's ghost, but everyday, especially when his cubs were born, he lived in fear of being his father. When he played with his children, he felt bitter.

"Dad _never_ played with me! No wonder I snuck around for his attention. No wonder I love playing with my cubs."

After Ryoko and Wingu died, Ewali's past haunted him. He loved Ryoko and Wingu so much that when they died, he was afraid he would take his grief out on his other cubs, or even Nakita.

The fear of doing what his father did was too much for him to deal with.

"No!" he yelled. "That is something I **can't** and **won't** do! I will **not** be like my father, hurting, and shunning my children!" He was panting so hard that he nearly fainted. He fell to the ground, sobbing.

As he was dealing with his mixed emotions, Ewali thought of his sons and daughter. Sadiki, the clever one; Nyota'Kauta, the sweet, generous one; and Ugas, the troublemaker.

His eyes snapped open as he felt someone touch his paw. There standing before him was Sadiki.

After the death of his sisters, Sadiki acted differently. His attitude changed. Ewali and Nakita didn't notice but Amani and the other members of the pride did.

Amani tried to confront Ewali about Sadiki's change, but Ewali knew that the change was his son's way of grieving.

"At least he's still clever," Ewali thought to himself, looking at the cub. The lion stood, stretched, and yawned. "What is it Sadiki?" he asked.

Sadiki, a bit embarrassed asked softly, "Dad, can we take a walk together?"

Ewali didn't know what to say.

During the grieving period, Sadiki and Nyota consoled their parents, while Ugas as usual, got in trouble.

Ewali and Nakita didn't know what they would do if they didn't have the others. They were really thankful.

The father looked down and smiled at his son's request. The cub's eyes, his crystal blue eyes were shining brightly.

"Come on Sadiki," he said patting his son on the head with his paw. He bent down and nuzzled him, purring fatherly.

Father and son walked side by side, enjoying each other's company.

As they walked Ewali thought about his daughter, Nyota.

Nyota wasn't the same after Ryoko and Wingu's death either. She was very quiet and would withdraw herself at times. She spent time with her mother every now and then, but it didn't change anything.

She still didn't want to believe that her sisters were gone. She didn't understand it either.

* * *

Ugas meanwhile, was lying in the grass, thinking of some way to have fun. His father had scolded him the day before so today he decided to lay low. He saw Kube walking by and trotted up to him. "Hi uncle Kube," he called.

Kube saw the cub coming toward him. "Hello Ugas. How are you?" the lion asked.

"I'm fine! What are you doing now? Do you want some company?"

Kube smiled. "You know Ugas, it's been a while since we spent time together as uncle and nephew. Come on, we can go to the beach."

Ugas jumped up and down happily. "I'd like that!" He then took off running.

"Okay," Kube said laughing and ran after the cub. "He may cause trouble," he thought. "But when he puts his mind to it, he can be a pretty good cub."

They reached the beach and Kube laid down, feeling the sand's small pebbles underneath his paws. He loved this place. He and Ewali would play there often when they were cubs.

Ugas went toward the water and felt it's coolness. He sighed with a sense of peace. He then saw a small crab and decided to chase it.

Before he pounced, he paused for a moment as he remembered his father's encounter with a crab. "Dad was bitten by a crab, right on his paw. I don't think I want that to happen."

He bounded over to Kube, who was catching the sun's rays and hearing the waters roar.

Kube looked at his nephew and smiled. "You like coming here Ugas?" he asked.

Ugas smiled. "Yeah uncle. I do!" His ears dropped and his tail lowered.

"What's the matter?" Kube asked with concern.

Ugas sniffed. "I don't mean to cause trouble all the time uncle. I try listening to dad, but something happens. My mind gets blurred. I don't know what's wrong with me." A few tears slid down his cheeks.

Kube smiled gently, put an arm around the young cub, and licked him on the head. "All cubs get in trouble. You're just going to try harder _not_ to get in trouble. It won't be easy, but do it. Do it for your parents, your dad especially. He only scolds you because he loves you."

Ugas smiled a little and snuggled up next to his uncle, sighing with happiness and peace.

The weeks turned to months and Ugas, Sadiki, and Nyota were growing into adolescence. But little did anyone know, that tragedy was about to hit Ewali's family once again, and Ewali would make a decision that would change him forever and his family forever.

**I worked pretty hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I want to thank the reviewers I have so far: Scuta5, Fanboy101, Kovu 01, Shadowswift, King Ligerion, King Simba 12345, DianaKitty and of course Kirstin O. for letting me do this.**

**Thanks again guys! I really appreciate it. Happy Holidays to you all:)**


	16. Chapter 15 It Happens Again

**A/N: All right guys! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 15: It Happens Again**

Ugas, Sadiki, and Nyota'Kauta were now approaching early adolescence, but the changes they endured after the loss of their sisters still lingered.

Ugas was still the same, making trouble any way he could. Sadiki's attitude changed so much that it made his grandfather, Amani dislike him.

Nyota was still quiet and withdrawing herself from pride members. She hardly ever spoke to anyone except her parents and brothers. Ewali and Nakita knew of this but didn't pressure her to socialize.

There was something else that they didn't know about their daughter. Nyota still believed that her sisters were alive. She wanted to go out and search for them but could never find a way or time to escape.

Ewali, once again was at a loss for how to get his sons and daughter back to their normal selves, even though he knew that would never happen. He turned to Amani for guidance.

He saw his father strolling in the grasslands and came to him. "Hey, dad." He said solemnly.

Amani turned his head. "Hi Ewali. How are you?" he asked.

The lion sighed. "I'm worried about my cubs. Nyota especially."

Amani frowned. "Oh. I thought you would be worried about Sadiki. He's developing a pretty snotty attitude."

Ewali looked up at his adopted father with concern. "What do you mean 'snotty attitude'? He doesn't seem to have attitude problems around Nakita or me. He still misses Ryoko and Wingu, you know. It's hard for him."

Amani looked at the ground. "Yes I know. Everybody misses them." He looked back up at Ewali. "But it's been months since they passed away. I was sure the kids would be over it by now," he stated calmly.

Ewali was shocked and looked into Amani's eyes, narrowing his. " 'Over it by now'? What is that supposed to mean? They lost their sisters. Nakita and I lost our daughters. It's not easy to get over something like that."

"You and Nakita seem to be holding up."

Ewali sighed. "Yes, we are for the most part. Maybe the kids haven't gotten over it because…" he paused. "Well, Sadiki was helping me overcome my grief and Nyota was helping Nakita. Ugas, was just dealing with his grief by…"

"By getting in trouble," Amani shook his head.

"Yes. I just hope that he calms down." Ewali looked at the ground as a thought popped into his head. "Maybe the kids are 'acting different' as you say, because they didn't or haven't had time to grieve themselves."

Amani pondered this for a brief moment. "Maybe, but I'm still worried about Sadiki. Are you sure you haven't seen or heard any attitude adjustments?"

The father didn't really know how to respond to this accusation. "No, I haven't. I'm still worrying about Ugas. I know he's grown, but the troublemaking thing seems to be a part of him or something."

"You do realize that if he keeps this up, there's no way that he'll…"

Ewali was now frustrated. That's why he would come to Amani for help. But lately Amani wasn't being helpful at all. "Yes dad I know! He's trying to be good! I just wish he would try harder."

"He will Ewali," a voice said interrupting.

The two lions turned to the sound of the voice. It was none other than Kube. The young lion smiled and padded up to them. "Ewali, Ugas is a smart kid. He'll grow. It just takes longer for some," Kube said, placing a sympathetic paw on Ewali's shoulder.

Ewali, even after all this information and 'advice', still wasn't sure. All he could do was smile at his brother and say, "Thanks."

The father and brother smiled back and watched as Ewali walked off.

Kube turned to his father. "You think he'll be okay?" he asked.

"He will be. We've all been through a lot these past few months."

Kube nodded his head and joined Amani in a stroll.

* * *

The next morning, dawn was nearly on the horizon, but the sun had yet to come up. The light grayish blue of a clear sky and coming sunrise was enough to cover the lands in some light and dew. 

In the caves of the pride, everyone was asleep, except for one.

Nyota woke up and looked around her family's cave. Everyone was still asleep. "_Good_," she thought. "_Now's my chance to find my sisters. And prove they're not dead. That they're still alive._"

She got up from the bed of grass that she had slept on since she was a cub. She looked down at the spot where her sisters once slept beside her. "_Ryoko and Wingu slept here. We would talk and comfort each other._"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of them. "_I miss them. That's why I'm doing this_." She yawned, and stretched herself out. She wasn't sure if she should eat so she decided not to.

She gazed out at the cave's entrance. She could feel the coolness come in. She liked the coolness of the early morning. "_It's when the land is at its most peaceful._" She thought.

She took one look at her family and snuck out of the cave.

Nyota wasn't sure how long she had been walking until she reached Starlight's borders. "_Ryoko and Wingu are out there somewhere,_" she thought to herself hopefully. "_And I'm going to find them!_"

She placed a paw down on the grass that marked the borders and unknown territories. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. With a newfound strength she stepped on the other side.

She looked back again, unsure of whether or not she would come back. With a tear of sadness sliding down her cheek she whispered, "Goodbye."

That was the last time Nyota'Kauta would see and be seen by her family again.

* * *

The sun finally rose and everybody was out doing his or her own thing. Ewali noticed that Nyota woke up before anyone else and went out to find her. He searched every part of the land, including the beach and there was no sign of her anywhere.

He grew worried and went to Amani for help.

"I'm sure she'll be back," Amani told him. "Until then, don't worry."

This enraged Ewali. He knew that asking Amani again would be pointless so he asked Kube.

Kube was all the more eager to help his brother. "I'll go with you Ewali," he said.

"So will I," replied Akalia, who came up and stood next to Kube.

Ewali smiled. He would need all the help he could get. Nakita was in the cave with their sons. Ewali gave Sadiki strict instructions to stay there and keep his mother company.

Ugas didn't want to stay, he wanted to help his father. But one look into his father's blue eyes was enough to make him obey, as much as he didn't want to.

Ewali, Kube, and Akalia searched for hours and still there was no sign of Nyota anywhere.

Ewali was growing frantic. He did not want to go back to his cave empty pawed.

Kube tried to comfort Ewali as best he could, but he knew his brother's heart was torn. Kube gently nuzzled Ewali and said, "If you or Nakita need anything, I'm here for you, for both of you."

Ewali nodded his head and smiled weakly. "Thanks Kube, we will."

Akalia nuzzled Ewali and gently licked him on the cheek and said the same thing.

Ewali smiled again and said, "Thanks."

Kube and Akalia went back to their cave as Ewali went back to his. Telling his family this news would not be easy.

A few days later Amani and the pride held a ceremony for the missing princess. Although it was painful for Ewali and Nakita, they had to accept this fact and they did.

The grieving period started again. Sadiki, again, helped his father. Ugas, although he had more plans to stir trouble decided not to, and focused on helping his mother.

Ewali and Nakita, thanks to their sons, and other members of the pride like Kube, and Orissah, slowly came out of their grief.

* * *

The days passed and everything was slowly coming back to what seemed like normal but nothing would be the same.

Amani kept telling Ewali that Sadiki's attitude was worsening. When Sadiki was near his family, there would be no signs of it. Ewali thought the old lion was imagining things.

Ugas, although he helped his parents during the grief, turned back to trouble making, which again, made Ewali come to his father again.

Amani, as always replied, "It'll pass. He's an adolescent now. He's growing up. He'll come out of it slowly, but surely."

Again, not getting the answer he wanted, Ewali found himself walking, contemplating his future in the Starlight.

He talked to himself while walking. "I don't know if I belong here."

* * *

Even though Ugas, and Sadiki were the only ones left, they always made time to have a little bit of fun. They would get into competitions, especially when they were cubs. Now, they were older and made it more like fighting.

Ugas was harder when it came to play fighting. He was growing and decided to make his playing look like the real thing.

Sadiki knew of his brother's change in playing and tried calming him down so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret but nothing he did or said, worked.

One particular day, Ugas pinned Sadiki and the younger lion was struggling under his older brother's powerful grip.

"Come on Ugas, let me up!" he growled.

"Not until you say 'uncle'," Ugas said smirking, know that his brother would give in.

"Oh no! Not that again. We're not cubs anymore! Now for the second time, let me up!"

Ugas was not amused at his brother's so-called plea. "Not until you say uncle."

Sadiki felt himself grow weak. "No!" Just then out of the corner of his eye, Sadiki saw Kube walking along and but didn't want to call him. "He'll see me. I know he will," he thought hopefully.

He may have been a teen now but that didn't mean he couldn't act like a cub every now and then.

Kube saw Sadiki under Ugas' grip. He walked over to stop the situation. "Ugas, get off of Sadiki. You know he doesn't like that. And you know that he hasn't been feeling well in recent days. Show some respect and when he tells you to do something do it. Isn't that what your father says?"

"Yes. I'm sorry uncle Kube," Ugas said, getting off his brother.

Kube sighed. "Don't tell me," he said. "Tell him," he said, nodding at Sadiki.

Sadiki slowly got up as Ugas approached him.

"I'm sorry Sadiki. I didn't mean to be so rough with you," Ugas said and nuzzled his brother.

Sadiki nuzzled him back. "It's okay Ugas. I know you act like this because you miss Ryoko, Wingu, and Nyota. I miss them too."

Kube watched as the brothers embraced and smiled. "Okay, then. Will you two be alright now?" he asked.

Ugas looked up at his uncle. "Yeah, we will."

"Yes, thanks Uncle Kube," Sadiki said nodding.

Kube nodded and walked off, but he took one look at Sadiki and saw that he was looking ill. "Sadiki are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern clearly evident on his face and in his voice.

Sadiki started to feel dizzy, but put on a brave form. "Honestly uncle Kube… I feel… I feel…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed in the grass.

"Sadiki!" Ugas yelled, ran over to his fallen brother and tried nudging him. "Sadiki! Sadiki! Wake up, wake up!" He was now panicking as he saw his brother not moving.

Kube came over to his nephew and felt his forehead. It was hot. "Ugas, do you think you can carry Sadiki home?" he asked.

Ugas wasn't sure if he could, but he had to try. He nodded uncertainly, gently picked up Sadiki, and placed him on his back. "Don't worry uncle. I'll be okay getting home," he said.

Kube nodded and watched as Ugas left with the unconscious lion on his back. "Not again!" he thought frantically.

"Haven't Ewali and Nakita suffered enough of this? They've already lost the girls, do they have to lose a son too?" he thought sadly.

He had to find Ewali and fast but he saw Akalia in his sight and ran over to tell her what was going on.

"Oh, no! Are you sure?" she asked, not believing what her ears had heard.

Kube didn't say anything he just nodded sadly.

Akalia knew that he would tell her more later on. Now, she had to find Nakita and tell her the saddening news.

Kube watched her go and went to find Ewali. This would not be easy. He did not want to be the one to deliver more sad news.

But he saw Sadiki fall and he felt that it was his duty, not just as an uncle or friend but also as a brother to tell Ewali what was happening.

**What happens to Sadiki? Will he be alright? Find out in the next chapter! Plz R&R. Have a wonderful holiday:)**


	17. Chapter 16 Deja Vu

**Chapter 16: Deja Vu**

Ugas slowly entered his family's cave and padded over to the bed of grass he and Sadiki shared. He gently let his brother slide off his back and onto the grass. He felt Sadiki's forehead again and it was still hot.

Ugas was really worried. "I hope he'll be okay," he thought as he laid down beside Sadiki waiting for their parents to return.

A few minutes later, Nakita arrived with Akalia and Orissah by her side. They entered the cave and Nakita went straight over to her sons. "Ugas, how is Sadiki?" she asked worriedly.

Ugas looked up at his mother, the worry, and fear never left his eyes. "His forehead is very hot, mother. I'm afraid he's developed a fever."

Nakita nuzzled her eldest son and laid down beside him.

Orissah and Akalia carefully approached.

"Do you want us to stay Nakita? We don't mind, either way," Orissah said.

"Yeah, we're here for you," Akalia, agreed.

Nakita smiled and nodded her head. "You may stay. Thank you, both of you."

Akalia and Orissah both smiled and found a place to lie down.

* * *

Kube searched for Ewali and was afraid he couldn't find him. "I hope he's okay," he thought to himself. He was about to turn back when he saw the body of what looked like a lion lying in the grass. "That must be Ewali." He walked to get a closer look. Sure enough, it was Ewali.

Ewali had his head on his paws, his eyes shut tightly.

Kube approached him with caution. He knew better than to wake Ewali from a sound nap. He gently placed his paw on Ewali's. "Ewali," he whispered. Ewali stirred but didn't wake. "Ewali," he whispered again. Still, Ewali didn't wake.

Kube knew that whispering would get him nowhere so he just spoke naturally. "Ewali," he said.

The lion's blue eyes snapped open as he heard his name be said. "Kube," he said yawning. "What is it?" He looked into Kube's eyes and saw pain in them. "What's wrong?"

Kube was now at a loss for words. "I don't know how to break this to him," he thought sadly. "I'll just have to tell him in the best way I know how." He braced himself.

As Kube was thinking, Ewali got up and stretched but he saw that Kube was shaking. "Kube, what's wrong?" he asked. "You're looking as if someone died."

Kube took a deep breath. "Ewali, Sadiki is in your cave. Ugas brought him there on my orders. Ewali… Sadiki collapsed a little while ago." As he said this, his ears dropped and his head lowered.

Ewali's heart jumped and sank to his stomach. "No! Not him too! Please!" he thought desperately. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw that they were filled with tears. Ewali sniffed. "Does… does Nakita know?" he asked.

Kube nodded. "Yes. Before I came to find you I saw Akalia and told her what was going on. She went to get Nakita. They should be in the cave by the time we get there."

Ewali exhaled a shaky breath. "Okay, let's go."

Kube gently nuzzled his brother. "I'm sorry, Ewali."

Ewali looked into Kube's eyes again, nodded his head, and walked to the direction of the cave with Kube by his side.

It took a moment for Ewali to move, because his legs felt numb and like rubber. He leaned on Kube for support. "Thanks for coming to get me, Kube," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome, brother," Kube said with humbleness. He smirked. "You know, I probably would have gotten dad to do this, but I've seen that you two have been at odds lately so I figured my coming and telling you was best thing."

Ewali shook his head. "You're always looking out for me Kube. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you truly are my brother."

Kube smiled.

* * *

Upon entering his cave, Ewali saw Akalia and Orissah lying near Nakita, Ugas, and Sadiki. He couldn't help but sigh with some relief, knowing that his like sisters were there with his mate and sons waiting patiently for him and Kube.

Orissah saw Ewali. She came over, licked his cheek and nuzzled him gently while whispering, "I'm sorry Ewali. You know that if you need me…"

Ewali smiled and nuzzled her back. "I know Orissah. I know."

Akalia saw Ewali and Orissah embrace. She nodded her head sympathetically at him, and he returned the gesture.

Kube knew that it was time that he, Orissah, and Akalia took their leave. He looked at the two lionesses and with a nod of his head they left Ewali and his family alone.

As Akalia and Orissah left the cave, Kube looked at his brother again with gentle eyes that said, 'You need anything at all…'

Ewali got the message and gave a single nod, with a smile of thankfulness.

Kube returned the nod and left.

Ewali came over and nuzzled Nakita and Ugas, and they returned the nuzzle. He and Nakita turned to Ugas.

"All right Ugas, tell us what happened?" Nakita asked.

"Okay. Mom, dad, this is what happened…" Ugas began explaining everything to his parents.

* * *

After he was done explaining, Ugas had a rush tears coming out of his eyes and he let them come. Somehow, he felt that Sadiki now really being sick was his fault.

Ewali, seeing his son's pain, gently nuzzled and licked him gently. "Shh, it's okay Ugas," he said soothingly. "You didn't do anything wrong. You hear me?"

Ugas buried his head in his father's mane and sobbed. Nakita placed an assuring paw on her son's back, purring in a motherly way. Ewali looked up at his mate and smiled. She smiled back.

"I really hope he'll be okay dad." Ugas said with tears of heartbreak. "I **want** him to be okay!!! He can't die on us. He can't!"

Ugas' body was shaking so hard that Nakita had to hold onto him, so that he didn't pass out from shock. Ewali did the same. It pained him so much to see both his sons suffer.

One son was dealing with fear, and the other was near death.

Now more then ever he wished for a miracle so that one son may live and the other may forgive himself.

For the third time, nobody in the Starlight Lands slept.

* * *

Ewali found himself unable to sleep again and went out to look at the stars. Before he left to sit outside, he checked Sadiki again. There was no change. He wished to hear his son's voice. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

As he gazed out at them, he wondered if his parents would appear before him again. He prayed that they would. Now, he needed strength and guidance.

He wondered if his girls were up there watching too. "Are they waiting for Sadiki to join them?" he wondered.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Ewali was disappointed but not surprised. "I can't have them come before me physically whenever I need help," he thought to himself.

He looked back again. There was nothing but silence. There was no twinkling. The stars were just there.

Ewali felt a rush tears come and he let them. He sighed and sniffed. In his heart, he knew that Sadiki didn't have much time left. "Ryoko and Wingu didn't. Why should Sadiki? I pray it'll be painless for him. It was for the girls."

He looked back up at the stars again and went back inside. Once in, he laid down beside his mate and sons, feeling their presence and inhaling their scents.

* * *

The next morning, it was déjà vu all over again.

Sadiki prince of Starlight, son of Ewali and Nakita, brother of Ugas, passed away in his sleep. He was now with his sisters in the stars.

"Just like Ryoko and Wingu," Ewali thought during the memorial.

Like his sisters, Sadiki's body would be placed in a special area around the back of the caves.


	18. Chapter 17 Life After Death

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective players.**

**Chapter 17: Life After Death**

Ugas woke earlier than anyone else in the pride. He got up from his bed of grass and stretched out his limbs. He yawned as quietly as he could so as not to wake his parents. His vision was blurry from being asleep so long, but after a few blinks, his vision became clear.

He looked around the cave and frowned. "How is it that whenever I wake up, I still expect them to be here, still expect him to be beside me sleeping away," he thought to himself sadly, thinking of his sisters and brother long gone.

He sighed sadly and shook his head. "Of course, I miss them. Sadiki especially. They were my siblings, they were my blood."

He looked out to the entrance of the cave and saw the sky slowly change from a gray blue to blending of colors such as purple, pink, and a light orange all rolled together. That could only mean one thing: the sun was about to come up.

"Great! The sun's about to rise," he thought happily. Since he was a cub he loved watching the sun make its grand appearance over the horizon, glittering the land, making it so amazing to look at from a rock ledge.

That was something he and his father shared. He missed that. "I wonder if dad'll wake up," he thought hopefully. He looked back at the sleeping forms of Ewali and Nakita. Ewali was sleeping soundly, as if he was dead to the world.

Ugas' ears dropped. "Ah, well. That's okay, I guess. He's been pretty tired lately. I can't blame him. Or mom."

He walked out of the cave, stretching front legs, and back legs again, feeling the grass rub against his paw pads. The grass was kind of slippery when bathed in the early morning dew. But to Ugas, it was a nice feeling. Nice and cool.

He walked around the lands, and stopped at the waterhole for a drink. The water was nice and cool and tasted refreshing. He dipped his whole head in the water to really wake up. He shook the access water from his head and carried on walking.

As he walked he wondered when the rest of the pride would wake. He looked up and saw Kube coming out his cave. He walked over to his uncle. "Good morning uncle Kube," Ugas said.

Kube yawned, looked up, and saw the young lion coming toward him. "Good morning Ugas. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You're probably wondering what I'm doing up this early," Ugas declared as he walked with Kube to the waterhole.

Kube shook his head. "No, actually I'm not. I know that you're an early riser. You get it from your dad. Speaking of which, how's he doing?" he asked, his eyes showing concern. Before Ugas answered, Kube drank from the hole.

Ugas waited patiently as his uncle drank. Once he was done, Ugas' head lowered as he spoke. "He's okay I suppose. It's been hard for him, for mom…" he trailed off.

"And for you," Kube said gently.

Ugas nodded. "Yeah, me too. But he's okay, mom's okay and so am I."

"I'm glad," Kube said smiling.

"It's a good thing that you and I were able to help dad," Ugas said smirking, narrowing his eyes.

Kube looked down at him. "Yes, but don't forget that Akalia and Orissah helped your mother," Kube relayed.

"Don't worry uncle, I won't forget that."

Kube laughed. "Good."

As the two lions walked, the sun rose over the trees, coating the land with a beautiful bright light. Kube and Ugas squinted their eyes as the light hit their faces.

"Well, the sun's up," Kube said to Ugas.

"Yeah. I better go back before dad wakes up," Ugas said, remembering when Nyota vanished and everyone was still asleep.

"Good idea," Kube agreed. "You know you shouldn't be running off like you do," he said with his eyes narrowed at the young lion in an upset way. "After Nyota snuck off, your dad's been pretty clear that he doesn't want anything to happen to you. You're his last cub and remaining son."

Ugas stopped walking with his head lowered and let out a heaving sigh. It was one of sadness. "Yeah, I know. But ever since Ryoko, Wingu, Nyota, and Sadiki died, I guess I've been finding myself unable to stop running off. It seems to be the only thing that clears my head. I don't know. It must be my way of grieving. I mean, come on Uncle Kube, I've lost all my siblings."

Kube saw a tear slowly come out of his nephew's eye and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Ugas, running off is not going to change that. It's not going to heal your pain. Your parents just don't want to lose you too," he stated calmly, feeling Ugas shake underneath his touch.

Ugas looked up into Kube's eyes and rested his head against the older lion's mane. "Yeah, I know. I don't know how to talk to dad about my reasons for going off. It's hard. I'm…" he paused, then continued. "I'm afraid he won't understand." He began crying.

Kube then placed his chin on top of Ugas' head, purring gently to calm him down.

Ever since Ugas was a cub, Kube always found a way to comfort him with rhythmic purring. It was so soothing just like Ewali's. Just then Ugas wished his father was up and walking around, looking for him.

Ugas breathed a sigh of peace and Kube, upon hearing this, stopped purring, removed his chin from Ugas' head and looked down at him. "Feeling better?" he asked

Ugas looked up at him, his eyes clearly refreshed but his soul wasn't. "Uncle Kube?" he asked.

Kube looked at him with curious eyes, but deep down he knew what was going to be asked of him. "What?" he asked with a gentle, wavering voice.

"Can we go to the beach?" Ugas asked, his eyes begging.

Kube smiled at his nephew. With a request like that, he couldn't say 'no'. "Yes, we can go."

Ugas, upon hearing these words, took off with Kube behind him.

Once they made it to the beach, they saw another form there, the form of a lion.

Ugas ran down and saw that the other lion was Ewali. "Dad!" he yelled.

Ewali turned his head and saw Ugas running. "Ugas! What are you doing here?" he asked with shock.

"I brought him here, Ewali," Kube answered walking up to him as Ugas ran to play in the water and sand. "Guess you could say that he needed to be in a place of no trouble and solitude." He sighed contently. "This place certainly is peaceful, wouldn't you agree?"

Ewali looked back out at the water, his own blue eyes matching the waters color. The small waves lapped gently on the sand and Ewali stuck his paw in the water, feeling its coolness. He, too, sighed with content. He loved this place. He remembered the first time Amani brought him here.

Kube looked at his brother with curious expression and hesitated, breathing in sharply. "Are you and dad still not speaking?" he asked carefully, as he knew of the straining relationship between Ewali and Amani.

He was growing worried more and more about that. Somehow, he knew, that if this persists Ewali wouldn't want to stay in Starlight for much longer.

He shook that thought from his head and watched as Ugas was still pouncing around in the water. He chuckled. "He may not be a cub anymore but bring him here and acts like one all over again." He chuckled more. "He sure loves it here doesn't he?" he asked Ewali.

Ewali stared from the water and into the sky, drowned in his own thoughts, but snapped back to reality as he heard Kube's voice. He smiled and looked up at his dear friend and brother. "Yes, he does…" he paused for a second. "So did they," he said sadly, thinking of his other cubs. His ears lowered against his head and tears fell down his face.

Kube gently put a comforting paw one the lion's shoulder, and Ewali, like many times before, didn't wrench it away. He liked it when Kube would comfort him with gestures instead of words.

As the two lions gazed out at the beach, listening to the birds' call and fly overhead, Ugas came over and nuzzled his father, not saying a word. Ewali smiled and nuzzled Ugas back.

The three lions were just enjoying the scenery and just then three lionesses came and sat down beside them. Nakita joined her mate and son, Akalia joined Kube, and Orissah sat on the other side of Ugas.

Nobody said anything. There was nothing to say. It was and felt as if the waves were soaking all the pain, suffering, and tragedies that everyone, especially Ewali and Nakita endured, out to sea.

For the first time since Sadiki died, a shorter time since Nyota disappeared and was declared dead, and an even longer time since Ryoko and Wingu died, Ewali truly felt at peace. He wasn't home, but he was at peace.

As long as he had his mate and son, as long as he had his adopted brother and sister and a friend who cared so much for him, he knew he would be alright. It was now just a question of whether or not he should stay in Starlight, especially since he and Amani weren't speaking as much as they used to.

He shook that thought away for the present time. For now he wanted to enjoy this moment with his family.

He looked to Kube who sat on his left and saw that Kube and Akalia rested their heads on each other's shoulders. He couldn't help but smile.

He looked to his far right and saw Ugas' head resting on Orissah's shoulder. He smiled again as he saw his adopted sister wrap her arm around his son's shoulder. "She did the same with me whenever I would join her for a nap," he thought to himself. "She has a good heart."

He then felt Nakita's head upon his own shoulder and he rested his head on her shoulder as well. He sighed again, wanting no one or anything breaking this moment of peace.


	19. Chapter 18 A Decision

**A/N: A new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: A Decision**

A few weeks had passed since Ewali, his family and friends went to the beach. Although Kube had tried asking him about his situation with Amani, Ewali couldn't give an answer. Truth in told, he didn't know what to say.

Ewali remembered that the day before Sadiki joined his sisters in the stars, Amani had confronted him about the young adolescent's attitude.

"_I nearly lost my temper,_" he thought, shuddering slightly at what he could've done. He came really close to hitting Amani that day, but something stopped him from doing so.

"_I couldn't do it,_" he thought lying in the tree that he had come to call his 'hiding place'.

"He hurt me by saying that Sadiki's attitude was supposedly worsening. There were no signs of it around me. Nakita told me that Sadiki was still the same. Same as he always was. The sweet gentle, caring cub."

He growled in frustration as a thought came to him. "I don't believe this! Dad comes to me about Sadiki, I give him a good explanation, and yet when _I_ come to _him_ about _Ugas_, he doesn't give me an answer!"

He sighed and closed his eyes in pain. He shut his eyes so tightly he was afraid he'd be consumed in this comforting darkness and wouldn't want to wake up and face reality.

Ewali then opened his eyes and thought about other things. He thought about his last cub, his firstborn son, Ugas.

Kube had been right about one thing: bring him to the beach and he was a playful cub.

"But bring him back to the lands and off he goes. He can act mature in some points but for the rest, he acts immature." He sighed with some relief. "This will pass… I hope."

He wanted to get out of the tree and be with his family but he couldn't bring himself to move. It was as though the tree and his subconscious mind wanted him to stay there for a little while longer. He couldn't resist so he stayed.

"_There's just something about being here in this tree that I love. To this day, I don't know what it is. I've been coming here since I was a cub._"

He looked up and saw that the sun was getting ready to set. "I should get home. I've been up here all day again," he said.

He stood up very carefully, walked over to the tree's base, and then using his front and back claws, he descended the tree. Once he was down, he looked back up and smiled. "I love this tree," he said sadly. "But I don't know if I want to leave it. Maybe my leaving is for the best."

He smiled and smirked. "I wonder what Nakita will say?" He pondered on what he would tell his mate while walking home.

As he looked in the direction of his cave, he noticed that Kube was about to go in. "Hmm… he's probably looking for me." He walked over and called his brother's name. "Hey, Kube!"

Kube was startled and looked in the direction of the voice. "Oh, Ewali. I was just about to come in. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about things. You know that tree I go to whenever I need to think?" he said.

Kube nodded his head. "Yeah, I know of the tree. You okay? You wanna talk?"

Ewali shook his head, and then nodded. "Yes, please."

"Okay, come on."

The two lions walked in the grass not saying a word.

Kube broke the silence. "I take it you're still not speaking to dad," he guessed, knowing that he was right.

Ewali stopped and looked at Kube. His eyes flashed for a moment, then relaxed. "You're right. I just don't know what to say to him. It's like he comes to me with the whole Sadiki thing, yet when I comes with Ugas…" He shook his head angrily. "Forget it. There's nothing. It's getting irritating."

Kube silently nodded, taking in every word Ewali said. "Ewali, um… I know that whenever you get into a tiff with dad, you take walks. Are they helping you? I'm just curious."

Ewali smiled a little at Kube's concern, mixed with gentle wavering. "Honestly," he shook his mane. "I haven't told Nakita this. I'm going to, don't get me wrong, but I've been thinking about this myself for a long time. Guess, you could say it started with the cubs… well…" he trailed off his sentence as he felt himself grow weak with emotion.

Kube gently placed a paw on his shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "Tell me when you're ready."

Ewali looked up and saw Kube's eyes, seeing how that whatever he said was true just by looking into his eyes. "I'm ready to tell you now, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

Kube scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ewali, you're my brother. You know you can come to me _and_ tell me anything." He puffed out his chest proudly as a gentle breeze blew through his and Ewali's manes. "Why, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten through your grieving." He then turned serious. "Now come on you can trust me. What is it?"

Ewali took a deep breath and began telling him the thing that had been on his mind since Sadiki died. Even before that. "Okay, here it is. You ready?"

Kube nodded.

"I think I should leave Starlight."

"Ewali, does this have anything to do with dad?" he asked curiously, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Ewali looked at the ground, pawing at the lush green grass, "Yes, and no." He looked back up at Kube. "When I was a cub, when I first came here, I made this my home. But now that I'm grown…"

"You feel that you don't fit in as well as you used to. Right?"

Ewali's eyes grew wide with shock and amazement. "I'm surprised at you Kube. You don't by any chance read minds do you?" he asked teasing.

Kube laughed. "No I don't read minds. It's just a feeling."

Ewali nodded and Kube continued. "I can understand why you're feeling this way and why you'd would want to leave. You're not the same cub you once were and you know it. When you first came here, your name was 'Shade' you were a self-exiled prince, but you had every right to leave."

Ewali shuddered a bit as his past was partly mentioned.

Kube wasn't finished. "When you came here and dad accepted you, your whole life changed, as did your name. You were also named Starlight prince. You married, had cubs. What more could you ask for?"

Ewali pawed at the grass again. "Yes, but then my cubs started dying. Now the only one I have left is Ugas and he's…"

"He's still learning. He may be an adolescent but he's still a cub on the inside. I know you've heard this many times, including from dad, but I won't say it, cause I know how upset it makes you."

Ewali smiled. "Thanks for that Kube. I appreciate it."

Kube didn't say a word. He just smiled and walked, Ewali beside him. After a few moments, Kube spoke again. "Ewali, if you feel that you have to leave, I understand."

Ewali looked at his brother's eyes and saw nothing but sympathy and support. "Thanks, now the only thing I have to do is tell Nakita."

"Don't worry she'll go with you. It's obvious to everyone that you won't go anywhere without her and vice versa."

* * *

That night while the moon was shining down in colors of white and blue, bathing the lands, Ewali was in the cave telling Nakita about his thoughts of leaving.

Nakita listened to her mate very carefully then after he was done, she was thinking. Ewali saw this and sat down, waiting patiently for a response.

Nakita looked up at him with a glow in her eyes.

He smiled. "That could only mean one thing," he thought.

She came over, nuzzled him, and then whispered. "I know you've been wanting to do this for a while. I understand why. Where you go, I go."

Ewali nuzzled her back, smiling happily.

* * *

In the other caves, Kube was having a meeting with his friends and family. Orissah, Akalia, few other lionesses, and some cubs were present.

Kube had just informed them of what he and Ewali talked about earlier; he was doing this mostly because Ewali asked him to.

Orissah stepped forward. "Ewali's really sure about this?" she asked Kube, who nodded his head.

"Yes, he is. I've seen this for a while. He just couldn't hold it back."

Orissah nodded. "I've seen it too. So he's going, Nakita's going with him, that's obvious, possibly Ugas. Is that it?"

"I don't know," Kube said lowering his head.

"Well, if Ewali's leaving, then that puts you to the position of heir Kube," Akalia said.

Kube's head snapped back up. "Yeah, I guess it does." _I'm gonna be king_, he thought.

"What are you going to tell dad?" Orissah asked. "Is Ewali going to tell him or…?"

"Now that I'm not sure of," Kube admitted. "We all know that Ewali and Dad's relationship is severed. I think I should tell Dad if Ewali's not going to."

Orissah nodded her head. "I'm going to go with Ewali," she announced.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Orissah, are you sure?" Akalia asked. "I mean you've lived here your whole life."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't wanna be here anymore either. I need to see something other than all this."

A few lionesses, including a white lioness named Kesha, and another lioness, Kilwa, nodded their heads, agreeing with Orissah.

Kube looked from Orissah to the other lionesses one by one. "The rest of you. You're going with Ewali too?"

Again, the lionesses nodded their heads 'yes'.

There was a cub there named Cheshi who was listening. He was another cub that Amani had adopted. As much as he loved Amani as a father, there was just something about Ewali that made him feel that he needed to be away from the Starlight lands as well. "I'm going too," he piped up.

The group of adults looked at him in confusion.

"Cheshi, you want to leave?" Kube asked.

The young cub nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure, just as aunt Orissah is sure."

Orissah smiled and nuzzled the young cub, who nuzzled back.

Then the group was interrupted by a voice. "You all really want to come with me?"

Kube looked up as everyone else turned his or her heads to look in the direction of the voice. "Ewali!" Kube exclaimed. "Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

Ewali entered the cave with Nakita by his side. "Long enough," he said walking to the rock Kube was sitting on. "I know why you're meeting like this. You don't want Dad to find out."

Kube, embarrassed, nodded his head sheepishly. "Yeah."

Ewali smiled and nudged his brother. "It's okay, don't worry I'll tell him. None of you need to," he said looking at the group. "Not even you," he said turning back to Kube.

Kube breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ewali. I have no idea what I would've told dad about your decision."

"I think he'll understand." Ewali said then turned back to the group. "I take it that all of you have made your decision?" he asked them.

Each of them nodded.

Ewali looked at each of them carefully. Then his eyes rested on his sister. "Orissah, you too?" he asked with a bit of shock in his voice.

Orissah smiled and nodded.

Ewali looked down and saw Cheshi at Orissah's side. "Cheshi?" He sighed, already knowing what the young cub's answer would be. Ewali scanned the group again, and saw Ugas sitting next to Kilwa. "Ugas? Son, it's okay if you don't…"

Ugas interrupted. "No, dad. You think I'm going to just hang around here, watch you and mom leave? My brother and sisters are gone, there's nothing for me here now."

Ewali nodded, grateful that his son was going with him and then turned to Kube. "You know what all this means right?"

Kube nodded once. "Yes, I'm the heir now. I'll be the next king."

Akalia stepped up to him. "I'll be your queen."

Kube smiled and nuzzled her.

Ewali smiled and bowed his head.

Kube looked at him with a serious expression. "Don't do that!"

Ewali tried to stiff a laugh, but it didn't work. He laughed a bit then said, "You'll make a fine king. Especially of this place."

"And you'll make a fine king of whatever land you'll rule."

Ewali and Nakita nuzzled each other.

Tomorrow, early in the morning Ewali and his small pride would leave.

**All right everyone! Read & Review! Have a wonderful holiday! Merry Christmas:)**


	20. Chapter 19 Start All Over Again

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Kivuli** means **'Shadow'** in Swahili

**Chapter 19: Start All Over Again**

The sun wasn't up yet as the dawn was slowly making its way to the Starlight Lands. Amani was already awake and stopped at the waterhole for a drink, and then began his rounds.

As he was walking, feeling the wet grass under his paws, bowing his noble head to the animals that were up, he couldn't help but think about Ewali. It really hurt him to know that he couldn't talk to the lion he raised from cubhood.

"I've been a real jerk to Ewali," he told himself with shame. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him about Sadiki."

While he gazing at his lands, more thoughts came to mind. "I've gotta do something to make things right with him," He muttered. "If I don't… I'll be pushing him further away."

He looked up at the sky and saw the gray blue colors change. From what he could see just below the horizon, light pinks came into view followed by mixtures of oranges and specks of yellow.

"The sun's coming," he said to himself with a sigh of relief. "I love this time of the day." He sniffed the air breathing in the dawn's cool breeze.

* * *

In his cave, Ewali had just woken from a peaceful sleep. He yawned, stretched out his legs, and looked around the cave for what he knew would be the last time. 

He looked down at Nakita who was sleeping on her side, her face pointed toward him. He smiled, licked her ear, then carefully padded outside.

Ewali looked around the land wondering where Amani was. He had to tell him that he, Nakita, Ugas, and few others were leaving Starlight to form a new pride. "I wonder what he'll say?" he thought.

He stopped for a drink at the nearby waterhole, and then sniffed the air for the king's scent. "He's been here," he realized.

He sniffed again until the scent was leading him in the right direction.

After a minute or two of walking, Ewali found Amani and ran up to him. "Hi dad," he said with caution. "Wait! Why am I being cautious," he wondered silently. Then he remembered. "Oh, right. I don't want to do or say the wrong thing."

Amani turned his head and saw the young lion. "Morning Ewali. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"I'm good."

Ewali nodded and walked with his father. "How am I going to break this to him?" he thought. "I just have to act natural. Okay here it goes." He took a deep breath then spoke. "Dad, I'm thinking, no, I _want_ to leave the Starlight Lands and form my own pride."

Amani looked at him with wide eyes. They seemed to have anger and shock. His gaze was blank, but then after a moment his gaze softened. "Ewali, you're not leaving because of me are you? I mean did I do something? I understand now that I was not helpful enough and too hard. I'm sorry," the king said apologetically.

Ewali looked into the king's eyes and saw that he was indeed sorry. Ewali stared with kind eyes. Those blue eyes that he inherited from his mother. The eyes were shining with peace, and forgiveness but his mind was in a whirlwind.

He looked at the ground with his mind screaming, "What!? You didn't help me when I needed you the most, when _Nakita_ needed you the most! You shunned my youngest son all because his attitude was 'supposedly' changing. He was still dealing with the death of his sisters! I've announced to you that I'm leaving and you think I that I should forgive you?! Pretend like nothing HAPPENED!?!"

Has Ewali thought this, he wanted say it out loud, but shook it away. Now was not the time to let out this buried anger as much as he wanted to. Even now he wasn't sure if he _could_ let it out. Not to Amani. Amani was the one who took him in, raising him as a son, and calling him 'prince' and 'heir'.

While Ewali was in this trance like state, Amani decided to let him have his thoughts, while he dealt with his own.

After a few moments of silence, Ewali looked at him and spoke kindly, "Dad, let me assure you of this. You have done nothing that has leaded me to make this choice, okay? It's not you."

Amani stared into Ewali's eyes and Ewali continued. "This is something I must do for me," he said with gentleness. "But not just for me, Nakita and Ugas too." He sighed. "You know that if I stay here, it's only going to be harder. I need a new start and so does my family." He looked upon Amani, with pleading eyes. "Can you understand that?"

Amani saw that Ewali was asking his permission, even though Ewali had made the decision long before. He smiled and Ewali breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I can," he said slowly. "Ewali if this is what you must do, then don't let me stop you." He chuckled. "I guess this means, Kube will become king after me. I was hoping it'd be you, but you're right. About everything. I wish you nothing but luck, my son."

Ewali nuzzled him tenderly and whispered, "Thank you father."

After the embrace the lions went back to the caves to bid farewell to Ewali and his family.

* * *

When they arrived the catch of the day had been made and everyone was waiting for the king and prince. Once there, everyone ate in a calm silence. 

Afterwards the pride gathered around again as Ewali and Nakita made their announcement. Ugas was standing next to his father.

The same lionesses that said or nodded 'yes' about going with Ewali the night before, got up and stood behind him.

Amani saw this and didn't say anything. Somehow he knew that a selected few of the lionesses would go with Ewali and that was alright with him. Kube and Akalia were sitting next to Amani when this happened.

Amani noticed that one of the lionesses who was sitting next to Nakita, was none other than Orissah. He was taken aback that this was his daughter's choice. He walked up to her. "Orissah, you're going too?" he asked.

Orissah smiled. "Yes, father. I want to go with Ewali."

Father and daughter nuzzled, knowing it would be the last time that they would see each other.

Kube came forward and nuzzled his siblings. The first was Ewali. As he nuzzled him, he whispered, "Keep in touch with me, okay?"

Ewali looked at his young adopted brother and couldn't help but chuckle. "Kube, you know I will. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't?"

Kube laughed then walked over to embrace his sisters. Akalia came and nuzzled Ewali.

Finally Kube came across his nephew. He whispered something into his ear that only he and Ugas alone could hear. "Don't give your parents a hard time okay? They love you."

Ugas smiled at his uncle and nuzzled him. "I'll try uncle Kube. I promise."

"Good boy."

Amani scanned the group again and saw that Cheshi was among them. He bent down so that he was eyelevel with the cub. "Is this what you want Cheshi?" he asked gently and lovingly.

Cheshi looked up at the lion he saw as a father. "Yes," he answered simply, without hesitation or question.

Amani nodded his head once and turned to Ewali. "Well, my boy, looks like you're all set." He turned to Nakita. "I'm very proud of you. May you hunt well and live in peace."

Nakita smiled with tears in her eyes and nuzzled her father. "Thank you dad. I'll miss you."

"As will I."

Ewali looked up at the sky and saw that the sun high. "We better go now," he said loudly so that everyone could hear.

At hearing this, the group said goodbye as Ewali and Nakita led them to the borders.

Amani smiled as he watched them leave. He turned to Kube knowing that he must train him in the ways of a king.

"Kube, your training begins now," he told the young lion.

Kube turned to Amani, his eyes full of preparation and expression serious. "Father, if you're willing to teach me… I'm willing to learn."

So Amani began training Kube to become king.

* * *

A few days passed and Ewali and his pride were still traveling trying to find a good territory to call their own. 

The problem was that any area they came to was taken.

So they kept walking.

* * *

After yet a few more days of travel Ewali and his pride walked into a cave/tunnel. "Where do you think this goes Ewali?" Nakita asked. 

"I don't know," Ewali replied. "But I hope it leads to a good territory. Just pray that it's not taken."

Ewali saw a light up ahead and sighed happily. What he and everyone saw took their breath away. It was a shadow land.

Ewali examined the surroundings. He noticed that tall mountains surrounded the lands and saw a lake in the very middle. Near the lake was a hill with an ancient acacia tree.

Ewali smiled at that then turned to his pride. "Alright everyone, this land seems to be unoccupied. Let's split up and see how it fairs to us. Ugas, Cheshi come with me. Nakita, take the rest. Once we've seen everything let's meet back here and decide."

Nakita nodded to her mate as she and the other lionesses went to the east while Ewali, and Cheshi went to the west.

Ugas just stood in his spot. He really didn't want to go with his father. He wanted to see what was up north. "Dad!" He called out.

Ewali stopped and turned. "What is it Ugas?" he asked.

"Dad, may I go and see what's north? You know go beyond the lake and the hill?"

Ewali just stared. He didn't want his son going off alone, but he knew that if they were going to make this their home, every inch of it had to be searched. He sighed, knowing there was no choice. "Okay, but please be careful."

Ugas rolled his eyes, but nodded obediently taking off to the north.

Ewali and Cheshi walked to the west.

* * *

As Nakita, Orissah, Kesha, and the others walked, Nakita looked back at the cave/tunnel they came out of. "That's really a nice way to come in," she thought to herself. 

She saw the grasslands, turned back to her small group nodding letting them know that it was okay to explore.

Everyone took off in different directions.

Orissah stayed with Nakita and they explored together. "I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to like this land," Orissah said.

Nakita turned to her sister and smiled. "Yes, I think you're right, but we'll have to see what Ewali thinks."

Orissah smirked. "I don't think Ewali will have any problems with this."

Nakita just nodded, hoping she was right.

* * *

While walking, Cheshi and Ewali saw a jungle. 

Cheshi was amazed. "Wow! Isn't this jungle beautiful Ewali?"

Ewali looked down at the cub and smiled. "Yes, Cheshi it is. It's small but otherwise very lovely."

Once out of the jungle they saw a steep yet narrow tunnel that climbed up the mountain. Ewali decided not to have his young companion climb the mountain by himself for fear of falling on small rocks, so he let Cheshi ride on his back.

Once up Ewali saw that the tunnel's ending had a large cliff, and to the side there was a main cave.

Placing his paws firmly on the ground, Ewali let Cheshi off and they walked in. Though it was dark and cool inside, they noticed that there were two other caves.

"Hmm, those caves look kind of small, but at least this cave is big," he told Cheshi.

Cheshi nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. You know Ewali, if you don't mind me saying this, but this could work out."

Ewali smiled at Cheshi and nuzzled him.

They walked out, came to the cliff, and descended a rocky path that was opposite the cave. Cheshi had to ride on Ewali's back again but it was just to be cautious. Cheshi knew that but didn't mind at all. He was tired.

Ewali didn't mind having the cub ride on his back at all. He found Cheshi to be good company. "He's better company than my own son," he thought sadly.

Though Cheshi talked while they were exploring, Ewali expected that and didn't care. There was a lot to talk about.

* * *

Ugas was walking north and came to a passage through the mountains to what he believed to be another land. There was no way that he would or _could_ go that far. 

"I promised dad I'd be careful. Might as well obey him this time," he thought. He turned around and walked back.

* * *

Ewali and Cheshi walked down the rocky path and came across a forest. Cheshi was once again walking beside Ewali and they saw that there was a waterfall to the north of the forest that came from the mountain. 

Cheshi was amazed at the waterfall. "Look at this waterfall Ewali. Isn't it big?"

Ewali looked at the waterfall and saw that the water was streaming like a river, stretching through the western part of the lands forming a pretty good-sized waterhole. The lion and cub came to the water and felt it's cool taste.

Ewali sighed with relief as the water cleansed his dried mouth.

Cheshi couldn't help but jump into the water, feeling it clean his body.

Ewali laughed and walked around the waterhole but looked back with every two steps to make sure Cheshi was okay.

He saw that the rest of the western side was mostly savannah. "It's a beautiful savannah," he said to himself.

"Yes it is," said Cheshi who was now beside him, dripping with water from head to tail. He shook himself, getting Ewali wet in the process. "Oops, sorry Ewali," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay Cheshi, don't worry about. So what do you think of the savannah?"

"It's beautiful. Look at the animals."

Ewali looked at the animals that were grazing. There were all kinds of them. Elephants, giraffes, and rhinos. There was an endless stream of them.

He sighed looking back down at Cheshi. "Come on, Cheshi we better get back to the valley. I'm sure Nakita and the others are waiting."

"And Ugas," Cheshi said reminding Ewali that his son was exploring the northern part of the lands.

"Ah, yes Ugas. I hope he's okay," Ewali said with a hint of worry.

Cheshi gently nuzzled Ewali's leg. "Don't worry Ewali, I'm sure he's fine."

Ewali smiled at the cub's sense of caring.

* * *

When Ewali and Cheshi got back to the valley, they noticed that everyone was back at the cave/tunnel, including Ugas. 

Ewali was stunned to see that his son had for once listened to him. "I really hope he continues to do that," he thought with hope.

Nakita came up and nuzzled Ewali. "Well, how is the western side?" she asked.

Ewali smiled. "How is the eastern side?" he asked back.

"Oh, Ewali, it's beautiful. There's a lot of grass."

"That's good. The western side is very beautiful too. You're going to love it!"

Ugas padded up to his parents. "The northern side is pretty marvelous too. There are pretty big mountains, but I also noticed that those mountains lead into another land. Let's just say that I decided not to go there. I don't know if the land's taken or anything. I didn't want to find out the hard way."

Ewali smiled at his son. "Okay, thanks for telling us Ugas."

Ugas smiled, walked over to Kilwa, and began talking.

Ewali looked at Ugas and Kilwa with some concern but didn't say anything.

The pride stopped talking and gathered to Ewali and Nakita.

"Are you all satisfied with what you've seen?" he asked them.

The lionesses, including Cheshi roared their agreement.

Ewali smiled. Their answer was yes.

* * *

Ewali led his pride to west side, through the jungle and up to the mountain. 

Once on the cliff he stopped. "Inside this mountain is a cave. It's very large and inside there are two other caves."

The lionesses nodded and went inside. Ugas went in too.

Ewali looked at Nakita and jerked his head. "Look at this view Nakita. You might not be able to see the valley from here but you can see the west side in all of its glory." He sat down and Nakita joined him.

Nakita looked at the lands in awe. "Ewali this is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

Ewali smiled and nuzzled her. "I think you know what this means," he said with a big grin.

Nakita smiled and grinned too. "Yes, I do. This land is ours now. I think it's only fair since we're the only pride."

"You think the lionesses will be okay with this?" He asked.

"You led us here. Everyone agrees that this land is perfect for us. What do you think?" she said softly.

Ewali stood up and walked all the way up the cliff until his paws touched the edge. He cleared his throat, and roared letting the animals know that the land was now a kingdom.

Nakita stood beside her mate and roared. Behind her, the pride also roared telling her that they accept her and Ewali's leadership.

The roars echoed to the animals' ears, and they knew that a pride had just taken over.

After the roars died down, Ewali and Nakita turned to their pride. The lionesses and Cheshi bowed their heads to their leaders.

Ewali stepped forward, bowing his head slightly and spoke with a bold voice. "From now on, these lands… these shadow lands will be forever known as the 'Kivuli' lands! I am the king."

"I am the queen," Nakita said.

Ugas left Kilwa's side and stood on the other side of his father. "I am the prince and future king."

Ewali looked at his son. "I hope he gets rid of his immaturity… and soon if he's to rule after me," he thought.

And so it was. Ewali and Nakita were the Kivuli Lands' first king and queen.


	21. Chapter 20 Changes

**Chapter 20: Changes**

The next morning after Ewali and Nakita announced themselves as king and queen, the first thing Ewali had to do was pick a majordomo. From among the birds he saw, Jani was the best.

Jani is a sunbird with dark green colors covering his body. His tail feathers are dark brown, his feet and beak are black. His eyes are blue.

Jani proved himself to be an honest bird and never lied to his king. It was his duty as majordomo to check on the animals and if any problems came about he would report back to Ewali.

While traveling with the young king, Jani wouldn't babble or insult the animals. As soon as he perched himself on Ewali's shoulder, he'd just get to the point, which made Ewali admire him greatly.

But Jani wouldn't be his only majordomo.

One week after Jani was named majordomo of Kivuli, he met another sunbird named Hekaya and liked her right away.

Hekaya, including her wings, is a dark chocolate brown color. She has light brown feet and beak. She told Jani that she left her old home because of a fight with her family. When Jani heard this he introduced her to Ewali.

Because Ewali saw the connection that Jani and Hekaya already had, he was kind enough to make her his second majordomo.

* * *

A few months after Ewali and his pride were adjusting to this new life, everyone was keeping busy. With Nakita leading the hunting party, nobody had to worry about food. With one successful kill, there would be enough food to feed the pride for days.

Since Ewali was finding himself all the more capable of being king because of Jani and Hekaya, he focused on dealing with Ugas but wasn't quite sure how to let his feelings out without losing control.

During these months, Nakita announced she was pregnant. Ewali was ecstatic as was the pride. Ugas, however, didn't know what to say or think. "I just hope the cub or cubs don't take away my position as future king," he thought angrily.

The prince was spending so much time off the land when he should have been with his father learning how to be a king.

One day while he was wandering, he came across an unmoving form in the tall grass. Being the curious lion he was he went over to investigate. What he saw took his breath away. It was a cub, a male, with scratches and bruises all over his body.

"_Wonder what happened to him?_" Ugas thought as he sniffed the cub gently, looking for any signs of life.

With his head tilted sideways, Ugas placed an ear on the cub's side. The cub was breathing, but only just. His mouth was slightly open and his tongue was hanging out. Ugas sighed with relief. "Good, he's still alive," he said to himself.

He looked around wondering if he should bring the cub home or not. "Hmm… I don't think I should just leave him out here. I know dad'll be mad for wanting to take this cub in." He smirked. "He's already mad at me for taking Kilwa as my mate."

He shook his head, his mind clearly made up. "I don't care what he says! I'll take this cub home," he decided. He gently picked the cub up and began his trek home.

Hekaya was flying through the area and saw Ugas carrying something. "I better tell Ewali," she said quickly and flew off to find the king.

* * *

Ugas made it up the path of the mountain and entered the cave, tired from walking. He gently set the cub down on the bed of grass and layed down beside him panting. While he gathered his strength, taking in deep breaths, he looked at the cub and saw the scars on him. "This cub must've taken quite a beating," he thought.

He carefully picked the cub, placed him in his arms, and began cleaning his wounds. "Don't worry," he said in-between licks. "Kilwa and I will take care of you. You're safe now."

The cub moaned in pain and Ugas cleaned him more gentlier.

* * *

While flying, Hekaya saw Ewali talking with an elephant. She sighed with relief, "There he is!" She landed on the king's shoulder so out of breath she almost fell off.

The elephant saw the panting majordomo and knew she must've had something very important to say so he said good-bye and thanks to Ewali then left.

Ewali bowed his head respectfully to the elephant and turned to Hekaya. "Hekaya? What is it? You look as though you've been flying through the desert," he joked, but showing concern for his friend with his eyes.

Hekaya, after a few deep breaths spoke. "Sire, I've just seen your son Ugas. I didn't get a good look but I think he's carrying something back to the caves. It looked like a body. Again, I don't what of."

Ewali furrowed his brow. "I wonder what Ugas has done now?" he muttered. "Thank you Hekaya. You're free to go for the day."

Hekaya bowed her head in respect. "Thank you sire," she said and flew off to find Jani.

Ewali watched her go and went home to see what Ugas brought. "I hope he hasn't done anything foolish," he thought.

* * *

Kilwa was now in the cave with Ugas, discussing on whether or not to keep the cub. "Well, you found him Ugas," she said. "I think it's only right that we _do_ keep him. He probably doesn't have any family."

Ugas nodded his head. "I agree. He seems like a pretty good cub."

Kilwa smiled. "So, we agree then?" she asked, knowing what his answer would be.

Ugas nuzzled her, and then gently nuzzled the cub. "I'm sure that once he wakes up, he'll be able to tell us his name and where he's from."

Kilwa nodded in agreement.

Ugas looked up and saw his father standing at the entrance. "Ugas," Ewali began. "Come out here. We need to talk."

The young lion sighed, looked Kilwa, who nodded once and took over for Ugas, cleaning the cub.

Ugas padded out of the cave, walked up to the cliff, sat down, and turned to his father. "What is this time dad?" he asked with annoyance.

Ewali sat down next to Ugas looking at him square in the eye. "Don't use that tone with me. I'm still your father."

"Sorry," Ugas said looking at the ground.

Ewali stared out at the vast plains. "Do you and Kilwa plan on keeping this cub?"

"Hekaya told you didn't she?"

Ewali narrowed his eyes. "She's my majordomo Ugas. It's her job to tell me of all things that goes on in the land."

"Kilwa and I talked about it. Dad, its obvious. This cub as nobody, least I don't think he does. He must've been abandoned."

Ewali, while on the outside was proud of his son; on the inside he was angry. He sighed with a breath of frustration. "I really hope you know what you're doing. It's not easy being a young father and _very_ young mate."

Ugas rolled his eyes. "Dad! I'm not a cub anymore. I can make my own decisions. Besides you and mom were young when you had me and my siblings."

"That was different. There's only a couple of months difference between your mother and me. Kilwa is older. She has more experience than you."

Ugas looked at the ground as a smile played at his lips. "Dad, should it matter? I love her. She loves me."

Ewali didn't say a word. He just stared into his son's eyes thinking. "Here he is not even a fully grown adolescent yet and already he's got a mate and a son." He sighed. "For your own sake," he said with seriousness in his voice. "_And_ for that cub's sake… I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yes, father," Ugas, muttered

Ewali left, leaving Ugas on the cliff.

Ugas sighed, thinking. "Maybe with me and Kilwa taking care of the cub, I can live up to some maturity." He got up and went back into the cave.

Kilwa lifted her head when saw Ugas come in. "You okay?" she asked.

Ugas didn't say anything. He just walked up and lay down beside her. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "How is he?" he asked indicating the cub, who was awake and oriented.

The cub yawned. "I can speak for myself," he replied sassily. "My name is Tau. Where am I?" he asked looking around.

Kilwa smiled at the cub and answered his question. "Hello Tau. My name is Kilwa and this," she said pointing her muzzle at Ugas, "is Ugas. You're in the Kivuli lands. Ugas is a prince and I'm his mate. Where are you from?"

Tau took a deep breath and began telling his story to the two strange lions.

That afternoon, Tau, became part of the pride and was now known as Ugas and Kilwa's son. His real mother was named Zahra and his father, Masiku. He also had a brother named Kifuli. The pride roared their acceptance of Tau.

Tau was a bit dazed and confused at what was happening but he smiled and nodded his head. He bowed to Ewali and Nakita and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here, your majesties. I'm deeply grateful."

Ewali and Nakita smiled.

Cheshi came up to Tau. "Tau, tomorrow, if it's okay with Ugas and Kilwa, would you like to see the Kivuli lands? I can take you around." He looked up at Kilwa and Ugas asking permission.

Ugas nodded to Cheshi. "Cheshi, that's real nice of you," He bent down to Tau. "Is that alright with you Tau?" he asked.

Tau looked from his adopted father, to Cheshi, then back to Ugas again. "Y-yeah. I guess," he said a bit embarrassed.

Cheshi was really excited. "Great!" he said then bounded to Ewali.

Ewali nuzzled the cub. "That was very decent of you Cheshi," he said, overhearing what Cheshi had done.

That night the pride feasted.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the stars getting ready to shine in the sky, Ewali and Nakita sat on the cliff side by side.

Ewali sighed with some sadness and frustration mixed in.

Nakita saw this and turned to her distraught mate. "Ewali? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Ewali looked at the ground, his eyes concentrating on nothing. "I'm just not sure that Ugas should be a father to that cub. He's not ready. He still acts like a cub. He runs off all time, even more than when we were in the Starlight. I told myself that he'd grow out of it but he's not. I'm just worried that's all."

Nakita nodded her head. She knew that Ewali was right. That there was no way Ugas would grow up even if he was showing signs of it on the outside. Just because he had a family did that mean he would change just like that?

"No!" Nakita thought, shaking her head. She stared up at her mate then said, "Ewali, if you're worried about Ugas, then…" she paused.

Ewali looked at her curiously. "What? Nakita, what is it?" he asked with some interest, although he didn't mean to show it with brightened eyes, just a cocked eyebrow.

Nakita inhaled the cool air and exhaled slowly so she wouldn't stumble over her words. "Well, when these cubs are born… whether male or female, let's make him or her the heir or heiress instead of Ugas."

Ewali stared at Nakita with wide eyes. "She feels the same way I do?" he thought. He smirked. "I didn't think you'd agree with me on the spot with this dear," he said smiling sheepishly.

Nakita rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "What makes you think I'd disagree with you, _dear_," she said sarcastically with her eyes narrowed.

Ewali laughed. "You know what I mean. It's just, we've never actually agreed on something this important. Sure we've had differences about other things, but we've always managed to share our feelings and _eventually_ agree. But we've never agreed _at the same time_, _together_ on an issue like this."

Nakita nuzzled him and rested her head on his mane. "I know. But I think this agreement means something. Not just for us but to Ugas Kivuli's future. No matter who the firstborn is…"

"You're right. No matter what, there _has_ to be an heir. Boy or girl. We cannot have an _unfit_ heir and that's exactly what Ugas is. Now I love Ugas, but there's no way he can take over. And there is no way I can ask Cheshi. I see him as a nephew, not as a son."

Nakita didn't respond. Then, "I know how you feel about Ugas. Does he even go with you when you patrol?"

Ewali shook his head. "No he doesn't. When we announced our leadership, he stood right next to me and said, 'I'm the prince and future king'. Well if he's to be the next ruler, why doesn't he show it! It's like the words meant nothing to him!" He looked at Nakita with anger flaring in his eyes.

Nakita gently set her paw on his. "Ewali, be patient. It won't be long until our cubs are born, then we'll decide." She looked up at him smiling.

Ewali sighed with a sense of happiness and licked the top of her head. "I know. Maybe this time, we'll get lucky," he said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

As the stars made their appearance in the sky, Ewali and Nakita rested their heads on each other's shoulders, staring up at the sky.

Ewali stared up wondering. "I sure pray that our first cubs are at peace."

"I'm sure they are," Nakita said with reassurance.

Ewali, removed his head from her shoulder stared at her in a trance. He saw how her eyes shined in the moon's silver and blue light and how her fur matched the moon's color. "The light makes your eyes and fur shine," he thought. "I really love you."

Nakita looked into Ewali's eyes and saw nothing but peace and love. "The moon's light makes your eyes dance and your gaze full of hope," she thought. "I love you more than words can say."

The two mates nuzzled each other not even speaking their thoughts out loud because they knew there was no need for that. Their thoughts were the same, just as they were. They were one.


	22. Chapter 21 New Home and New Friends

**Chapter 21: New Home and New Friends**

As promised, Cheshi showed Tau around the Kivuli lands with Orissah as the cub sitter. She didn't mind it; in fact she rather enjoyed it; except hunting. She liked looking after Cheshi, she thought of him as a little brother.

When Ewali's first cubs were young, she loved watching them too. "Except for Ugas," she thought. "Even now, he still hasn't lost his cubhood behavior. How is he going to look after Tau?"

While she was wrapped up in her thoughts, Tau and Cheshi were in deep conversation.

"So, how does it feel being the adopted son of a prince?" Cheshi asked.

Tau wasn't sure how to answer. He'd only been a member of the pride a day. "I don't know. It feels weird. I mean Kilwa is really sweet and Ugas seems nice and everything but…" he paused for a moment then continued. "I honestly can't say."

Cheshi nodded his head in understanding. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me," he said reassuringly. "But when it comes to Ugas, I think I know how you feel, or at least what you're thinking."

Tau was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I mean just because Ugas looks like an adolescent he doesn't act like one. Least not around the pride, or the king and queen."

Tau was a little shocked. "And he's supposed to be the next king right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know I'm way out of line to say this, so I won't. I don't wanna get yelled at or kicked out."

"I think that's wise. But even if you did tell me there's no way I would tell anyone, especially Ewali and Nakita. And there's absolutely no way Ewali would kick you out! He's not that kind of a lion."

"Oh! Whew! That's a relief!"

Cheshi laughed.

They were silent and kept walking. Not long ago, Cheshi showed him the western side of the lands including the waterfall, the forest, and the jungle. Tau was absolutely amazed that the lands could have both a forest _and_ a jungle.

Now as they were walking in the valley, Orissah gave them a warning. "Be careful now. You don't want to scare the zebra or gazelles."

Cheshi smiled and nodded, letting her know that he understood. "So what do you think of the lands?" he asked his friend.

Tau was still in awe. "I don't think I've ever seen lands as beautiful as these."

"So does this mean that you accept these lands as your new home?"

Tau looked into Cheshi's eyes, and smiled. "Yes, I do."

Cheshi's smile grew wide. "Good, I'm glad." He looked behind him at Orissah then whispered to Tau, "Just to let you know, I'm really happy to have another cub to talk to."

"So am I," Tau whispered back. "I never really got along with the cubs in my old pride. Guess that's the price I have to pay for being a prince, I'm favored among everyone."

"You don't have to worry about favoritism here, Tau. Ewali and Nakita are very fair rulers. They treat everybody the same. That's why I was one of the ones to go with them when we left Starlight. I'm glad I did. I've never been happier anywhere else than I am right here."

"Thanks for showing me the lands Cheshi. I really appreciate it."

Cheshi smiled and nudged his friend. "Anytime Tau." He stopped walking with Tau in the lead.

Tau turned around at his friend and gave him a curious look. "What is Cheshi?" he wondered.

Cheshi smiled playfully. He ran up and pounced on Tau, pinning him to the ground. Tau pushed Cheshi off him and pounced pinning _him_ to the ground. Both cubs laughed and wrestled.

Orissah smiled happily as she saw the cubs play. She looked around and seeing a rock ledge, she hopped on, laid down and within minutes fell asleep.

Ewali was passing by and saw Orissah in a slumber. He smiled then looked and saw the cubs playing. "It's good to see Tau is adjusting well," he said to himself.

"Yes sire. He seems to be doing well," Jani said sitting on Ewali's shoulder.

"Sorry Jani, sometimes I forget you're on my shoulder when we patrol together. You're so quiet," Ewali remarked.

"Forgive me sire. It's just that I feel that if I talk too much you'd never get me to _be_ quiet. So…"

Ewali laughed. "It's okay Jani. I don't mind you talking. But… like you said. Just do me a favor." When he saw Jani look at him expectantly he continued. "You can talk to me about anything okay? Just don't get carried away."

Jani smiled and nodded.

Cheshi and Tau stopped playing as they saw Ewali and Jani come toward them. Jani flew off Ewali's shoulder and landed on a nearby tree. Cheshi walked up to Ewali and nuzzled his leg.

Ewali smiled and licked the cub's head. "How are you Cheshi?" he asked.

"I'm doing great uncle Ewali! How're you? How's Nakita?"

"I'm fine and so is Nakita. Thanks for asking."

"No problem!"

Tau came forward and bowed his head respectfully to Ewali.

Ewali looked down at Tau and smiled at the cub's humbleness. "Tau, it's okay. You don't have to bow everytime you see either Nakita or me. Just call us 'Ewali' and 'Nakita' okay?" he said gently, his eyes showing nothing but kindness.

"Oh! Well, okay," Tau said shakily.

"How is your morning?" he asked.

"It's really nice. Thank you."

"Good. I'm glad. You having a good time with Cheshi?" he asked. He saw the cub nod then turned to his 'nephew' "You're not playing too hard with him are you Cheshi?"

"Don't worry Ewali, I'm being nice. You know me!" Cheshi said smirking.

Tau stepped up. "Really, E-Ewali. Cheshi is being the perfect tour guide."

"Okay. Just thought I should ask," Ewali stated.

"Uncle how is Nakita?" Cheshi asked with some worry.

Ewali smiled down at Cheshi. "It's okay Cheshi, she's fine."

The cub sighed with relief. Just as he saw Ewali as an uncle, he saw Nakita as an aunt; he saw the same in Orissah.

The fact that Ewali and Nakita were having cubs again made Cheshi happy. He always wanted to have 'cousins'. Some other cubs to play with and he knew that Tau would like that too.

"Okay boys, I have to get going. You both be good and stay in sight of Orissah," Ewali said narrowing his eyes in a smiling way.

"We will Ewali," Tau and Cheshi said.

Ewali smiled. "Good!" He looked up at Jani and jerked his head. The bird complied, flew from the tree, landing on the king's right shoulder once again.

Ewali smiled again and turned around to leave. Before he carried on with his duties, he stopped by the rock Orissah was lying on. He gently spoke her name. "Orissah?"

Orissah didn't respond; she was breathing slowly.

"Orissah?" Ewali said loudly.

Orissah awoke with a start, nearly falling of the rock, and looked around frantically. "What? What is it?" She calmed down, and saw Ewali standing on the ground below. "Ewali! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled and saw him grinning. "Wipe the stupid grin off!" she teased, swiping her paw at him.

Ewali playfully took a step back but then his face turned serious. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. You haven't seen Ugas around here have you?" he asked.

Orissah thought for a moment. "I can't say that I have no. Why? You looking for him?"

"Kind of," he sighed. "That boy will just never learn will he?" he muttered but Orissah heard him.

"I'm sorry Ewali. Do want me to take the cubs home and help you look for him?" she suggested.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

"Okay. Well if you need me…"

Ewali smiled with gratefulness at his sister. "Yes, I will. Thanks," he bowed his head slightly and with Jani still on his shoulder, walked away.

Orissah watched him and put her head to rest on her paws once more. "I hope Ugas hasn't done something to get himself in trouble… again!" she said to herself.

* * *

The hours passed and Tau and Cheshi were exhausted from wrestling each other so they joined Orissah for a nap. She really enjoyed having the cubs near her.

As she watched the cubs rest she thought of Ewali when he was a cub. "He was just about their age when he joined me for naps," she thought. "Now he's a full grown lion! I can't believe I'm the sister of both the king and queen."

She looked at the position of the sun and saw it was getting ready to set. It would only be a matter of hours.

"Okay, boys. We better get back." She nudged the cubs until their eyes opened.

Cheshi and Tau yawned, stretched themselves out, and jumped off the rock followed closely by Orissah.

"You think the hunting party is back Aunt Orissah?" Cheshi asked as they headed for home.

"I'm sure they are. That's all the more reason for going home," Orissah replied. "Tau, did you have fun?" she asked the light golden brown cub.

Tau looked up at her smiling gleefully. "Yes! I did. Thanks for this Orissah, Cheshi."

Orissah gently nuzzled the young cub. "Anytime sweetie."

Cheshi pawed his friend's head. "Yeah, no matter what I'll be around for ya. You're family."

Tau felt a small tear come to his eye and didn't mind letting it show. For the first time in his life, he was truly home and at peace. He was living in a good land and with a pride that loved him.

When they walked out of the jungle, and on the tunnel that led to the cliff and caves, Kilwa and Ugas saw Tau with Cheshi and Orissah. They came over and nuzzled him asking him about his day. Tau smiled at his adopted parents and told them everything.

After the pride ate, they all settled down for a peaceful night's sleep. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. All was as it should be.


	23. Chapter 22 Thoughts and New Additions

**Chapter 22: Thoughts and New Additions**

The inhabitants of Kivuli were abuzz with excitement. Ewali was patrolling the borders making sure things were okay.

Nakita was unable to do her duties as she knew her time to give birth was near. Some of her duties include handling the pride's social order and leading the hunting party.

Orissah had seen Nakita do these duties many times and was kind enough to take over and when the morning and evening kills were made, she made sure that a good portion of it would go to Nakita.

Nakita was told to stay in the cave until she gave birth. She was both excited and worried. "I hope these cubs will be okay," she thought.

Ewali had come in earlier and presented her with a scrap of meat from the morning kill. She smiled at how her mate was treating her. "He's been doing that since we found out. He's just as excited if not worried as I am."

While their queen was in the cave, the lionesses were out either hunting or lying on the rocks soaking up the sunrays.

Ugas, as usual was nowhere to be found. The pride members knew that Ugas was not fit to rule after Ewali. The question that was on everyone's minds was, 'If Ugas couldn't rule, who would?'

Sure, while Ewali was still alive and well there was nothing to worry about but when he stepped down who would be chosen the next king? For the present time, no one thought about the future.

Everyone was excited and nervous about the king and queen's new litter. They all knew of the heartbreak Ewali and Nakita suffered with all but one cub from their first litter dying. They hoped and prayed that the same thing wouldn't happen this time.

Ugas was again wandering away from the pride and his father. Deep down he knew he should at least _be_ with his father, learning how to be a king, but he couldn't bring himself to go the other direction.

"I'm gonna be king, so why do I need to patrol the borders everyday like he does. It's not like we get intruders or anything!" he told himself, growling and continued walking north.

* * *

Instead of playing, Cheshi and Tau were with Ewali. They wanted to see the kind of things a king did when patrolling.

Ewali was so moved by Cheshi and Tau's asking that he couldn't say no so he allowed them to go with him. While they were walking, Ewali explained to them all the tricks of the trade. Jani and Hekaya flew on ahead of them to see what the animals were doing and if there were any problems. There were.

It turns out that the hippos and rhinos, were taking up too much of the water while bathing, and it was making the taller animals such as the antelopes and the zebras restless. Ewali sighed at this and went to talk to the leaders.

The cubs stayed far enough away were they wouldn't get hurt if problems became angry stampedes and mobs. Hekaya landed on a branch just above the king and problem solving began. Jani, however, stayed with the cubs and answered any questions they had.

"So, Ewali is going to help the rhinos, hippos and the antelopes and zebras with the waterhole issue?" Cheshi asked in awe of his 'uncle'.

"Yes Cheshi, he is," Jani replied.

"He does this everyday?" Tau said with his mouth agape.

Jani chuckled at the cubs' reaction to one of Ewali's duties. "Yeah boys, he does this everyday. He's very good at it. Even for someone who has had no training at all. It must be in his blood."

While the cubs were watching, Ewali was trying to think of a good solution to this problem as he listened to everyone carefully. A few moments and heavy discussions the king asked all the animals for their opinion on his idea. There was a strong silence then after more consideration the leaders and their comrades nodded their heads in agreement.

Ewali smiled proudly. "Ah, finally they agree!" he said to himself. The leaders looked to the king, smiling with gratefulness bowed their heads, which Ewali returned and everyone went their separate ways.

Hekaya flew from her tree and landed on Ewali's shoulder. "May I say, that was wonderful work sire!" she chirped happily.

Ewali smiled. "Thank you Hekaya."

The cubs left their spot in the grass and padded up to Ewali.

"Wow! Uncle Ewali that was brilliant!" Cheshi said pouncing up and down.

"Is this the sort of thing you do _all_ the time?" Tau asked, even though Jani had explained it to them.

"Well most of the time," Ewali said simply. "Come on now, there's a lot more to see and do."

"You're a great problem solver," Cheshi said.

Ewali nuzzled Cheshi and Tau. "Thanks Cheshi. Thank you, Tau."

The two cubs smiled up at their king. Hekaya was on Ewali's right shoulder and Jani was on the left shoulder.

Ewali turned to Hekaya. "Hekaya, could you please go to the caves to see how the queen is?"

Hekaya nodded her head and flew off.

* * *

Orissah was done catching her time with the sunrays and was going back to the caves to see how Nakita was doing.

"I hope she's okay," she thought. When she reached the cave's entrance she heard a low growl. "Nakita, it's me Orissah," she said, trying not to startle the soon-to-be mother.

Nakita looked up and her threatening gaze softened. "Sorry, Orissah. What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be out napping."

Orissah smiled and nuzzled her sister. "I think I got enough sunrays to last me a while," she said with a chuckle then her face turned serious. "Don't worry about the pride. Oddly enough, everyone's okay. But you, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Tired and all but it shouldn't be long now."

Orissah nodded.

They didn't speak for a few moments until Nakita felt a pain that was coming not from the outside but from the inside. The white lioness looked at her yellow golden sister. "Um, Orissah, could you roar for the midwives. It's time!" she rolled over on her right side, belly showing as she prepared herself.

Orissah's eyes grew wide, but she did as she was told. She went outside, took a deep breath, and roared.

The lionesses who were on the rocks near the forest and jungle heard their pride sister's roar. The ones who were named midwives and helpers sprang to their paws and ran as fast as they could to the cave.

* * *

Hekaya was halfway to the mountain when she heard Orissah's roar. She stopped in mid-flight, nowing what the roar could've meant. "The queen's giving birth!" she realized. Without carrying out the king's wish, she flew back in the direction she had come and told Ewali. "Sire! Sire! Sire!" the bird called.

Ewali turned his head. "Back already?" he asked.

Hekaya landed on the king's shoulder panting. "The-the qu… queen… is giving birth."

Ewali's eyes grew wide. The two birds got off his shoulders just in time as Ewali spun around, running to the caves.

The cubs looked at each other confused. "Where's he going?" Cheshi wondered.

Hekaya smiled. "Cheshi, Queen Nakita is giving birth."

Cheshi and Tau looked at each other again and ran after the king. Jani and Hekaya smiled and followed.

When the king, the two cubs, and two sunbirds got to the cave a few lionesses were outside. Ewali saw the closest lioness and walked up to her. "Chochota, have you heard anything?" he asked.

"No, sire I haven't. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be all right," the lioness said assuring him.

Ewali smiled a bit. He looked around and saw Ugas with Kilwa. He wanted so much to walk up to his son and ask where he had been but he knew that now was not the time. "Especially not now!" he thought.

Being worried and happy, Ewali started pacing just like his real father Kacha did years ago. "Only this time, I pray things are different! Please let her and our cubs' be all right. Let these cubs live happy healthy lives," he prayed urgently.

Orissah saw Ewali and chuckled to herself softly. She walked up to him, nuzzling him gently. "Ewali, I know you're worried. I'm worried too. It'll be okay this time, I'm sure of it!" she said smiling.

Ewali returned the smile. "Thanks Orissah."

* * *

Inside the cave Nakita was doing well. There were two lionesses on either side. One on the left was doing the coaching, and the other on the right was offering herbs to help dull the pain.

Nakita felt a contraction and let out a roar as she felt a cub make it's entrance. The lioness on her left took care of the cub. After cleaning it she stared down and smiled happily. "My lady, it's a girl! She's beautiful."

Nakita smiled and chewed on an herb. After swallowing she then felt another contraction and a wave of pain hit her at the same time. She gritted her teeth, clawing at the ground and roared again. Another cub had been born.

The same lioness took care of the next cub. She smiled again. "It's a boy!"

Nakita's happiness was a very deep joy but so was the pain. "A girl and a boy!" she thought happily. Her thoughts were interrupted again with a contraction and pain. "I hope this is the last!"

Outside, the crowd was getting restless. Ugas left Kilwa's side and padded over to his father. "Dad! Calm down! Were you –"

Orissah laughed at her nephew. "Yes, Ugas! Your dad was this big of a wreck when you and your siblings were born," she answered while trying to break out laughing.

Ewali stopped pacing and stared at his sister. A joking smile came to his face and he playfully pawed at her. "Hey! I can't help it okay."

The lionesses who saw this family interaction laughed.

"Ha! Ha!" Ewali said sarcastically.

Cheshi and Tau rolled on the ground howling with laughter. The adults smiled at them.

Nakita had once again given birth. This time the cub was a girl. Now she was happier. "Three cubs!" she thought tiredly. "I hope they live good lives."

The same lioness that administered herbs to Nakita came around and examined the cubs. The girl was healthy, which made Nakita sigh with relief.

The lioness went on to the boy. She smiled sadly. "This cub, your son, I'm afraid will not be able to speak."

Nakita's ears were pinned against her head as she heard these words.

The lioness smiled again. "Don't despair Nakita, when he grows older he'll be able to speak. It'll just take him awhile that's all. Other than that, he's in good health."

This news made Nakita feel better.

Then the last cub, the second girl was examined. She too, was in good health, small but healthy.

All this news made Nakita's heart fill up with joy. She wished that Ewali was with her now.

The other lionesses who were inside thought it was safe to go out and inform their pride sisters and king that the queen had given birth and that everything was all right.

They came out one by one. Ewali and his family looked up expectantly at the lionesses whose faces were of happiness and joy.

Ewali sighed. He smiled then walked up to the cliff. He looked up at the sky and with a tear of joy running down his cheek he let out the biggest roar anyone had ever heard.

The entire pride roared with him celebrating the new cubs. Even Jani and Hekaya squawked with joy.

After the roaring Ewali went into the cave and laid down beside his mate and his newborn cubs. The pride ate their fill of the evening kill as night settled in the lands. The stars shined their brightest and the moon was completely full blessing the animals, the pride, and the lands, but they were also blessing the new cubs.


	24. Chapter 23 A Family's Care

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective players**

**Chapter 23: A Family's Care**

A few days passed since Ewali and Nakita's new cubs made their appearance into the world. While he dealt with his duties, Ewali stole every free chance he had to see his mate and cubs.

From the moment they were born, the king and queen hadn't named them, and since the cubs were still blind they couldn't see what color their eyes were.

Nakita was anxious to resume her duties but was afraid to leave her cubs. "I'm don't want to leave them in another's care just yet," she told herself.

Even though she was in the back of the cave, a figure blocked the sun's light. The new mother looked up and growled lowly in her throat.

The figure heard the growl and spoke. "Nakita, it's Ewali," the figure said in a calm voice.

Nakita's motherly defenses died down when she heard her mate's voice. "Ewali," she said surprised.

The young king padded inside, his head tilted in a loving manner. "How are you?" he asked, nuzzling her and licking her cheek.

"I'm well, as are they," she said gesturing to their cubs and nuzzling him back.

"Good." He lay down at her backside, looking at their children, with his head resting on her shoulder as silence enveloped them.

A few moments of quiet peace, Ewali spoke again. "You know, it's been a few days since they were born and we haven't given them names."

"Hm, well we can change that. Now, if you like," Nakita suggested.

Ewali lifted his head from his Nakita's shoulder, his eyes looking into hers, and then he looked at his cubs. "This one was firstborn right?" he asked, pointing with his head to the white colored cub, who was resting at her mother's side.

"Yes, she was."

Ewali was thinking about a name suitable for this cub. "My firstborn from my second litter. She will be the next ruler," he thought. After five minutes of pondering he looked up at Nakita. "I've got!" he said excitement in his voice.

Nakita looked at him. "What?" she asked, seeing his eyes dance.

"Samawati," he said proudly.

Nakita looked down at her daughter and nodded in approval. "That's a good name."

Ewali smiled. "Alright, your turn."

Nakita looked down at the next cub. He was lying next to his sister and his fur was a light brown. "I was thinking he could be named 'Machwa'."

"Okay, that's a good name," he agreed smiling. He looked down at the last cub. Her fur was gold like her father's. "What do you think about the name 'Jemasi'?" he asked.

" 'Jemasi'," she muttered. She let the name roll on her tongue until she got used to saying it. She looked at the cub, then back at Ewali with a smile. " 'Jemasi' fits her perfectly." She licked her cubs, and then nuzzled her mate.

Ewali just stared at his children. "They're going to be just fine," he told himself.

After they were born, the lioness who had given Nakita the herbs had told Ewali about his son's silence. Ewali was saddened at this news but didn't care. "Just as long as he'll be okay, I don't mind any disability he'll have," he told her.

"So, princess Samawati, prince Machwa, and princess Jemasi," Ewali said exhaling.

Nakita just nodded her head as Ewali rested his head on her shoulder again, this time sighing with happiness, happiness he hadn't felt since Ugas, and his deceased cubs, Ryoko, Wingu, Nyota'Kauta and Sadiki were born.

While he rested, Ewali thought about his and Nakita's talk about the firstborn of the new litter being the heir or heiress instead of Ugas. "When should I tell Ugas?" he wondered thoughtfully.

Nakita sensed the tension in Ewali's face. "Thinking about what to say to Ugas?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. I don't know how to break it to him," he said sighing sadly. "I mean, should I wait until Samawati gets older, or should I do it now and spare any heartache and anger?" He looked at Nakita and saw she was in deep thought.

"Ewali," she said placing her right paw on his left. "For as long as I've known you, you have always made the right decisions. This one? Well… You'll know when the time is right. Until then, try not to worry too much about it. Let's just pray that when you do tell Ugas…" she paused.

"What?"

"Just pray that when you tell Ugas he'll see that Samawati taking over after you and I is the right choice."

Ewali saw wisdom in her words. "I hope you're right hon. I agree with you on one thing. I have always made the right decisions." He looked at her with serious eyes. "I promise you, I won't tell him now, but it's going to have to be soon."

Nakita slowly nodded. "Yes, I agree."

"I don't think Samawati will turn out to be like Ugas. I see the same in Machwa and Jemasi. These cubs will have nothing but love, loyalty, and respect for everyone and everything."

* * *

The next morning Ewali had just left the cave to perform his duties. He checked the waterholes, seeing the animals drinking peacefully. He also noticed the other animals were either grazing or just talking amongst themselves but when they saw him, they bowed their heads in respect.

Ewali returned the bow and moved on. He looked on his right and left shoulders realizing that Jani wasn't with him.

"Oh, that's right I told him to go ahead of me to see if there were any problems!" he said to himself. "I guess I miss hearing him speak. He's such a good friend."

As he looked all around him, seeing that the lands were very peaceful, he spotted a small cub lying in the shorter grass. Curious as to what a cub was doing there alone, he walked up. As he looked down he noticed that the cub was a girl and that she was lying on her right side.

As he looked the cub up and down carefully he noticed that there were two scars. One on that stretched from the top of her eye, nearly touching the fur on her head, all the way down nearly touching her muzzle. The second scar was on her hind leg.

But the one thing that struck Ewali was the cub's tail. Nearly half of it was gone. He lowered his ears back in sadness and tried not to cry for the suffering the cub must've endured. "This cub as been through a lot! I know how she feels. I hate to think who put her in such a position."

Looking down at the cub he noticed that she had golden fur. The tuft of fur on her head was a brilliant red that would stretch down the back of her neck as she grew. He gently picked the cub up taking her to a nearby waterhole. He gently put her down in the grass and laid down beside her until she woke.

After a few moments the cub moaned. Ewali looked down at her, seeing her eyes open. The color of her eyes was a dark green. "Good, you're awake," he said gently.

The cub's vision at first was blurry but as they came into focus she looked around then looked up at Ewali. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, clearly frightened by where she was and who was lying next to her.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

The cub stared the large lion, confused as to why she wasn't being hurt.

Ewali smiled warmly. "My name is Ewali. I'm king of the Kivuli lands. It's okay. You're safe here. I promise. Whoever hurt you is _never_ going to again!"

The cub just stared into the king's eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. "Hmmm, maybe I can trust him. He seems nice. I just hope he's not setting me up," she thought warily.

She stood up on weak legs and walked slowly to waterhole. Ewali watched her carefully to make sure she didn't stumble and fall in the water.

The cub slowly drank the water, feeling its coolness in her mouth before swallowing. "This water is so good!" she thought happily. "So much better than back home." She shut her eyes tightly as she thought of her old home. She turned to the king. "Thank you, your majesty," she said bowing her head.

"You're welcome. What is your name?" he asked.

"Arazia," she replied

"Arazia, if you wish, you can stay here."

Arazia looked at him in shock. "I-I can?" she stuttered.

"Yes," Ewali said nodding his head.

Arazia looked down at the grass thinking. "What do I have left to lose," she muttered. "Who knows? I could have a good life here. A new start." She looked up at Ewali. "I'd be honored sire," she said.

"Okay. Come with me and I'll show the lands, then introduce you to my pride."

Arazia couldn't believe how beautiful the lands were. So far her favorite place was the jungle. She found it quiet and soothing.

* * *

Late afternoon in the cave, Ewali introduced Arazia to the pride. The lionesses nodded their heads to the young cub. Some whispered quietly to themselves as they saw the scars on her body and her tail.

"Wonder what happened to her?" one asked.

"I don't know," the other replied. "But it looks like she's been attacked. Maybe more than once."

Tau and Cheshi came up to Arazia.

"Hi, Arazia. My name is Tau. The adopted son of Prince Ugas," Tau introduced.

"I'm Cheshi, 'nephew' to Ewali. Well, not really but I love him as an uncle," Cheshi said smiling.

Arazia stared at the two cubs and noticed that Tau and Cheshi looked the same age. She smiled. "Nice to meet you both," she stated kindly. She looked around and saw Nakita resting with three cubs at her side. "Is that the queen?" she asked.

Cheshi looked in the direction Arazia was looking. "Yes. Her name is Nakita and she's a good lioness. The cubs were born a few weeks ago. Two girls and one boy," Cheshi said. "Their second litter. Their first… well…" he paused as a few tears came to his eyes.

Arazia knew why he stopped talking. "Oh," she said sadly. "Maybe this new litter will be okay."

"Everyone hopes so," Cheshi said. "It turns out the boy is mute, but he'll be able to speak when he's older."

Arazia nodded her head slowly.

In the back Ewali and Nakita were talking.

"So, you're going to take her in?" Nakita asked, knowing what her mate's answer was going to be.

"I was thinking about it, but I wanted to make sure you're okay with it," Ewali answered. He sighed. "Nakita she has no one and from the looks of the things she's been abused, a lot worse than _I_ ever thought of being. I'm lucky I got scarred just the one time. Arazia and I have a lot in common, that _could_ amount to something." He looked into her eyes, almost pleading. "I can't abandon her. I found her and she seems trusts me. You know I'll always make time for you and for them," he said gesturing to the three cubs.

Nakita looked at the ground, then back at Ewali. "My father took you in, and still made time to look after his kingdom and everyone else. If he could do it why can't you? You know I have faith in you and you're right, Arazia must've had a tough life. At least being here she'll have a fresh start. Everybody needs one."

She looked at him and lowered her voice. "You got your fresh start when you came to the Starlight lands and look where you are now?" She nuzzled him gently.

Ewali smiled and nuzzled her back. "So I take that as a 'we can keep her'?" he said sheepishly.

Nakita nuzzled him again and kissed his ear. "Of course we can. It'd be wrong not too."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Shall we tell her?" he asked.

"No time like the present," she replied.

Ewali nodded his head. "Arazia!" he called.

Arazia stopped talking with Tau and Cheshi and walked over to Ewali and Nakita. "Yes?" she asked timidly.

Ewali looked at Nakita. She nodded her head and he nodded once back. He looked at the cub sitting before them. He took a deep breath and started speaking. "Arazia, how would you like it if Nakita and I adopted you as a daughter. We will treat no different. We don't favor anyone. We will love you just the same."

Arazia looked up at the king, shock evident in her eyes. Her mind was in a whirl. "Is he serious? He just met me and already he wants to adopt me? Accept me into his pride?" She looked up at the queen and saw kindness in her eyes then looked at the cubs. "When they start speaking what will they say? I hope they don't get jealous. That's what happened with my brothers and look at what they did to me?"

She looked up at both the leaders with tears in her eyes. "I'd be honored to be your daughter… mom, dad!" She then cried openly and Ewali reached out his arm, stretching it out until it reached the cub's body and gently pulled her toward him until her head was buried in his mane.

Ewali purred gently and rhythmically to calm her. After what seemed like hours of hearing the king's purr Arazia removed her head from Ewali and laid down at Nakita's paws snuggling up to her. Nakita purred gently too as her cubs snuggled as well.

The whole pride looked upon the new cub with pity but knowing that she would be okay in the presence of the king eased their minds. Tau and Cheshi looked at each other and smiled. They walked over to Arazia and laid down beside her, telling her she truly was accepted.

As night was settled in the lands everyone went off to their sleeping spots. For the first time in Arazia's life, she felt calm and at peace. Lying next to Ewali she felt safe. She looked around the cave and saw the nearly everyone had a comfort with them. She noticed that Tau was sleeping near his adopted parents, Ugas and Kilwa. She saw that Cheshi had made himself a bed of grass that near her and Ewali. The rest of the lionesses were spread out in any spot they chose. She smiled and rested her head on her new father's mane.

Ewali looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Nakita looked at her mate and smiled too.


	25. Chapter 24 Giving More

**Chapter 24: Giving More**

The day after Arazia was named a daughter of Ewali and Nakita, Tau and Cheshi offered to show her around the lands.

Not only was the jungle her favorite place but also was the forest. When she went to either place, Tau and Cheshi would go to keep her company but when she wanted to be alone, they would understand with no questions asked.

In Arazia's eyes Tau and Cheshi were nice and caring. She saw them as brothers and they saw her as a sister, which pleased Ewali deeply.

Much time had passed since Arazia came to Kivuli and she felt more at home there than in her old pride but the memories of her past still lingered.

When she was depressed Ewali would comfort her. He told her about his past and she couldn't believe the pain he dealt with during his cubhood.

"_But he's beaten the odds and look at what he's done and what he's doing!_" she thought to after Ewali had finished his story. That same night Arazia snuggled in Ewali's mane, feeling a comfort that she never felt with her father. Nakita, like her mate and the pride, saw Arazia as good company.

The new cubs, however, were starting to walk around the cave and soon they would see the beauty that was their home. "Then I'll be able resume my duties," Nakita told herself.

Samawati and Jemasi were slowly gaining their speech. As soon as they could speak in full sentences, Nakita and Ewali told them about their brother's speech impairment. They were sad to hear this news but Machwa was still their brother.

Since he couldn't speak Machwa would nod his head or wave his paws around to show that he understood whatever was being said.

Jemasi was small and slept a lot. This worried Nakita but she knew that as long as her daughter was healthy she didn't mind.

The other young lions, Cheshi and Tau were growing taller and were showing signs manes on their heads.

Since Tau joined the pride a few months before the scars he had finally healed. The young lion loved spending time with either Cheshi or Ewali and he was seeing the king as a father more than Ugas.

Sure he loved Ugas, but he hardly ever got to see him. The so-called adopted father was still leaving the borders and was striking up a vicious attitude that scared everyone. When Ugas said something it was full of anger, almost threatening, sending shivers down anyone's spines.

Seeing this made Tau go to Ewali for consult and comfort when bothered by something. The king had questioned Tau on his relationship with Ugas but there was no answer.

"_What should I say?_" Tau asked himself, walking next to Ewali the following morning. He wanted to go with Ugas, but the slightly older lion brushed him off.

* * *

Just as Tau guessed, Ugas was wandering again. He checked all major areas just for the sake of doing it not because it was his duty as future king.

While he was walking on the eastern border seeing plenty of gazelle and good-sized waterhole he started feeling weird. "I don't think I'm being followed by anyone," he muttered.

He went over to the waterhole to calm his fears and as he drank he saw two reflections on either side of him.

Turning his head to the left and right he saw they were cubs. He looked up ahead and saw another cub on the other side of the waterhole opposite facing him.

The two cubs on either side cowered in fear. The one ahead snarled bravely in defense of his friends.

Ugas backed away holding up a paw. "Don't worry. You will not be harmed. Who are you?" he asked them carefully while trying not to pose a threat.

The cub who snarled walked to his friends. "Are you two alright?" he asked them. The other cubs nodded their heads 'yes'.

The cub turned to Ugas. "The question is who are you and where are we? I mean," he said with his ears pinned slightly. "If this is your land, my friends and I will leave." He started to walk back the way he came, his companions in tow.

"Wait! I'm a prince of these lands and future king. You don't have to leave. I can see that you and your friends don't pose any threats and that you must've traveled a long way. Come, let me show you around," Ugas said offering with a calmness that was unknown even to himself.

The cubs turned their heads at the prince's statement, their eyes full of shock and surprise. "Would he really let us stay?" was the question that was going through their minds.

Ugas smiled. "Follow me," he said jerking his head in the direction of his home.

The cub that spoke earlier walked up to the prince. "My name is Tarna," he said bowing. "These are my friends," he said with his head turned. "That's Shara," he introduced, nodding at the girl cub and nodded at the boy, "and that's Zarmu."

Ugas nodded his head to the two cubs, who bowed their heads in turn and respect. He smiled and began walking, but stopped looking over his shoulder. "Well, you coming?" he asked with a smile of sarcasm on his face knowing they would since they had nowhere else to go.

Tarna looked at his friends and smiled. "It's okay guys. We'll be okay," he said smiling with assurance.

"I hope you're right," Shara replied, worriedly. "There's something about him that seems off."

"Shara's got a point," Zarmu said.

Tarna, wanting to give Ugas the benefit of the doubt slowly nodded his head in agreement. "There is something weird about him," he thought.

"Guys he's offering us a home. That could work for us and who knows; maybe we'll meet some cubs and have friends, beside ourselves. No offense to you two of course," he said chuckling with embarrassment.

Shara and Zarmu smiled at each other. "None taken," they replied in unison.

Tarna smiled and they followed the lion.

* * *

Tau and Ewali were still on their walk talking. Ewali found Tau to be wise and intelligent. "He could be a good king," he thought. He looked at the young lion and asked carefully, "How have you and Ugas been these days Tau? You don't have to answer but I'm curious."

Tau looked at the ground, his ears lowered. "Should I tell him that Ugas and I don't get along as well as we used to?" he thought to himself. In his mind he knew that now was not the time. "I'll tell him later. He's got too many things to worry about as it is. Like being a father... again."

He looked up at Ewali and smiled reassuringly. "Ugas and I have... well I think you know."

Ewali nodded his head. "Yeah, he can be difficult. Believe me I've tried my best to raise him properly but it's like he's immune to my teachings. After his siblings started dying he helped Nakita and me during the grieving process, but after…" he shook his head. "He was running off then just like he is now."

"I know. Don't worry with the way he's acting. I think I know who's going to take over after you," he said smiling.

Ewali wasn't sure how to respond to Tau's statement. "Does he know?" he wondered silently. "Nakita and I haven't made any announcements yet." He looked into Tau's eyes, then looked to the side. "I don't know what you mean," he said.

"It's Samawati isn't it?" Tau asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The king looked up in shock. "You-you know? But how-" he was at a loss for words.

Tau chuckled. "It's not that hard to figure out. I know I've only been here a few months but I've learned a thing or two especially from my old pride. The firstborn; whether boy or girl inherits the throne."

Ewali didn't respond directly. "I don't know how to tell Ugas," he said softly. "I want to do it when the time is right."

Tau stopped walking and placed a careful paw on the adult lion's shoulder. "You'll know," he said, his eyes filled with kindness and wisdom. "And if he's smart, he'll understand why and accept it."

"I hope you're right," the king said sighing.

"I hope so too," Tau thought. He looked up ahead of him and said, "May I go a little further? I promise I'll be careful."

As much as Ewali didn't want the young adolescent going off, he knew he could trust him. "I trust Cheshi, I can trust Tau," he thought. "Okay, but please don't do anything rash," he said reminding. "Not that you would but…"

Tau laughed. "I know, I know. I'm not Ugas!" he said walking away, still chuckling.

Ewali watched him go. "If he were my son by blood, I'd choose him as my heir; him or Cheshi. They're both such good lions." He smiled and went home to check on Nakita and the cubs.

* * *

When Ewali arrived at the cliff, he saw Ugas and Kilwa with three cubs at their sides. "Looks like he's found more orphaned cubs," he thought. "Wonder if he'll do better with them relationship wise than he has with Tau."

He shook his head, looking professional he stepped forward. "Ugas, Kilwa, you want to introduce me to your friends?"

Ugas looked up at his father and rolled his eyes slightly. "Oh, dad! These are some cubs I found wandering the eastern border." He looked down at the cubs. "It's okay guys, this is my dad. He won't hurt you."

Tarna looked from the prince to the king. He came toward the king bowing his head. "Sire, my name is Tarna." He turned his head to the others. "These are my friends." He nodded once to let them know it was all right.

Shara and Zarmu looked at each other, a little unsure. Shara on numb legs walked up. "My name is Shara. It's an honor to meet you sire," she said bowing her head.

Zarmu saw his friends pledging their kindness and the king returning it. He stood next to his friends. "I'm Zarmu," he said bowing.

Ewali smiled at the three cubs and nuzzled each of them. "You are welcome here."

The three cubs looked at him with wide eyes and smiled jumping up and down happily. Ewali laughed, as did Ugas and Kilwa.

Ugas saw his father look at him and knew it was time for a lecture. "Doesn't he ever let up?" he thought to himself angrily. He looked at Kilwa and nodded once.

Kilwa knew what was happening and looked at the cubs. "Come on kids let me show you the area."

Tarna, Shara, and Zarmu looked at each other again and followed the lioness. For some reason Tarna thought that a young lion and older lioness being mates was weird. "But if they're going to be parents to me and my pals, I guess I could live with it."

* * *

Ewali and Ugas were still on the cliff after Kilwa and the cubs left, neither one not saying a word.

Ewali was still in a conflict with how to tell Ugas his decision for the new heir. "I'll tell him, but not now," he thought. He looked his son up and down then into his eyes. "Those eyes remind me so much of my father. Yet his eye color is like mine."

Ugas noticed his father's gaze. "You okay dad?" he asked. "You seem tense."

Ewali sharply looked at Ugas. "Yes, I am tense. What are you doing?" he asked, with his eyes flashing. "You can't possibly look after these cubs _and_ Tau! You hardly spend any time with him and even when you do you argue. Tau didn't tell me that and he didn't have to, I just know!"

Ugas groaned with impatience. "We're back to that again huh? Dad, you have to understand that I'm growing up!"

"Well, for someone who's growing up you're sure doing a lot of it at once!" Ewali shot back

Ugas scoffed and walked away angrily.

As Ugas walked down from the cliff and into the grass, Ewali's eyes never left his son's form. He followed his son with his eyes until he couldn't be seen.

He sighed sadly, almost in defeat. "He gets angrier every time I come near him. Telling him about Samawati is going to be a challenge." He shook the thought from his head and entered the cave.

Nakita lifted her head when she saw Ewali. "Ewali? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I-" he was interrupted as he felt a small body rub against his leg. He looked down and smiled. It was his daughter Samawati. "Hi Sama'!" he said nuzzling his daughter.

"Hi daddy," she said happily.

"Have you been good for your mother?" he asked.

"Don't worry dad. We all have been."

Ewali looked at Nakita for confirmation of his daughter's statement.

Nakita smiled. "Yes, they all have. Jemasi still sleeps a lot but other than that…"

Ewali nodded, gently leading his daughter aside and went over to his son. "Machwa, are you okay?"

The young male cub looked at his father and ran to him nuzzling him fiercely.

Ewali kissed him. "I'd call that a 'yes'!"

Machwa stopped embracing his father and ran over to Samawati and they started wrestling.

Ewali started at his son and daughter and chuckled. "They're just like me and Kube when we were young," he thought.

"I heard what was going on outside. Are Ugas and Kilwa considering adopting those cubs?" Nakita asked.

Ewali sighed in frustration. "I don't think they should. It's bad enough Tau is having a hard time getting along with Ugas. I just hope Ugas finds some way of coming out of his hard headedness and soon. Just because I hope for that, doesn't mean it'll happen." He stared at Nakita with desperate eyes. He then came over and laid down beside her.

She nuzzled him and licked him on the cheek, purring gently to calm him. "I know how you feel," she said softly.

"Where are Cheshi and Arazia?" Ewali asked, changing the subject.

"I think they're out with the lionesses," Nakita replied.

"Okay."

They didn't speak for a few minutes as they watched their two cubs pin each other. Ewali looked to his side and saw Jemasi was still asleep. He smiled.

Just then Tau came in panting. A young cub was behind him. Tau quickly padded into the cave and fell over from exhaustion.

Ewali and Nakita looked at each other in confusion. "Tau, are you okay?" Nakita asked, worriedly.

A few long breaths came from Tau's mouth then he spoke, "E-Ewali! N-Nakita! I found this young cub in the fields. I think she's an orphan and says her name is Sheena. While I was showing her around I saw mom with four other cubs. I wanted to go over there but I thought it best if I brought her to you." He sighed tiredly.

"Tau go and rest," Ewali instructed.

Tau didn't say anything; he just went over to his sleeping spot and collapsed.

"Come over here little one. It's all right don't be afraid," Ewali said softly to the cub.

The cub didn't say anything but came over slowly to the two lions. Samawati and Machwa stopped playing and watched.

"H-hi," the cub said stuttering.

"What is your name," Ewali asked, although Tau told him but he wanted to hear it from the cub's mouth.

"Sh-She-Sheena," she answered still frightened.

Ewali smiled warmly. "It's okay, you don't have to fear me. My name is Ewali," he said then turned to Nakita. "That's Nakita, my mate. We're king and queen of these lands."

Sheena bowed her head. "Your majesties. I've traveled a long way. My parents abandoned me for reasons I don't wish to tell you at this time."

Nakita looked at the cub. "You don't have to tell us right away okay? You've got time and so do we."

Sheena looked at the queen, seeing kindness in her eyes. She saw the same in Ewali. Sheena came over to the white lioness crying softly. Nakita wrapped a paw around her and pulled her close. Ewali looked at the cub with compassion.

Machwa came over and placed a paw on the cub's body too, letting her know that he was deeply sorry. Ewali smiled at his son's gentleness. He looked around the cave and saw that Tau and Jemasi were asleep side-by-side. Samawati was with them.

* * *

That evening after the kill was made and everyone had their fill, Ewali and Nakita announced that Tarna, Shara, Zarmu, and Sheena were named members of the pride. Tarna, Shara, and Zarmu were named Ugas and Kilwa's cubs.

Tau was a little shocked at this and tried not to show it. He was happy that the cubs had a home but was upset that Ugas would be taking care of them.

"He can't even hang out with me for a day!" he growled thoughtfully. "How the heck is he going to care for three other cubs?"

He walked over and introduced himself. The three cubs liked Tau right away. Tau also introduced his new siblings to Cheshi, Arazia, and Ewali and Nakita's cubs. Tarna was really sad to hear about Machwa but he and the others treated the young prince as an ordinary cub.

Sheena was then introduced as Ewali and Nakita's adopted daughter. Arazia was glad to hear this, as were Samawati, Jemasi, and Machwa who nodded his head in agreement. Like Arazia, Sheena was feltat home already.

The night settled in and the pride, including the new members slept peacefully.


	26. Chapter 25 Moments In Time

**Chapter 25: Moments In Time**

Early the next morning the Kivuli pride was still sleeping in the cave. The animals outside were starting to wake and do their everyday things. Some birds were out, chirping slightly not wanting to wake the other animals that _were_ still sleeping.

Everything was peaceful.

Inside the cave, the king was sleeping next to his mate and the light snoring of the pride could be heard in the pitch darkness.

Ewali woke up, slowly opening his eyes, squinting them as they adjusted to the cave's darkness. He yawned as quietly as he could so he didn't wake anyone. Shaking his head to wake up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a paw, Ewali slowly scanned around the cave to see that all was well.

One by one his eyes locked on the forms of the lionesses and a smile crept to his face. "Everyone is doing well," he thought to himself, feeling pride in his heart.

He looked at his family members, his eyes resting on each one of them. First he looked at the cubs he had just recently taken in.

Each one of them were sleeping in good-sized spots that Cheshi was kind enough to share with them on his side of the cave. Ewali's heart filled with pride at what a kind and caring lion Cheshi was growing up to be.

"He's just as kind as Amani was. I'm just happy that Cheshi can take things seriously."

As he stared at the cubs, he noticed that his _own_ cubs were sleeping next to them.

Machwa and Sheena were sleeping near each other. This made Ewali happy to know that his son was kind. He was so proud of the young cub placing a comforting paw on Sheena's shoulder as she cried the day before.

"He's so gentle and peaceful. I sort of wish he was born first," he thought.

Arazia had a good spot to herself and Cheshi was on the other side of her laying a few steps away.

As his gaze rested on his firstborn daughter, Ewali noticed that Samawati and Jemasi were sleeping near each other too.

He also noticed how peaceful Sammy looked while sleeping. "Samawati will make a great ruler," he thought with pride.

At the thought of new rulers, Ewali turned his head to where Ugas was sleeping with his 'family'.

Tau had informed Ewali that Ugas and Kilwa were hardly spending time together and that they were keeping their distance from each other as often as possible. Ugas' attitude wasn't helping him patch things up with his 'mate' and Ewali wasn't sure even now if Ugas and Kilwa's 'love' for each other was real love to begin with.

To make things worse, Ugas was still running off and shooting his mouth off to nearly everyone.

After his talk with Tau, Ewali was very understanding to the younger lion's concerns and fears about his son's attitude and social behavior.

A part of him still didn't understand why Ugas took in the new cubs. But he couldn't say 'no' to him since Ugas was almost an adult. "As I told Tau, I've tried my best, but Ugas has a closed mind."

He looked at the cubs Ugas had adopted and sighed sadly. "He shouldn't be caring for them!"

His eyes looked to where Tau was lying a few feet away with the new cubs by his side. "They must be afraid to sleep near Ugas," he thought. "I could see the look in Tau's eyes when he heard that Ugas was adopting Tarna, Shara, and Zarmu. There was shock and a bit of anger but it wasn't at them, it was at Ugas and I don't blame him."

The king felt a tear of sorrow for his friend come down his cheek, letting it fall soundlessly to the ground near his left paw.

He loved Tau as a son and told him so. Hearing this made Tau's fears and drowning spirits lift. He felt happy to know that Ewali thought of him in such a way but then again Ewali felt the same way with Cheshi and it didn't surprise him.

The light brown king regained his composure and stood up carefully because he didn't want to rub against Nakita and wake her up. He knew how tired she was in recent days and how she wanted to get back leading the hunting party and dealing with the pride's social issues. Ewali smiled and licked her on the ear, purring softly.

He got up, stretched his back legs, waking them up from sleep, and did the same with his front legs. He padded out of the cave, feeling the coolness of the damp air in his face and the cold ground underneath his paws.

Ewali looked up at the horizon seeing the colors change from gray blue to swirling colors of purple, orange and pink. He smiled and walked up the cliff, until his paws nearly touched the edge and sat down.

He felt a gentle breeze come in through the forest, touching the tops of the trees, and feeling it blow against his mane. Ewali inhaled the breeze, feeling it come into his mouth.

It felt like drinking the water from the waterfall. It was so crisp and clean that he felt as though he was drinking the water of the air.

It gave him a sense of peace, making him feel as if the world was still only for a moment, and that he was the only one there when he knew he wasn't. He felt a few tears of happiness come again, and he let them fall.

The breeze was picking up but it still had its softness and it was so uplifting that Ewali stretched out his neck and embraced the breeze, feeling calm.

He was so into the moment that he didn't hear footsteps behind him. They were small and Ewali knew that one of the cubs was awake. It _was_ one of the cubs, actually two. It was Tarna and Machwa. They sat on either side of Ewali, Tarna on the right, and Machwa the left.

Ewali smiled down at the two cubs. "Good morning Tarna. Good morning Machwa." He looked at Machwa who nuzzled his father purring. Ewali licked his son, and then turned to Tarna. "How are you this morning Tarna? You sleep well?" he asked.

Tarna looked up at the king and smiled. "Yes, to both questions Ewali, thank you. What about you?" he asked with curious eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well thank you. What are you and Machwa doing up this early?" he asked curiously.

Tarna looked at Machwa, who nodded. Tarna knew what he wanted to say so he looked at Ewali and spoke for his friend. "I woke up because I was thirsty. I didn't want to wake dad or Tau and I saw that you had already left. I came out looking to see where you were. Machwa woke up as well and I asked him if he wanted to come with me. He nodded 'yes' and here we are." He looked back at Machwa who smiled and nuzzled his father again. A smile came to Tarna's face as he saw Machwa's love and loyalty to Ewali.

The three lions sat in silence, as the sun was getting ready to rise. Machwa moved closer to his father feeling his mane wrap around his small body. Ewali looked at his son with love shining in his blue eyes and nuzzled him.

Just then Ugas appeared out of the cave, not saying 'hello' or 'good morning' to his father or the cubs. He just ran down the pathway and into the fields scaring the younger animals slightly.

Ewali growled lowly in his throat. Machwa didn't pay attention.

Tarna shook his head sadly at his father's unusual behavior. "At least Ewali speaks to people." The cub thought. "It's too bad _he_ didn't become the adopted father to me and my friends." He shook the feeling from his mind and stared out at the horizon seeing the animals interact with each other.

Ewali smiled at the cub's fascination. "It's a wonderful sight isn't it?" he asked both cubs.

"Yes it is," Tarna answered, mesmerized by the scene before him.

Machwa nodded.

Ewali's ears flickered as he heard more footsteps coming out of the cave. He turned his head to see Nakita, the rest of the cubs, and the other lionesses waking up. yawning and stretching, ready to start the daily activities.

Nakita was talking with Orissah. He saw the two lionesses nuzzle each other and he smiled. "Nakita must be thanking Orissah for taking over her duties," he thought.

He also saw Cheshi and Tau in conversation. He smiled and frowned at the same time because he knew who they were talking about

The kig looked back at Machwa and Tarna. "Will you two be okay for a second? I have to go and talk to Nakita," he said.

Tarna looked at Machwa who nodded once. "Yeah we'll be fine," Tarna replied.

"Okay," Ewali said and he padded over to Nakita.

"… Again, thanks Orissah, you don't know how much you're taking over meant to me," Nakita finished saying.

Orissah only smiled. "Nakita it was nothing really. You'd do the same for me."

"You're right I would."

The two lionesses looked up as Ewali padded up to them.

"That's my cue to get the party together. Need anything at all Nakita…" Orissah reminded.

"I know, I know. Thank you Orissah," Nakita said gratefully.

Orissah bowed her head and left to join the other lionesses but said hi to Ewali. "Good morning Ewali," she said.

"Morning Orissah. How are you?" he asked.

"Very well thank you."

"Good," Ewali said smiling and padded up to Nakita. "Morning 'Kita," he said nuzzling her.

"Morning to you too," Nakita replied nuzzling him back.

Samawati and Jemasi ran up to their father. "Morning dad," they said.

Ewali smiled and nuzzled them. "Morning girls. How are you?" he asked.

"We're fine," Sammy spoke up. She looked out and saw Tarna and Machwa on the cliff watching the sun. "Can we go and watch the sun with Tarna and Machwa?" she asked.

Ewali and Nakita looked at each other then back at their daughters.

"Alright," Ewali said. "But after that, you have to go with Cheshi and Tau. They're cub sitting you."

Samawati groaned. "Aww, but dad, they're cubs like we are!"

"Yes, I know but they're older and need the responsibility. Now go on," Ewali said chiding gently and waved a paw.

As the girls made their way to their friends, Ewali noticed that the other cubs were there watching the sun too. "I hope Cheshi and Tau can handle this," he thought. He turned to his mate. "Nakita, after the kill is made for this evening I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. Let's meet up here after the sun sets?" she suggested.

Ewali nodded his head. "Yeah that's great. There's something that's been on my mind."

Nakita licked him on the cheek and said, "I think I have a clue."

Ewali smiled and saw Jani and Hekaya fly toward him, landing at his and Nakita's paws. "Good day, Jani, Hekaya," he said.

"Good morning your highnesses," the birds said bowing their heads with wings outstretched.

Ewali nuzzled Nakita, bidding her a good day and left with the two birds on his shoulders.

He paused for a second and looked at Tau and Cheshi who were sitting behind the cubs. Tau felt Ewali's eyes and nudged Cheshi to attention. They turned around and saw the king's eyes full of seriousness.

Cheshi understood and nodded his head smiling briefly. Tau did the same. Ewali smiled, knowing he could count on the two lions to keep the cubs safe.

As Ewali walked down the pathway, he saw Orissah rallying the lionesses for a hunting exercise.

Ewali's blue eyes rested on Kilwa. He saw there was a strange expression on her face. "Probably has something to do with Ugas," he thought. He smiled at the lioness with reassurance. Kilwa looked at Ewali and smiled weakly.

For that morning and afternoon, the pride was very busy hunting, dealing with social statuses and cub sitting but things went well.

The day flew by really fast and by sunset the pride gathered together to eat the nightly kill.

Cheshi and Tau informed Ewali that the cubs were good. Sammy was a bit of a challenge but she managed to behave even though it was hard.

Ewali thanked them and padded over to his daughter. "Sam," he said with firmness.

Samawati heard her father's call and walked over to him, her ears drooped and tail lowered. She didn't meet his gaze.

"Were you giving Cheshi and Tau a hard time?" he asked.

Slowly, Sam met her father's eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

Ewali heard the whisper and sighed. He stretched out his paw until it wrapped around Sam's back pulling her close to him. He whispered into her ear, "Don't do it again, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sam felt a tear come down her cheek and she sniffed. "I'm sorry dad."

Ewali licked her on the head purring fatherly. "It's okay."

Ugas saw this display of affection between his father and little sister. He had no emotion in his face or eyes at all. He was stone.

Ewali looked up at his son and his eyes narrowed.

Ugas saw his father's look. He growled, scoffed, and walked away.

Ewali shook his head at his son's ignorance. "You okay now?" he asked his daughter.

Sam looked up at her father and nodded. "I think so. I'm sorry dad."

Ewali smiled. "Don't worry. Go and play with the others."

Sam smiled at Ewali and ran pouncing on Tarna. Soon all the cubs, including Tau and Cheshi were piled on top of each other. The adults saw this friendship chain and laughed softly all except Ugas who was in the back of the group sulking. Kilwa didn't go near him.

After the sun had set Ewali and Nakita sat on the cliff as they agreed to earlier. They didn't speak for a while as each one was wrapped in their thoughts.

Ewali looked down at the ground and broke the silence. " 'Kita lets go for a walk," he suggested.

Nakita nodded her head and the two lions rose, walking down the pathway and into the grass. The night was cool and crisp even though there was no breeze. The stars were shining brightly as always. Ewali and Nakita walked side-by-side, feeling one's coat rub against the other.

Ewali smiled happily as Nakita walked next to him. The white queen had a way of walking that so graceful that her steps didn't disturb the grasses.

The waterfall was rushing out more of the clear crisp water that they and the pride was so accustomed to and the sound of the fall was refreshing. The water tasted like the air breezes in the early mornings and late nights.

The king and queen's senses were active and they inhaled the night's air while they walked.

As Ewali stared at Nakita, he thoughtfully wondered what his life would have been like if he married his cubhood friend Neeli. "I don't think I would be as happy with her as I am with Nakita," he told himself with thought. "Things happen for a reason. Me being with Nakita now is definitely a 'thing happening for a reason' And I'm lucky and glad it went this way."

They made it to a nice spot where they would have a good view of the skies and be seen by the pride members if any problems were to occur.

Ewali sat down with Nakita beside him. He breathed a warm loving sigh into the lands that were his. "And one day these lands will be Samawati's," he said.

Nakita smiled at the thought of her daughter being queen. "Sammy will make a good queen Ewali," she said nuzzling him gently. "We made the right choice. Although we haven't made any announcements to the pride yet, I can see the look in their eyes. I think they're glad. They all seem to be afraid of Ugas."

Ewali wrinkled his nose. "Can you blame them?" he asked. "I fear that Ugas is turning into my father Kacha. It's scary. I told him and the others about my past and I thought the story of the way dad treated me would inspire them to not treat their _own_ family and friends like that. I guess in Ugas' case I was wrong."

Nakita looked to the side contemplating. "The cubs _did_ react in different ways, Ewali. But you're right and from the way you described Kacha over the years, Ugas' behavior seems to be slightly similar. I wish we could do something to help him."

Ewali sighed. "I do too." He looked up at the stars for a few minutes then spoke again. "Have you noticed that Ugas and Kilwa haven't been spending time together recently?" he asked.

"Yes, I have noticed. I tried talking to Kilwa about it but she didn't answer. I think she's having serious doubts about her relationship with Ugas."

Ewali nodded his head, in agreement. "I can see why. I've also been told by Tau, that Ugas' attitude is worsening and…"

"…And that's why Tau has been spending so much time with either you or Cheshi? So that's why Tau has been offering to cub sit and why he's sleeping further away from Ugas in the cave!"

"Yeah, the other cubs were sleeping beside Tau when I woke up. I'm more determined than ever to tell Ugas about Sammy being the new heir instead of him." He shook his head in frustration. "But it's his reaction that I'm worried about. He's arrogant, selfish. Everytime I speak to him, it's like he wants to rip my throat out. I feel his anger and his hate." He closed his eyes tightly then opened them raising his head to look at the stars.

Nakita didn't respond, as she knew what Ewali must have been thinking. "I agree with you," she said softly. "He has no trace of emotion in his face or his eyes. He's cutting himself off from the pride one by one." She looked up at him and smiled faintly. "At least we don't have to worry about the cubs, _our_ cubs, turning against anyone, or against us."

Ewali looked into his mate's blue eyes and he nuzzled her, licking the tip of her ear. "Yes, you're right. We don't have to worry about them. Sammy may be mischievous but she's also clever. And I think as she grows older, she will mature."

Nakita licked Ewali's ear and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, she's going to make a fine queen. I think Machwa and Jemasi will grow into healthy adults too. They'll stand by her no matter what. They have a bond. Just like Ryoko, Wingu, Nyota and Sadiki did." A tear rolled down her cheek at mentioning the names her first cubs.

Ewali sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek too. "I miss them sometimes. But I see them, their attitudes, their love, and loyalty in Sammy, Machwa, and Jemasi." He chuckled. "This is going to sound crazy but I'm seeing the same things in the other cubs including Cheshi and Tau. Tarna is a loyal cub and sweet. He and Machwa seem to get along pretty well."

Nakita smiled. "No, that's not crazy. That's really nice. They're all good cubs."

There was question that Ewali wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how _to_ ask. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You don't think I'm going crazy over taking in any cub I see or that is brought in by someone do you?" he asked with a bit of embarrassment.

Nakita removed her head from Ewali's shoulder and looked into his eyes, with a serious facial expression. "No! No, absolutely not! Most kings would just turn the cub or cubs away. It wouldn't matter to them if the cubs were injured slightly or even near death. They don't like competition, especially if their heir is a male. You are not like other kings. You care about your land, your pride, and your family. You treat these cubs as though they were ours by blood. They love you just the same. As do our cubs and as do I."

Ewali sighed and licked her affectionately while nuzzling and purring gently. They shared a loving embrace and he whispered into Nakita's ear. "Thank you. I love you so much! I think it'd kill me if anything happened to you."

Nakita smiled, purring also. "I love you too. Don't worry nothing's going to happen to me. I'll always be here for you."

They broke the embrace and sat closer together staring at the stars. The still coolness of the air turned into a waving gentle breeze that blew through Ewali's mane and Nakita's fur. It was a clean and clear-cut breeze that made the lands peaceful and calm. From where they were sitting the lands seemed to stretch on forever. Their blue eyes matched the sky's navy color.

Ewali yawned and looked at Nakita. "Ready to head home?" he asked.

"Yeah. Getting tired already my king?" she asked smirking.

Ewali laughed. "Why yes my queen I believe I am!"

Nakita got up and stretched out her legs. "Let's go," she said, starting down the path back to the mountain.

Ewali also stretched out his legs and walked next to her. A smile played at his lips, twitching his whiskers slightly. He nudged her playfully.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Care to race me back?" he asked, a challenge clearly playing in his eyes.

Nakita dropped an eyebrow and smiled. "Only if you think you can beat me my king," she whispered.

The king and queen raced, laughing with each other. Their speed was evenly matched and although Nakita was faster, Ewali had stamina. They ran up the path until Nakita sped up and her paws touched the cliff side first.

She had beaten him.

They laughed again and went into the cave for a goodnights sleep. The cubs were still in their usual spots and Nakita lay in her spot with Ewali at her side. They snuggled close together and drifted off to sleep.

The cave was calm and only the sounds of snores and soft purrs of the pride could be heard. Outside in the night covered land, the crickets chirped.


	27. Chapter 26 Fears and Feelings

**Chapter 26: Fears and Feelings**

The days carried on like normal and early in the mornings Ewali would be patrolling his kingdom with Jani and Hekaya reporting any problems among the animals.

But lately while he patrolled Ewali wasn't alone. Cheshi and Tau would go with him, when they didn't want to cub sit and today it didn't really matter since Nakita was going to show the cubs the jungle.

Cheshi was always happy to cub sit and/or join his adopted father/uncle on his travels.

Tau, on the other hand didn't really care where he would go. All he knew was that he didn't want to hang around the cave. Ugas' attitude was scaring Tau and he would run whenever Ugas came near him.

This morning while Cheshi walked on the right side of Ewali, Tau was sticking close to the left side with his head lowered and his eyes searching the tall grasses and big trees. He was searching for something, or _someone_. No matter how hard the young lion tried, he just couldn't shake the fact that he was being watched.

"_I hope it's not dad,_" he thought to himself, shivering slightly with fear. He shook his head in desperation to rid himself of his fears and knew that doing that was easier said than done.

"_I just have to look on the bright side,_" he told himself with a sense of hope. "_At least I'm here with Ewali and Cheshi._"

Ewali stopped walking and looked at the light gold lion with worry, concern, and curiosity. "You all right Tau?" he asked.

Cheshi stopped walking, perked up his ears staring at his friend from over Ewali's shoulder. Tau's face didn't look good at all; in fact it was almost drained of color and had a glassy look in his eyes. "Yeah, buddy you look terrible," he commented.

From his king and best friend's point of view, Tau was looking and acting as if someone _was_ going to attack him _and_ that he was going to fall over at any second. All that would be needed to bring him down was shove in the side.

Ewali smiled warmly and whispered into Tau's ear. "Tau, go home. You really don't need to be here. Go and lie down in the cave for a while."

Tau heard what he had said and looked up at his friends with a grateful smile but his eyes didn't say much. They looked right through the lions. "Oh, okay. You sure you don't mind Ewali?" he asked with his gaze lowered to the ground again.

"I'm sure. Cheshi and I can take care of things," Ewali replied placing a paw on Tau's shoulder.

Tau smiled faintly. "Thank you. Both of you," he said and turned around, heading back to the caves.

Ewali sighed. "I hope he'll be alright," he said softly but with worry.

"He will be Ewali. He's a tough lion. Look at how far he's come," Cheshi said.

Ewali thought for a moment looking at the ground remembering when Tau was a young cub. _"Ugas may have taken him in, but he hasn't spent any real time with him. It's just been Cheshi or me! _" After thinking this he pawed at the ground in frustration and anger, a growl forming lowly in his throat.

Cheshi looked at Ewali wrapped up in his thoughts too. "_Tau is like a brother to me and I hate seeing him like this! None of us should have to put up with Ugas! _" He thought as his eyes flashed with an anger he didn't know he had in him.

Ewali gazed at Cheshi's eyes, seeing them flash and saw that Cheshi was in a trance. "Cheshi!" he yelled not meaning to.

Cheshi snapped out of his thought and looked at the king with frantic eyes. "What, what? Oh! Sorry Ewali. I was just thinking."

"I know. I'm worried about Tau too."

"It's not just Tau. It's Ugas! He's definitely gotten to him. I mean they hardly ever speak."

Ewali nodded his head slowly. "I'm going to tell him about Sammy being the heir, soon. I just don't really know when. I can't get near him without seeing 'the look' in his eyes."

Cheshi nodded slowly because he knew what 'the look' Ewali spoke of meant. "_It's that menacing look,_" he thought. "_The look that sends chills down your body,_" He shivered slightly.

Ewali looked at him worried and confused. "Are you okay? You're not coming down sick are you?"

Cheshi smiled. "No, no. I'm fine." He stared into Ewali's eyes, seeing that the king was not convinced. "Really, I'm okay," he said assuringly.

"Okay, good. Come on, we have a lot more ground to cover," Ewali said, walking on with Cheshi following.

* * *

Tau made it back to the caves on weak legs.

Once inside he looked around search of a nearby grass bed. After scanning slowly he saw one. Taking a step forward he felt dizzy. He also thought he was going to faint on the cold ground. His felt his paws would slip out from underneath him.

Walking slowly and very carefully upon reaching the grass, Tau threw himself on the bed, lying on his right side, facing away from the cave, breathing heavily. He was shaking with fear and pain. He did this for about ten minutes but afterwards his body relaxed and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

While her mate was patrolling the lands and her pride was in the care of her sister, Nakita was showing all the cubs the jungle. After walking they stopped.

"Okay, this is the jungle. Have fun okay and if you need me for I'll be over here," Nakita said pointing to a small ledge.

Arazia turned her head to the queen and bowed, telling her that she understood.

Nakita smiled, went up to the ledge that had nice green grass and lay down. Before she placed her head on her paws to rest, Shara padded over to her with a worried look on her face. "You okay, Shara?" the queen asked.

The cub peered up at the queen, staring into her light blue eyes. "I'm fine, milady…"

Nakita gently nuzzled her. "You don't have to be formal with me Shara. Okay? Just call me Nakita."

Shara smiled. "Okay. I'm fine Nakita. It's just that, well…" she pinned her ears back in embarrassment as she didn't want to tell Nakita what was bothering her.

"It's okay, you tell me when you're ready to."

"I wanted to tell the king, but somehow I feel more comfortable telling you."

"Well, what is it?" Nakita asked, her gentle expression non-changing.

Shara took a deep breath, letting it out slowly then spoke. "I'm worried about my dad. But it's not just me. Tau, Tarna, and Zarmu are worried too. I saw Tau just before he left with Ewali and Cheshi and he didn't look good."

Nakita furrowed her brow and thought for a moment. "_I noticed too. I hope he's okay,_" she thought. "You're right Shara, Tau _didn't_ look good."

Shara looked at the ground then back up at Nakita. "Um, Nakita, would you mind if I went back to the caves to see if Tau is there and if he's alright?" she asked.

Nakita looked at the cub curiously. "You're really worried about him aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Tau, other than Tarna, and Zarmu is one of the closest people I have to a brother. I love him."

"I know and Tau loves both you, Tarna and Zarmu," Nakita whispered to herself.

She looked up at the other cubs and saw they were either playing or just talking but Arazia was doing neither. She was lying on her side and this gave the white lioness an idea.

"_Maybe Arazia could take Shara back to the caves to see if Tau is there,_" she thought. "Arazia!" she called.

Arazia rolled over on her side at the sound of Nakita's voice. She got up, shook the grass off her fur, and walked over. "Yes, Nakita?" she asked.

"Arazia, would you be so kind as to take Shara back to the caves please?" Nakita instructed.

Arazia's eyes showed confusion. "Why? What's wrong?" she wondered.

Shara stepped up. "Sorry about this Arazia, but I'm worried about Tau. Have you noticed anything?"

"You know now that you mention it yes. I think everyone's starting to notice. Sure I'll take you back," she said to her friend. She turned to the queen. "Please don't be offended by this Nakita, but I don't think Ugas is king material. There something about him that's scares me, andI know I'm not the only one." Her ears pinned back in sadness, her gaze lowered to the ground.

Nakita placed a paw on the shivering cub's shoulder and smiled warmly. "I know how you feel Arazia. I knew that Ugas isn't meant to be king."

She jerked her head to the two cubs and they walked closer to the queen. She bent down her head and whispered to them. "That's why when Sam, Machwa and Jemasi were born Ewali and I decided that the firstborn would become the new heir. No one knows it but there are whispers that it's going to be Samawati." She smiled. "They're right! Samawati will take over for Ewali and I when we step down."

Shara looked up, then turned her head until her eyes rested on the white lioness cub playing tag with her siblings and friends. She smiled at the thought of Sam being queen and turned her head back to Nakita. "Really?" she asked.

Arazia stared at Shara then back at Nakita. "That's great! I know she'll make a good queen. She's got you for a teacher," she said with flatter.

Nakita smiled at the two cubs and nuzzled them. "Thank you girls. You two better get going and Arazia if you want to stay there you can, but if you want to come back…"

Arazia smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you," she said as she and Shara walked back to the caves.

"Yeah, thanks!" Shara called.

As Nakita watched them go, Jemasi came up and laid down beside her. Nakita noticed that her young daughter must have been exhausted from playing and decided to take a nap with her mother. She smiled, placed her head on her paws and fell asleep too.

* * *

Arazia and Shara made it to the caves and Shara went inside to see if Tau was there. After looking in the darkness for a few minutes the young cub saw the body of an adolescent and it _was_ Tau.

Arazia was outside waiting and looked up expectantly when Shara reappeared. "Well?" she asked.

"He's in there," Shara answered standing at the entrance.

"Do you want me to stay?" Arazia asked.

Shara shook her head. "No it's okay. Thank you Arazia," she said as she nuzzled her friend gently.

Arazia smiled and nuzzled her back. "You're welcome." She got up, went down the path, running back to the jungle.

Shara smiled and went into the cave. Seeing where Tau was resting his back facing her, she could see he was shaking violently she so carefully lay down beside him, their backs almost touching. His back was cold, and wet.

"_Whatever he's dreaming it must be pretty bad for him to be shaking like that,_" she thought.

* * *

The day continued to roll on and by the late afternoon the pride was heading back to the caves with the evening kill, half dragging the carcasses and half carrying so it would be a while before they got there.

Ewali and Cheshi heading for home too, having finished the patrol. While Ewali handled the animals' problems Cheshi stayed back watching with great interest.

Nakita returned at the same time as the lions, with the cubs in tow. Upon seeing their father, Samawati, Machwa, and Jemasi ran from their mother and straight to Ewali. Arazia and the others were not too far behind.

Ewali smiled happily as he saw his children. He embraced them, and watched them say hi to Cheshi. He also nuzzled the others. Nakita padded up to her mate and they too nuzzled.

After the embrace Ewali asked, "How were they?"

"They were very good Ewali," Nakita replied. "And you? How was your day?"

Ewali laughed. "Ah, you know just the same stuff."

Nakita laughed too. "Yeah." They were silent for a moment then Nakita asked, "Did you know that Tau came back here earlier?"

Ewali nodded his head. "Yes. While he, Cheshi, and I were patrolling I noticed he wasn't looking well. Cheshi noticed also so we both told him to come back here and rest," he said pointed his head to the cave entrance. He sighed sadly. "Something tells me he's still in there. I tell you 'Kita, Tau acted like he was going to fall over during the patrol. He also looked very pale and was losing color in his face."

Nakita listened carefully then spoke. "Shara, asked me if she could come here to see if Tau was here or not. She was really worried about him and I don't blame her."

"What'd you say?" her mate asked.

"Well I called Arazia over and Shara told her what she wanted. Arazia took Shara to the caves and when she came back she was alone so I assumed that Tau _was_ in the cave and that Shara stayed."

Ewali lowered his head in thought. "_Ugas must really be getting to him,_" he thought. He looked at Nakita, his eyes sparked with seriousness and a hint of anger. He tried not to show it. "I think Ugas is on the verge of breaking Tau any way he can. They get into arguments a lot." He sighed again. "How were Tarna and Zarmu doing?" he asked, hoping to change the subject

"They were fine. Playing with our cubs and talking but I could see in their movements that they were scared. It was almost as if…"

"As if Ugas would show up at any minute and do something he would regret?" Ewali interrupted, reading her thoughts.

"Yes!" Nakita said with her eyes wide. "That's it! He's scaring everybody. Have you heard the comments he's been making to the lionesses? Even _they_ are keeping their distance."

Ewali nodded his head. "Yes." He looked at her with his eyes serious and firm. "I'm going to tell him about Samawati being the new heir..."

Nakita just nodded.

"Tomorrow," Ewali finished.

"Okay," Nakita said softly. She stepped up and laid her head on his shoulder. "You want me to be there when you tell him?" she asked.

"Thanks, but no. This is something I must do alone," he said softly, resting his own head on her shoulder. "Besides, if it's just me telling him, it won't be less threatening, you know?"

Nakita didn't say anything so Ewali felt as though she was agreeing with him.

They sat in that position for a few minutes then a roar was heard.

Nakita recognized it. It was Orissah. "Looks like Orissah and the others are back with the kill," she said removing her head from Ewali's shoulder and racing down the path to meet the pride.

Ewali looked in the direction of the roar and saw Orissah was at the head of the party. Looking ahead he saw the pride had caught three good-sized kills. He smiled.

"Well, looks like we won't be hunting for a while. That should be enough to last us for days," he thought. "As long as Ugas doesn't…" he couldn't finish his thought as he saw Nakita helping Orissah bring one part of the kill, a gazelle, up the path. He ran down, and found a good part to grab on.

Tau came out of the cave with Shara at his side and he was looking better. He smiled at his adopted sister and nuzzled her gently while whispering, "Thank you."

Shara looked at him and smiled. "You're welcome, brother," she replied.

Tau came up to Cheshi and they butted heads. "You feeling better?" Cheshi asked.

Tau smiled at his friend and said, "Yes I am. Thank you."

Cheshi smiled back.

The rest of the cubs came up and Tau just smiled all the more letting them know he was okay. One by one they nuzzled him and Tau sighed happily.

As the kills were brought up onto the cliff, being put in a straight line, all the cubs gathered waiting patiently for Ewali and Nakita to give the go-ahead. Cheshi and Tau being older, sat behind the younger cubs.

The pride also gathered at the backsides of the kills waiting.

Ewali and Nakita stood side by side at the head of the first animal but before they could begin Ugas ran up the path, and up to the first animal, ripping a huge piece of the still warm flesh away from the carcass.

The entire pride gasped with horror at the prince but Ugas dropped the piece and growled in warning with hs teeth showing. They were covered in the blood of the gazelle that it was terrifying to look at.

He looked at the lionesses and saw the shock, disgust, and horror on their faces. But the one who was more of these things than any of them was Kilwa. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her 'mate' and turned her face away.

Ugas didn't care. He growled again, his eyes resting on his parents, his father in particular. The blue pupils in Ugas' eyes were reduced to narrow slits and looked dangerous.

The prince stared at his mother who had a look of horror on her face while Ewali had a look of disgust. The king was angry with his son and couldn't believe that Ugas would just up and take a piece of the gazelle without the blessing.

Ugas just ignored his father, picked up the meat and walked to the cave. Before he went in, he dropped the meat again and looked at the cubs, mainly his own.

Shara and Zarmu were a bit scared but tried not to show it. Tarna and Tau's faces were stone. They had no expressions that they wished to share at the present time.

Ugas then looked at his little sisters and brother but the one he looked at with the hard, cold stare was Samawati. Somehow he knew there was something about her. How she contained herself, and how she acted. It disgusted him that she was supposed to be the troublemaker but to be _clever _too was just too much

His gaze then rested on Machwa and Jemasi who were really scared. Cheshi saw the cubs shaking so he stood over them to protect them in a brotherly way. Tau did the same with Tarna, Shara, and Zarmu, just in case Ugas tried anything foolish.

Ewali and Nakita were very proud of the two lions knowing that they would protect the cubs at any cost.

Ugas smiled menacingly, picked up his meat, and walked into the cave.

After he left the whole pride was deathly silent. No one wanted to move, not even Ewali and Nakita. A few moments of silence passed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

The lionesses didn't look at the king and queen because they knew it wasn't their fault that Ugas turned out the way he did. With that terrifying disruption there really was no need for a blessing.

Everyone just wanted to get what food they could eat and go to sleep forgetting the event that just took place.

Ewali and Nakita nodded their heads.

The lionesses got what they wanted and went down into the grass to eat because they didn't want to go into the cave with the prince being there. Eating on the cliff was out of the question because they wanted to give Ewali and his family time alone.

Orissah was one of the lionesses to take a piece of meat and join her pride sisters. Ewali saw her go and called out her name. "Orissah!"

Orissah was halfway down the path when she turned around hearing her name be called. Without waiting for him to explain she came back, settling herself on the ground. She looked up at Ewali and smiled, thanking him.

Ewali smiled back, nodding his head.

* * *

That night hardly anyone wanted to sleep in the cave and since the night was nice and cool, along with the stars and the moon shining everyone slept outside, including Ewali and his family.

Like they did in the cave, the pride found their own different spots.

Tau did not wanting to sleep near his adopted mother and Kilwa didn't mind as she joined her pride sisters.

Tau wanted to join Ewali.

Ewali looked at the young lion, then at Nakita who saw the look in Tau's eyes that clearly said, 'may I sleep near you guys tonight' She smiled, nodding and looked at Ewali with a motherly glow in her eyes.

Ewali smiled back and jerked his head.

Tau smiled and walked over, finding a good spot near Cheshi, who also smiled with happiness, that his like brother was joining them.

Tarna and his friends also wanted go too. The king and queen smiled and the three cubs padded over and joined their brother for a deep sleep. Tau licked each of them on the tops of their heads in a brotherly fashion and within minutes the four lions were asleep.

Cheshi smiled at his friend and fell asleep too with Arazia by his side.

Sheena wanted to sleep near Samawati and her siblings. Sammy saw Sheena's look. She smiled and patted the grass with her paw as an invitation.

Sheena shyly walked over and laid down beside Machwa, who was sleeping on the left side of Samawati with Jemasi lying on the right. Sheena smiled at Machwa and gently licked him on the cheek, which he returned without looking with shock at what he had done. Truth told he didn't really care.

Samawati smiled at this and fell asleep too.

Ewali and Nakita were the only ones still awake. Although he liked this and wished they had done it before, Ewali would every now and again steal glances at the cliff.

How he wished that Ugas wasn't acting like this but he couldn't do anything about it now. The family gene had already been passed on.

"_At least it hasn't happened with Samawati, Machwa or even Jemasi,_" Ewali thought to himself gratefully. "_Like Nakita said, they're good cubs just like Ryoko, Wingu, Nyota, and Sadiki were._"

Ewali felt a small tear come to his eye as he thought of his first cubs. He looked up at the stars feeling calm and peaceful. He smiled as he felt a gentle breeze come in. "It's a gorgeous night," he told Nakita.

Nakita looked at her mate and smiled. "Yes it is. We should do this more often," she said chuckling.

Ewali looked at his mate and saw how beautiful her fur shined in the moon's light. He licked her on the ear and cheek purring gently.

Taking one last look around him he saw how peaceful everyone and everything was. Then he looked at the cubs from his own to his adopted and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ewali shuddered a bit as he thought of what he would do tomorrow. "_That's tomorrow,_" he thought shaking his head. "_I'm focused on being out here tonight with my pride and my family._"

With that thought in his mind, he fell asleep with Nakita close to him. He opened an eye and smiled. The pride slept in a fit of peace.


	28. Chapter 27 The Foreign Son

**Chapter 27: The Foreign Son**

Early the next morning the sun hadn't risen yet, but the pride woke to a gentle breeze making the grass sway under their bodies. Although some rolled over going back to sleep, there were a few that woke, including the cubs.

Cheshi and Tau woke first, stretching out their bodies. They wanted to take the cubs to the waterfall but weren't sure what Ewali and Nakita would say, so they talked to each other and the cubs quietly.

Unknown to them, Ewali heard the conversation. He opened his eyes smiling.

Watching as his friend silently took the cubs to the waterfall, Tau noticed Ewali's movements and froze. "_Should I tell Cheshi to wait?_ " he asked himself. He looked into the king's face and relaxed, sighing with relief. Grateful he bowed his head and walked to waterfall.

Ewali lifted his head yawning quietly so he didn't wake Nakita or his cubs. Shaking his head to remove the sleep from his mind and eyes, he looked around, seeing some of the pride awake and talking softly.

"_Everyone must've slept fitfully. How can you not? The grass is so soft._"

Getting up, stretching out his body the king looked down at his family, and a warm smile came to his face.

Knowing the cubs would be in the care of their mother, Ewali walked to the waterfall and took a drink. The one drink didn't help him so he jumped in the water, dunking his head under as deep as he could.

Cheshi, Tau, and Arazia saw him from their view underneath a tree, and didn't say a word. The cubs who were nearby stopped splashing water and watched.

After a few seconds, Ewali lifted his head out of the water, feeling his mane's side bangs drip water on his muzzle. Gasping for air, and feeling the water go into his nose and mouth he sneezed.

The cubs scampered over to Ewali, each saying 'good morning'.

The king smiled and nuzzled each of them. "Good morning kids."

Arazia, Tau, and Cheshi walked into the water and up to the king.

"Morning Ewali," Arazia said.

"How are you?" Cheshi asked.

"You sleep well?" Tau questioned.

Ewali smiled, answering their questions at one time. "Morning kids. I'm fine and yes I slept well. How about you?"

"We slept pretty good too," they answered in unison.

"That's good." Ewali replied. He looked up ahead seeing that Nakita and the cubs were starting to wake. The sun was beginning to rise too.

The lion's blue eyes rested on his daughter and heir, Samawati. He couldn't but smile, knowing that she _was_ and _is_ heir material. "_Not Ugas,_" he thought to himself sadly with his ears lowered. "_It's too late for him to change his ways. I don't even think he can change even if he wanted to._"

Cheshi noticed that his 'uncle' wasn't paying attention and asked, "Uncle Ewali, would you mind if I cub sat again?"

At the sound of his 'nephew' 's voice Ewali said quickly, "If you want, it's okay." Climbing out of the water, shaking the excess water out of his coat and mane, the lion walked to his family.

Tau laughed. "I'll take that as a definite 'yes!' "

"Yeah, me too," Arazia said as they walked over to the other cubs.

* * *

Seeing his children rise to greet the day, Ewali's fears left his body, all except one. _Ugas_.

Machwa, Sheena, and Jemasi saw the lion king and ran over to him. Machwa jumped in the air, plowing into Ewali, who fell on his back with surprise as the cub ran up nuzzling his father.

Sheena and Jemasi looked at each other chuckling.

"Good morning to you too Machwa!" Ewali said laughing as his son continued to embrace him.

The girls waited for Machwa to stop. Ewali looked at them and turned to his son, "Machwa, could you please get off me. I think your sisters want to say 'good morning' too."

The cub stopped his licking, looking at his sisters and got off his father, with an embarrassed smile.

Sheena, after saying hi to Ewali, padded over nuzzling her 'brother' gently and said, "It's okay Machwa. We all know you love dad."

Machwa nuzzled her back.

"Kids, if you want, you can join the others at the waterfall," Ewali said pointing his head in the direction.

"Will Cheshi or Tau be looking after us?" Jemasi asked because she loved hanging out with the two lions. She looked up to them as older brothers.

"Both," Ewali answered.

The cubs jumped up with glee and ran to the waterfall splashing the others once in the water. Tarna and his siblings yelled, 'hey!' and splashed the royal cubs back. Within a few moments a water fight broke out.

Ewali saw the cubs' water fight and laughed, while shaking his head. He walked over to Samawati who was still sleeping near her mother.

Nakita woke at the cubs' laughter. She lifted her head, seeing her mate standing next to their daughter smiling. She got up and stretched out her legs. Afterwards, she nudged Sammy.

The white cub's blue eyes flew open at her mother's touch. She yawned and stretched herself out. Seeing her father Sammy came and nuzzled him, wrapping herself around his legs.

Ewali nuzzled his daughter, licking the top of her head. "Morning Sammy, how are you?" he asked in his fatherly voice.

"I'm fine dad," she answered.

"Good. You want to go and play with your siblings? They're at the waterfall."

"Sure!" Sammy said jumping up and down. She then ran from her parents and to her friends. First she splashed water on Tau who gave chase, splattering water everywhere.

Ewali and Nakita laughed and turned to each other nuzzling.

"How are you?" The lion asked his mate.

"I'm fine," Nakita replied. "I think I'll join the sisters on a hunting exercise. It's been a while and I'm ready to get back in the game," she said with a cocked eyebrow.

Ewali smiled, his eyes glowing at his wife's anxiety. "I wish you luck. Jani and Hekaya will know where I'll be and if not they'll split up looking."

"Why do say that? Do you have other plans today?" she asked, confused at Ewali's statement.

"Well, other than telling Ugas about Sammy…" he said with his gaze staring at the grass, "I'm thinking about showing Sammy the kingdom. I mean it's obvious she knows that she'll be the new heir," he said raising his head.

"That's a good idea. It's time that she sees the kingdom, but she's only a cub…" Nakita paused.

"What?" Ewali asked curiously.

She continued, "I was going to say that she's only a cub… but seeing the kingdom now, she'll be more than willing step up to the responsibility in the future."

Ewali smiled and nuzzled her affectionately. "I know you're right. She's a good cub." He turned to the cubs who were now lying on the soft land by the waterfall's side. "Sammy!" he yelled. "Come here!"

Samawati heard her father and turned to the others. Machwa gave her a brotherly nod, which she returned smilingly and walked over to her parents. "Yes dad?" she asked sitting down in front of them.

"Sam," Ewali began. "How would you like to walk with me around the kingdom? I know you've seen the jungle but I want to show you the plains. How does that sound?" he asked.

Samawati's eyes lit up in excitement. "I'd love that dad!" she said jumping to her feet, but her gaze lowered and she asked, "Is there a chance that Machwa and Jemasi can come or is this just for you and me… not that I don't mind it or anything. I'm curious."

The parents smiled at her. If there was one thing that made their daughter differ from their firstborn son it was that Sammy loved others. That was one of the reasons Ewali and Nakita wanted to make her the heir, and not just because she was the first of the second litter.

Ewali laughed, bent down whispering into the cub's ear. "You and me."

"Okay, but what about mom?" she asked.

Ewali looked at his wife, and knowing what she would say, he allowed her the floor.

Nakita shook her head smiling at her daughter. "No, sweetie. I have to attend to my duties. You have fun with your father."

"Alright."

Ewali nuzzled Nakita again, kissing her on the cheek, and started walking with his daughter beside him.

Nakita smiled again, watching them go and went to join the lionesses. She was reinstated as leader of the hunting party with Orissah as her second in command.

* * *

As father and daughter walked along the lands, they bowed their heads to animals that were already up. The animals saw the king walking with his daughter and bowed their heads back in respect.

Ewali smiled at them and stared at his daughter. "Sammy, you know that one day, these lands will be yours right?"

Samawati looked at her father with a thoughtful expression then she spoke, "Daddy, I always had a sense that the lands would belong to _someone_, but I never imagined _me_, that they would be _mine!_ I thought Ugas would be the heir. I mean he's the oldest… but…" she paused as her ears pinned back slightly. She shuddered, remembering how Ugas' blue eyes stared into hers the day before. "_They were full of hatred,_" she thought shutting her eyes tightly to get the image out of her head.

"You okay sweetie?" Ewali asked with concern.

Sammy peered up at her father slowly, her eyes meeting his. "Yes, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Really, dad I'm okay," the cub said assuring.

"Okay," Ewali said, smiling warmly, but he still worried. "_It's Ugas… AGAIN!!!!_" he thought to himself, with a hint of anger.

As they continued walking, Samawati was taking in the lands beauty. "I will rule these lands the way my father has: with fairness. I won't turn into Ugas!" she vowed silently. With her head held high like her father, she walked in his shadow, feeling secure and proud.

* * *

Again, the day flew by. The sun was still in the sky but was starting to set.

As Ewali and Samawati walked back to the caves, Ewali noticed Ugas sitting on the cliff, surveying the lands.

"_What does he think he's doing? He really thinks he's going to rule? I better tell him now!!!_" the king told himself but first turned to Sammy. He lowered his head so that his eyes could look into hers. "Sammy, I want you to stay as close as you can to me, okay?"

Sammy looked up at her father with a confused look. "Okay, dad," she replied, not comprehending why he was acting this way. She looked at the lion on the cliff and instantly knew. "_It must be about Ugas._"

Ewali looked up from her, to the cliff and began walking up the pathway. Samawati was beside him with her body pressed close to his foreleg, walking very slowly.

Ugas was as Ewali thought, sitting on the cliff looking at the kingdom not knowing that his future position was all going to come crashing down.

His ears twitched upon hearing large paw steps and little paw steps. He recognized the first steps as his father, but the others he couldn't place. He didn't care if his father was coming up, knowing that anytime and everytime he did it was probably for another lecture. "_Not that I need anymore!_" he thought, growling lowly.

Ewali stopped in mid-step not wanting to get too close for fear that Ugas would just up and charge, not caring who he hurt in the process. He looked back down at his daughter and nodded his head as if saying, "_If any trouble happens, run into the cave and stay there!_"

Sammy was even more confused but just looking into her father's eyes, his silent request was very clear. She stayed behind her father for as long as necessary.

Ewali stepped forward, leaving Sammy a fast dive into the cave if need be. "_Hopefully she won't have to,_" he prayed.

He knew that Ugas was being arrogant and selfish so with that in his mind the time was now to tell his son everything. Above all he wanted to tell Ugas that he was turning into the most hateful thing - person ever: Ewali's real father Kacha, Ugas' grandfather.

The king took a deep breath, letting it slowly, trying to get the words that forming in his mind to come out of his mouth. "_It's now or never,_" he said to himself, clearing his throat trying to get his son's attention. He tried again only louder. When the third time didn't work Ewali spoke his name instead. "Ugas?"

Ugas turned around to see his father sitting before him and his little sister almost near the cave's entrance. He rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the scenery.

"_When are mom and the lionesses coming back from the hunt?_ " he asked himself. "_I'm starving! It shouldn't take long to find a decent meal._" He shook his head in, vexation and/or irritation, "_Lionesses think they're soooo smart! Yeah right. Lions are the dominant rulers. We can hunt just as good if not better! _"

Ewali was getting tired of Ugas' ignorance. "_All the more reason to tell him and be done with it,_" he told himself. "UGAS!!!!!" he cried, roaring out his son's name.

Ugas turned around this time, but his expression was annoyance. "What is it dad?" he asked grumpily.

"Don't use the tone of voice with me! I'm your father, treat me as such!" Ewali said, trying not to lose his patience.

"Fine! Fine!" Ugas said resigning. "What do you want?"

Ewali got up from his sitting position and walked around his son, eyeing him up and down.

Ugas, seeing his father 'examining' him was down right ridiculous. "Dad! What are you doing?" he asked.

After he was finished Ewali sat back down facing his son with every ounce of authority given. "Ugas, I've made a decision about your future…" he began.

"Oh, please dad!" Ugas said, interrupting, and throwing his head back snickering, "We all know I'm going to be the next king after you and mom step down so I don't see why you're…"

"Samawati will be taking your place as the next leader when your mother and I retire!" Ewali said, shouting over his son's useless sayings.

Ugas stopped talking and looked at his father as though he had been stabbed by a wildebeest's, or an antelope's horns, and then stomped on the chest by an elephant. The prince's eyes grew wide with shock and amazement.

Ewali hoped that his son would be happy about this decision, seeing as he _never_ attended the king's travels.

Staring hard into Ugas' eyes, Ewali could see the shock and amazement go away. He sighed with relief but looked again and saw that the old expressions were replaced by shock, devastation, and worst of all anger and hatred. The anger and hatred were mixed in.

In all this time, Ewali never thought he would have to see _that_ in one of his own children. It crushed him and he tried not to think of what his father's expression must've been when he realized that Ewali's mother was dead and that he lived.

"W-wha-what?" Ugas asked stammering. "Could you repeat that father? I think I need to clean out my ears. What did you say?" he asked again, his voice riding on anger.

Ewali shook his head at Ugas' stubborn cubhood ignorance but thing was Ugas was no longer a cub. He was an adolescent. "You heard what I said. Don't make me repeat again!"

"How can you do this to me?" he asked, with a huge yell. "I'm your firstborn son of you and mom's first litter. You told me that traditions say that the firstborn of the first litter, whether it's male or female, gets to be the next ruler of the lands. That _applies_ to me! I'm your _son_! _I_ should be next in line, not Samawati!"

Getting hysterical at this news Ugas began walking around his father, almost as if in a challenging stature.

Ewali didn't want to argue but felt it was needed. "I know you're my firstborn son and I love you just the same, but you don't have the patience to rule these lands. I want someone of my and your mother's blood that we can _trust_ and _depend_ on to keep the lands _safe_ and to keep the _peace_ among the animals and the pride. Your other brother and sister know about this and they're okay with it. They will help Sam with anything she needs."

"Oh come on dad! That's a load of garbage and you know it! Machwa is mute! Jemasi is weak! How can you stand there and say 'they will help Sam with anything she needs'? _I_ should be next in line! I can take care of the pride you know I can. What does she have that I don't?!"

Listening to his son's insults at his children and lies about taking care of the pride was too much for Ewali to hear. He let out a heavy sigh. "Well, son, it's obvious to everyone of the pride members that you _can't_ take care of them."

He looked directly into Ugas' eyes and continued. "Do you have any clue what you're doing every day? When you run off into the lands to do whatever it is that you do, you scare the animals half to death."

Ugas turned away but Ewali wouldn't back down. This had to be shoved in Ugas' face. It was a painful fact but it had to be done. "You insult the lionesses any and every chance you get. They're the ones who feed us and they're creatures of the world, just like us lions. Kilwa, your own mate, is afraid to even come near you or haven't you noticed? You've turned your children against you because of your moody attitude. Tau is even afraid to come near you, as are Tarna, Shara, and Zarmu. Those four have been sleeping with your siblings and the other cubs, nearly every night for as long as they've been here."

"You still didn't answer my last question dad!" he said 'dad', with a hiss. "About Samawati!"

Samawati, who was still sitting near the cave entrance, heard her brother say her name with anger and a hiss attached to it. She started to get scared, and trembled in fear.

Ewali looked at his son, then back to the cave where his daughter, to his hope, was safe and out of harms way. He saw her cowering in fear and felt a tear come but brushed it away.

"As for Sammy?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well… yes, she's mischievous, but that'll pass, not unlike with you. She's clever and caring and above all else she loves spending time with her friends. If I recall correctly, you only played with your brother and sisters just so you could beat them in a game."

Ugas' face was lowered to the ground and his anger still fuming within his mind and chest. "I was a cub then!"

"Yes that's right! You were a cub but look at you; you're not anymore. You're an adolescent with a _family_ to provide for and you can't even do _that_!" He sighed again, with pain in his heart, but then the pain mixed with heartache spoke through him, "Ugas please, I'm begging you, see the wisdom in my choice. You're still my son. That will never _ever_ change."

Ugas just stared at his father, and with no sign of remorse, started in again. "How can I see the 'wisdom' in your decision dad?! For crying out loud what did I do wrong?" Ugas was so angry that he had to hit something and soon.

Ewali lowered his ears, his gaze also lowered, and his eyes stared at the ground. Of all the things in the world, there was one person he didn't want to mention: his real father King Kacha of the Genge Lands.

Ewali shut his eyes at the fact that Kacha was exactly whom his son was turning into. He took a step forward until his eyes stared into Ugas'. Then taking another deep breath, letting slowly like before he spoke. "Ugas did what I tell you of my past in the Genge Lands mean anything to you? Your behavior is making me have flashbacks of all the terrible things my father did to me and not just to me but to his pride as well. I don't want you to end up like him," he pleaded, hoping to reach Ugas with his words before it really was too late.

Ugas' eyes burned into Ewali's, making his father shudder in fear. "What? You think I'm going to turn into Grandpa Kacha?" He laughed loudly. "You're out of your mind!"

Ewali looked again into Ugas' eyes with pity. "No I'm not. You're acting just like him! Your putting your anger, issues, and problems on everyone else except you. If I put you on the throne, whose to say that you won't treat the pride the same way my father did? Whose to say that you will treat your cubs as nothing, just treating your heir as the important one? That you won't spend time with them and be a good father and king? I can't risk that! I'm doing this for your own good and for the good of the pride," he paused. "I'm sorry my son, but it has to be this way," he finished with softness in his voice.

The anger in Ugas' eyes was sincere if not certain. His eyes were like a small fire that would turn into a blaze.

Ugas sheathing out his front claws, and tapped them on the ground. He roared out, got into a fighting stance, and pounced on Ewali, who responded by sheathing out his own front claws, preparing to fight his own son.

Ugas rose up on his hind legs and in one swipe with his right paw, hit Ewali in the middle of his lower chin, clawing away the skin, and leaving three bloody claw marks.

Ewali roared out in pain, feeling the blood flow down from his chin and into his mane. He didn't want to hurt his son, even though his own claws were out, but he knew that sooner or later he would have no choice.

Before his father could do something to him, Ugas scratched Ewali again with his left paw, only this time giving Ewali four long bloody claw marks on his right upper shoulder.

Again Ewali roared out in pain and with all his might, even it hurt him as a father to do this, and his shoulder, burning with pain, and blood running down it, he smacked Ugas in the left side of his face right on the cheek leaving the young lion four to five bleeding claw marks. Ugas roared out and tried to pin his father, but Ewali got the upper hand.

Ewali jumped on his hind legs, putting his clawed paws on Ugas' chest and pushed him to the ground, pinning him hard. Ugas growled, struggling under his father's heavy weight.

Little Samawati couldn't believe what she was seeing: her own father and brother fighting. It was scary to see her father so angry but she knew why. "_Ugas asked for it,_" she said to herself sadly.

Both males' wounds' were bleeding heavily. Ewali's shoulder and chin wounds were anyway. He tried to be gentle when he hit Ugas, but his facial wound was bleeding heavily too. Ewali looked at his son, seeing that there was only one-way to settle this. Banishment!

By this time, the pride had just returned with the evening kill. Nakita looked up in shock as she saw her mate and son; Ugas on the ground, and Ewali on top of him. She sighed sadly, pinning her ears back. "_You must've told him Ewali,_" she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The cubs were back too. Tau and Cheshi looked up in horror at what they were seeing. Tarna, Shara, and Zarmu had to look away. Tau noticed and ran to comfort them. Cheshi and Arazia, held Machwa, Jemasi, and Sheena close to them.

Ewali stared at the pride below him, feeling a painful tears flow down. Looking back at his son he whispered, "You gonna be calm now?"

Ugas was still angry but nodded his agreement and Ewali let him up.

Ewali looked back down at the pride and nodded, letting them come up.

Nakita ran from her position at the party and up to her mate. She nuzzled him fiercely asking if he was alright.

Though his wounds hurt, Ewali responded, "Yes, I'm alright. It was self-defense. Ugas did this."

Sammy came up to her father and nuzzled him, as did the other cubs. They were all crying worried for the lion they saw as a father and protector.

Nobody, not even his mate and cubs, came to Ugas' aide for everyone was worried about their king.

Ewali whispered something into Nakita's ear. Her eyes grew wide, but seeing as Ugas must've attacked Ewali and that he hit Ugas in self-defense, the queen agreed with the banishment even though it pained her tremendously.

The king and queen stood together with all cubs, both by blood and adoption. The pride was near the cave entrance with the kill in front their rulers but they knew that now was not going to be the normal eating hour.

It was judgment day for Kivuli's prince.

**You like this one? I worked really hard on it so I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers who have encouraged me to continue this story: scuta5, Fan Boy 101, Kovu 01, DianaKitty, Ochi, King Ligerion, King Simba 12345, Serengeti Lioness!**

**And my new reviewers: Syntax Captain, Aveostar, Aerocat3989, Belitagurl, Narfy, and Sun Rei Lioness!**

**Thanks again guys! I appreciate it!**

**Shadow Swift: Thanks for giving this story another chance. I understand how confusing it must've been for you the first time. I'd be confused too, if I wasn't the one writing so don't feel bad okay? I'm just glad you're reading again. Thanks buddy:)**

**For now, R&R! **

**- Minister**


	29. Chapter 28 Excommunication

**Chapter 28: Excommunication**

_Banishment _

That was the word the spread among the lionesses, cubs, and adolescents. The word came to them by either thought or whisper. It was even registered the king and queen's faces.

Ugas looked from his parents, to the pride, with an evil stare.

Ewali, tried to keep his composure but his wounds still stung, the chin marks especially. His shoulder was burning but he just ignored it. Taking a deep breath and a step forward away from his mate and the cubs, he stared into Ugas' eyes. Those now hateful eyes that reminded him so much of his father's, that he shook.

But shaking his fears off, he spoke with authority, the authority of a judge and a king. "Ugas, from what you have done, I no longer believe that you can be trusted. As I stated earlier, you are in no state of mind to take over after me. You attacking me in that fit of anger proves that."

Ugas didn't say a word. He just sat in his spot with plenty of space around him. He wanted to object to all this, by attacking, but knew it would do no good. "_To attack him again, would be suicide,_" he thought.

Nakita stepped up next to Ewali and spoke. "Your father is right Ugas, you can't be trusted," she paused feeling a tear come to her eye, but did not give in to her maternal instincts. "As much as your father and I love you, we feel that you shouldn't be part of this pride anymore."

Ugas looked up at his mother with no expression. He was sitting there stone as a statue. His tail didn't even flicker nor did his ears, but the wound on his face still stung. That was no surprise to him though, as Ewali hit him pretty hard.

The pride heard the queen's words, and started to whisper among themselves quietly.

"You don't think…" one began to ask.

"Yes, sounds that way," another replied.

"Good riddance. I never liked him anyway, not even as a cub!" another said hotly.

"I don't know what I saw in him," Kilwa said sadly, lowering her ears back in embarrassment.

A lioness turned to her and nuzzled Kilwa gently while saying, "It's okay sweetie. Don't feel bad. You gotta admit, he was a charmer at first."

Kilwa smiled at the lioness and nuzzled her back.

Hearing the pride whisper behind his back the prince still remained silent and motionless.

The cubs that were now sitting behind Ewali and Nakita whispered among themselves too.

"You think Nakita and Ewali will banish him?" Cheshi whispered to Tau.

"As much as I hate to both say and see it, I hope they do," Tau replied bitterly. "He doesn't look like a king."

Cheshi nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sorry you got stuck with him for a father. It's too bad that Ewali didn't find you first," he said smiling with a smirk behind it.

Tau looked at his dear friend and smiled back. "I call him dad, every now and again. You're right though. Ewali's more of a father to Tarna, Shara, Zarmu, and me than Ugas ever was. Ewali is a father us all."

Tarna peered up curiously at his 'brother', and leaned into the conversation whispering, "I don't call Ewali 'father' or anything like that, but like you two, I see and love him as if he _were_ my father."

The two lions nodded their heads and looked down at the others. Shara, and Zarmu, nodding their heads too, apparently having heard what was being said.

Sammy, and the others also talked.

"I guess this puts you to the position of heir," Arazia said to her friend.

"Yeah, it does," Sammy, replied in a strong yet sad voice.

Machwa saw that his sister was sad so he put a paw on her shoulder, and nuzzled her gently. Sammy laughed softly at her brother's care and returned the nuzzle. Jemasi and Sheena just smiled.

While the whispers and quiet talks were being said, Ewali and Nakita were having thoughts of their own. They looked at each other for a moment, staring into the other's eyes. As much as it pained them to continue the trial, they knew what had to be done. Nodding their heads, facing the pride, they cleared their throats for order.

Upon hearing this all whispering stopped. Faces were turned to the king and queen.

Ewali spoke again. "I don't want to do this and it's paining me so…" he trailed off taking in a deep shuddering breath and letting it with a shiver. "Before we came here, you made a promise to Kube. He told you not to give us a hard time."

Ugas looked at his father with a now shocked expression. "_How did he know about that?_" he thought. "_When_ _Kube whispered it to me we kept our voices low so that nobody… not even dad would hear it!_"

"Don't look so surprised," Ewali continued, seeing his son's look. "I may not have heard what you and Kube were saying but the actions, both yours and his, told me everything."

"It sounds and looks like you broke that promise, Ugas," Nakita remarked. "Who knew it'd be the first of many," she said sadly.

"Therefore," Ewali carried on. "It is best for all of us that you…" he paused and looked up at the faces of the pride, while Nakita looked behind her at the cubs' faces. "…That you be banished from Kivuli," Ewali finished.

Ugas stared at his parents with wide eyes. "Dad, y-you can't be serious."

Ewali stared at his son with an authoritive look, one that wasn't going to change. "I am serious. Leave… NOW!!! Don't ever come back!" On the outside, Ewali was a king with a duty, while inside he was a father who had just exiled his own son but was there a choice? "_No!_" he thought.

The prince stared at the ground. Looking back up, mostly at his children, he saw that they wouldn't move. Looking back at the pride, Kilwa wouldn't move up to him either. He was in a class by himself.

With a resenting growl, Ugas stood up, his head high, tail in a curl, he walked down the path. About halfway down though he stopped and turned around, giving one last 'come with me' pleading look at his kids and mate.

Tau was still standing with his adopted brothers and sister and gave his 'father' a hateful look. He growled slightly at what a pitiful lion Ugas had become. He carried no royal traits and even if there were any, they had long since gone.

"_Does he really think that after everything he's done, he can just ask us to go with him? That he can make us come with that look? So that he can make us miserable? Not a chance!_ " He thought.

Kilwa, however, was still in the care of the pride sisters when Ugas turned his head. She was afraid of breaking down in front of everyone, but stood her ground and looked hard at him.

Ugas saw the resentment for 'falling for him' in her eyes, so bowing once to her he turned his head and without a second glance, thought, or action, ran down the pathway and into the savannah, scaring the animals as he did.

The pride watched him go, and turned to their leaders waiting for any instruction as what to do next.

Ewali and Nakita, on weak legs, walked up to the edge of the cliff. They could see their son's retreating form in the distance. He was almost nothing but a tiny speck. Squinting their eyes, they saw him turn around and wondered what he was doing.

From his position in the grass Ugas could see his parents standing on the dark purple cliff. He growled with hatred at his father for doing this to him. Taking in a deep breath, he let out an earth splitting roar that shook the earth, making the other animals that were trying to avoid him, avoid him all the more. They ran for cover as the roar felt more like an earthquake. Ugas wanted to let his ex-pride hear his resentment, pain, and anger.

As wanted, they heard the ex-prince's roar. The echo shook their ears with its near deafening sound. It was so loud that some lionesses, and all the cubs pinned their ears back against their heads.

The roar finally died down but Ugas was still angry. With desperation, and blood pumping through his veins, he wanted to charge up there again and do more damage. But the pride was there and he wouldn't stand a chance.

Growling again, he ran into north but took sharp turn, going left or east rather. Not knowing why he chose this path and knowing there no turning back now, he didn't care… about anyone or anything. Who or what was there to care about? Nothing mattered to him anymore. He had lost everything because of his behavior and he didn't even realize it until it was too late. He was no longer a prince or a future king. He was nothing. He was now a rouge.

Leaning on each other's shoulders, their coats rubbing against each other, pain and heartache weighing heavily upon their hearts, Ewali and Nakita turned to the waiting pride with easy steps. Slowly they looked into the faces of the lionesses and nodded their heads, telling them to get as much meat as they felt necessary.

The cubs were a bit curious as to move to the meat but Sammy took a different approach. Seeing the hurt in her parents' eyes, she left her friends sides and came to them nuzzling their legs. First her mother's then her father's, purring calmly as she did.

Machwa and Jemasi followed their sister's example. Arazia and Sheena followed close behind. Then one by one, the rest of the cubs including Cheshi and Tau comforted their hurting guardians.

Ewali and Nakita were taken aback at the cubs' behavior but knew that they were doing this out of love. Ewali bent down and nuzzled his children, and adopted children. Nakita did likewise, and both were saying 'Thank you' to them.

The cubs looked at one another with pride in their hearts. They smiled, bowed, and went over to get some meat from the kill.

Now that the prince was gone some of the lionesses, went into the cave to finally eat in peace. The cubs however got a good-sized piece of the kill and shared it with one another. They walked over to a good area on the other side of the cliff and ate in fellowship.

Now it was the king and queen's turn. Ewali walked over and took a good-sized piece for him and Nakita. Setting it down in front of her, they both layed down beside each other and ate.

There was no talking in the cave or on the cliff. It was silent. A peaceful, and quiet silence; something everyone was thankful for. They would no longer have to worry about Ugas coming up and wreak havoc upon them again.

Knowing that Sammy would take over one day lifted the pride's spirits and hopes. The future, their future would continue with Samawati being the new leader, but for now she was still a cub and still a princess. She had a long way to go yet. Everyone knew that she would and could make it.

* * *

That night, the pride was sleeping peacefully.

Though his adopted father was gone, Tau and his 'siblings' still didn't feel comfortable going back to their old sleeping area, so they just stayed near Cheshi and the others. It made them feel safe and secure, especially knowing that Ewali was lying a few feet away. Nobody objected. Now it was safe to sleep anywhere.

While his pride slept, Ewali was unable to. The images of the day's events, from waking up, spending a small bit of time with the cubs, giving Sammy a tour of the lands, all the way to the argument, the fight, and exile of his first and remaining child of his first litter still played in the king's mind.

It wouldn't stop. It'd just rewind and start again, driving him crazy. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Ewali woke up, his blue eyes adjusting to the cave's darkness. Looking around, he saw that everything and everyone was all right. He smiled and carefully got up and with tired legs, walked out of the cave.

Once outside, Ewali stretched yawning quietly. Walking up to the cliff's edge he sat down, staring at the stars.

"_Did I do the right thing?_" he asked with himself with a thought. "If I hadn't done it, Ugas would have done something horrible," he told himself out loud, while growling. He lowered his head and sighed with a few tears coming to his eyes. This time, he didn't brush them away. He let them fall.

His wounds still stung some, but not as bad as before. Thanks to Orissah and Nakita, he was able to have medicine put on them. His shoulder and chin still hurt, but he knew the wounds would heal in time. However, after the healing process there would be scars.

He wished that Ugas had gotten his facial wound treated before the judgment seat, but it was too late now. His son was who knows where? He was going to miss Ugas, that much being true, but how he wished things had turned out differently!

Thinking back to his argument with him, Ewali remembered the words Ugas spoke out of hysteria, and anger. " _'What did I do wrong?' _" He shut his eyes tightly while the words played. 'What did I do wrong?' 'What did I do wrong?'

"_What did you do wrong? Ugas, you were still acting like a cub. One that was spoiled rotten, rotten as a piece of meat. I still don't understand that. I wasn't spoiled at all! Your mother wasn't either, least I don't think she was,_" he thought to himself.

Ewali was so intoned with his thinking that he didn't hear paw steps coming out of the cave and that the figure sat down beside him. Too weighed down with thoughts Ewali didn't look up. After what seemed like a few hours, though they actually were a few minutes, he finally looked up at whoever came out. Seeing that the figure was a white colored lioness with crystal blue eyes, Ewali's face curled up into a smile. "Nakita," he murmured softly.

Nakita didn't say anything. She just stared at him silently with a look of concern. Her eyes were calm and thoughtful, as if saying, 'tell me when you're ready'

He smiled and nuzzled her.

Resting her head upon his shoulder, Nakita purred softly to calm his nerves. He purred back, feeling relaxed. Now he was happy, so happy that his mate, and queen was there beside him, letting his thoughts be shared without words. Minutes passed by but to the mates it seemed like hours.

The day had drained them out that they didn't want to talk. What _was_ there to say? It's not like they had a choice, it was either banishment or letting Ugas stay, which would have been ten maybe even twenty times worse.

After a few moments of silence and comfort they spoke but did not break the embrace. Compared to the many embraces they shared over the years, this one was needed.

"How's your chin?" she asked him.

"Still hurts, but not too bad though. My shoulder's the same," he replied. "Thanks for applying the herbs," he said smiling.

Though Nakita didn't see the smile, it was etched in his voice. "You're welcome," she said.

"We did the right thing today," he said with sadness. "Even if it hurt us, it was still right."

Nakita took a moment before responding. "Yes, we did. I'm gonna miss him."

"So am I."

Knowing that this topic for a night conversation would depress them, they focused on something else.

"Did Sammy enjoy the tour?" Nakita asked.

"Yes, I believe she did. She knows she'll have to rule it one day, but now I think she just wants to enjoy it. Have as much fun as possible."

They didn't speak after that. They just stared up at the sky watching the stars shine upon them.

As much as Ewali didn't want to, he broke the embrace but still stared at stars. He couldn't help but wonder if this was meant to be, wondering if Sammy was destined to be Kivuli's next ruler instead of Ugas. "_Of course it's meant to be like this! _" he mentally told himself. "_Just imagine what this place would be like if it were under Ugas' 'care'! _"

Nakita looked at him curiously. "You okay?" she wondered.

Ewali looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. "Yes," he replied, licking her on the top of her head. "I'm okay."

She nodded.

The silence between them was warm and welcoming. There were no words that needed to be said; just being alone on the cliff was enough.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" he asked.

Nakita stared at the stars, seeing how the small white, silvery dots, matched up so perfectly with the pitch-black sky. "Yes, they are," she answered.

No longer wanting to sit and watch the stars, Ewali and Nakita laid down beside each other. Nakita rested her head against Ewali's mane and sighed deeply. Ewali wrapped arm around, pulling her close.

They enjoyed nights like this. It seemed as though the night's coolness washed away all the mental, physical, and emotional pain they had suffered this day.

The whole land was quiet, and their pride was sleeping. They wanted to back in the cave and join them, but the night's beauty held them captive.

* * *

While his parents were enjoying the night sky from the top of the cliff, Ugas was in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to go back, but his anger and hatred made him blind. He had been traveling for hours and was very tired.

Earlier, he was hungry but didn't know too much, if anything at all, about hunting. He had tried snagging down a small antelope but the animal was too fast for the inexperienced lion. Driven by his hunger, Ugas managed to find a rabbit. It was rather small enough to last. Finding a small waterhole, he drank greedily from it. If anyone disturbed him, they would regret in a heartbeat.

Tired, but satisfied with his food and drink, the young lion kept on walking trying to find a good place to sleep for the night.

"How the heck did Dad survive out here for so long? He was just a cub, yet somehow along the way _he_ managed and here _I_ am, an adolescent lion heading into adulthood and I can't even find a good place to rest!"

He growled, pawing the ground in frustration. To him, nothing mattered. He wasn't sure why he felt the urge to live. "What's the point in living, if you loose everything you hold dear!" he yelled to the sky, near crying.

Sighing in defeat, he searched the surroundings aimlessly and desperately. After much walking, his paws aching almost to the point of falling over in exhaustion, Ugas found a cave. Staring into it, he saw that it was unoccupied and small. "I don't care if it is owned! If whoever has this cave comes back, I will kill him!"

Ugas crawled in and laid down, letting sleep overtake him. The wound on his cheek from where Ewali had hit him still stung but he would manage. He had to, there was no one to tend to him. Yawning loudly, Ugas placed his head on his aching paws and fell into a deep sleep, not caring about anyone or anything.

* * *

A few days later, Kivuli was finally at peace with the prince's absense. The fear had been lifted.

Ewali was on his patrol with Jani and Hekaya perched on his shoulders. While they were walking, Jani noticed a figure walking in the distance and turned to the king, "Sire! I think there's a lion directly ahead."

Ewali stared ahead and in his field of vision there was a lion walking toward them. "It looks like. Find a tree to land on you two. I want to see what he wants." The two majordomos nodded their heads and flew to a nearby tree, landing on low branch while Ewali walked to the lion.

After a few steps, the lions were only an inch apart. Ewali focused his eyes and gasped. "Ugas! What are you doing here? I banished you."

"I know," he said with his head lowered. "I've done some clear thinking, and I'm ready to come back and be the future king that this pride deserves."

Ewali couldn't tell whether his son was true to his word or not but he couldn't take any chances. He shook his head. "Sorry Ugas, but my ruling stands. Leave my lands… now, unless you wanna fight again! And that is something I would prefer not to do."

Ugas just smirked and walked away the same path he had come.

Ewali shrugged and with a nod of his head, Jani and Hekaya came back, perched on his shoulders. Forgetting that this encounter ever happend Ewali resumed his duties.


	30. Chapter 29 To End A Life

**Chapter 29: To End A Life**

It had only been mere hours when Ugas tried to return to his father's lands. With Ewali standing on his word, Ugas knew there was no way he could try again.

As he walked, the young lion and ex-prince couldn't help but repeat his father's words to himself out loud. "Why say them quietly?" he asked with a snarl. "It's not like anyone can hear me!"

Taking in the sights of wherever he was, Ugas saw many cliffs with caves in either the sides or fronts. He also noticed how tall the cliffs were and how some of the ledges stretched out for many feet.

He smiled faintly. "These cliffs sure are beautiful." After many miles of walking, Ugas' hunger and thirst grew.

Letting his eyes wander in search of water, he saw a small pond. Licking his dry lips, swallowing a dry lump in his throat, Ugas padded over to the edge of the water and fell over in the soft grass. Panting heavily, he tried to raise his head, but was too weak.

Several minutes passed, and he finally found the strength. Dragging himself, up to the water, he lapped it up thankfully, yet greedily. "_The water's good, but it's not like home,_" he thought sadly.

Now that his thirst was quenched, Ugas got up, stretched out his aching limbs, letting them unwind. He then walked around in search of something to eat. It was going on sunset. "_I have to find something to eat now before it gets dark._"

Finding tall grass, Ugas sank low to the ground waiting for any prey. "_Doesn't matter what it is just as long as I can catch it!_"

A few long moments came and went. Still nothing. Ugas was getting impatient. "_Oh, come on! If Dad could do it so could I! Come on give me something! Anything! _" Near giving up, Ugas was about to turn away when out of the corner his eye, he saw a small antelope grazing.

Getting into hunting mode, he waited. Five minutes passed and the antelope turned to leave. Seeing this chance, Ugas charged out of the grass, taking the animal down and without hesitation sank his teeth into the antelope's neck tasting the blood. He feasted on the catch then and there.

Satisfied with his dinner Ugas went back to the waterhole and drank again. Lifting his head, he scanned the area. There were plenty of cliffs and from his point of view he saw they had many entrances.

Looking at one cliff directly in front of him a smile played at his whiskers. The cliff had a bunch of caves and all the way up at the top there was sitting ledge that overlooked the whole plains. "_That will be perfect! _"

Ugas waded his way to the cavern with the water up to his shoulders. Upon reaching land and shaking the excess water off him, he ran head first into the cave. Once inside, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Opening his eyes after three deep breaths, Ugas looked around. Seeing that the cave had plenty of space he was satisfied all the more. Pawing at the ground, Ugas rolled around to get a good feeling of it under his body.

Once that was done, he fell asleep as the night settled in.

* * *

In the days that followed his son's exile, Ewali and his pride were adjusting. The banishment of Ugas was the first many new changes. Hardly anyone, except for Nakita and Ewali, missed the prince at all.

The cubs were growing and enjoying each other's company.

Though, Tau was spending most of his time with his siblings, he still always offered to cubsit. It gave him something to do. Cheshi offered to help too, even though he found himself a girlfriend named Sundari.

It was during the nights, however, that Ewali would find himself sleeping outside the den. He'd go up to the top of the cliff and sleep under the stars. The stars' presence in the sky brought him comfort and peace.

When he would wake, the king would feel a warm presence beside him. It was Nakita, lying as close to him as she could and their three cubs beside her. He would smile and the pain and guilt he would have had the night before melted.

Seeing his family, sleeping out in the coolness of the night and not in the den's warmth, just to see if he was all right, was exhilarating. It made his heart swell with love and pride. This morning it happened again and with the sun rising, the royal family woke, staring at the lands' beauty.

The friendships of the cubs grew more and more with each passing day, especially when a new cub would join the pride that morning.

Ewali was traveling doing his duties when a dark red brown cub came to the waterhole looking in desperate need of water. Ewali walked up and introduced himself kindly.

The cub was a bit scared and tensed up, but at seeing the kindness in the king's eyes he relaxed and bowed his head respectfully. "My name is Futahi, your highness. I…" he paused and looked around, realizing that wherever his parents were, that they surely wouldn't miss him. "I'm alone, sadly," he said with his ears lowered as tears came to his eyes.

As always, in his loving nature, Ewali looked upon the dark cub with sadness and pity. He reached out with a paw, touching the cub's small body, pulling him close. "You can stay here," he whispered into the cub's ear.

Hearing sobs, Ewali let the cub cry out. "You won't be alone either," he continued. "I have cubs of my own and cubs I've even taken in."

Futahi looked up at him with tearstained cheeks and wide eyes. "R-really?" he asked in wonder. "You take cubs in?"

Ewali smiled. "Let me just say that I have the soft spot for cubs that **all** kings should have."

Futahi smiled at the king and walked beside him to where the cubs were hanging out.

When the king and cub got to the area, which was the jungle, and with Tau watching over them, the cubs all ran to Ewali and nuzzled him, purring happily.

Futahi was a bit embarrassed yet amazed at just how many cubs there were in the pride. He wanted to count them but knew it'd be inappropriate. "_It shouldn't matter how many cubs he takes in. At least **he** cares… unlike some,_" he thought with bitterness.

Futahi's look was an interesting one. A dark red brownish cub with a red tuft of mane on the top of his head that stretched down around his ears, touching his cheekbones. His tail tuft was the same color. His muzzle, chest, underbelly, and all four paws were black. His eyes were a light orange, and he had dark rims on the outsides of his ears. His appearance made him look unique.

Samawati came up and introduced herself, also adding that she would be the next ruler after her parents.

Futahi's ears shot up at this. He couldn't believe that this young white cub would one day inherit Kivuli. Snapping out his thoughts, he pounced on her playfully, and in no time the cubs piled on each other making their new friend feel at home and welcomed.

Ewali smiled all the more at this sight and left to attend his duties, knowing Futahi would be fine.

That afternoon, Futahi was introduced as a new member of the pride. The lionesses, including Nakita, were happy to hear about this because they knew of Ewali's kind heart.

That night Futahi slept in the spot reserved for cubs, with his new friends. He felt a sense of belonging and happiness; something he never felt in his life.

Ewali saw the cubs settle in and smiled again with pride. He snuggled up to Nakita, who in turn purred happily, buried her head in her husband's mane. Ewali wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

The pride slept quietly. Outside, the lands were calm and quiet. The stars and the moon were shining. The moon was full, bathing Kivuli in colors of blue, white, and silver.

* * *

In those very same days, while his family was dealing with the normal routine, Ugas was doing well in his new environment but couldn't shake his loneliness. That same night when the moon anointed Kivuli, it was similar to where Ugas was staying.

In the comfort of his new found home, the night dragged on slowly and Ugas was having a hard time sleeping.

Yawning, he stepped out of the cave and stared at the sky. In the back of his mind he wondered what he should do.

"Should I stay or leave?" he asked himself. "It's not like I'll be able to start a pride. They won't accept me as a king once they see the way I act and there's no way a lioness will ever want me as a mate." He looked at the ground, his ears pinned back. "Besides I've been here a few days, and I kinda like it."

Lifting his head to look at the stars, Ugas remembered his father telling him and his long dead siblings, that the stars were the deceased spirits of kings and queens… and anyone who lived on the earth for a long or short period of time.

Now he was screamed to them in pain, and suffering. Why was he being like this… and why was he so miserable.

"What do I have left, NOTHING!!!!" he yelled. "Am I not meant to be anything? A prince… a king… or even a husband and father? Why am I even here!?"

Pausing for a few moments to catch his breath, he continued, "Will I ever get a second chance to redeem myself!? I don't think I have the strength. HELP ME!!! OH GODS, IF YOU'RE UP THERE HELP ME!!!!"

Panting from his shrieking, Ugas fell into the grass, his paws resting on his head. He was in pain and his head pounded so hard he thought he would faint.

"What am I meant to do? I can't go back. I'd do something I'd regret. I don't wanna hurt anyone. I don't want to turn into grandpa! Tell me or… **show** me want to do! I BEG OF YOU!!! GODS PLEASE!"

He felt hot tears come and unlike the other times, when he did not show his emotions, he did this time. He felt it was necessary. The tears landed on the grass, soaking the blades. The night was cool and refreshing but it wasn't enough to ease Ugas' fears and thoughts.

"Are you keeping me here to torment me? I'm not like grandpa Kacha! I don't kill! Can't you understand that!? I've lost my family and position as a future king!"

Sighing with sadness and anguish, Ugas slowly got up and on weak legs walked around the cliff searching for a way up so he could talk to the stars without having to tilt his head all the way back in the grass.

Looking in the darkness Ugas placed a paw on what he thought to be cold ground but wasn't. It was more grass.

Staring hard through the pitch-black night, he saw the pathway was indeed made up of grass and that the way led to the cliff's ledge. He smiled. "_Now or never,_" he thought to himself as he started walking.

As he walked, Ugas noticed that the pathway was similar to the one at Kivuli. He sighed thinking of his old home. "Wonder what they're doing right now? Probably not missing me at all… I can't blame them. I made their lives hell. Kilwa and Tau's especially."

Growling and pausing on the pathway, he raised a paw, hitting himself in the head with annoyance at his stupidity, ignorance, and most of all his blindness. "I'm such an idiot! I can't do anything about it now though."

Finally Ugas reached the sitting ledge. Walking up to the edge, he sat down feeling the grass beneath his paws. "It's so soft," he said quietly.

A gentle breeze blew through his mane and he stretched out his neck, embracing its purity but still felt miserable.

Looking down he saw how high the drop was. Shaking with fear he stared at the stars. "Give me a sign!" he begged with desperation. "Let me know what my path is! I just can't go on like this!"

Gazing again at the ground below, seeing a bunch of tall grass, a terrible thought came to his mind. "_Maybe **this** is it!_" he said to himself.

After a few minutes the thought came again; followed by the same pounding in his head only it came harder. It came in waves and crashed onto the shore of his already torn mind.

His vision became blurry and he stumbled away from the edge. Feeling dizzy, Ugas fell backwards, landing on his back, and rolled onto his left side, trying to shake away the thoughts and pain.

Legs sprawled out, his right fore paw draped over his head and his left fore paw, claws unsheathed, tore at the grass. All the while his mind tried concentrating on other things. He tried to focus his eyes on something but they twitched. Shaking violently, his body shivered against the cold air. His mouth was numb. He tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was gargling saliva.

For the first time in Ugas' life, he cried like a child, a child who needed someone to comfort him. He felt weak and numb all over. His body was on fire. It hurt so much that he couldn't even breathe. He shut his eyes in agony. Gasping for air didn't work and he started choking. Feeling invisible claws dig into his flesh, ripping his skin apart, he cried out. Sweat covered his body, and his mane was soaked.

Was he hallucinating? Or was this his conscience trying to tell him something. "Whatever this is… I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he murmured weakly.

Slowly he opened his eyes. The blue color that used to be there was replaced by a deep blood red. His vision was still blurry but became clear after a few seconds.

He saw that the end of the ledge was just a few feet away. "_That's the answer!_"

Rising to his paws, careful not to fall over again, he looked at the stars one last time. Feeling an ounce of strength he didn't run back down the pathway and into the safety of his cave, but the opposite direction… straight for the ledge…


	31. Chapter 30 A Pride's Pain

**Chapter 30: A Pride's Pain**

Morning came to Kivuli, greeting its inhabitants. Animals were grazing, enjoying the day. Nakita and Orissah were with the lionesses, discussing future hunts and planning new strategies. Ewali was patrolling the lands.

The cubs were playing in the jungle under Tau and Cheshi's care. The two juvenile lions didn't mind cub sitting. It gave them time to reflect on their own cub hoods.

Tau did not want to remember his. It brought back painful memoires, mostly of his birth father and birth brother.

The cubs wrestled, and played tag. The male cubs, however, tested each other to see who was the strongest. So far it was a tie between Machwa, Tarna, and Futahi.

As Tau stared at the cubs, he noticed someone was missing. His face turned from happy to worry. He turned to Cheshi. "Cheshi, where's Zarmu?"

Cheshi looked from Tau, to the cubs, then back to his companion with a worried expression. "I don't know," he replied. "Perhaps, he's with Ewali?" he suggested, not wanting to sound nervous over the cub's absence.

Tau's ears twitched slightly as a horrid thought came to him, but was melted as the king's name left Cheshi's lips. "Maybe he is," he whispered hopefully.

Seeing his friend not all the way convinced, Cheshi nudged him in the shoulder. "If Zarmu is with Ewali, then there's nothing to worry about. He'll be fine."

A weak smile crossed Tau's face. "You're right. Guess I shouldn't worry so much. I mean, I've been a little on edge since Ugas…" he trailed off.

Cheshi nodded his head in understanding. "I know. At least you won't get into arguments with him anymore."

Tau shook his head. "I still can't believe I called him 'father' for so long." He looked up at Cheshi and stared at him with a serious devotion in his eyes. "I tell you this, my friend; Ewali is a father to all of us."

A smile of pride filled Cheshi's heart. When he was a cub, he saw the king as an uncle. But now as a young near adolescent lion, he felt differently. No longer did he see Ewali as the uncle of his life, but the father figure. This pleased him in more ways than he could ever know.

Tau was right. Ewali loved them all and treated them as equals. They were members of his pride until they decided to leave and live their own lives.

"I agree whole heartedly with you," Cheshi said. "When I was a cub, I looked up to Ewali as an uncle. Now…" he paused looking at Tau, who knew exactly what he was thinking.

Tau smiled and the two lions turned their attention back to the playing cubs. They both smiled and got up, joining the fun.

"_You're never too mature for something like this!_" they both thought.

* * *

With his pride in the care of his queen, his cubs cared for by his nephew and eldest grandson, Ewali made sure the animals were at peace with one another, and that his borders were safe and secure. Everything was as it should be.

Hekaya was perched on the king's left shoulder while her mate, Jani, flew on ahead to talk with the animals that _were_ having problems.

Overtime, Ewali found Hekaya to be a quiet talker like Jani. Both sunbirds talked with their king about a variety of things and each had a good relationship with him. Ewali was the same with his two friends.

As much as he grew to enjoy silence, he usually found that talking with them, Jani especially, relaxing. It helped cool down his fears.

* * *

Outside of Kivuli's lands, Zarmu was taking a stroll. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the lands, but a weird feeling was pulling him. For what purpose, even he didn't know. Another thing he didn't know was that he was walking the very same path that his ex-adopted father, Ugas, treaded only one day before.

"This is very beautiful landscape," he said to himself taking in the sights.

As he walked, Zarmu saw that there was plenty of tall grass, which kept him safe. Raising his head, the young cub saw high cliffs with caves carved out of them.

He smiled at this beauty. "Even the lands on the outside of the borders are a sight for sore eyes."

The sights and sounds captivated him so that he near missed a scent coming from the north. Zarmu sniffed the air, inhaling deeply and the scent, mixed in with the air, came in through his nostrils.

"_That's strange,_" he thought, wrinkling his nose in confusion. "I didn't think anyone would be around these parts. I haven't seen anybody so far. Must be my imagination," he concluded out loud.

Stretching out his neck to sniff, the scent came again. Letting his cubbish curiosity get the better of him, Zarmu followed the scent.

As he continued to walk, Zarmu crouched low with his belly touching the ground. His tail swished every five seconds. He had to be careful just in case the scent belonged to something or someone dangerous. "_The tall grass is a great shield,_" he thought.

After five minutes of waiting, Zarmu sighed. "The scent seems to have gone. I should get home." Rising slowly from his position, turning around to go to Kivuli, Zarmu thought he heard rustling. Ears perked up, he slowly turned to the direction of the noise.

He sighed with relief. It was only antelope making their way to the waterhole. Seeing the water in his peripheral vision, made Zarmu's throat become dry and he licked his lips in pleasure. Sinking back low into the grass he waited patiently, not wanting to disturb the animals.

Minutes passed and finally the antelope moved on, allowing the young lion cub to leave his hiding place and drink freely. Rising, Zarmu walked to the waterhole with slow steps. He drank the cool water, letting it rest in his mouth before swallowing, feeling his dry throat be quenched. "This water is really good," he said happily.

Inhaling the air the same scent that lead him to the waterhole, came again only it was stronger. Looking up from the water, Zarmu saw a cliff with a large cave in the front. He yawned, feeling tired from his trek. Making sure no one was around he walked into the water seeing it was the shortest way to the cave.

"Where is that scent coming from?" he wondered.

Upon reaching the other side and shaking the water from his coat, Zarmu didn't go into the cave right away. The scent was driving him crazy and he had to find out where it was.

He sniffed harder and started to walk around the base of the cliff but in mid step, paused and sniffed again.

The scent was indeed getting stronger and to Zarmu was vaguely familiar. He recognized it all to well. It belonged to someone he once loved as a father but in the end, grew to despise him.

He wasn't sure how far he was from the cave, but there was no stopping now. He paused again, seeing a brush of tall grass right in front of him. The scent was coming from that. And it smelled foul.

"Did something die here?" he questioned out loud.

A part of him wanted to forget whatever this was and go straight home. The other part had a desire to stay and investigate.

"I know I'll get in trouble for this, but I'll stay," he decided. Padding closer, stretching out a paw to touch one of the tall strands of grass, fear swept over him, but Zarmu ignored the feeling. "This is no time to be scared," he told himself.

One strand away, leaning in his direction, Zarmu poked his head through the rest of the grass and what he saw made him withdraw his head. He stumbled, falling on his haunches, panting heavily. His heart raced within his chest, coming in hard pounds. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh my gosh!" he shrieked as he got up onto his paws, running for home in the same steps he had come.

Blood rushed through his body and his adrenaline pumped with every move he made. He ran through the waterhole again and didn't bother to shake out the water. His breath came in quick gasps and Zarmu came close to stumbling.

"I have to go to Ewali!"

* * *

Ewali was still patrolling but now he was on his way to the elephants. Jani had informed him about another waterhole issue. "_I really don't want to do this!_" he thought.

He didn't know whether to pray about the situation's end, but his prayers and thoughts were answered as he heard his name being called.

Hekaya turned her head and saw a cub running toward them. "Sire, I think Zarmu wants to see you."

Ewali turned his head but was nearly knocked to the ground as the young cub plowed into him. Hekaya landed on a nearby tree branch for safety. Zarmu was panting so hard, that he fell in the grass, rolled onto his back with his paws resting on his chest. The cub was hyperventilating.

Ewali looked down at the cub in concern. "Zarmu are you okay? I thought you were with the cubs."

Zarmu looked up at the king his eyes still wide with fear. "Ewali, I left the lands, but you can punish me for that later. There's something you need to see now!"

Ewali's blue eyes snapped with a hint of anger, but relaxed at Zarmu's last statement. "Okay, show me." He lifted up his head. "Hekaya, can you go to Jani and tell him that the issues with the elephants will have to be taken care of tomorrow?"

Hekaya nodded her head and flew off.

Ewali stared at Zarmu again. "Okay, show me."

Zarmu nodded and ran to the border with Ewali following.

* * *

Ten minutes of walking Zarmu led his king to the cliff with the cave carved out in front. Sniffing the air again, Zarmu took Ewali to the tall grass and stopped. Raising a shaky paw, he pointed to the grass. "It's there," he said weakly.

Ewali walked over to the grass and the scent that Zarmu smelt before, he now smelled. Walking up to the grass brush, pushing the grass away with his paw, what he saw took his breath away just as it did Zarmu.

It was there in full view… the body of his son, the firstborn of his first litter.

"Ugas!" he whispered hoarsely. Looking up at the cliff, he knew what Ugas had done. "Why'd you do it? To punish me?"

Staring down Ewali saw dry blood stained the grass. He even noticed the scars on Ugas' body. "Probably from when he jumped."

Reaching out a paw, Ewali touched his son. The fur was sticky. "Sweat? Oh, my son what happened to you?"

Feeling tears come to his eyes, he cried openly. Lying down in the grass, he buried his face Ugas' thin mane.

Zarmu didn't dare approach Ewali. He just lowered his head crying softly.

Minutes felt like hours and Ewali rose from his spot and walked over to Zarmu. His face streaked with tears, but somehow he still held his kingly manner. How, Zarmu didn't know and he didn't ask.

"Come on, let's go home," Ewali stated, his face full of emotion.

"Shouldn't we bury him?" Zarmu asked carefully.

Ewali shook his head. "No. His body is now the grass."

"Antelope and zebra eat the grass," Zarmu said, quoting a story Ewali had told him and the other cubs.

The king smiled weakly and noticed that the cub was about to collapse. "You wanna ride?" he asked.

Zarmu looked at him in shock but nodded his head gratefully. Being careful not to use his claws, he climbed onto Ewali's back, settling himself with his head resting in the king's mane.

Ewali stood up with ease and began walking home. His mind was filled with questions and pain. "How am I going to tell Nakita?" he wondered.

The walk home took the same amount of time but to the king and cub it seemed like forever.

* * *

Finally they made it to the Kivuli's borders and Ewali dropped Zarmu off with the cubs but not before Zarmu nuzzled the king sadly. "I'm sorry for leaving like that," he whispered.

Ewali just smiled and licked the cub gently, and purred.

With a heavy heart Ewali walked back to the caves. He saw Jani and asked if he could get Nakita. He whispered to the sunbird the reason but gave a serious look. "Don't tell her why, I'd like to tell her myself."

Jani nodded and flew to find the queen.

Zarmu found himself a place to rest. Tau came over and laid down beside him asking what was wrong.

Looking up at his 'brother' Zarmu sobbed. "He's dead!"

Tau was confused. "Who?"

"Ugas!"

Tau didn't respond right away. As he told Cheshi, he didn't see Ugas as a father. Staring down at his brother, seeing pain he put his arm around the cub's trembling body. Tau let Zarmu sob into his chest.

Tarna and Shara stopped playing with their friends and walked over. Tau told them what had happened and they both lay down beside their brother and comforted him.

The other cubs stopped playing and trotted over. Tau slowly told the royal cubs about their older brother.

Sammy, Machwa, and Jemasi were in shock. They didn't have any association whatsoever with Ugas. They were more worried now for their parents.

Sheena, Arazia and Futahi were sad for their friends.

* * *

Jani saw the queen with the hunting party and flew down, setting himself on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

Nakita whispered back and turned to her pride sisters. "Orissah, can you take over for me? Ewali needs my help."

Orissah smiled at her sister and stepped up whilst Nakita went home. She gave Jani a confused look and asked what was wrong. She was told. Her eyes grew wide with shock and the sisters started whispering among themselves as they heard what the majordomo had said.

Orissah heard what the others were saying but didn't pay them any mind except for one and it was hard not to.

"Good riddance," the lioness was saying. "I didn't like him as a cub and I certainly didn't like him as an adult. I'm glad he's dead! What were Ewali and 'Kita thinking about having that brute for a son, then naming him heir I'll never know."

The rest of the lionesses were getting scared at what was being said. A few of them could see the anger flare up in Orissah and told their companion to stop talking but it didn't work as the lioness continued ranting and raving.

"…who's to say that Samawati won't turn out the same way!"

That hit Orissah's last nerve. She growled and walked up to the lioness. Raising her paw into the air, she hit lioness with full strength and bared her teeth. "Don't you EVER talk like that again!" she spat angrily. "What's the matter with you? Show some respect if not for me at least for your king and queen!" she finished snarling.

The lioness recovered from the blow and smirked. "Why are you standing up to this Orissah? You didn't care for him anymore than the rest of us."

Orissah narrowed her eyes dangerously at the lioness. The others backed away in fear. "True I didn't like Ugas but he was my _nephew_!" she answered panting, near getting ready to strike the lioness again.

She turned away for a minute, trying to calm herself. Tears threatened to fall and she let them. Finally her breathing returned to normal and she turned to the party.

The other lionesses were worried about their friend and tried not to show it.

Orissah saw the looks of worry and concern. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I'm okay. Now come on, afternoon is settling in." She turned her head to the lioness who had spoken out against Ugas' death, "And I _don't_ think our leaders would like it if we were late with the kill. Let's go!"

* * *

Nakita made her way up the path and saw her mate lying on the cliff. She walked over lying down beside him. "What happened?" she asked with concern.

Ewali didn't look at her directly. He just whispered, "Ugas is dead. He…" He paused for a second then continued. "… He ki-killed himself… jumped off a cliff." He finished this sentence and cried, putting his paws over his head.

Nakita stared at her mate in shock. She had no words. What was there to say? Her firstborn son has killed himself. What can you say about that? Nothing. There's just sorrow everywhere.

Nakita felt herself become weak and her mouth grew numb.

Ewali got up slowly on weak legs. Nakita was at his side and leaned against him for fear that Ewali would fall.

Together they walked up to the edge of the cliff. They were in so much pain that they both nearly fell to the ground. Ewali looked at Nakita, who just stared back at him.

With a nod, the rulers, parents and mates, roared out their sorrow for all the land to hear. So that the animals and anyone else could share in their grief.

The mournful roars reached the ears of every animal, including the majordomos, the cubs, and the hunting party.

Jani and Hekaya were now in their nest. Hekaya felt a small tear fall from her eye and Jani wrapped a wing around her and they both cried. Their tears weren't for the fallen prince but for their king and queen.

Orissah's ears perked up and she knew instantly. "I can't imagine the pain they're going through," she whispered as tears filled her eyes again. She sobbed and Kesha placed a paw on her shoulder.

"You going to be okay?" the white lioness asked. "Want me to lead?"

Orissah looked at her friend and smiled. "No, I'll be alright. Thanks though."

Kesha nodded. "Anytime."

The cubs heard the roar as they were heading for home. Cheshi looked back at his friends and family, knowing that the roar was one of sorrow. "_Everyone here is okay. So it must be about Ugas,_" he thought.

"You think mom and dad will be okay?" Jemasi questioned to anyone in particular.

Sammy looked at her sister and smiled faintly. "I'm sure they will be. It's hard on them."

Machwa nodded his head in agreement with Sheena walking next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder in support. He smiled, licked her cheek and rested his head on top hers.

Zarmu, still recovering from his shock, walked as close as he could to Tau. Tarna and Shara were near him just in case anything happened.

Everyone else huddled together in support of their friends. Cheshi, as always, lead the way.

* * *

At the end of their roars Ewali and Nakita fell down, lying side by side. Their paws dangling from the cliff's edge.

Ewali wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling her close. Nakita in turn rested her head upon his mane but then slipped it underneath his chin, letting her tears fall. Her arms were wrapped around him.

Their bodies heaved with sobs as they rocked each other desperately and their need to be near one another was strong.

Ewali gathered his strength and purred. Five seconds passed and Nakita joined in her husband's purring. Ewali felt tears came again and he let them. They landed on the top of his wife's head. Nakita cried too, letting her tears fall on the ground.

By this time the hunting party returned and stripped what meat they wanted and went into the den. There would be no blessing tonight.

Orissah was the last and she cried while getting her share. She didn't join her pride sisters but stayed outside the den for support and comfort.

She saw how Ewali was in no position to get some meat for him and Nakita so she put her piece down and tore off a good piece for her adopted brother and sister.

Ewali looked up at Orissah and smiled weakly, but gratefully. Orissah returned the smile and went back to her spot.

The cubs also returned and Tau and Cheshi stripped a piece of meat for them and the others to share.

Sammy, Machwa and Jemasi saw their friends take the meat and nodded their heads gratefully. The trio knew what they had to do and knew that it was necessary.

They wouldn't stop doing this one thing until the grieving period was over. They, like their deceased siblings from their parents' first litter, would be loyal and be there for Nakita and Ewali whenever needed.

Sammy was the first. She walked carefully to her father and laid down beside him. Machwa followed, lying down next to his sister. Jemasi laid on her mother's side. Each cub snuggled up to their parents.

Ewali and Nakita, still in great heartache, smiled at their children, knowing they would be alright.

* * *

That night the royal family tried to sleep like the rest of the pride, but every now and then, would find themselves wide awake. Finally after struggling, everyone was asleep, except for Ewali.

The king was tossing and turning, and occasionally his back paws would twitch as he slept. Waking up in a cold sweat, he looked around. His pride was in deep slumber. He looked at the cubs.

Cheshi was at the head. Tau was near his siblings, his arm was around Zarmu. The young cub curled up to his brother in frantic desperation. Tarna and Shara were lying next to him.

Arazia slept near Cheshi, curled into a ball. Futahi was near her.

Ewali's gaze withdrew from them to his own cubs.

He was not all surprised Machwa and Sheena with smiles on their faces. Machwa was sprawled out and Sheena was snuggled close to him. Machwa had his arm draped around Sheena. Her head was near his.

Samawati had a spot near her brother and Jemasi was curled up next to her.

Ewali then stared down at his mate, who had a look of pain on her face as she slept. He sighed and his ears pinned back against his head. "_I hate seeing her like this. She hasn't had this sad face like since our first four cubs died. And now Ugas. It's too much!_" He patted her head with his paw and kissed her on the cheek, purring softly.

Getting up slowly so as not to rouse her, Ewali left the cave and sat out on the ledge staring at the stars. The night was warm and the stars shined brightly.

He looked up and tears came down his face. For the second time in his life Ewali had to wonder if his father was really up there. "_Are_ you up there dad?" he questioned to the sky. "Is Ugas there with you?"

He took a deep shuddering breath. "I know mom's up there along with my other cubs. But what about you and Ugas, do you have a place there?"

Tears ran down his muzzle, landing in silent splashes on the floor. "I should have tried better with you Ugas. It's my fault you're gone!"

He felt numb and weak. His legs gave way and he fell to the cold ground, and onto his belly with his front legs and back legs sprawled out. He shut his wet eyes in failure and pain. Putting his face in between his paws, he sobbed openly and harder than he had before.

Falling deeper into his grief, Ewali failed to feel a warm body next to him. He slowly opened one eye half expecting Nakita to be near him but the figure was smaller.

It was a cub, a female with white colored fur. It was Samawati. She carefully positioned herself next to her father, feeling the warmth of his body. Placing her head on his mane, she purred.

Ewali smiled at his daughter, putting his arm around her small body. He grew tired and his eyelids were heavy. Within minutes he was asleep.

Sammy smiled at her father and whispered, "Don't worry daddy. You'll never have to worry about any one of us turning against you. We all love you and mom and will be there for you through all the good and bad times. I love you."

The night changed from warm to cool in a matter of minutes and a gentle breeze swept through the lands as Ewali laid with his heiress by his side. "_I'm gonna be a good father,_" he thought to himself, his mind racing with determination. "_I have to make sure this never happens again! I will NOT be like my father!_"

That was a promise he swore to keep.

**Well, guys I hope you liked this one! I worked long and hard on it. Sorry for the delay, I was really sick, but I'm good now! I'd like to thank my reviewers for sticking with me and through this story. You know who you are:) Thanks again! My next update should be next week!**

**Take care!**

**- Minister aka Mary Wilcox**


	32. Chapter 31 The Speed Of Time

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Note: Dhahabu'Mauti 'Gold Death'**

**Chapter 31: The Speed Of Time**

Kivuli was covered in the dew of the early morning. A few animals were up but the rest were sleeping, still wanting to soak up the remains of the night. Some birds were out flying around.

Jani and Hekaya were up, performing their duties, asking the animals if there were any problems. To the majordomos' shock, there weren't any.

"The king should be pleased about that," Jani said to his mate, who nodded her head in agreement.

They wanted to fly to the cliff to see Ewali but decided against it. Knowing that after yesterday's tragic events the king and his family would still be grieving. Neither bird liked the dead prince but would never say their feelings out loud.

"Especially after what that lioness said about Ugas," Jani thought. He shuddered. "I've never seen Orissah so angry."

The birds continued their routes.

* * *

On Kivuli's cliff, Ewali and his daughter were still lying on the cold surface in the open air away from the pride. The king's head was tucked under on his left front paw. His eyes were shut tightly but under the eyelids were dried tears.

Lying next to him was Samawati. The white cub was curled up next to her father with her small, yet growing body pressed up closely. Ewali's right paw was draped around her for warmth against the chilly air.

* * *

In the cave the lionesses, adolescents, and young cubs were sleeping in solitude. On the rock ledge that served as the royal sleeping area, Nakita was still in slumber.

Feeling cold, the queen opened her eyes. Yawning slightly, blinking out the sleep, she turned her head to the spot where her mate would be beside her. Ewali wasn't there.

Now raising her head, looking around the cave, her gaze rested on the cubs. They too were asleep, but her daughter, Samawati, was nowhere to be seen. Nakita lowered her head in thought. "Sammy must be with Ewali, wherever he is."

Slowly standing and stretching out her limbs, she leapt from the rock and padded outside to find her mate and daughter.

Outside, the predawn air hit the white lioness in the face waking her instantly. She sniffed the air, inhaling deeply, and sighed with relief.

The pain she felt at the news of her eldest son's death still lingered, but with the air flowing around her body, the grief slowly left. "It may be leaving on the outside, but I don't think it will leave the inside so easily."

Raising her majestic head to the cliff's edge she saw something that made her heart melt. Ewali was now sitting with their daughter by his side. Their tails were entwined together in a father-daughter fashion.

She smiled softly, shaking her head with delight at this scene. "Like father, like daughter," her mind said.

Having his daughter near him slowly made the pain, grief and guilt that Ewali suffered the day before, leave his mind, heart and body. But that was on the outside, the inside still had a long way to go.

"I can do it. I've done it before!" While one part of his mind said this, the other argued.

"Yeah, but I still feel like it's my fault. Maybe it is. Did I not spend enough time with him? Did the history of my past drive him to rebel and ultimately suicide?" He lowered his head, letting his mane's side bangs fall into his eyes.

Samawati, seeing her father's peaceful gaze change, gently nuzzled his foreleg, purring with reassurance. The assurance saying with no words needed, "It's okay dad, in a way I'll miss Ugas too. But I'm here as is the pride. You're not alone in this!"

Ewali smiled at his daughter's care. He bent down and nuzzled her, licking the top of the cub's head. Looking into her eyes, Ewali couldn't help but see how similar their eye color was. "If only I knew my mother," he thought sadly. "I swear I can see her looking right at me through Sam."

A small yawn escaped the cub's mouth. Ewali smiled again as he saw that his daughter was trying desperately to stay awake. She wanted to watch the sunrise with her father.

Ewali lowered his head and said softly, "Sammy why don't you go back into the cave and sleep for a little while. I'll come get you when the sun is ready to make its grand appearance okay?"

Samawati looked up at her father, feeling her eyelids get droopy, but seeing the smile of promise plastered on his face she smiled, nuzzling him again and departed, slowly making her way to the cave.

The white cub paused as she saw her mother watching. Walking up Sammy wrapped herself around her mother's leg.

Nakita smiled at her daughter, giving her a kiss on the forehead, then watched her go into the cave. Turning her own head back towards her mate, who had yet to move, she walked up joining him on the cliff.

Ewali was still in his seated position when he smelt something. A smile came to his lips and an ear flickered back. Not bothering to turn his head, he allowed the one to sit beside him. He knew who it was and didn't need to say anything or make any gestures. The white lioness sat near her mate, enjoying the predawn air.

Ewali turned his head to his mate and smiled.

Nakita turned her head, smiling back. Staring at him, she saw the presence of guilt and for a moment wondered why. After quietly pondering she understood and wished she could help. "No! He must deal with this in his own way! He'll talk when he's ready," she told herself. Nudging him gently, she asked, "You okay?"

Sighing, Ewali slowly turned his head back to horizon, then to her, replying with softness in his voice, "Yeah a little. You?"

"A bit," she answered. "You were out here all night weren't you?" She had to ask him that just for confirmation even though she knew what his answer would be.

Ewali lowered his head, nodding slowly. Then he rested his head on her shoulders. Nakita in turn rested her head against the softness of his mane under his chin, purring to help ease what guilt he still possessed.

The king wanted to go the cave and sleep but being out in the open with his mate at his side, his body wouldn't move. "I need to be here… with her," he thought.

How long they sat like that didn't matter. They needed each other today just as yesterday. This would be a hard road, but each knew they could get through it. Having their family and pride near was helping already.

Their eyes watched the horizon as the sun began to rise. Ewali knew that he should go in and wake Sammy like he promised but his body and mind refused to cooperate. He didn't want to move. He was frozen in place. "Sorry Sammy," he thought. "I won't be able to wake you."

The king didn't need to be sorry. Even though he and Nakita were locked in an embrace, Ewali felt a gentle touch at his left side.

Removing his head from his mate's loving grasp, he looked down and saw that it was Samawati. The sun's entrance had the young lioness captivated. Ewali smiled at his daughter and turned his attention back to the horizon.

A few minutes later, he felt another touch, this time at his right side, Nakita's left. Both mates looked down and saw that it was Machwa, who nuzzled his parents' legs. Nakita and Ewali smiled at their son, and kissed him on the forehead. The young prince walked to sit beside his sister, who shuffled over closer to her father to make room.

Another short while passed and Nakita felt a touch at her right side. Ewali looked to see who it was. Both parents weren't surprised to discover that it was Jemasi. The princess looked up at her parents and smiled warmly, her eyes shining.

Ewali and Nakita smiled at her then at each other. The pain that was there before, now left at the sight of their children.

The rising of the sun's glorious light shined over Kivuli's lands and made it's way to the cliff. When the light hit, it turned Ewali's mane from a dark brown to a lighter brown and it made his golden coat shine. The rays of the sun's light bounced off Nakita and Samawati's fur, making them full of importance and grace. Jemasi's fur turned bright gold and Machwa's body lit up with brown.

The royal family drew close to one another, sitting on the cliff in awe and wonder at the sun thinking about how it could make the darkest things become beautiful.

Ewali looked at Nakita and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Nakita looked at her mate smiling back and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

The beauty of the sun continued to rise in the mornings and set in the afternoons. Much had changed. The cubs had grown and were near adolescence.

The pain, which still resided in the heart of the king, had slowly faded. Every night, the promise he had thought of the night he found Ugas would repeat endlessly inside his head like a merry-go-round.

Now waking up for no reason at all, Ewali let his eyes scan around the cave. He saw that the lionesses were in a deep, peaceful slumber. Letting himself wander more, he looked upon his kids.

Cheshi, Tau and Tarna grew into strong, healthy lions and left Kivuli during the time that passed.

Tau started his own pride. He found the lands on Kivuli's northern side to be very suitable. Claiming them as his own, he named the lands Kimondo. A few months later, he sent word that he had a few lionesses in his new pride and a mate, a white lioness named Kaia who was queen to his king.

Ewali was very proud of his grandson and was even pleased to hear that Tau and Kaia were expecting.

The day Tau was left, Ewali escorted him to the border. Looking at his grandson he didn't see the young, broken cub that Ugas had found so long ago. Now thanks to Ewali's care and teachings, Tau was a full-grown lion.

The golden king stared at his oldest grandson with admiration, amazement and respect. "You're gonna make an excellent king," Ewali had said.

Tau smiled and nuzzled his grandfather/teacher. "Thanks. I suppose I have you to thank for being my 'mentor' and all. You truly are my father and not my grandfather. You're old enough to be my father. And I love you as such." The young lion said these words with tears streaming down his muzzle. "I promise, I'll let you know how I'm doing. If you ever need anything let me know."

Ewali smiled back and bumped heads with Tau. "I will." He looked at the sky. "You better get going before it gets too hot," he replied.

Tau looked to the lands that were only a day's travels if that. Then his gaze rested on Kivuli and its king. He had so much there. "I'm gonna miss all this."

Bowing his head with respect to his former king, Tau stepped over Kivuli's borders and ran but he stopped in a mid step and looked back. He smiled with love, loyalty and peace. Ewali did the same.

Cheshi moved out as well with his mate, a grey lioness named Sundari. Since Tau and Cheshi had a brotherly relationship, they promised to keep in touch. Tau was kind enough to allow Cheshi and his mate a place on Kimondo's borders where there would be plenty of food, shelter and water.

As much as Cheshi didn't want to leave Kivuli, he promised Ewali that if anything should happen, he'd be there. Tau promised as well. Tarna also heard of the promise and made a vow too.

Shara and Zarmu didn't want their brothers to go, but they knew it was necessary.

Ewali smirked in the cave's darkness as he remembered Shara and Zarmu's reaction to Tarna and Tau's leaving. "Tau and Tarna turned out to be good lions. Zarmu and Shara have a long way to go before they're adults."

His smile faded as he silently questioned himself, his eyes resting on Zarmu, who was asleep near his sister. "Where's Zarmu gonna go when he leaves? Kimondo? Or start his own pride?"

He then looked at Shara, knowing that when she grew, she would stick around and if she wanted to leave, she had the opportunity. "She sees me as a grandfather. Surprisingly I'm old enough to be her father."

The king couldn't believe how much time had passed since Ugas found those three cubs by the waterhole and how they grew into healthy lions and lionesses.

Then the king's eyes rested upon his adopted daughters and sons. Each cub had suffered many terrible things, but because of Ewali's love, and kindness the cubs would have better lives.

Lowering his ears he thought, "Somebody had to take these cubs in. It's either that or they die. I couldn't allow that."

One by one, Ewali's eyes rested on each one of the cubs, starting with which one he found, or was found by someone else.

The first cub he found alive was Arazia, who was now sleeping in her own spot. When he saw her for the first time, Ewali couldn't help but see how similar their cub hoods were. He was abused by his family, as was she. It hurt him deeply to know that the cycle of hurting innocent cubs was still going and growing stronger within any pride or rouge family.

"She was a brave cub for fleeing, just like I was," he said mentally to himself. The way he saw Arazia rise up from a torn cub to a strong, wise and brave juvenile, near adolescent was truly amazing. "She's come a long way."

Lying not too far away from the red pawed lioness were two more adolescents that Ewali had taken in a few days after grieving for Ugas, so back then they were cubs.

The first cub to be seen was Akeeto. A slightly hot-tempered cub, but Ewali saw good in him.

Akeeto has the makeup of a strong and independent cub. He has deep dark brown fur all around his body, including his muzzle, paws and underbelly. A tuft of mane on his head and tail tuft are pitch-black with streaks of gold and he has a black nose. His eyes are a yellow orange. The cub did not wish to tell the king of his old pride.

Ewali respected that and allows him to stay.

When introductions were made to the other cubs Akeeto developed a crush on Samawati.

"Machwa doesn't care for Akeeto," Ewali said quietly. The first time Akeeto tried to get near Samawati, Machwa went into 'protect my sister' mode, stepping in between Akeeto and Sammy with a look that said, 'you mess with my sister we have a problem'

Ewali smiled, chuckling softly. "I was right, Machwa will do anything to help or protect Sammy. He sure has grown."

Looking further ahead Ewali saw another cub he had taken in, who was growing into an adolescent. The one's fur matched darkness of the cave and his dark red eyes make him look not only unique but also scary in his own way.

His name is Entwidemela or 'Mela for a shorter name. He's a bit of a loner and keeps to himself most of the time. He has black fur and a grey muzzle, underbelly and paws. His nose is dark brown along with his incoming mane.

Ewali knew there was something behind Mela's behavior but didn't press him. He was a good lion in his own way, hardly causing any trouble.

The last one to join the pride was Mguuyasiku or Mguu. Mguu came from a lush green area after his father, Mopani died from a disease. His mother, Safihi, refused to take care of him, and blamed Mguu for his father's death.

Mguu knew why his father died, but knew he couldn't stay with his mother. He stumbled upon Kivuli's green soil and met up with Ewali.

Ewali saw nothing but gentleness, wisdom and kindness and it was really unique for such a young cub.

But now staring at him, as he lay on the cave floor Mguu had risen from a young cub to near adolescent. Even though he's younger than the rest of the kids but he still maintained his gentle nature and this gave Ewali an idea. "He could make a good king."

As he now stared at his own children, he realized that one of the adopted cubs was no longer there. It was Samawati's friend and partner in crime, Futahi.

The young dark red colored cub, died when he was a teen of sleeping sickness. No one knew where he caught it or when; it just snuck up on him. After three days of lying in the cave, Futahi's tired body gave up his soul.

He was buried in the thick grass outside the mountain. Samawati and the other cubs were very sad that their friend had died and gave a eulogy to remember him.

Looking to where Machwa was sleeping, Ewali wasn't surprised to see Sheena lying next to him. A smile etched its way to his lips. "I can see Machwa and Sheena becoming mates in the future. They have a special bond, those two."

Although his son was born silent, the prince was slowly gaining his speech but his voice would always be raspy. Nobody cared about that and just as long Machwa could speak, they were satisfied.

Smiling at that sight, Ewali's gaze moved up to his daughters. Jemasi was still sleeping in the spot she used to sleep in all the time as a cub. She was still quiet and withdrawn but loved being near her parents, which made Nakita and Ewali happy.

And finally the king's eyes rested on his heiress Samawati. The white lioness had outgrown much of her troublemaking and was now a mature adolescent.

Ewali could see his daughter become a good leader but he could also see Mguu by her side. He had just as much leadership as she did. "They would be good match. I know they're good friends now, but maybe that'll change."

With that thought in his head, Ewali looked at Nakita, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled and licked her ear, purring softly. Wrapping his arm around her, he gently pulled her toward him. Nakita rested her head on his mane, purring softly as well.

Taking one last look, Ewali saw that all was well and put his head on the cave floor, to sleep like his pride.

* * *

Far away near Kivuli, three lions were planning to take Kivuli and kill the king.

A pitch-black lion with gold eyes was pacing the grass impatiently, growling and snarling.

Another lion with light red brown fur, a dark brown mane and a scar from the top of his eye down to the bottom, white fur at the ends of his cheeks just sat in the grass near their shelter gave, following the other lion's movements with his eyes that were red.

The other lion, a dark brown lion with a black mane and red eyes wasn't paying attention to his companions because he was asleep.

The light red lion growled and walking up to his friend, slapped him on the cheek snarling. "Wake up Koba! What are you doing just sleeping!? We need to be thinking up ideas about how to take Kivuli!"

The dark lion bared his teeth. "Well sorry!" he said with sarcasam. "You know that when I sleep I think of ideas but right now my brain doesn't work. So just... SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He roared out.

"Why should I? The only the you do is sit around and complain about our mission," the other lion muttered.

Koba's eyes snapped and he launched himself at the lion growling, snarling, biting and hitting.

The black lion stopped pacing at the sound of fighting. Sighing in annoyance he let out a tremendous roar, signaling the lions to stop their bickering. "Stop!" He commanded.

The two lions did what they were told and stopped but the light lion smacked his companion upside the head, with his claws out. The darker lion roared out in pain.

The black lion bared his teeth and his gold eyes reduced to silts. He didn't see the last hit be made. "Thank you! Koba," he said to the dark brown lion. "Dhahabu'Mauti is right. We need to come up with a plan, and when I say 'plan' I mean a 'fool-proof' plan."

Koba surrendered. "All right! All right! Whatever you say. Speaking of say, Kifuli, whatever happened to that brother of yours? The gold furred, blue green eyed one? You ever see him again after he left your dad's pride?"

Kifuli didn't know that Tau wandered into Kivuli's lands and was now king to Kivuli's neighboring lands. He didn't really care since he believed his brother to be a pest and a weakling anyway. That's why he abused him any way he could, forcing the young cub to flee his home. "Don't know and don't care!" he replied with a snarl, with saliva dripping from his teeth.

"All I know," he continued. "is that I want Kivuli and that I want you two to share it with me! I picked you for this, because you're strong and capable fighters!"

Koba and Dhahabu looked at each other with evil grins on their faces. Kifuli could only smile and he padded into the cave to sleep for the night. After a few minutes of silence Dhahabu and Koba joined him.

They would think of a plan to get into Kivuli no matter how long it would take.


	33. Chapter 32 The Invasion Begins

**Disclaimer: **These characters are **NOT** mine! They belong to their respective players! The work in this story, however is **MINE!**

**Chapter 32: The Invasion Begins**

Near Kivuli's entrance, the three lions were in slumber. Dhahabu and Koba slept, dead to the world.

Kifuli, however, was having a small bout of insomnia. Ideas of how take Kivuli was running rampant through the black lion's head. Opening his dark gold eyes, he yawned showing his large white teeth.

He got up and stretched, leaving his companions in the cave. The cool crisp morning air hit his face, but the black lion felt no emotion. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment and he couldn't wait to put his long awaited plan into action.

He smirked evilly and softly said, "It's only a matter of time, you inhabitants of Kivuli. You will be mine!"

* * *

Unaware of the threat to his kingdom, Ewali and his pride were doing the everyday things. Ewali was patrolling the borders; Nakita was leading the hunting party and the cubs, now adolescents, were hanging out enjoying each other's company.

The day flew by really fast.

By midday, as the pride made their way home from various things, Ewali was lying on Kivuli's cliff when Hekaya and Jani swooped down, landing front of him with worried looks and gasping for breath.

Ewali looked at the two sunbirds in confusion. "Jani, Hekaya what's wrong?" he asked.

Hekaya was out of breath and unable to speak so Jani spoke for her. "Sire! We saw your son, Machwa, leaving Kivuli at the northern border. We think he's on his way to Kimondo, to probably see Tau, but we can't be sure."

Ewali lowered his gaze to the ground. "_Why would Machwa leave without permission? He's never done anything like this!_" He raised his head. "Hekaya, Jani, show me the exact direction in which my son went."

The two birds nodded their heads and departed.

Ewali got up from his position on the cliff and began to descend. Seeing Nakita and the lionesses, he came up to her and informed her of the situation.

"What do you mean he's gone?" The queen asked in shock.

"Hekaya and Jani said that he went into the direction of Kimondo. Tau's kingdom," the king explained.

Nakita sighed. "Go and find him. I'll take care of things here."

Ewali smiled. "I know you will."

They nuzzled and Ewali licked her on the cheek. "I'll be back if not late tonight, then tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied. "Be careful."

"I will." Ewali then descended the path and ran into the grasses with his majordomos taking flight.

"I hope you're alright Machwa," Nakita said softly.

Finally Ewali reached the northern side. Jani perched himself on the king's shoulder and stated quietly, "Don't worry sire. Machwa's a smart lion, he'll be okay."

Ewali turned to his green colored friend and smiled weakly. "I hope so, Jani. I really hope so."

Hekaya looked down at her mate and the lion king and pointed with her beak. "He went that way, sire. At least from what Jani and I saw."

The lion followed the sunbird's gaze. "Okay. Thank you both. See you tomorrow." At saying this Ewali stepped over the borderline and made his way out of Kivuli.

The two birds flew to a tree, both sighing with worry. Jani was very concerned for his friend and king.

Hekaya turned to her mate and gently asked, "You okay?"

Jani shrugged his feathers. "I don't know, I just have this feeling something's gonna happen while Ewali is gone."

Hekaya outstretched a wing around Jani. "I'm sure it's nothing," she said soothingly.

"Hope you're right," he said sighing.

"_Me too,_" Hekaya thought.

* * *

In the desert, which he knew would take him to Kimondo, Machwa was growing weary from walking. He wasn't sure how long he had been traveling but there was no turning back now. If he did turn back, he wouldn't make it to Kivuli until maybe early morning or midday.

The prince looked around him, hoping to find some shelter and maybe a waterhole. Not seeing any in his vision, he shook his head in frustration. "_Come on! There has to be some waterhole around here somewhere!_" he thought angrily.

Walking a little bit further, he picked up a scent. Perking his ears up, he looked around the darkness, seeing nothing.

"_Must be my imagination,_" he thought again.

But it wasn't.

Ewali had also been traveling for quite sometime and the king wished he had eaten before leaving. "_I should know better!_" he thought. Licking his dry lips, feeling his throat also dry, he searched desperately for a waterhole and hope that Machwa was near one too.

A part of him couldn't believe how Tau was able to cross this desert and make it to the other side. "He's a good and strong lion. He must be a great king too," his mind said.

As he was walking in the desert, the ground hurting his paws, Ewali wasn't going to give up until he found his son.

Just then a scent came to his nose. Pointing his head into the darkness, he sniffed loudly. He knew who the scent belonged to and raced in its direction, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Anxiety coursed through out his body as his paws hit the hot ground. Finally the scent faded.

Looking around he saw a shape in the dark, the shape of a young adolescent. "_Machwa,_" he thought with happiness, and then spoke loudly. "Machwa!"

The brown lion heard a voice and lifted his head, looking for the image of the one who called his name. There he saw another lion standing before him just a few feet away. "Dad!" he said in his raspy voice.

Ewali sighed with relief and walked over to his son. He nuzzled him but afterwards said with a stern voice, "Why are you out here?"

Machwa sighed, his ears lowered, and his gaze fell to the ground. "Sorry dad. I don't know why either. I must miss Tau a lot and Cheshi and Tarna. But that's no excuse for leaving. I swear I'll never do it again!"

The adult blue-eyed lion just nodded his head and scanned around the desert searching for any place that might bring relief from the heat to him and Machwa.

Machwa followed his father's gaze sighing tiredly and heavily. He said, "There must be some place for us to rest dad, but I don't see anything."

Ewali looked around again. His whiskers twitched every few seconds and his eyes were heavy. He searched as hard as he could. "_Machwa can't sleep in the heat,_" he thought. "_Ten to one, it'd kill him and me._"

With a prayer, he continued his search, shaking his mane to keep the sleep away for a few more minutes. The voice of his son interrupted his train of thought.

"Dad!" Machwa said raspy. "There are some trees with plenty of shade." He looked up at his father with pleading but tired eyes. "We could stay there tonight."

Ewali smiled at his son and jerked his head in the trees' direction. Once they were in the coolness, father and son laid down side by side letting sleep overtake them. Within a few seconds they fell asleep.

* * *

Back in Kivuli, the pride was already asleep. Nakita woke up, as she couldn't sleep. She looked upon her pride, seeing that all was well. She hoped and prayed that her mate and their son were safe.

"Gods, please let them be okay," she prayed. Then yawning the white lioness fell asleep.

No one knew that the night would bring some unexpected guests.

* * *

At the edge of the Kivulian Entrance, the three lions, Kifuli, Dhahabu'Mauti, and Koba heard about King Ewali's absence and decided that now was the time to make their move.

The black lion, Kifuli, licked his lips in satisfaction. He turned to his companions. "Okay, boys. It's time. Let's move out!"

Dhahabu and Koba looked at each other and grinned evilly. They followed their leader and the lions stepped into Kivuli's territory. Not knowing where the pride would be resigning, they used instinct instead of gut.

Kifuli sniffed the area. "Hmm, they must be this way." He said snickering. "Come on."

They started walking through the forest. Koba admired the area with awe. "Nice! Although, it's kind of odd that a king would want his pride to live in an area that has a forest."

Dhahabu scoffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his mane in irration at the dark red lion. "He's so quick to lose focus. Moron!" he muttered under his breathing.

Koba heard what Dhahabu said and clawed him in the shoulder. "Shut up would you!? So what if I like this place? Is that a crime to you?" he snarled.

"Oh, for crying out loud, would both of you be quiet for five minutes?" Kifuli said, whirling around and snarling at the two lions.

Koba shrank just a bit, but Dhahabu held his ground. The light brown lion was bigger than the others but Kifuli's black body, jet-black mane and gold eyes made him look larger and more sinister than he.

Kifuli smiled. "That's better, now let's proceed."

Next, they walked through the jungle. Koba couldn't contain his excitement, which made Dhahabu, try very hard to resist the urge to kill the lion. Kifuli gave out one last warning and this time both lions complied.

They reached their destination and were glad of it. Looking up at a mountain like rock, Kifuli chuckled. "There it is boys. That's where Ewali's pride is."

"How do you know?" Koba asked, not convinced.

Dhahabu snarled again but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to keep his anger in.

"I just know. Call it instinct Koba," Kifuli replied.

"We gonna sneak up there?" Dhahabu asked, eagerly. "I'm ready to sink my teeth into a king." Then hee smirked. "And maybe a few lionesses," he finished, licking his teeth in a hungry fashion.

The black lion laughed. "In due time Dhahabu. In due time." He jerked his head. "Alright here's the plan…"

* * *

Early morning rose to the desert and to the spot where Ewali and Machwa stayed during the night. The light gold lion opened his eyes and yawned quietly so he didn't wake his son. Machwa was lying on his back breathing slowly.

Ewali smiled and got up stretching out his tired body. After shaking his head, he started walking around sniffing the air, hoping that his scent of the direction he'd walked in the night before was still there.

The scent would lead them home. A few minutes of sniffing he found it and smiled. "_Now all I have to do is wait for Machwa to wake up,_" his mind told him as he looked at the sleeping prince.

Staring at the rising sun, Ewali wondered how his pride was doing in his absence. "_Hope they're okay,_" he thought.

Just then the yawn of Machwa tore into his thoughts. He turned around seeing Machwa yawning and stretching.

The prince smiled and walked up to his father. "Morning dad."

Ewali licked Machwa's cheek. "Good morning Machwa. You ready to head for home?"

Machwa nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go." At these words the young lion bounded off to the desert.

The king shook his head in amusement and followed.

* * *

A few hours of walking passed and the king and prince saw the green grass of Kivuli's northern border.

Machwa ran from his father's side and to the grass, falling on it and kissing the blades. He started to cry softly. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to leave. I don't know what came over me."

Ewali padded over to his son and kissed him gently, purring in a fatherly way. "I know, I know. Just please, don't do it again! You had me worried sick. Good thing Jani and Hekaya were patrolling."

Machwa looked up at Ewali. "Yeah, good thing," he said smiling.

The two lions walked into Kivuli feeling as though nothing had changed. After taking a drink at the waterfall, quenching their much-needed thirst they arrived at the cliff of their home.

Ewali stopped in mid step and sniffed the air. He twitched his whiskers in confusion and a low growl emitted from his throat.

Machwa looked up at his father curiously. "What is it dad?"

The king's blue eyes silted into dots, his teeth were bared, and his front claws were sheathed. "Wait here!" he said with a snarl but Machwa knew it wasn't him that Ewali was angry with.

"_Someone must be here,_" the prince thought. "_I hope everyone's okay._"

Ewali slowly padded up the cliff's pathway. Once at the top, his paws touched the cold surface. Taking a deep breath, he carefully walked into the dark cave.

What he saw took his breath away. Two large lions were in the cave, wearing evil looks, with claws also out and teeth bared as if they knew the king would be back and wanted to be ready.

In the back of the cave was Ewali's pride, with Nakita at the head. A smile of relief came to his lips but it didn't last long. He searched the darkness for his kids and was relieved to see them beside the lionesses. But there was something wrong. The females were there but the males weren't.

Looking to the other side, he saw them. They all seemed to be okay, except for Akeeto who was lying on his side with a large scar on his shoulder. His adopted brothers were taking care of him.

Ewali growled angrily and turned his stare to the lions. "Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?" he asked.

The light red brown lion known as Dhahabu'Mauti snarled and spoke. "Our names are not important king! What we have in our possession is! Now you know you can't fight all three of us by yourself."

The dark red lion, Koba, stepped up to his companion and continued, "And since the males in your pride are too young to fight…" He gestured to Akeeto who was still on the ground and his shoulder wound still bleeding. "One of your cubs already tried and failed, so it wouldn't be pointless for you to even try," he finished with a sneer.

Ewali knew he couldn't fight the lions and that he needed help. "_And I know just where to get it!_" his mind said. "_Tau, Cheshi and Tarna in Kimondo._" He stared at the three lions with hatred.

Kifuli decided that now he could step forward. The lion was unseen as he blended so well within the shadows of the cave's darkness. The only thing of him that wasn't covered in black, were his gold eyes. He smiled evilly, showing his white teeth.

Seeing the king's eyes upon his scared pride, Kifuli smirked. "Don't worry about them kingy, they'll be just fine as long as they obey."

Looking upon the lionesses, the black lion set his eyes on one in particular. The heiress: Samawati.

Ewali saw this and felt the fur on his back and the hairs on his mane rise in anger. Staring at the males, he saw the same thing, but the one who showed the most fear for the young lioness was Mguuyasiku.

The young lion was growling lowly, and he came real close to jumping on the black lion to keep him away from his friend, but looking upon his adopted father's eyes, he relaxed and sank to the ground, but his red brown eyes still snapped with anger.

The king looked back on the trespassers and said with a forceful voice, "Okay, promise no harm will come to **_any_** members of my pride, and I and the male cubs will go peacefully. No questions asked! No force needed!"

On the outside, Ewali was trying to appear brave for himself, his family and his pride but on the inside, he was afraid, afraid for everyone.

The three lions looked at each other, nodding one by one. Then Kifuli spoke again. "Alright. But first, you may speak with your mate." Turning his head to the lionesses, until his gaze rested upon the white queen, he nodded firmly.

Nakita, on shaky legs stepped forward and she and Ewali went outside to speak privately with the lions watching their every move.

Once outside the cave Nakita nuzzled her mate, and he in turn rested his head upon hers, purring softly to help keep her calm. "You okay?" he asked carefully, knowing that she wasn't.

Nakita sighed heavily, but nodded as an answer. "You and the others don't have a choice, Ewali. We'll be okay. I'll make sure the lionesses don't do anything crazy."

"I know, I know," Ewali said, sighing also, but with worry and fear. He lifted his head from hers then although he was a bit shaken asked, "Where's Kesha?"

Nakita felt her fur rise, but she calmed down almost instantly. She knew that there was no love between her mate and the other white lioness but the fact that Kesha dare ask this sort of thing from Ewali made Nakita's blood boil. "She's safe," the queen answered. "She'll have a safe place to give birth when the time comes."

"I'm sorry 'Kita," Ewali said sadly.

She looked up at him and saw the sadness. She licked his cheek and purred assuringly. Ewali was still her mate, regardless that Kesha expecting his cubs. "Don't worry. I know you still love me and I still love you."

Ewali sighed with relief and whispered, "We'll go to Kimondo. Tau and the others will be able to help us. It might be awhile so…" he trailed off as he couldn't continue. Thoughts swamped his head and his color grew pale.

Nakita nuzzled him again and they embraced once more.

After a few minutes of a deadly silence, the couple heard paw steps coming up the path. It was Machwa. Nakita broke the embrace and seeing her son, walked over and nuzzled him. "You okay Machwa?" she asked licking his forehead.

The prince nodded but kept his worried stare. "Dad, what's wrong?" he wondered.

Ewali and Nakita looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

When his parents didn't say anything, Machwa gasped. "Company? Bad company? Right?" He was guessing but knew he was right. "Everyone okay?"

Ewali nodded his head.

Just then the male cubs came out of the cave. Akeeto was leaning on Entwidmela and Zarmu's shoulders for support, as his own shoulder still hurt. Machwa and Akeeto still loathed each other, but it made the prince feel bad to see his rival injured.

Koba followed the males with a watchful eye to make sure they didn't do anything bold. He stared at Ewali with a menacing look. He snickered but sneered while doing so. "Don't worry about your queen Ewali. She'll keep her power… over the lionesses. Won't touch her. Swear," He held his paw into the air to signify his 'promise'

Ewali just growled. He knew he couldn't trust this lion, any further than he could throw him over the cliff's edge, not that he'd try. And if Koba even tried anything on Nakita, the king would kill him, even if it meant dying in the process. Now there were too many things to worry about.

He looked at Nakita again and kissed her on the cheek but he also gave her a look that said, 'Tell the girls, **all** the girls, I love them. I love you too and I'll be back with help!'

Nakita knew what he was saying so she nodded her head.

Then with a jerk of his own head, Ewali and the other males went down the pathway, with Akeeto, slowly making his way down, and they went into the grass to begin their exile.

Nakita hoped and prayed they'd be okay and feeling Koba's eyes bare holes into her head, she slowly made her way back into the cave until it was time for the hunt. "_Which should be right now,_" she thought.

Lowering her head she prayed silently. "_Gods, please watch over them._"

* * *

The king and his charges crossed the northern border. Within an hour, maybe two or three, they were in the desert. Within maybe a day or two, they would cross into Kimondo's territory.

Ewali looked upon the young males with a pained face. "_If only there weren't three of those lions, I could've done something,_" his mind said. He sighed lowering his head in defeat as he walked. He felt as though he failed his pride and himself.

Mguuyasiku walked up to the light golden lion and gently nuzzled him. "Ewali, I'm worried too, but I know they'll be okay." He smiled weakly trying to lighten his adopted father's mood in some way.

Seeing the wisdom and love etched on this adolescent's face was so uplifting to Ewali that he couldn't help but smile faintly. He bumped heads with him and purred.

They both looked back at the others. Machwa was at the head of the group, while Zarmu and Entwidmela still supported Akeeto, who acted as though he could fall over and soon.

Ewali sighed and called out, "We'll stop here!"

The males sighed with relief and Machwa looked around noticing that this was the same spot he and his father had rested the day before.

Mguu went over to his friends and asked them, "You guys okay?" Each one nodded his head. Mguu sighed and asked Akeeto, "Your shoulder feeling any better?"

The Barbary lion raised his head and shook it. "Still hurts, I'll live though," he said trying to appear strong.

Mguu nodded. Entwidmela and Zarmu were already sleeping underneath some trees, clearly exhausted from the trek and from helping Akeeto.

Akeeto walked over to one good-sized spot, claiming it for himself. Wrapping his dark tail around his body, he too fell asleep.

The brown lion sighed with relief seeing that his friends were okay. He padded over to Ewali and Machwa, kindly asking the same question: "Are you okay?"

Ewali smiled again at this young lion's care and replied, "I'm okay. The question is: are you?"

Mguu smiled and said, "Yes." He looked at Machwa. "How about you Machwa?"

The prince nodded his head, feeling very tired. He put his head down on his father's mane. Ewali smiled and licked his son and within minutes, he was asleep too.

Mguu found his own spot but before he slept, he took one last look around, seeing that everyone was okay. He smiled with this thought on the outside, but inside he was worried for his friends and adopted family members back in Kivuli. He hoped that they wouldn't be in exile too long.

That night Ewali and the adolescents rested, with it being a much needed rest. The images of their friends and family still lingered in their heads. It was going to be a long sleep, if any sleep was to come.


	34. Chapter 33 Fighting Back

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay everyone. Here's a new chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 33: Fighting Back**

Two days of walking in the desert, Ewali and his charges arrived at Kimondo in the early evening. With another 5-10 minutes going through the jungle, they stepped on the border line. A golden lion with a brown mane was heading home. Ewali smiled and roared.

Tau's ear flickered at the sound and with a raised head, the protective instincts kicked in along with a dangerous growl. With claws out, teeth bared, he charged to rid the intruder, but stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ewali!" the young king gasped, breathing heavily. "Ewali, what are you-" Tau did a double take and saw the other younger lions. "What brings you here? Something wrong?" he questioned and seeing the mixed emotions on their faces he knew something bad must've happened.

Ewali just sighed with heavy fatigue, exhaustion masked upon his face. Tau saw that the group of lions were about to collapse from tiredness so he smiled faintly and began leading them to his pride. Once the rock caves were in sight, introductions were quickly made and everyone settled in to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tau, Cheshi and Tarna were in the royal chambers with Ewali discussing Kivuli's takeover and what to do. Kaia, Tau's mate and Kimondo's queen took the young lions on a tour around the lands.

After an hour of heavy debating, there was silence.

"From what you have said about these lions, it's going to take a while to get ourselves back into the fighting modes again," Cheshi said. "We all have been busy. Tau, you have both a kingdom and a family to look after. I have a family too…"

Tarna stared at the ground embarrassed. Cheshi knew what was wrong but didn't question.

"_I hope Nakita and the pride are alright,_" Ewali thought. "How long do you think?" He said aloud. "I don't want to be here for too long. No offense of course," he said to Tau a small smile and raised paw.

Tau chuckled. "None taken, grandfather. My brother is pretty skilled in fighting, even as a cub. He's a natural born fighter just like our father was."

Ewali shook his head as did the others. "I still can't believe the black lion is your brother. There's nothing that says you're related. You're both so different."

Tau sighed, and his ears dropped. "I know," he said softly, pawing at the ground.

Tarna lowered his head and after a good silence spoke, "The way I see it, it'll take two months maybe more to get ready. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally." He turned his eyes to Tau. "Tau, when see your brother there's a chance you'll have flashbacks."

Tau's gaze fell to the ground. Having not thought of that he started shaking.

Ewali placed a paw on Tau's shoulder. "Tau, it's okay. You don't have to worry now." Tau just nodded.

"For the time being I think that Ewali and the others should rest from their journey," Cheshi said in a suggestive manner. "Then afterwards we'll plan battle strategies."

The four lions nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Back in Kivuli, the lionesses were struggling to please their captors. The only thought that made them somewhat happy was knowing that Kesha and her cubs, fathered by Ewali, were safe.

Other than playing with their minds, the lions had done nothing else. Samawati, however, was trying to distance herself from the black lion, Kifuli, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

While her pride was fearful of the three beasts, Nakita stayed strong for everyone's sake. Whispers said that without her, the days that passed and the days to come would and will be uneventful.

The pride prayed as often as they could, hoping that Ewali and the young males would return with help so they could be freed from this dreadful rule.

One warm night the pride lay sleeping, not that the sleep came with ease now.

The first night of Ewali's exile was hard. They all suffered nightmares so sleeping was next to impossible. The nights that followed were the same.

On that first night the three lions laid close to the entrance, in a straight line formation to prevent any escapes and were doing so now tonight. Luckily Nakita was allowed to sleep on the royal ledge because the rogues thought it useless to sleep on it and 'guard' her.

"It smells like an old king!" Dhahabu had said, but it didn't go unheard by the ears of the lionesses. "Hmm, I wonder where Ewali and his 'little kittens' fled to?" he questioned to no one. He just wanted to make a sick joke out of the king's self-exile.

It was taking all of the white lioness's strength not to kill the red lion for insulting her mate and adopted sons. Hearing this Nakita growled lowly, while trying to show her own inner fears. "I don't want to appear weak to them," she said to herself, referring to her pride sisters. "Someone has to be strong!"

Now as she was lying on the ledge, thoughts about Ewali and the males came to her. She hoped that they were all right and safe in Kimondo. Feeling sleepy, she closed eyes, and prepped herself for another hard sleep. Placing her head on crossed paws, her tail curled at her side, the sleep came and her breathing slowed.

In the back of the cave Samawati, Jemasi and their adopted sisters, Arazia, Sheena and Shara, huddled together for protection and comfort. The other lionesses did the same. Every moment Kifuli, Dhahabu'Mauti, and Koba were there, the days and nights seemed endless and each new morning was feared.

Their thoughts were the same as their queen's: "I hope the king returns soon"

At the entrance, the lions slept but Kifuli was wide awake. For reasons, only known to him, he thought about Samawati and the plans he had in store for her. He decided to wait to test his power and strength, as she was still too young. "Chances are she'd die, and then my work would be wasted," he thought with an evil, and sick grin then he too fell asleep.

The night was warm, but medium sized clouds covered the sky. Not a sound was heard. Not even the chirping of crickets, or the small squawks of birds. All was cold and deathly silence.

* * *

Time had passed but to Ewali and the lions, it felt like two years when it was actually two months.

While Machwa, Mguu and the others had gotten used to being in Kimondo, Ewali was training with his grandsons and nephew.

The males were a bit worried and found themselves asking the big questions. Would they have to stay in Kimondo for too much longer? Would they go back with the older lions and sneak in to make sure the pride was all right while the battle happened?

These were questions that needed to be answered and soon but knowing that the time to leave Kimondo was getting closer anxiety filled their minds and hearts. In the two months that passed each day grew shorter but the nights were long and almost endless.

All questions about their friends and family were mixed with fear and the same ones would repeat like a never ending circle. "Were they okay? Were they harmed in any way?"

They shuddered to think at what could happen since the three rogues were obviously bigger than they, Ewali, and the lionesses put together. Being near one another and counting down the days gave comfort and relief.

Zarmu, Entwidmela huddled together. Akeeto was lying alone. Ewali was at the entrance and on both sides of him were Mguu and Machwa. Tau was in the royal chambers, lying beside his mate and cubs. On Kimondo's eastern borders, Cheshi was near his family. Tarna was somewhere in the lands lying next to his girlfriend.

* * *

Early the next morning roars were heard throughout Kimondo. That was the signal. It was time to go. The young lions yawned and woke up. Outside Ewali bid them good morning. Cheshi and Tau said their good-byes to their families and Tarna did the same to his girlfriend.

With Tau leaving that meant his mate, Kaia, was in charge. Tau nuzzled and licked her on the cheek, and then kissed his cubs. Cheshi asked Sundari along with their cubs, to stay in Kimondo and help out.

With other goodbyes and thankings to the queen of Kimondo, Tau lead his group out of the lands. The three lionesses prayed that their loves would return home safely.

* * *

After two in half days of travel the lions entered Kivuli's borders.

As Ewali's blue eyes scanned around the lands a familiar green blur flew past him but it stopped in mid air of the gold lion.

Ewali hardly recognized the sunbird. The way he saw it, like the younger lions, the two months seemed like two years. "Jani over here!" called the king to his majordomo.

Jani flew back and was shocked to see his king and former pride members. "Your highness!" he chirped with glee.

Looking at Tau, Jani landed on the ground and bowed. "King Tau of Kimondo, it's an honor to see you." Tau just smiled back at his friend.

"Jani," Ewali said. "Is Hekaya around by any chance?"

The green sunbird thought for a moment. "She's reporting to the lions now," he answered.

"Okay good." He turned back to the young lions with a smile. Then said to Jani, "Is there a way the adolescents can sneak around and get to the cliffs without being detected?"

"Yes sire I can take them." Jani ruffled his feathers in anger. "I sure can't wait to see those lions go." He looked up and saw the pained looks on the lions' faces. "Don't worry about the pride, everyone's okay. No one is hurt."

Sighs of relief came and Ewali turned to Machwa and the others. "Go with Jani. With any luck the lions will know we're here and want to battle." He nuzzled his son and smiled to the rest.

The lions bowed their heads wishing good luck and followed Jani, who also bowed mainly to the two kings. He flew off with the adolescents following closely.

The four adults decided to do their fighting in the Savannah on the eastern side of Kivuli.

* * *

The three lions meanwhile were lounging on the cliff bored at the brown sunbird's ramblings. Just then another bird flew down and whispered to Hekaya.

After he left, Hekaya turned to the lions, trying to hide her smile. "I've just been told that King Ewali has returned with the lions of Kimondo. His majesty wishes to meet you on the eastern side of the lands."

Kifuli stared at his companions in shock, but an evil smile played at his mouth. "Well boys, looks like we're going to have to teach that scarred king a lesson."

The other two laughed and followed the black lion down into the grasses to meet Ewali and the strangers.

* * *

On the eastern side in the savannah, Ewali, Tau, Tarna and Cheshi were getting ready to fight the three lions.

Tau recognized Kifuli and growled threateningly. Kifuli stared at the gold lion and saw the green eyes. He smirked in spite of himself and pulled out his claws, front and back as did the other two and the four lions opposite them. "This is gonna be fun!" he thought menacingly.

Ewali's attack plan was simple. While he handled the dark red brown lion known as Koba, Cheshi and Tarna would team up together and take down Dhahabu, who looked at them with amusement.

That only left Tau and Kifuli to battle each other. For Tau it was awkward. Ewali, Tarna and Cheshi were left with strangers and he was left to his brother, the blood of his blood. "What's done is done," he muttered staring at the black lion who he hadn't seen in years.

Ewali and Kifuli, both being leaders, gave their commands and the attacking began. The seven lions charged at each other with furious blows.

Tarna and Cheshi pounced on Dhahabu pinning him to the ground biting and hitting. The red brown lion threw Cheshi off and charged at Tarna who blocked him with a blow to the face. Cheshi jumped up onto Dhahabu's back while Tarna gave off the heavy blows.

Ewali reared up on his hindlegs hitting Koba in the jaw then made way to hit him in the shoulder. The dark red lion roared out in pain and slashed Ewali in the face leaving two claw marks on the top of his forehead. Koba then jumped at the king and they both rolled on the ground, growling and clawing at each other.

Tau and Kifuli were busy circling each other, neither wanting to look away then Kifuli jumped and hit Tau in the head and shoulder. Tau roared in pain with more to come as his brother hit him again and again, wanting – no – forcing Tau to cower in pain like he used to as a cub.

Tau knew that Tarna had been right. Seeing Kifuli brought back old wounds.

Kifuli now had Tau pinned hard. The black lion smiled evilly and whispered, "Looks like you're on the bottom again eh little brother?" Looking for a good spot to end the pesky gold lion's life, Kifuli sank his teeth into Tau's neck.

Tau screamed in agony but he was determined not to let his brother win again. Pushing his hindlegs into Kifuli's stomach, Tau grunted and flipped the older lion over his head. Kifuli was dizzy by the blow but didn't see Tau standing over him. All he felt were his younger brother's claws wave pain into his face.

The battle waged on for a while almost a few hours and the lions separated, each one covered in scratches with blood dripping on the ground.

Ewali was panting and turned to the other lions. Cheshi and Tarna had the same amount of scars and cuts. Tau had a higher amount. Bloody scars covered his shoulders, back and hindlegs. They were all deeply tired.

The three lions were also exhausted, covered in blood as well. Dhahabu and Koba knew they couldn't win against them.

Dhahabu turned his blood stained head to Kifuli, who was fuming, almost as if he were ready for another fight against his brother, who turned out to be not a weakling after all. "Kifuli, come on! Give it up, it's over."

The look that the black lion gave him was one of near insanity. His gold eyes shined but were narrowed down, baring holes in the red lion's skull.

"No!" he screamed. "I will not some scarred king beat me down." He looked at Tau, his blood boiling. He wanted so much to tear him apart. "And I will not have my brother prove his strength against me!" His eyes were tiny dots and his breathing was very heavy. The blood on his body was mixing in with sweat and covered the ground he stood on.

Koba just agreed with Dhahabu by giving a 'let's leave now!' stare but Kifuli bore his eyes into his too. The red lion scoffed at the black one's selfishness.

Turning his head to the king of Kivuli he pathetically bowed his head and sped off, wanting to get away as far from the lands as possible. He knew that if his paws came to Kivuli's soil that Ewali would kill him.

Dhahabu saw Cheshi and Tarna looking exhausted but if push came to shove, they were ready for another fight. The red lion however wasn't. Turning his gaze to Kifuli, he gave a look of sorrow and regret.

Without a second thought or second glance he sped off too, hoping to catch up with Koba. "He's long gone though. Guess I'm on my own," he muttered and took an entirely different direction but to where he had no idea.

Kifuli couldn't believe it! He was now alone. Turning his black head to the four lions, he knew he couldn't take them down. "They'd kill me! Tau especially!" Narrowing his eyes, allowing them to rest again on Tau, he smirked and bowed his head mockingly.

Turning his body around, he too sped off but made a mental note to himself. "I'll be back Ewali! If I can't have your precious land, then I'll find something you truly care about! I swear it!"

Letting himself look back, his eyes upon the lions but still on Ewali he let out a roar which echoed to the four lions. He smiled again and sped off.

The four lions sighed with relief and looked each other over. Ewali smiled at their victory and they walked back to the cliffs.

* * *

Once they were there, the kill had been made and they were welcomed home with praise, rejoices and roars from the lionesses. The adolescents were happy to see their father and old friends again.

Ewali nuzzled his son, daughters, and his adopted sons and daughters then his sister Orissah. Walking up to Nakita they shared a loving embrace, both having tears stream down their muzzles.

Tau and Tarna were welcomed by their adopted brother and sister and the others. Cheshi received the same welcome. The pride knew that Tau was a king so they bowed respectfully.

Now that Kivuli was his again, Ewali looked at Nakita and gestured with his head to the cliff's edge. She nodded and they walked up to the edge like they had done about two years before.

Their paws on the edge they stared at one another and looking down to the lands that were theirs again they smiled. Taking in a deep breath almost in unison, their roars echoed throughout the lands followed by the roars of the pride, including the lions of Kimondo.

Joining their pride mates they would be an elegant feast tonight. "Home sweet home," Ewali whispered to Nakita, who just smiled.

Tau, Cheshi and Tarna agreed to stay in Kivuli for a few days until their wounds healed. Tau and Cheshi decided to lie at the entrance of the cave, and this time, the pride had no need to fear.

Ewali was happy to be home and quickly took a look around the cave to see everyone in a peaceful slumber which would be the first one in two months. The lionesses light snores each the king's ears and this brought a smile to his face.

He saw that the adolescents were spread out as well.

Akeeto was lying near Arazia, who had her paw around the dark red lion, and this brought smile to Akeeto's face and to Ewali's.

Machwa, as always, was near Sheena with an arm around her. Again seeing this Ewali smiled. Mguu was lying near Sammy and Jemasi. Entwidmela had found himself a nice spot all to himself and was sleeping almost soundlessly.

Tarna had decided to stay near his adopted siblings, mainly for old times sake. It brought Ewali happiness to see those three together again but even more to be home.

Nakita had told him that Kesha and her cubs were safe during the takeover. Kesha was now in the back of the cave with four cubs curled at her side.

Even though Kesha had asked him and it was his duty as king to see his pride members happy, he felt rotten for betraying Nakita but she had forgiven him and that was all he needed.

He knew she still loved him and that he still loved her. Putting his arm around his wife giving her a lick on the ear, Ewali fell asleep, with a peaceful sigh. The pride was once again at peace.

Outside the lands were quietly abuzz with the gentle chirpings of the crickets and squawks of the birds. The nightly sky was crystal clear and the stars were at their brightest.

The spirits blessed the lands, especially now that Kivuli had its king back on the throne.


	35. Chapter 34 The Night of Comfort and Pain

**Author's Note: **Alright everyone! Here it is! Please, give me some feedback on this chapter. Please? begs I've worked on this chapter for over a month. Tell me what you think. Just so you know, it will be dark in some places. This is by far the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. So, enjoy! Also, this chapter is centered around Ewali's daughters, Samawati and Jemasi. So, there won't be too many characters! Again, enjoy!

**Mizuka** means 'Spirits'

**Chapter 34: The Night of Comfort and Pain**

Much time had passed since Kivuli was reclaimed and the days went on as if nothing happened. The other hostile lions, Dhahabu'Mauti and Koba never returned which made any fears the pride had die down, but some of them sometimes wondered about Kifuli, the black lion. But after a couple of days, no one mentioned it again.

This day was calm and quiet.

Ewali patrolled his borders and checked the waterholes, while his two majordomos flew ahead to talk with the animals. "_All is as it should be,_" the gold lion thought to himself feeling the grass under his paws.

Observing the scenery that stretched out before him, he saw some of the adolescents talking and laughing. A smile came to his face upon seeing Akeeto and Arazia sleeping peacefully under some trees. "_Once Akeeto's mane is full, Arazia will go when he does. They'll have a wonderful life._"

The dark red lion's ears suddenly perked up. He raised his head only to see his adopted father making his rounds and a waterhole nearby. Then he had an idea. Turning to the lioness beside him, he said softly, "Arazia, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." The gold lioness nodded in response and fell back asleep.

Akeeto left his spot. He ran up to Ewali, gently tapping the older lion's shoulder. "What is it Akeeto?" the king wondered and seeing the mischievous smile on the younger, he eyed him suspiciously, not that he needed to, but felt it necessary just in case. He was an adolescent after all.

The black-gold maned lion didn't say anything but merely whispered into his adopted father's ear, "Tag! You're it!" Saying this he took off running, hoping to be chased and tagged himself.

Ewali sighed. "_He may have changed, but he's still the same cub._" Shaking his head with enthusiasm, he smiled and gave chase.

Taking a sharp turn, so that he was running through the water, Akeeto laughed. Ewali ran beside his adopted son, giving him a gentle nudge in the shoulder. "Tag, you're it," he replied and ran on ahead at a fast pace.

The two lions chased each other all around the lands, laughing and joking, wondering who was going to win in a game that could be played by old and young alike.

* * *

As their mother lead the hunting party, Samawati and Jemasi were spending sisterly time together in the forest.

The white lioness, lying on her side suddenly rolled onto her stomach, stretching her growing body. She turned her head, looking on her sister with plain worry and with a creased brow. Wanting to choose her words carefully she asked in concern, "Jemasi, how have you been feeling lately?" The reason for this was because Samawati knew something was off. Ewali and Nakita also knew, but were giving their younger daughter time to handle it.

The gold lioness was in a trance like state and didn't hear the question. Her blue eyes, fixed on nothing, just seemed to stare off into space.

Again, she asked, "Jemasi, how have you been feeling?" No response. Getting frustrated Samawati roared out her sister's name, "Jemasi!"

Quickly snapped out of her reverie, almost as if she had been hit in the face or bit in the back, Jemasi looked about but then her gaze set upon Samawati. "What? What?" She asked staring at her in confusion, but with slight a hint of irritation.

Sammy giggled, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "I asked how you've been."

Jemasi furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side, not wanting to answer the question. Like the rest of the pride, she had gotten over the invasion and was thrilled to have her father and brothers home again, but that didn't trouble her. "_And it's not because of Kesha and her cubs either," _she assured herself with thought._ "I'm happy for her, it's just I wish dad wasn't involved._" As hard as she tried to understand why her mother was okay with this, it was more difficult for her. Still in bitter thinking, a small smile came to her face remembering the story Ewali had told them about his unknown birth mother, their long dead grandmother, Eleza, the late Queen of the Genge Lands.

"_She would've loved you," the king had said with a tear streaming down his face. "My mother loved cubs more than anything." All his life, Ewali hated not knowing his mother personally. "But if she hadn't been taken, I wouldn't be here now," he said softly as all the cubs came to him, wanting to be close to their king and 'father'_

Caught in another memory, Jemasi still didn't want to give Samawati any kind of response. The way she saw it, and this was true in every way, her feelings was nobody's business except her own and she would go to Ewali and Nakita at the appointed time, but now there was no way. "They wouldn't understand anyway," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Samawati wondered with perked ears hearing what Jemasi said, but in turn made her sister angry.

Jemasi's gold fur bristled and a low growl emitted from her throat. Standing up on her paws, shaking any dirt or green substances off her body, she walked away inwardly fuming that yet another person wanted to know what was wrong. The non stop questions from anyone and everyone was driving her mad and it was now becoming an everyday occurrence and she was tired of it. "I'll see you later!" she called over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Samawati asked but there was no response. "_What is going on with her?_" the white lioness asked herself. Lowering her head in a state of sadness, having no idea what her sister was going through, she heaved a heavy sigh.

Wanting to talk to her again, Samawati got up from her lying position in the grass and started walking down the same path. Sniffing the air, she got her sister's scent and started following but she was unaware that a pair of gold eyes were seeing everything; the owner of those eyes was heavily concealed in the darkness.

"Samawati; my how you have grown. I knew it'd only be a matter of time!" His gaze never left the white lioness's body and from where he was, he followed, watching every move of the unsuspecting lioness. "_She's as beautiful as her mother. Hmm, too bad the mother was already taken, I could've had some fun with her!_" he chuckled evilly. "_But then again, I could've had fun with any of them!_"

Meanwhile Samawati was growing tired. She fell into the grass, lying on her stomach, breathing heavily. "I'll talk to her later," she said to herself. "I just wish she'd talk to dad or mom."

A sound of a bush rustling to her right suddenly caught her attention. Wrinkling her nose in confusion and curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over sniffing. There was an odd and strong scent accompanied by an eerie voice that was too familiar. "Hello Princess Samawati!"

The white lioness's eyes grew wide upon seeing a familiar pitch black lion emerging from out of the bush looking at her with the gold eyes that sent wavy chills along her back. It was said that the hostile lions fled, but now the black lion, stood before her. Teeth bared the back of her fur bristled with anger. Getting into a pounce/fighting stance she asked with a snarl, "What are you doing here Kifuli?"

The lion just grinned and began to circle Samawati. While doing so his eyes looked upon her beautiful body, but he wasn't staring the way a kind secret admirer would. "_Oh no!_" the lion thought to himself slyly. "_I have to teach that pathetic king a lesson! If I can't have his lands, then I'll just take his heiress!_" His lips became an evil grinned.

Samawati was growing scared as Kifuli's eyes examined her but by a miracle, she stood her ground. "Kifuli, I ask again: what are you doing here?"

Again, he did nothing but smirk. Stopping his circling, sitting in front of the lioness wearing a look of vengeance upon his long sly face, Kifuli's right paw pulled stuck out its claws and he tapped the ground in a thinking manner. "It was Kivuli that I wanted, but now," he said plainly and paused staring into the lioness's scared eyes, "I think I'll take another prize!" He smiled and licked his maw lustfully.

Samawati stepped back nervously when Kifuli advanced towards her. Turning away for a moment, he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, without warning he snapped them open and swung his paw against the lioness's head, knocking her to the ground.

Landing hard on the grass, the young princess allowed her eyes to look into his. "Kifuli," she said weakly, "my father will..." but she was unable to continue as the black lion sneered cutting her off with a laugh.

"Heh, your father will what?" he asked tauntingly. Lowering his head down to her, he whispered, "As long as you're in my possession, there's nothing he _can_ do!"

The blue eyes of the white lioness widened in horror and fear. She tried to stand up, but her head throbbed in pain.

Kifuli saw his soon to be hostage regain strength so he hit her again, and this time there was no movement. He smiled again. "That's better." Looking around, to make sure no witnesses were present, the lion picked his victim by the scruff of the neck, placing her onto his back and ran into the direction he had appeared from.

* * *

On another side of the lands, Jemasi was walking searching for nothing in particular. Strolling along, feeling the grass underneath her paws, many questions filled her mind.

"_Am I running away?_" she asked herself repeatedly. "_How can I not be? It just feels awkward being around everyone. Any time I come near dad, one of the others or Kesha's cubs need him._" Without realizing it, she growled as the white lioness's name came to her head.

Before she knew it or realized where she had walked, her gold paws touched the eastern border. Looking up ahead, she had no clue why she'd come there. Sitting down in hard thought, Jemasi right then wanted to rush back and tell her parents what was wrong. "_But how can I tell them?" _she wondered. "_Have they felt this way? They probably haven't so why should I-_"

All mental thinking was interrupted as a scent reached her nose. She sniffed long and hard until gasping in shock. It was the scent of a rogue lion. Searching for signs of the rogue, the fur along her back rose and her front claws unsheathed in case of a fight. "_It's a fight I could lose,_" she thought sadly.

Walking behind her was in fact the rogue and without thinking she whirled around and striking the unsuspecting lion in the face.

The lion groaned in pain and placed a paw to his cheek. "Ouch!" he growled. "Excuse me but I-" he paused as his eyes locked onto the lioness before him. "I-I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk up on you like that. Forgive me." The lion bowed his head.

Jemasi knew she must've hit the lion hard, but not enough to cause serious injury. "No, no," she said, feeling embarrassed. "It's my fault. I'm the one who should apologize."

The lion smiled humbly. "Well then, may I accept your apology?"

Jemasi giggled. "You may," she said with a raised paw.

The lion introduced himself. "My name is Mizuka."

"I'm Jemasi, princess of Kivuli."

At this Mizuka bowed his head, this time to show to respect. Hearing the lioness sigh, he slightly lifted his head.

"It's okay, there's no need to bow," she said. "I'm not next in line. My older sister is."

"Still, you're a princess and all royals need to be shown respect and honor, whether they're the next in line to the throne or no," Mizuka explained with a vast knowledge.

There was truth in his words and Jemasi was shocked that a rogue would have such a humble way of doing and saying things. "That's true," she said softly and started to focus on the lion's features.

His mane was dark brown, along with his light brown fur; he had blue eyes similar to hers, and light tan paws, muzzle and underbelly. In her eyes, Mizuka didn't look like a rogue. He seemed royalty but she knew that wasn't true.

"If you don't mind my asking, what brings you out here?" Mizuka wondered after a few moments of silence.

At this, Jemasi turned her face away, hoping the inner feelings wouldn't come bubbling back to the surface of her heart and mind. "_Especially in front of a stranger_," she thought, then stated quietly, near shaking, "I-I don't think you'd wanna hear about that."

Mizuka sensed that something was wrong and the look of shame on Jemasi's face indicated sorrow, pain and loneliness. He lowered his head, "I understand," he said with softness. "I'm a rogue, you're a princess. You wouldn't want to discuss your personal feelings with someone you hardly know." Stepping closer, while being careful to not scare the lioness, he added in a whisper and smile. "But if you need somebody to talk to, I'm around."

Slowly Jemasi turned to look on him, seeing the smile he gave speak the truth of his kind and loving words. Her eyes stared into his and she blushed slightly. "Thank you," she whispered. By his warm presence and his gentle words, Jemasi felt comforted and happy.

Mizuka noticed her sudden change and grew curious and worried. He didn't want to pry into the lioness's personal life after all, he just met her. "You're welcome," he stated kindly and knowing that his next action might cause her to leave, or earn him a cuffing, he came forward nuzzled her.

Jemasi felt Mizuka's head touch hers, until it came to rest upon her shoulder when all she felt now was his brown mane touching her neck and face. The whole of her body shook slightly and her eyes widened but of pulling away she nuzzled embracing him. Then her pain and loneliness became a thing of the past. While on the outside she was frightened, inwardly she was content. This perfect stranger was just what, whom, she needed. To make this discovery more real and true to herself, she cried softly. Mizuka, hearing quiet sobs, purred to calm her. After a few minutes, the two lions didn't say anything as they were lost in the comfort.

Finally Mizuka pulled away, much to Jemasi's dismay. The brown lion stared at the sky for a second then put his gaze to her again. "Are you-" he paused, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Are you going home now?" As he asked this, he hoped that she wouldn't leave.

Once again, the gold lioness looked to the side with a lowered head and tears threatening to fall. Of all things, she did _not_ want to go back and feel left out, much less have to forcibly answer any questions.

When she didn't answer him, Mizuka suggested, "If you like… you can stay with me for a while."

"You don't mind?" she asked quickly looking back at him with hope.

The lion smiled warmly. "Not at all my lady," he said bowing his head.

"Don't do that!" she scolded, nudging him in the shoulder playfully. "Where do you live?" she asked looking around.

Mizuka walked past her and into the direction of his shelter. "Come with me."

A part of Jemasi _wanted_ to go home but the other refused to point her in Kivuli's direction. Giving in to her crawling, desperate need for comfort, she followed the lion walking as close to him as she could.

* * *

When she woke up, Samawati found herself in a strange place. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision at first was blurry, but after a few minutes it became clear. Raising her head, she flinched and snarled softly, placing a paw to the back of her head as a throbbing pain shot through her skull. After a small while, the pain subsided and she looked at her surroundings half expecting Kifuli to be gone. He wasn't. To her right the dark lion could be 'seen' resting in the shade.

At this, the princess figured it would be her _only_ chance to escape. Lifting her body from the ground, standing for a few seconds as the blood rushed back through her legs. Glancing back at the sleeping lion one more time she smirked. "_I'm no longer in your possession Kifuli!_" the white lioness thought triumphantly and left while being careful to not step on anything that might cause her captor to wake.

After a good long while, Samawati didn't know how long she had been running. Truth in told, she didn't care. Her paws ached but the adrenaline; the urge to keep going pushed her onward. During this she hoped that Kifuli was nowhere insight.

Looking all around her, she didn't recognize this part of Kivuli as it was very different but then it hit her almost as if she had been hit by an antelope. "_He must've travelled far from Kivuli!_" she thought with fear. Now, desperate to turn anywhere, she swiftly turned, making a sharp run to the right.

While she ran, Samawati knew that she had been unconscious for a long time. Her head still pounded where Kifuli had hit her. Trying not to think about it, her stomach growled. She was hungry, and knew that the last she'd eaten was that morning. Now she needed to eat if she wanted to keep her strength. Slowing down, searching for any kind of food while walking Samawati kept her eyes peeled for a sight or scent of the black lion.

Sadly, what the princess _didn't_ know was that Kifuli followed her in a green yet shadowed place with a disgruntled smile upon his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Samawati, you should've known better than to leave when I'm sleeping. No matter. I shall wait but for now, I'll let you have a bit of freedom!" he said softly. Laughing evilly, he drifted further into the darkness all the while keeping in time with her steps.

* * *

Mizuka and Jemasi walked a long way and soon came to a nice secluded area. A cave shelter could be seen to the right and a pond laid just in front them. With trees scattered all around, it seemed like home to the princess.

"This is where you live?" Jemasi asked breathlessly, taking in the beauty.

The brown lion looked at her and chuckled. Mizuka had been there a few days and already called it home. "Yes, for the present time," he stated and leaning towards her with lowered eyes he said, "I'm a rogue remember? I won't be here very long."

At this, Jemasi's eyes grew wide and she turned to him mouth agape. "Oh" was all that came out her mouth and in a soft tone. She was really saddened and disappointed but couldn't let him know that. However, her body language said otherwise. Her ears were lowered and her tail lay limp as she set her gaze to the ground in a fit of sadness.

Mizuka saw the change and gently nudged her. "Hey," he said softly. "It's okay. I'll be here until tomorrow. I'm still not sure."

Slowly, Jemasi lifted her face to him. "Alright," she said quietly, shaking again at the fact that her one source of comfort would be gone soon.

Mizuka knew he had crushed her and decided to change the subject. "Come on, let's go and rest by the waterhole."

Jemasi nodded her head in agreement and the two lions walked over to the waterhole, lying down and lapping up the coolness.

After a prolonged silence Mizuka then turned to look at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

It was then the lioness realized that she hadn't eaten since the morning kill. "Yes," Jemasi answered simply.

The lion got up from his position. "I'll be back soon," he said and started off to find food.

Jemasi watched him go and now wondered why she'd followed him. Shaking her head in frustration and pounding the ground with her paw, she knew full well what her reasons were. Now, becoming tired, and knowing that Mizuka wouldn't be back for at least a while; Jemasi rested her head upon her paws. A smile came to her muzzle and she closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she dozed off, breathing softly.

The sky was starting to change from the setting sun to the soon appearance of the stars. The day had gone by fast, but the night was going to be slow.

* * *

For the third time today, Samawati found herself dazed and confused. Opening her eyes slowly, suppressing a yawn, she wondered what had happened and why she was lying on the ground. "_I must've fainted from weariness,_" she realized. Looking in front of her a piece of meat laid at her paws and she wrinkled her brow in confusion. "_I didn't catch this,_" she said to herself, "_I don't even remember hunting. I **didn't** hunt._" Looking again, she sniffed the meat. The smell was strange, but her stomach growled in protest, telling her to stop questioning and eat. "Well, I can't let it go to waste," she decided and began to devour the tasty flesh of a sacrificed animal.

In the dark shading Kifuli was watching the lioness while smirking. "That's right little princess, eat the meat," he softly spoke. "I caught it just for you so enjoy, but when you're done, you are mine!" He chuckled evilly and started to tear at a zebra carcass that showed signs of missing flesh.

* * *

Jemasi woke to a gentle nudge. Moaning tiredly, she opened her eyes to see Mizuka's face in her field of vision.

"I'm back," he said with a gentle smile and turning his head an antelope's side was in his maw, ready to be eaten. When he set it down in front of her, the lion took his seat near the water, eating his own part of the kill. They ate in silence.

When they were done eating, Mizuka and Jemasi now sat side by side in upright positions near the water. Night ascended and it was cool and calm. The stars shined with a glowing brightness making the sky glitter.

Jemasi turned to him, letting out a pained sigh. "Do you want to know why I'm here? The real reason?" she questioned him with narrowed eyes.

Mizuka looked at her, studying her face. "Only if you want to tell me," he replied, hoping that whatever she was going to tell him it wasn't anything painful. He was wrong.

The lioness took a deep shuddering breath, letting it out slowly and began. "I was feeling left out in my pride. Not with my parents or siblings. I've been seeking or, rather looking for comfort. I feel that my family is not there to give me any, at least not the kind I want. I'm the last of my parent's second litter. My sister is the next for the throne. My brother is loyal to our pride and as for me... I was born small and weak."

Mizuka nodded while listening to her very carefully. Now he felt that he was sent to help Jemasi. Giving another nod, he silently asked her to continue.

She did. "My father is a good lion and a good king. He takes in cubs who have no homes, or have been hurt. So our pride is busy and full of life and it's nice." Then her nice recollection of her life turned hard. "A few months ago, our land was taken over by rogues, the bad kind. They forced my father and the other males to leave while the rest of us were held captive for two months."

While he paid careful attention, Mizuka noticed tears come out of the lioness's eyes. Taking his paw he wiped them away from her face.

Smiling gratefully but sadly, she continued. "Dad finally came back with help from our neighbouring pride, Kimondo, and the rogues were beaten. They haven't returned since."

"After that?" Mizuka asked with a careful tone.

"Things got back to a definition of the word 'normal'. But I started to feel withdrawn. How, I don't know. One of the lionesses in our pride just had four cubs..." she turned away as anger boiled inside, but after a few seconds, a calmness came and she pointed her gaze back to Mizuka, who waited patiently. She spoke again, almost shouting. "The father of her cubs is _my_ father!"

As her body racked in emotional pain and finally it came. The fears during the takeover - of never seeing her father and brothers again, the news at hearing Kesha had cubs by Ewali, and finally not wanting to tell anyone of her problems all came out like a rushing wind. Tears filled her eyes and she nearly collapsed to the ground.

The brown lion drew closer to her, allowing his mane to gently touch her face. Jemasi pushed her head into his mane and sobbed. Mizuka purred to ease her pain, or tried to anyway. "So... with all this you don't feel loved?" he asked after a short while, his voice was calm, kind and soft.

"Yes," she said in a sharp whisper, almost hissing the word in heartbreak.

He wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, then opening them again, he asked with some hesitation, "Would it help you any if I said that I love you?"

Jemasi removed her head and turned to face him. "How can you say that? You hardly know me." Her voice was different, almost soft but her gaze was hopeful.

"True, but I know those who need comfort and I saw your need from the start," he said looking back at her.

Jemasi nuzzled him again, placing her head under his chin. Mizuka smiled and purred. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I needed to hear that from someone other than family and in a different way."

They parted slightly and Jemasi sat closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. They didn't speak, just stared at the stars while resting in each other's comfort.

* * *

Samawati had also finished her meal and now was trying to find any route that would give her to an entrance into Kivuli. She had been walking for what seemed like forever and was weary from heavy exhaustion but she fought to stay awake. Her paws ached and then she picked up a scent. Sniffing the air a few times she believed it to be nothing and carried on while fear gripped and tugged at her mind. Some bushes rustled to her left, making her the fur on her back stand.

Kifuli came out of the bushes with a satisfied smirk. "Well, my dear, did you enjoy your meal?" he said with narrowed eyes and a chuckle that was cold.

"You!" the lioness snarled. "You brought down the zebra? First you kidnap me, and then feed me-" she stopped and she started to shake.

"Yes, I did all of that and now for the main event..." he stepped up near her, making the scared lioness take few steps back.

Seeing the lustful look in his eyes, Samawati grew incredibly frightened. Quickly searching for any means of escape a small rock was by her left paw. She swung the rock, making Kifuli duck, but it was enough to let her run away from him once again.

After the effect, the lion just growled angrily and the pupils in his eyes shrank to tiny dots. "Well, then I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way!" With that in his mind, Kifuli chased after her.

* * *

Two figures were still locked in an area of great comfort as their gazes now pointed up to the stars. When the night was growing both lions were becoming tired.

Mizuka turned his gaze back to Jemasi. "I think you should get home. I'm sure your family's worried."

"_Yeah, sure they are,_" the gold lioness thought bitterly then answered in a normal voice, "Like I said earlier Mizuka, there's no way I can." For her Kivuli provided no comfort, not what she needed. Her source of being loved was the lion sitting next to her and she knew it. Jemasi didn't want to say anything. She nuzzled him fiercely and kissed his cheek.

The brown lion didn't hesitate or tell her to stop. "_Her need to be loved must be great,_" he thought while nuzzling her back, licking her forehead and cheek. "Well, I'm here and I'm not leaving," he murmured while allowing her head to underneath his chin.

Still sitting by the waterhole, soaking up its soothing peace, Jemasi knew that Mizuka would be leaving soon and if she didn't feel some kind of love and/or comfort from him soon, it would be her biggest regret. Unknown to her, Mizuka was determined to end her suffering, but she couldn't take his patient waiting any longer. Getting up from her seated position in the grass she walked around him, rubbing her body against his, purring with desperation.

Mizuka looked deep into her eyes and knew. "_If this will end her emotional pain, then..._" His thoughts were interrupted as she kissed him fervently on the cheek, rubbing her head into his mane.

Stepping away for a brief second, allowing her tail to slide under his chin, she turned back to look at him, purring again with a deep meaning. He answered her purr with his own and walking side by side, their coats rubbing against each other. They went into the shelter...

* * *

As Samawati ran for her life, she had a feeling that Kifuli was behind her, not wanting her out of sight. Turning her head for clarification, she came to a stop, doing a double take. He wasn't there. He had disappeared. "_Wait a moment!_" She looked from all sides for any sign but then her head shook in exasperation, frustration and realization. "_He has black fur; of course he can't be seen and it's night time! I better keep moving and with any luck I can reach Kivuli's borders._" Rubbing her aching paws in the grass, she started to move again, when out of nowhere Kifuli came at her full charged and pounced.

Feeling a hard kick in her side Samawati sprawled to the ground, groaning in pain. The intensity was nerve racking, but as she looked up Kifuli circled her again having a sickening grin plastered upon his dark face that sent chills over her mind and body. The lioness tried to get up, he just racked his paw against the side of her head. Samawati felt dizzy as her head landed back onto the ground not only with a thud but an explosion of severe and pulse pounding pain. Rolling onto her stomach, she now tried to get her legs, front and back, to awaken from the impact her body received but to no avail.

When Kifuli saw her struggling, he saw it as a moment of opportunity. "_I'm so gonna enjoy this! And this is gonna hurt that King,_" he thought menacingly. "_Perfect!"_

Samawati's entire body was near paralyzed and she felt a cold shadowy presence stand over her. It was Kifuli. The lion smirked then placed his strong paws onto her shoulders, pressing them in hard, wanting to keep her locked in place.

The lioness tried desperately to get out from his grasp, but Kifuli's strong body weight had her down tight, pushing her deeper into the earth. She could do nothing. She was trapped. The next thing she felt was a sharp bite to the scruff of her neck and an even deeper pain coming from... "_Oh gods!_" she thought as hot tears and sweat quickly soaked her body. Samawati roared in agony but when she did, an enormous round of pain shot through her head.

"Quiet!" The lion snarled. "It'll be over soon..." he chuckled, "of course it does depend!" If anything he did not want her cries to be heard all the way into Kivuli. Now it wasn't about the lands... this... this was a way to hurt Ewali from the inside. "_Well, Ewali, your lands were once invaded, but now your lovely daughter has too. Therefore you have been paid for not giving the lands to me!_" the dark beast thought evilly as he continued his aggravated assault.

Now, all Samawati could do was pray that he wouldn't kill her. Pray that she would live to see tomorrow...

* * *

Back in Kivuli, Ewali and his pride had already settled down for the night, but he and Nakita were having trouble getting any rest due to the fact that their daughters had yet to return home. They got up, went outside and walked to the cliff, sitting down side by side. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, but allowed the cool yet slightly warm air to take their thoughts.

Nakita sighed sadly, wondering if her daughters were alright. Flicking an ear, she turned to her mate, her eyes showing tears ready to fall. "Ewali, I'm worried. I hope Samawati and Jemasi are alright."

Ewali looked down at his mate, hoping the same. "I know, I know. I'm sure they are," he said with a tiny smile, hoping to make his wife feel better about the girls' well being and safety.

The King and Queen nuzzled each other and as Ewali's blue eyes looked up to the stars, he prayed.

After a few minutes of silent prayers, the gold lion turned his head back to the white lioness. "Come on, Nakita, we can't stay out here all night. It's best we turn in and try to get some sleep." Seeing his wife shudder, he nuzzled her gently, licking her ear in reassurance. Nakita buried her head in the comfort of Ewali's mane. "They'll be okay, wherever they are," he reminded her, while wanting to be positive that he wasn't giving her false hope.

Nakita turned her own head to see his look. The blue in his eyes showed the belief of his words, but his facial features were full of the same worry that she held. "I hope you're right," she said with a heavy sigh.

Ewali saw her down casted gaze and rested his head on top of hers, trying to bring some comfort. Nakita cried softly, and rested her head against his chest, feeling the beating of his proud heart. "Come on, let's go to sleep. Sammy and Jemasi will be home tomorrow," he said with a soothing reproach, then added thoughtfully, "_I truly hope so._"

With that the two lions parted from each other and their seats on the cliff and went down into the cave to sleep. Walking up to their ledge, lying down side by side with Nakita close to him, Ewali nuzzled and kissed her again, purring to help ease his love's fears.

Before closing his eyes, he made another silent prayer, "Stars above, please let my daughters be alright. I don't want to lose them." After this request, and hoping it would be answered, the King looked around, seeing his pride in deep slumber. Looking again to his mate, he smiled weakly and put his arm around her. Placing his head on his paws, he too fell asleep.

Outside the lands, the stars would answer the Lion King's prayer but it would not be in the way he wanted. While one of his daughters was being comforted by a kind rogue lion, the other was living a nightmare that would haunt her for the rest of her life.


	36. Chapter 35 A Father's Heartache

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay everyone. Like the last chapter, this one took a month and was a hard chapter to write. It's by far, my longest! Quite a surprise even for me. Anyway enjoy.

Oh, I know that a few of you who have reviewed this story have been wondering about the whole Kesha having cubs thing. Well, maybe this will clear things up: Kesha has cubs by Ewali because she asked. They feel nothing for each other. They are just friends.

Also, I dedicate this chapter to Scuta5, who's birthday is today! Happy birthday Scuta :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 35: A Father's Heartache**

_The sun rose over the horizon. The beginning signs bathed the skies in colors of purples, light pinks, oranges and reds. Animals were awake and grazing. Some drank at the waterholes and talked. The pride of lions are in deep worried, as their princesses Samawati and Jemasi still weren't home. The King and Queen are worried for their daughters but stick to fulfilling their duties…_

Somewhere in an unknown place, a white lioness stirred. It was Samawati. She opened her eyes with uneasiness. After a while her vision adjusted to the light and her surroundings. Lifting her head to better see where she was, a snarl escaped from her throat and she winced in pain.

After some moments, the pain subsided and Samawati tried to stand. When she was on her paws, dizziness came and without warning she fell back into the grass with a painful groan. She rolled onto her side with her legs sprawled out. Her body racked with pain and at first she didn't know why. Thinking it over for a few seconds, her cool blue eyes grew wide with shock. She remembered last night. What the black lion had done made her feel low, dirty, embarrassed, ashamed, guilty and unworthy of existence.

Shaking her head, Samawati focused on finding a way back into Kivuli. "Which way should I go?" she muttered. Again, she tried getting her legs to move but her paws were stuck to the grass. "_I've got to find a way home. I doubt if anyone knows I'm gone._"

As much as she hurt, she had to move. As hard it would be to tell her parents of her absence, it would have to be told.

Samawati slowly got up from the grass but the pain was excruciating. For now the white lioness ignored her feelings of pain and the other. She was on her feet and stood for a few minutes hoping to get the blood flowing again.

When she felt steady enough, Samawati carefully raised a foreleg. Even though it hurt, she gently put her paw back flat on the ground. Step by step and with slow movement she did the same with the other. Her hind legs were a challenge but she had managed to get them moving. Now she was steady.

Samawati still wasn't sure where she was but remembered how she had gotten there. A wave of fear washed over her and she felt broken. She had to leave… now. "_Maybe I can find a pond and soak myself not that it'll help. I feel so…_" She shook her head sighing sadly. "_Don't think about it." _Trying to be rid of any thoughts from the previous night, Sam started to walk away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On the Eastern side of Kivuli, a light gold lioness with blue eyes walked along the grass. It was Jemasi. Once again, the young princess felt a large well of emotions.

What was more, she would have to explain her absence to her parents. "_That will not be easy,_" she said to herself. "_What do I say? 'Hi mom and dad by the way, I've been feeling left out in the pride and didn't want to tell you, so I came across this rogue named Mizuka and found comfort in him? Sorry if I worried you!' _" She shook her head in irritation. "_Yeah, like they're gonna believe that!_"

Mizuka…

Saying good-bye to him was probably the second hardest thing she ever had to do. He listened to every word she said and every though she expressed. He helped her in a way her family couldn't. For the first time in her life she was happy. Now she had left him and he had left her. It probably would not have worked out between them and they both knew it.

_"I'm a rogue, you're a princess," Mizuka had said._

This was true and after the takeover, there was no way Ewali would accept him. "_Mizuka is different than those others. Dad is just looking out for his kingdom and pride. I won't fault him for it._"

Continuing her trek home, all Jemasi could think about was Mizuka.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In Kivuli, the daily things were going on. Ewali patrolled his borders and checked the waterholes while his majordomos spoke with the animals. The sunbirds were pleased to report that there were no problems. This relieved the King immensely as his mind was still focused for the well being of his daughters. He knew that Nakita was worried too, but like him, she carried on with her royal duties.

Now, the golden lion walked around, his blue eyes fixed on nothing in particular. For now his thoughts were only of Samawati and Jemasi. "Ancestors," he prayed mindfully. "Please let them be alright." Without realizing it, he spoke these words out loud in a soft, trembling voice.

Jani was perched on his shoulder. He heard the lion's prayer and placed a comforting wing on the King's mane. "Don't worry your majesty, I'm sure they're okay," the green sunbird said in a soothing voice.

Ewali met his friend/advisor's gaze and smiled weakly. "Thank you Jani. I appreciate your words." His voice was sincere as was the look in his eyes. "I just hope you're right," he thought.

Jani bowed his head gently. "You're welcome sire." "I hope I'm right too and not giving you false hope," he added thoughtfully. Ewali was lucky to have a majordomo like Jani. The sunbird was another one of the lion's consciousness and he counted on him for many things.

The King continued his patrol with his comrade on his shoulder. All the while he wondered where his daughters were and if they were alright.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jemasi rested for a while. Lying down on the ground she grew thoughtful.

Yesterday had been almost like a dream but it wasn't. She remembered it so clearly. How she and Mizuka met, how he had spoken so kindly and patiently towards her. His words had set off her need to be and feel loved. When the lion nuzzled her the first time, the feeling and comfort he gave told her to embrace him back. She had done so. Hearing his gentle and soothing purr, she cried softly. The emotions she had kept bottled in for so long were released in that moment. Mizuka offered to take her to his shelter when she didn't want to go back to Kivuli. A part of her wanted to decline while the other screamed, "_Go with him! He's offering you shelter._"

And she had taken it. She followed him, not bothering to look to where she had walked a few moments ago. Now Jemasi was in the same path walking back into Kivuli. "_Was it only yesterday I came here to escape the emptiness of home? It seems longer._"

And it did. That's how much she enjoyed Mizuka's comforting words and presence.

She wished that she could've gone with him on his travels, find a land, settle down together and start a pride. A place where they would rule, have cubs and watch them grow up. "_That would be perfect,_" she thought. But it wasn't meant to be and that made her sad. Jemasi had to stay in Kivuli with her family.

Sighing to herself, Jemasi got up and resumed walking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Food. A tiny scrap but it was something.

The feeling of blood running down her muzzle, the taste of it flowing down her throat was near intoxicating. The prey was a small hare but it was a sweet relief.

The young white lioness hunted it down and tore at it hungrily and greedily. Any scavenger who dared to come near was met with an angered look and sharp teeth. The snarl to accompany these gestures clearly said, "Leave or you'll be next on my lunch menu!" Of course, as a scavenger you don't tempt a hungry carnivore… especially a lioness. When they left, she continued eating.

Samawati was satisfied for the most part. She had drunk water at a small pond nearby and her belly was nourished. Again, she moved on. As expected, her body ached but she was willing to deal with it. Her primary focus now was getting into Kivuli.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A memory of the early morning filled Jemasi's mind. She remembered the shelter…

The shelter was nice and cool. But waking up in a new place scared her slightly. There was warmth. It was gentle, loving and soothing. It was something she hadn't felt since cub hood. When sleeping at her father's side, Jemasi had found Ewali's side to be better because of the golden king's brown mane. Like her sister and brother she loved every moment spent with their father.

But this new warmth was different and she knew why. Last night Mizuka had given her the comfort she wanted. Now… now it was morning. Looking down at the light brown lion, Jemasi saw how peaceful he was.

She left the cave and drank the cool water of the pond. Mizuka joined her a few minutes later. Asking if she wanted some breakfast and saying yes in a moment the lion was gone. When he had returned the catch of the morning was zebra. While they ate in a warm silence Jemasi felt at peace being there and being with him. "_One of the reasons I didn't want to leave,_" she said to herself.

She remembered saying goodbye…

_"It would break my father's heart if I left Mizuka," she said early that morning whilst trying to keep her emotions in check._

"_I understand Jemasi," Mizuka replied as he felt a piece of his heart shatter. "And as you said your father won't accept me. Maybe it's better this way. I know you wanna come with me and as much as I want that, I won't allow you to leave your family." He came closer and looked into her eyes. "Let me say this okay: You're the first lioness I've ever loved."_

_He said it with truth and she believed him. She was no fool. She knew when someone spoke falsely or truthfully and he spoke in truth._

_They nuzzled and didn't want to part. They inhaled the other's scent, hoping to carry something with them on their separate journeys: Jemasi, to Kivuli. Mizuka, to wherever he was going. When they parted, both had tears in their eyes. _

_Mizuka sighed. "Well, this is where our paths part. Maybe we'll see each other again," he said, giving a hopeful smile._

_Hearing this, Jemasi wasn't sure as to believe but she couldn't hold it against him. "It's not likely that rogues come to the same place twice. Not rogues like him anyway," she thought as she buried her head underneath his chin._

_Mizuka ran his chin down her neck, nuzzling it softly and purring. Before they went their own ways again, he licked her cheek, nuzzling her one more time._

_Jemasi embraced him when he did this, feeling his mane wrap around her face and neck. She sighed with happiness and content._

_They both wanted to stop time and stay that way forever but time had to move on and so did they. Slowly, they parted. Facing each other, Mizuka took a step back and bowed. She didn't scold him, for he was doing it in a gesture of good faith. He didn't want to speak for if he did, he would ask her to come with him._

_She also took a step back and bowed in return. Looking back at him, she smiled as a tear came down her face._

_Mizuka smiled but noticed the tear. Then and there he wanted to go up and wipe it away with his paw or lick it away with his tongue._

_Jemasi was trying really hard to not cry in front of him but it was increasingly difficult. She wondered when they would see each other again, if they were able to. Mizuka wondered the same._

_Before she thought about leaving with him and deep down it was what she really wanted, Jemasi quickly turned away as her emotions rose up again._

_Mizuka sighed sadly and turned away as well…_

Jemasi sighed, remembering the farewell. A tear rolled down her face but she made no attempts to wipe it away. She sniffed the air and smiled. His scent was still there. "_The wind didn't carry it off,_" she thought happily. Taking a chance she sniffed hard, embracing the scent. She hoped her family wasn't too worried. Lifting herself from the ground, Jemasi continued for home.

Though they were one different sides two lionesses: daughters, sisters, friends and princesses, were heading for the same place: Kivuli.

The sun was now high in the sky. It was afternoon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At Kivuli's cliff, the hunting party carried the kill up to the cliff where the rest of the Pride waited. Ewali and Nakita stood in the center.

Orissah was at the head of the party.

Seeing her adopted brother and sister, she bowed in respect. Taking the neck of the kill, she dragged it, laying it down before them. Stepping back she rejoined her pride mates. She noticed worry and concern upon Ewali and Nakita's faces.

Orissah silently sighed as she wondered where her nieces were and hoped they would return soon. "Now would be nice," she said to herself. Shaking her head, she stood at attention, as did the others including Kesha's cubs who were sat near their mother.

Before the King and Queen could begin their traditional blessing, Jani and Hekaya flew down landing at the lions' paws. They bowed but their gazes held important news. The leaders were told that Princess Jemasi had returned and was heading towards the cliff.

Ewali and Nakita eyes rejoiced in thankfulness that one of their daughters was home. The eyes of the Pride looked up expectantly as the gold lioness padded up the base. The majordomos bowed again and flew home.

Jemasi saw the looks and smiled reassuringly. Slowly turning her head, she allowed her blue eyes to meet those of her parents. The three lions locked gazes. One was full of silent apologies. The others were of relief. Stepping over the kill the King and Queen came and nuzzled their daughter. Jemasi rested her head in between her father's mane and her mother's soft fur.

"We were worried about you Jemasi," Ewali stated in a stern voice but his happiness came through.

"We'll talk about this later but now eat," Nakita added in.

The embrace broke.

"Have you seen Samawati?" her father questioned with worry in his eyes. Her mother held the same look. Jemasi shook her head sadly.

"No I haven't," she replied and looked around. Sure enough, her older sister was not there.

"Okay come and eat," Ewali said and giving a nod and a smile, the Pride came to the kill. Everyone had his or her shares.

Machwa came up presenting his sister with a good-sized piece. The Prince and Princess shared a sibling embrace.

Jemasi lay near her parents and told them of buried feelings, where she was and whom she was with. In a way, unknown to her, they half understood and half didn't.

"Jemasi," Ewali began after his daughter spoke, "Why didn't you tell us before? What made you think we would not have understood?" His tone was gentle but Jemasi saw anger and disappointment shining through his dark blue eyes.

She lowered her gaze, as her ears drooped and eyes grew saddened. "I-I'm sorry dad," she murmured. "I wasn't sure if I _could_ tell you… I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" This time it was Nakita who spoke. "Honey, we're your parents. You, Machwa and Samawati can tell us anything." The white lioness put her paw on her daughter's, gently licking her cheek.

"This rogue you met, Mizuka?" Ewali mused. Jemasi nodded. "Did he treat you well?" Again, the gold lioness nodded with a warm smile to accompany it. The King sighed. Seeing his second daughter unharmed and home lifted the spirits of him and Nakita but there was still one missing – Samawati. Ewali looked into Jemasi's eyes with firmness, wanting his words to be heard clearly. "Please… don't ever do this again." He leaned closer. "I'm glad you found comfort but you still worried your mother and I… not to mention the Pride."

Jemasi nodded in silence and rested her head in her father's mane crying softly. Ewali and Nakita purred soothingly. The three lions were silent until the young lioness broke the embrace. "Sam didn't come home last night?" she questioned in confusion. When she came up the ramp, looking on the Pride, she didn't see her sister with the other lions. It was then that she became concerned as to the white lioness's whereabouts.

Nakita and Ewali shook their heads. Jemasi continued eating.

When they were all finished, the remains of the kill were taken back into the cave and bones were disposed of. Now everyone sat on the cliff talking.

Jemasi was with her friends and brother, enjoying their company. She even let her half siblings join them. At long last, the Princess felt relaxed around the cubs. Jemasi knew she had misjudged them and their mother harshly. "_They are my father's children and he loves them,_" the gold lioness thought. "_He loves all of us._" Looking in the direction of Kesha, a white lioness, Jemasi felt guilty for thinking so badly of her. Kesha was not a bad lioness. Was it so wrong of her to want to have cubs? No.

Ewali and Nakita lay on the cliff's edge near one another. They were glad that their second daughter was home, but still worried for their eldest. All they could do was pray that she was all right and unharmed. Nakita rested her head on her mate's shoulder. Ewali licked the top of her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She found it.

A borderline: the entrance into Kivuli. The Princess was home at last. Her paws touched the lush green grass. She inhaled the crisp cool air. Samawati was home. While walking and looking around, she realized that she was now in the forest. "_I should be home soon,_" she said to herself.

A chill went up her back. "_How do I tell mom and dad about-_" Her body trembled. "_Explain it to them carefully,_" she kept reminding herself during the journey.

Again, the white lioness felt dizzy and she struggled to stay awake. "_I'm almost there. I can make it._" Keeping her eyes open was no easy task.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Upon the cliff, as conversations continued, Orissah was feeling uneasy. Rising from her position, she stretched out and walked towards one side of the cliff. Looking out, feeling cool air blow around her, she sighed deeply. She stared into the distance almost as if she was searching for something… or someone.

Kesha saw the dark gold lioness on the side and went up to her. "Orissah, what's wrong?" she asked curiously, her green eyes showing concern.

Orissah lowered her head. "I don't know. Guess I'm worried about Samawati," she paused and turned her head towards Ewali and Nakita, who were still resting on the cliff's edge. "Like they are."

The white lioness followed the gaze and frowned. "Yeah, I'm concerned myself. At least Jemasi is okay and maybe Sammy will arrive soon."

"Hope you're right," Orissah muttered.

As the two lionesses stared at the horizon, a white blur was coming their way at a very slow pace. Peering harder they could see that it was a white lioness. Other than Nakita and Kesha, there were no other white lionesses in the Pride except…

"Kesha! It's Samawati!" Orissah whispered. Kesha agreed.

"You're right and she looks hurt. Come on!" The two lionesses, without being noticed, raced down the path and into the grass. Samawati had made it to the cliff's ramp. She had a glassy look in her eyes. Seeing the two lionesses she put on a weak smile. "Samawati!" Kesha called trying to get the young lioness's attention. There was no response. This worried her.

Sammy just kept her eyes open long enough to see her former caretakers… everything went black.

Wasting no time, Orissah and Kesha ran over to the fallen princess and examined her. Orissah noticed a bite mark. "Kesha you're right, Samawati has been hurt. Come on, let's get her to the cliff."

"What about Ewali and Nakita? And do you wanna carry Sam or should I?"

"I'll tell Nakita and Ewali while you take Sam." The white lioness nodded and gently picked the unconscious lioness placing her onto her back and started for the cliff with Orissah in the lead.

When she was on the base of the cliff, watching her pride mates confused and seeing her King and Queen exchange glances, Orissah looked back as Kesha came behind her with Samawati on her back.

Ewali and Nakita saw this and were shocked, as were the young lions and lionesses of the Pride. Even Kesha's cubs were curious. Orissah came to her adopted brother and sister and quickly explained while Kesha took Samawati into the cave.

In the cooling darkness, the white lioness gently laid the Princess in her respective spot and looked on her with sadness and pain. She gently nuzzled her, purring motherly. "Don't worry Sam, you'll be okay."

The younger moaned a little. She was stirring.

Looking up Kesha noticed Ewali and Nakita coming in. She bowed respectfully. Nakita bumped heads with her. Ewali gently nuzzled her. The white lioness smiled in sympathy and left the cave.

Outside, conversations turned into quiet whispers mainly among the lionesses.

"Where was she?"

"Is she hurt?"

"What happened?"

These were the questions being asked. Sadly, the dark gold lioness and the white lioness had no answer. The younger pride members were also concerned but waited for the King and Queen to re-emerge.

The parents approached their daughter carefully but Samawati didn't want to meet her parents' eyes. She felt that she had betrayed them. Would they reject her? Was she no longer their child, or the heiress?

Ewali saw the hurt registered in those eyes, eyes that reminded him of himself and his mother. He nuzzled her, purring to ease what pain she was feeling. He licked her forehead and cheek.

Samawati drew out a shuddering breath and began speaking. "M-mom? D-dad?" she said in a shaking, trembling voice. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"We're here for you Sammy. Where were you?" Ewali asked in a fatherly tone. Seeing as his daughter was too scared to death, frightened to say the least, he couldn't be angry with her. Concerned and worried to death yes but this was no time for him to be angry.

Samawati was shaking and she lioness was hesitant to answer her father's question. She drew in a sharp breath and played at the ground with her paw, making circles in the dust. Her eyes were unfocused and she just couldn't bring herself to look on her parents.

Ewali hated to see any of his children in such a predicament. He spoke in choked voice, "Sammy, please tell us." Whatever his daughter had to say, Ewali sensed it was difficult to put into words. Nakita knew it too as she moved closer, gently placing a paw on the young lioness's back.

Sam had tears streaming down her face but her mother gently licked them away. Her body trembled.

The King and Queen looked at each other but were ready to listen. This would be hard for them to hear but even harder as the Princess would have to tell it. There was a chilling silence in the atmosphere of the cave.

Finally Samawati locked eyes with her parents. Drawing out another shaking breath she told them what had happened…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside, the Pride was growing restless, including the younger lions. Out of the adolescents the ones who wore looks of worry were none other than Prince Machwa, Princess Jemasi and Mguuyasiku. The three friends looked at each other, wondering what to do and what to say. The others, though some didn't show it were thinking and wondering the same.

The minutes they spent outside seemed like hours.

At long last, two figures emerged from the cave. All eyes were on them. Ewali and Nakita leaned on each other for support as what they heard drained them. Their eyes were cast to the ground and it was hard to see their faces. If one looked hard enough, you could see the tear stained marks on their faces. Orissah and Kesha carefully stepped forward as did Machwa and Jemasi. The adolescents went near to their parents and nuzzled them.

"Keep your sister company but don't talk to her," Ewali whispered, emotion weighing heavily in his voice. "She's sleeping."

"Dad," Machwa began to ask. "Is Sam alright? What happened?" Jemasi bore the same expression as her brother.

Their parents didn't say anything but simply stared ahead into nothing. A glazed look was present in their eyes. Kesha and Orissah lowered their heads.

No one spoke. Not even the lionesses, who were just as curious as the adolescents. The cubs didn't know what was going on and from the expressions the adults gave; they clearly _didn't_ want to know.

A few moments of silence was enough. Ewali looked on his pride and spoke, he stood like a King but his words were that of a father. "Machwa, Jemasi," he began, turning to his son and daughter. The brown lion and gold lioness looked up. "I want you to go into the cave and stay with Samawati."

The siblings could see pain registered in the blue eyes of their parents. They nodded and went inside. Their friends were still worrisome and wanted to help.

Mguuyasiku stepped forward and bowed his head, his mane tuft hung into his eyes. He had a piece of meat in his mouth. Ewali saw the look in the brown red lion's hazel eyes and the meat in his mouth. He looked at Nakita. When she nodded her okay, he turned back to his adopted son and smiled. The young lion bowed gratefully and went into the cave.

The other adolescents wanted to go in also. Ewali and Nakita saw the desperate stares on the teens' faces and in each of their eyes. They smiled. The friends smiled back, bowing respectfully and went inside.

When the adolescents were gone, Ewali addressed the lionesses. "If you wish to go inside, you may. But please, don't speak to the Princess. She needs plenty of rest." The lionesses nodded but were still confused. He spoke again. "Orissah, Kesha can you join Nakita and I out in the grasslands?"

As the two lionesses nodded, Kesha looked down at her cubs and without any words, she told them to go in the cave. The three cubs complied smiling at their mother. Looking on Ewali, their father, they bowed to him and to Nakita. Then they went inside.

Nakita knew why Ewali wanted to talk in the grass but her mind was still reeling. Ewali's was too.

The two lionesses sensed that something dreadful must've happened to the white Princess and followed their King and Queen from the cliff and into the grasses to speak in private.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the cave, the young lions found themselves unable to lie down. They were pacing and muttering to themselves and one another. The cubs were curled up in their sleeping spot but were not sleeping. Their eyes were on Samawati.

Machwa and Jemasi gave sad looks as they beheld their sister's form. They nuzzled each other and came forward. The Prince lay on one side while the Princess lay on the other. "That way Samawati knows we're here," Machwa whispered as Jemasi nodded her head.

Mguuyasiku decided to lie at the entrance. He looked back at Samawati. His ears drooped, as did his gaze. She had eaten the meat, which he himself presented, but refused to talk with anyone. Now she was asleep again. Mguu sighed and sniffed. The white lioness was a dear friend of his and everyone present here. He hoped and prayed that she would be all right. Without realizing it tears of sorrow came down his face. Knowing that guarding the entrance was clearly unneeded he got up and walked around allowing his gaze to look on the rest of his friends.

Arazia and Akeeto were resting beside each other. From what Mguu could make out, the gold lioness was deeply worried. "She has a better reason then the rest of us," he said to himself. He was right. Arazia knew Samawati and her siblings when they were just infants. Though he couldn't see the darker lion's expression, in his heart Mguu knew that Akeeto was concerned too. His dark gold eyes showed it.

Entwidemela was alone like always. Through his red colored eyes, the dark gray lion wondered in worry just as his companions did. He didn't speak a word. "He's always the silent one," Mguu said quietly.

Sheena was beside Machwa, nuzzling him trying to comfort. She cried softly for her like sister. Machwa saw this and nuzzled her back, purring gently in her ear. He licked her muzzle, placing a paw on hers.

As he continued looking within the darkness, Mguu was just able to make out the forms of Kesha's cubs, who were curled up beside one another. He smiled at the sight but the smile soon died. Walking near and looking harder at the party, Mguu noticed that they were all lying in a circle. He wondered if he should lie in the center. Shaking his head for a moment, he came to the royal siblings.

Machwa noticed the shadowed form and looked up in curiosity. His eyes drifted to Samawati. Looking on the younger lion again, a smile made it's way to the Prince's maw. He gave a single nod.

With a dip of his head, Mguu reached over giving Sam a gentle lick on the forehead, purring kindly and with sympathy. Then he went to the center, just as he wanted to and lay down.

The cave was deathly silent. No one wanted to talk. Even if they did were there words that needed to be said? Their friend and future queen had come home injured. Their King and Queen came out of the cave with expressions that were hard to describe. What could they say about that?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the grass plains, Ewali, Nakita, Kesha and Orissah held their meeting. The Pride would be told in due time but now it was between them: the leaders and the friends they could trust. The ones they knew were not judgmental or gossipy. Now, the discussion was over. The two lionesses stood facing Ewali and Nakita with stunned looks.

Kifuli.

With the help of two other rogue lions, the black lion managed taken Kivuli when Ewali left the lands to search for his son. When he came back the lions were there. They kicked out the younger male lions and Ewali himself. That was three months ago. One month earlier, things were peaceful. The two before, a living nightmare.

But he came back just as he swore and promised he would. King Ewali returned along with the help of King Tau and two other lions from the kingdom of Kimondo. With their help Ewali had beaten the rogue lions. Two of the rogues fled of their own free will.

Instead of gathering other rogues and battling again, Kifuli had schemed and took something precious. Princess Samawati, the daughter of Ewali and Nakita.

Another battle, the Pride could have handled. Kimondo's territory was only a two-day journey and the residents there could help. But a lioness, in the midst of adolescence was taken instead and in the worst way possible. Knowing that it was Samawati, Kivuli's future queen, was too much for them to grasp. Sadly, for Ewali and Nakita, it was called crossing the line.

It took a while for the King and Queen's words to sink in and when they did, no words were exchanged. However there was a question that needed to be asked and it could not be avoided.

Orissah looked into the eyes of the leaders and asked carefully, near stumbling on her words in the process. "What if she's pregnant?" She saw Nakita's eyes enlarge. Ewali's jaw dropped, his mouth hung open. Their eyes hardened.

The four figures grew silent. It was a chilling and hard silence.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ewali gathered his strength and spoke. "If she is, I want…" he paused and stared into the lionesses' eyes wanting to have their attention. Nakita knew what he was going to say and gave the same authoritative look. He continued. "I want no blame whatsoever placed on the cub! I want him or her to be treated like a true member of the Pride." His gaze softened a bit but his eyes were full of authority. "Am I clear?"

Kesha and Orissah nodded their heads. "When you tell the Pride, we'll keep the rumors down," Kesha said promising. Orissah smiled. The leaders sighed.

"Good! I thank you both. Dismissed," Ewali said with a gentle smile and wave of his paw. The two lionesses bowed respectfully and left the clearing with silent steps.

Once they had gone Ewali and Nakita didn't want to go back to the cliffs. Instead they walked in the grass for a while, feeling the softness under their paws. As the night settled in the temperature changed. At last, they came to a rest. They sat down together scanning the skies and the stars.

The golden Lion King and the white Lioness Queen silently regarded each other and the events of the late afternoon. No longer were they concerned for Jemasi… she was safe. Samawati was their priority. They had to see to her. A gentle breeze came up but this time their thoughts lingered.

"Orissah may be right Ewali," Nakita said.

Her mate was startled slightly. The new fury and hatred he had against Kifuli cooled but barely. He made a silent vow that if the black lion ever set paw in Kivuli again, he'd kill him. Ewali turned to meet her gaze. "I know," he said in a whisper. Whether the response was said in relief or regret, Ewali wasn't sure. Neither was Nakita. His mind drifted to the pride. He wondered how they were. Did Orissah and Kesha tell them? Bits and pieces? If they did, what was the response? Could it wait till tomorrow? One could only hope. Right now, they had to deal. Emotion.

"The Pride is my responsibility," he heard his wife say. It was like she could read his thoughts. He smiled inwardly. "If anyone bothers Samawati, I will deal with it."

Nakita's eyes showed promise in her words and Ewali knew that she would never lie to him. "I know you will… my queen," Ewali said affectionately. He gently nuzzled her and she pawed at his mane.

They sat in silence again wondering what to say next.

"Nakita," Ewali began in a soft, yet hard voice. He didn't mean to use that tone, especially with her but scars from his past suddenly rose. He turned to face her, allowing their blue eyes to lock. "I meant what I said. When the cub is born I will not allow him or her to be shunned." He tried to keep his voice reasonable but a snap came through anyway. He fought the tears that threatened to fall from his face.

"I know Ewali," she replied and gently nuzzled him.

This time he didn't nuzzle back. He carefully stepped away from his mate and walked out into the plains wrapped in deep thought. He sat down in the grass a few feet away from her, pondering.

Nakita didn't go after him. She knew he needed to deal with this on his own. She did too. Lowering her head, she looked at the grass, concentrating on nothing. A few moments later, she looked to Ewali again. He hadn't moved. He looked stiff and from what she could see, his head was lowered. He shuddered and started shaking. She wanted to comfort him but thought it best to not. Silence filled the air. A few tears streaked down her face and she sniffed. Then a sound reached her ears. It was from Ewali. Looking back with her ears perked up, she listened closely.

Ewali was weeping.

"_He hasn't done that in a long time,_" she thought to herself. "_Not since Ugas ki-_" she stopped the memory. Sighing with worry, Nakita left her spot and went up to him. She gently placed a paw on his back. The touch made him tense but he made no move to wrench her paw away. She took this as a good sign. He knew she was trying to help.

"I wish Sam could tell us where Kifuli had taken her. I want to find him!" he said with a soft snarl.

Nakita's ears tucked against her head. "There's no way you can," she said quietly. "Sam said she doesn't know _where_ he took her. And after…" She stopped herself again. The fur along her back rose in anger and a low growl emitted from her throat. Hearing the growl, Ewali sensed that she was feeling the same things as he was. Calming down, she continued, her voice kind but sad. "And when she woke, he was already gone."

Ewali licked his lips. "I know you heard just as I… that he did it to hurt me on the inside." He shook his head in an angry manner. "It worked!" He hit the ground in frustration and growled louder than Nakita had. Emotions welled up and at last he burst. "It's MY FAULT!!!" He yelled out, sobbing.

Nakita backed away for a moment but approached him again. She couldn't believe what he said. "No Ewali," she said firmly. "It's not your fault and it's not Sam's fault either! We have to make sure she knows that! You could not have known this was going to happen! None of us could!"

Ewali felt his body grow hot with anger. "I could've had Tau kill him! The other two fled willingly. Why didn't Kifuli?" He turned his eyes up to the sky searching for an answer. "He couldn't have the lands so he took _her_ instead. He took our daughter!!!" He cried openly.

Nakita grew silent but her body welled up with pain. Then, she added carefully so as not to upset her mate than what he already was, "Sam is safe Ewali. She's home."

Ewali shut his eyes for a brief moment. A few tears fell down his muzzle. "I know, I know… it's just…" he trailed off. His fatherly emotions rose up again.

"It will be difficult," Nakita said in a gentle voice. "Frankly I don't want to tell the Pride but… as King and Queen, we don't have a choice."

Ewali tensed up again and he turned to face his mate. The bangs of his mane covered his eyes, near shadowing his expression. "Like you, I don't know if I _can_ tell the Pride. Not even Samawati about the possibility that she _could_ be pregnant and I don't want her to feel shame or regret. When she shows signs and when the cub is born there will be whispers. They'll want to shun him because of who his father is. They'll even pity Sam. I don't know if I can bare to see that happen." He put his eyes back up to the sky.

"Samawati is a good lioness. I know that she will love the cub when it is born," Nakita said trying to reassure. "It will be hard for her at first."

There was something different about Ewali's face and Nakita could see it. Sadness.

"I… agree with you," he said in a quiet voice. "But I'm still worried. I mean, what if the cub inherits Kifuli's eyes?" Turning to her again, his own eyes showed fear but not the fear of an adult but that of a cub. It was probably close to the same fear he felt when his father struck him that day, permanently scarring his left hind leg. Even now the scar still haunted him.

Nakita didn't speak. She knew where he was going with this.

Knowing this, he continued and looked out into the lands. "No lioness in the Genge Lands came near me. They ignored me openly. Thanks to Walinda and Elekeza I was able to overcome. I loved them and they loved me. But all I ever wanted was to be close to my father, older brother and sister. When my mother died and only I survived…" He trailed off as tears came running down his face. "I don't want the cub to go through what I went through," he said sniffing. "I have my mother's eyes and that was another thing that drove my dad crazy. If the cub has Kifuli's, it could drive Samawati crazy. Maybe even fearful."

"Ewali," Nakita said coming to sit beside him. She placed her paw on his. "I will make sure that the Pride doesn't get out of control especially when Sam begins showing and when the cub is born."

"I was born into a Pride that cared only about themselves," he whispered with a shaky voice. It was clear to Nakita that he was fighting the emotions of his past. "If it weren't for Walinda being my adopted mother and taking care of me I don't know if I would've made it. Like you said it will be difficult but a cub is a cub no matter whom its parents are and should not be blamed for the sins of either the mother or the father. In this case, we're talking about the father!" he added with a low grow. His eyes snapped.

Though Nakita stayed silent, her facial expression told him what she was thinking and what she wanted to say but found it impossible to put into words.

Ewali looked at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing the silent support and comforting presence. "I wish I knew my mother," he said now gazing up at the sky, staring at the stars. His eyes filled again. "Every time I see the stars, I feel her presence." He smiled faintly but then trembled. Sometimes in his dreams he thought of his father and how cruel he was. Even now he still lives in the fear of being just like him. Thanks to the love he had from his adopted mother, his mate and his children, those fears were diminished in some ways but still remained in others. He hated it. What kept him up, he didn't know but each day he considered himself lucky.

"She'd be proud of you Ewali," Nakita said soothingly. "I know I am."

Ewali gave a small smile and faced her once again. Nakita's white fur shined in the moonlight. Their blue eyes matched the skies color. One of the many things he loved about her was that she kept the lionesses in place. She was their Queen so they had to listen. As for him, there was his mate's words or just being there for him. With that happening, he was okay. Without Nakita he couldn't run the kingdom and he knew it.

The King and Queen of Kivuli sat close but didn't speak. They watched the stars.

The warm and cool mixture of the night wrapped around them, gently caressing their bodies with its unseen embrace. The blades of grass brushed against their fur. Again, they looked at each other seeing their faces reflecting through the other's eyes. Nakita rested her head against his mane, feeling its softness upon her face. Ewali rested his head on top of hers.

At last it came. Parental emotion.

When Jemasi returned, their hearts and spirits lifted but only just. Hearing her reason for leaving was hard to understand but eventually, they mentally put themselves in her position and after a long silence, they understood and told her so. Having her home relieved them. Somehow, maybe it was parental instinct or something else, Ewali and Nakita knew that Jemasi could very well have a cub. The lion she was with wasn't the vengeful type, but just a kind rogue. From the way she described Mizuka, they knew he was what she needed and even though their ways parted, he had left a part of him with her.

Then Samawati. Like Jemasi, when Sam returned they were happy. But unlike her sister Sam had returned on the back of Kesha, unconscious. Hearing her story was extremely hard. Knowing that Kifuli had kidnapped her just to get back at Ewali because he couldn't have the lands _and_ that she could possibly be carrying the black lion's cub tore their hearts out. Not just as King and Queen, but also as parents, Ewali and Nakita were determined to not let the cub be shunned or let Sam be pitied by the others or to have her blame herself for what happened. History would _not_ repeat and Ewali swore to make sure of that.

All these emotions came out like the breeze. With their heads still touching, Ewali and Nakita cried together. Their daughters were home and for that they were glad. Whilst one was without problems having her situation resolved, the other would be recovering from her encounter that would stay for a long while.

When their tears were gone, they were silent and didn't move. Being so near told them that would get through this, as would their Pride and their daughter.

"Come on 'Kita, let's go home," Ewali said, fighting the fatigue. Nakita nodded while trying to suppress a yawn.

They broke the embrace and walked side-by-side back to the cliff. They walked closer, as if the feeling of each other's coats rubbing against would help them in their states.

As she rested her head against his mane, walking as close to him as she could, Nakita suddenly stopped. Ewali stopped as well looking at her in confusion. "What is it Nakita?" he asked. The white lioness didn't reply. "Nakita?" Ewali asked again. Still no response. He now grew worried.

He was about to step forward to see if she was okay when Nakita walked over to the waterfall, and instead of just taking a drink she walked into the water. Now she took a drink, feeling the deep coolness touch her lips as the water ran down her muzzle, quenching her thirst. Then she dipped her head, submerging it underwater. Lifting her head back up, she sighed in a heartbreaking pain and walked around.

Ewali knew what his mate was doing. "She needs to feel cleansed," he said quietly. "Maybe I should soak myself too." He came over and stepped into the water. It was nice and cool. The water was up to his shoulders. He took a drink but it wasn't enough. He needed more. Like Nakita, he too submerged his head under and drew it back. He shook the access water out of his mane. Droplets of water dripped from his whiskers. Nakita got up out of the water shaking droplets from her fur. Ewali was right beside her but stepped away, shaking his mane and fur dry. Unbeknownst to them, they were both breathing quite hard.

Without warning anger, hatred and guilt rose in Ewali's body. Panting and eyes near wild, the King roared out his emotions. Crying with his mate, drinking and dunking his head in the water were not enough. His heart pounded inside of his chest as he let out the emotions in the roar.

Nakita roared beside him. The same pain her mate was feeling, she was too and it had to be let out otherwise they couldn't help their daughter. She would need them now more than ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the cliff, everyone came out hearing the roars. Three adolescents walked up the cliff's edge and looked out at the night-covered land. They could just barely make out the forms of the King and Queen. The lionesses stood behind the younger ones.

Orissah instantly knew what the roars were about and couldn't blame her adopted brother and sister one bit. She cried softly.

Kesha was in the cave with her cubs.

Samawati was still sleeping. Mguuyasiku and Machwa were on either side of her. They exchanged glances and knew what was happening outside but they couldn't leave… moreover they didn't want to. Jemasi and Sheena were there too. They didn't want to leave either.

Mguu and Sheena turned to the royal siblings. "Are Ewali and Nakita gonna be okay?" Mguu asked with a worried expression. Machwa and Jemasi shrugged.

Kesha let a few tears fall down her face not just for Samawati but for Ewali and Nakita also. She had no idea what the royal family would be going through and she didn't want to know. Now she just wanted to be there and support them. "They're gonna need all the support they can get," she said to herself as she brought her son and two daughters nearer to her.

One cub yawned, smacking her lips. She peered up at her mother as the roars echoes reached her ears, even from inside the cave. Looking at her brother and sisters, she noticed that they were still asleep. She turned back to her mother. "Momma, what's wrong? Where is everybody?" This cub's name is Kassi. She has a mixture of her mother, Kesha and her father, Ewali. Literally. The whole of her body including the left side of her face is the golden color of Ewali but slightly darker. Her left eye color is red. Her muzzle, and underbelly are a sandy tanish color. The entire right side of her face, including her paws are pure white like her mother's fur. The right eye is blue and her tail tuft is brown. Her nose is pink. To Ewali and Kesha, she's a beautiful cub.

Kesha turned to the sound of her daughter's voice. Smiling warmly she nuzzled her. "Don't worry my daughter. Everything is fine. Just…" she paused, unsure of how to explain the situation of Princess Samawati to her young child. She leaned over and whispered quietly so as not to disturb the others in the cave. "Something happened to Samawati. Your dad and Nakita are roaring out their pain."

Kassi just nodded her head in response. She, like her brother and sister, knew that Princess Samawati, Prince Machwa and Princess Jemasi were their half siblings… that they shared the same father but different mothers. It didn't matter to them. They knew that they were family. Kassi wondered what was wrong with her eldest half sister but seeing the grave expression on her mother's face seeing it full of worry, she buried her face into Kesha's white fur. "Will she be alright?" the cub asked with care.

Kesha let out a heavy sigh. She quickly looked at Samawati, wondering the same. "_No lioness is alright after…_" her thought stopped. She knew why Ewali and Nakita were roaring out. If it were one or both of her daughters who had been through a terrifying ordeal, having everything so dear and important taken away by a maniacal lion she would roar out her feelings too. "_Any parent would._" She turned to Kassi again and smiled weakly, near wanting to cry for the white lioness. "Yes, Kassi. Sam will be fine." Kesha gave the cub a kiss on the forehead.

"What about daddy?" Kassi asked.

"He will be fine too. Come dear, let's get some sleep okay?"

Kassi smiled tiredly and cuddled up near her mother's body as did her siblings. Kesha smiled and rested her head on her paws, but allowed herself to take one look at Samawati for what seemed to be the tenth time today. Tears filled her eyes but soon enough with her children by her side, feeling their small yet warm bodies touch hers, she fell asleep.

Mguu was also looking at Samawati for what he believed to be the twentieth time so far. He gently nuzzled her. Licking her forehead, he whispered into her ear. "Sam, I hope you can hear me. You're a fighter. Whatever happened to you, you will get through it. I'm willing to help, as is everyone else. We love and care about you." He sighed sadly and licked the tip of her ear. Looking at Machwa, who just smiled, Mguu placed his head on his paws and fell asleep but crept closer to the white lioness's body, not enough to touch, but close to let her know he was there.

Machwa, Jemasi and Sheena did the same.

On the cliff the Pride wondered what to do. Though they hadn't been told, in their minds they knew that whatever happened to the Princess must've been something horrible. Horrible enough for their leaders roared out like that. The younger lions thought the same and without a second thought or wonder they roared too. The lionesses roared alongside.

The roars echoed until they reached the King and Queen's ears. Ewali and Nakita looked at each other with amazed eyes. Their pride had heard their call and they were announcing support.

In their tree, Jani and Hekaya woke, listening. Hearing the pain of the call, they squawked wanting to let the lions know of their sympathy.

The whole lands were filled with the calls of lions and birds. The spirits in the stars and other night animals listened to the late evening of sorrow.


	37. Chapter 36 Royal Additions

**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their respective players.

Sorry for the long delay. Unlike the last chapters, this one took two months. The longest time I've ever spent writing. This one is also long, but I hope you will enjoy it.

Anyway… on with the show!

**Nakisisa 'child of the shadows'; Nyathera '****she survived****'**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 36: Royal Additions**

Pregnancy. Good or bad? Being told about the expectancy, good or bad? Questions like these are always the hardest to answer.

Lionesses react differently to the news that they will bring forth new life. For some it's a wonderful and joyous thing. For others it's hard to believe. Those who don't want cubs have reasons but there are those who are not in control. Once expecting there is no turning back.

Embracing what is? Easier said than done.

When a cub is born, the mother should love and care for it no matter how they came to be or what they look like. If a lioness gives birth to a cub that was forced upon them, the cub being a reminder of the father in looks and/or personality, are seen as despicable and worthless. The cubs could either be killed, exiled when they reach a certain age, or left for someone else to raise them as their own.

The lion pride of Kivuli would not stand for something like that. If there was one thing King Ewali _didn't_ want it, it was to kick out an innocent cub. Being shunned for most of his cubhood life, Ewali wanted to make sure that no cub was mistreated in his generation or in the future.

Much time has passed since the King and Queen figured, through parental instinct, that their daughters would have cubs. One daughter was pleased and excited. The other, not so, but would love her child no matter what.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What could Samawati do? The black lion… It had been about two to three months since she was told and now she rested in the cave, lying on a bed of grass.

"_We're here for you Sam. We all love and care about you," Mguu had said._

It was true. They were all there, including her half siblings. An adolescent and a cub would come into the cave and stay with her and Jemasi while their mother lead the hunting parties and their father patrolled the borders.

Samawati had to be thankful on some level that she wasn't alone. Her sister, Jemasi was in the smaller cave, also pregnant. The young white lioness kept thinking, the same thoughts reappearing time and again almost never ceasing. She sighed. In a lot of ways she still couldn't believe what her parents said.

Staring off into space she remembered…

_Ewali and Nakita were the only adults in the cave. Samawati was in front of them lying on the ground with a hard expression. She had been told that she could have a cub. She shivered at the mere thought._

_Nakita nuzzled her and said in a motherly voice, hoping to calm her down, "Sam… as long as you love the cub, you will be fine."_

"_How mom? I-I'm not ready to be a mother!" the young lioness said sobbing._

_Ewali flinched and looked away. He hated to see his daughter like this. "At least Jemasi is okay. She knows she's with cub. She's happy," his mind told him._

_Nakita purred soothingly. "Sam… I'm sorry." The Queen didn't know what else to say. She had never been in a situation like this. She was so lucky to have Ewali as her mate… her __**only**__ mate. He was good, kind and caring. He loved her, their children, the adopted children and the children he had with Kesha. Finally finding her voice, she spoke again, softly. "Sammy, you know I'm here for you. As is your father…" She turned to Ewali who smiled slightly. "Your brother and sister. And your friends…" she was going to continue until her daughter interrupted._

"_What about Jemasi?" the Princess suddenly asked with a hint of envy and anger. "She… she told me that she was comforted by that rogue, Mizuka. She got lucky. She could be pregnant too, right?" Unable to contain herself, a bitter growl escaped her throat._

_Ewali now felt it best to speak. He had been quiet for a long while, wanting to let his mate do the talking but at the mention of his second daughter he broke that silence. Sam was right however and he knew it. Jemasi sought out comfort from a rogue, never having encountered Kifuli but Samawati did. He was still thankful that Jemasi returned unharmed. He let out a breath and spoke._

"_Yes Sam. You won't be going through this alone." He smiled faintly but it soon died seeing Samawati's face. The white lioness's blue eyes snapped, her tail lashing at the ground angrily._

"_What? Unlike her, I was forced!" she spat._

_The King didn't flinch but his eyes showed an emotion… hurt. Not for him but for her. She was right… again. Jemasi, feeling left out sought comfort from a rogue, Samawati was forced, taken by Kifuli, who wanted nothing more than to hurt the King. The lion only sighed sadly not knowing what to say in that moment. He was at a loss. Luckily his mate took the floor._

"_Jemasi will love her cub. Just as we know you will love yours," Nakita said stroking her daughter's back with a paw._

_Samawati didn't speak for a while. She wanted to let the words sink. "Mom? Dad?" She began but had to be careful. Her parents were worried about her and she was scared for not only herself but the cub that would soon show signs of life inside her. "Can I be alone for a while? I'm not trying to be mean… I…" she trailed off, lowering her head._

_Ewali nuzzled her and Sam embraced him, feeling his warm soft mane upon her face. "Of course Sam. We'll be right outside if you need us. Remember, we love you. And… we will love the cub."_

_Nakita nuzzled her daughter and licked her cheek._

_The King and Queen got up and left quietly. Watching them leave, Sam played at the ground with her paw, twirling the dust. "Am I ready?" she asked herself with a sigh. "Guess I don't have a choice. I've heard dad's history. The cub maybe forced upon me but I will love it. No matter what anyone thinks, he or she is mine!"_

_Ewali and Nakita sat out on the cliff. They exchanged glances but didn't speak. They nuzzled all the while having their own separate thoughts. The gold lion sighed looking at the ground while the white lioness stared ahead. The stars shined…_

Samawati rolled onto her side; her rounded womb facing outward. Many questions filled her head. Would she be a good mother? Would the cub look like her or… would the cub have her eyes or… She shook her head blocking those thoughts from her mind. She felt the time to give birth was drawing near. At least her mother and some lionesses, those who held true sympathy and weren't faking it for the sake of their leaders, would be there to assist. The same went for her sister who was in the smaller cave just to the left. She sighed and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside the smaller cave, Jemasi ate some of the kill her father had presented. She ate happily and now grew tired.

Samawati.

Jemasi worried for her older sister much in the recent weeks – no – months. She had no idea what Sam went through the night she met Mizuka and now, and long before that, she felt horrible. Here she had met a kind loving lion where her sister had been kidnapped by the black lion with a heart made of stone. The gold lioness prayed Samawati had the strength to care for her cub whether it, be a son or daughter.

The Princess shut her eyes in sorrow. "It's Sam's cub… not Kifuli's!" she told herself with a soft edged voice. Sighing she laid her head down on her paws to rest. It would be time for her to give birth soon and she knew it.

At the entrance of the main den, two young lionesses laid side by side. Arazia and Sheena.

They looked on each other then to Samawati and to the little cave, which Jemasi was in. So far all was well and placing their heads upon their paws they fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The brown lion heard his adopted father's words with a clear and non-judgmental mind. Yet even now, a few months later, he couldn't believe it. His two friends were both heavily pregnant, expecting their first litter of cubs. He was worried just as the royal family including a few members of the pride. The words of the King still echoed in Mguuyasiku's ears. The shame on Samawati's face stayed in his mind. The white Princess had taken the meat he presented the night she and Jemasi returned and he continued with that routine out of the kindness of his heart.

Ewali noticed the behavior and all other things his adopted son did over time and with each day he grew thoughtful. Surely the gold King could not allow Mguuyasiku to leave when his mane was full. Since cubhood, Mguu had been so gentle towards others, wise and intelligent. "_It's a shame his mother couldn't see what she gave up,_" Ewali thought as he looked on the young lion with wondering eyes. He wanted Mguu to stay in Kivuli. "_He could be King after me. Of course that would mean betrothing him to Samawati. I know they're friends and they love each other as that but… I want my kingdom and pride to be in good care._"

Mguu stared at the King out of the corner of his eyes. "Um dad, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Ewali snapped out of his trance and shook his mane. "I'm fine Mguu," he responded with a slight frown.

The young lion nodded. "I know that you and Nakita are worried for Sam and Jemasi." The King didn't reply. "They'll be okay," he assured.

"I know."

Machwa, who was walking on the left side of his father, gently nuzzled him. "Mguu's right dad. They'll be fine."

Ewali chuckled. "Thank you both. But as a father, it's my job to worry about my children."

The two lions laughed and the King felt relief. Having a birth son and an adopted son walking with him, giving words of sympathy and encouragement eased his worry. "_I wonder how Nakita's doing?_" he asked himself. Knowing their daughters were pregnant and the events that led them to be had made the Queen somewhat gracious and fearful. Like her mate, Nakita was determined to love her future grandcubs the way a grandmother should. Ewali always admired her strength.

Machwa smiled at his father then grew curious about his siblings. He knew his adopted sisters, one being his future mate, were keeping watch but like his parents, he still worried. He and Sheena hadn't even considered having cubs of their own just yet and the fact that he was going to be an uncle at a young age scared him. He knew how his sisters came to be pregnant and like the pride, he was angered and relieved. Shaking his head he tried to focus by staring ahead. From what he could see they were on the western side of the lands. The majordomos had flown ahead.

Mguu turned to face Ewali. He hesitated before speaking. "I know you told all of us that if Sam was expecting… to not treat the cub badly." Ewali heard and gave a nod. The lion continued, "You know, I would never treat anyone badly."

"_And that's why I want you to be my successor,_" Ewali thought with pride. "_Your patience is what makes a King._" He smiled to himself. The young cub he found drinking at the waterhole had grown into this magnificent lion. "_Your mother will never know what she missed by refusing to care for you._"

The young Prince agreed. "Yeah dad. I promise to love my sister's son or daughter. The same with Jemasi."

The King smiled and the three lions walked on in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nakita's paws touched the savannah.

On both sides of her were two lionesses, Orissah and Kesha. The gold lioness was on right side while the other white lioness was on the left. Nakita felt relieved that it was they and not some of the others, the ones who craved gossip. She looked back, frowning slightly and her ears lowered.

Orissah noticed and gently nudged her. "They're not saying anything Nakita. But if they are, I'll speak to them," the gold lioness said with a serious stare.

Nakita chuckled. "Thank you Orissah but I'm Queen. I can handle it," she insisted.

"They shouldn't be like this anyway," Kesha added with stern. "_It's not Sam's fault,_" she added in thought.

The Queen sighed. She worried every moment for her daughters. Samawati especially. Nobody said anything when hearing that Jemasi was expecting a cub from a rogue but when they heard of Samawati and how she came to be expecting the murmurs started just as she and Ewali feared…

_The black lion's name brought memories._

_The white Princess had looked down to the ground shamefully as her parents told the Pride. Machwa, who was sitting beside his sister, nuzzled her, as did Jemasi, who sat on the other side. Samawati felt better with her siblings being near but she felt like she betrayed her pride. She hadn't planned this so they couldn't blame her could they? If it was anyone's fault it was Kifuli's. She looked up as her father began to speak._

"_I want no blame placed on my daughter's child! I will NOT have history repeat! Many of you know my origins and I don't want to see the suffering that I went through to happen again." Ewali had spoken with a firm and stern voice but inwardly he trembled. He knew that the lionesses, only some, were stubborn. He hoped they would listen. Wanting his statement to be heard and obeyed he looked into the eyes of all the members._

_When her mate finished, Nakita addressed. "No matter what you feel at this time, I don't want to hear any whispers, murmurs, mutters or even comments." The Queen's eyes held a strong fire, clearly saying 'if you do anything to make her feel bad, you will deal with either myself or the King.'_

_The lionesses saw the looks of their rulers and nodded. The younger lions and lionesses, seated off to the side, nodded as well but their faces held promise that they would never say anything against Sam's cub. Ewali looked on them and smiled proudly but neither he or Nakita were aware of the lionesses as they talked among themselves._

"_Let's hope the cub doesn't look like its father," one lioness said._

"_Yeah if he could even be called that," another replied with a snort and contempt in her voice._

"_Wonder if she'll know how to raise and teach it," one questioned._

_Kesha heard the questions and instantly grew tired. She sharply turned. "Be quiet all of you!" she said with a hiss. The green kindness in her eyes became hard and serious._

_Nakita had seen this and thanked her friend with a bowed head…_

"Nakita?" No answer. "Nakita!"

The Queen instantly snapped out of her trance and looked on her friend, smiling with embarrassment. "Thanks Kesha. I'm okay."

The white lioness was unconvinced. "No you're not. Why don't you go back to the caves and be with your daughters," she suggested kindly.

Orissah agreed. "Yeah 'Kita, Kesha and I can handle everything else. We know what to do."

Nakita considered for a moment and smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she said quietly and slipped away.

Everyone looked on in confusion and seeing the 'Don't ask' looks on their pride sisters' face, they were quiet.

Kesha turned. "You think Sam and Jemasi are okay?" she asked softly.

"I don't know I'm sure they are. It's just Ewali and Nakita I'm worried about," Orissah replied with a shrug.

Kesha nodded. "They'll be okay once Jemasi and Samawati's cubs are born," she said with an almost hopeful voice.

"I hope you're right. They may love Jemasi's cub but it's Sam's they'll have a problem with. But Ewali has a good heart and given what he went through…"

"He doesn't want what happened to him happen to Sam's cub," Kesha guessed.

"Exactly. I would never treat a cub in any bad way."

"I wouldn't treat mine or anyone else's in any bad way either."

"You're a good mother Kesha."

"You're a good aunt."

The two lionesses shared a small laugh and continued scouting. The rest of the lionesses followed while some, rolled their eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Nakita traveled back to check on her daughters, questions rose.

How were they?

Were they feeling okay?

The white lioness sighed as both her daughters felt the pressures of their first pregnancies. For Jemasi it was nothing. She seemed happy to know she was expecting. "_Perhaps her cub will remind her of Mizuka,_" Nakita thought with a smile, which quickly faded. She knew why and growled softly. She shuddered to think of whether or not Sam's cub would look like the black lion.

Padding up the base of the mountain she entered the cave and smiled seeing Arazia and Sheena sleeping. She walked to the back of the den. Looking into the smaller cave Jemasi was in slumber. Seeing that, she left and went towards Samawati who was still sleeping. Feeling tired from her trek, the white lioness lay down beside her and soon drifted off to sleep.

After a long while Nakita was jolted out of her sleep by a painful moan. Her ears twitched and her eyes opened. She hadn't slept _that_ long had she? In front of her she saw the reason for being awake. Samawati was in pain. "Sam where are you in pain?" Nakita asked urgently as she scrambled to her feet.

The young lioness groaned. Facing her mother, tiny beads of sweat already began to form on her forehead. "It's my stomach mom!" she replied with a grunt.

Nakita examined her. "Okay Sam, lie on your side and take deep breaths. Remember what I taught you." Samawati followed her mother's instructions and seeing this, the Queen went to the smaller cave only to see that Jemasi must've heard because she was in the same position.

"Jemasi, are you having pain?" she asked. The gold lioness looked up at her mother and merely nodded, as the pain was so intense she couldn't speak. As she withdrew herself from the cave Nakita went towards the main den's entrance. "Arazia, Sheena wake up!" Her voice was calm and urgent. Her daughters may be in labor but this was no time to panic.

The two lionesses heard the Queen and woke. Yawning and stretching their bodies they got up and turned to face her.

"What is it?" Arazia asked curiously. Looking around she saw Samawati. "What about Jemasi?" she asked again and watched Nakita glancing to the smaller cave then look back to her.

"Nakita, would like me to inform dad and the others?" Sheena suggested.

"And me to inform the lionesses?" Arazia added in.

The white lioness pondered. That would leave her alone with two daughters in labor. She was smart and could handle this or at least she hoped. Jemasi was in the small cave and had excellent hearing so whatever her mother said to her sister, she would hear it. "Yes, please and hurry," the Queen said with haste.

The two lionesses nodded and left.

Nakita went back to Sam. "Sammy, will you be okay for a few seconds?" she asked. Samawati lifted her head slowly and blinked as the pain in her stomach blocked out the other senses. Seeing that, the Queen quickly went towards the other cave and addressed. "Jemasi, I need to leave for a moment, will you be alright?" The gold lioness gave the same response, blinking her eyes.

Smiling slightly and walking outside and up to the edge of the mountain's cliff, Nakita surveyed the lands. Taking a deep breath she roared. The messengers may have been sent but she wanted to be sure. She went back inside. "Here's goes everything," she said to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arazia ran as fast as she could to the eastern side. As soon as she reached the meadow she sniffed the air. She smiled and roared.

Not far away, as some were in position to hunt gazelle, a lioness's ears twitched. She heard the roar and whispered to her companions until Kesha and Orissah who stood side by side heard. Looking at each other they excused themselves, telling their pride sisters to continue without them. They turned and with two other lionesses beside them, they ran in the direction from which the roar had come. Arazia ran upon seeing them.

"Kesha, Orissah… Queen Nakita sent me," the young lioness said, panting for breath. "The Princesses… are giving birth."

Without another word spoken, the five lionesses ran to the caves.

Nakita waited at the entrance. Though her daughters were in pain, she couldn't be in two places at once. Her left ear flickered. She heard paw steps coming up the mountain's side. Orissah entered the cave followed by Kesha, two other lionesses, and at last Arazia. The four elders, splitting into two teams went to the Princesses. The younger lioness came to the Queen.

"Nakita?" Arazia said carefully.

The white lioness turned with a smile of gratitude. "Thank you 'Zia," she said, nuzzling her gently.

"You're welcome. Is there anything you need?"

Nakita shook her head. "No, thank you."

Dipping her head kindly, Arazia sat outside the den and waited for Sheena to return with the King and the others. Very soon she saw two young male lions followed by Kesha and Ewali's kids. She licked her red paw nervously. The afternoon was going to be long.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena had stopped and stared ahead. Looking harder she saw a gold silhouette along with two brown lions. She ran to them.

Ewali turned and saw a lioness out of the corner of his eye. Mguu and Machwa exchanged confused looks until Sheena, after smiling briefly at Machwa, began to explain.

The gold lion was shocked. He knew Sam and Jemasi weren't due for at least a while. But now… "Come on, we're going home!" he said aloud and ran at full speed towards the mountain with the others following.

After arriving, they panted for breath. Ewali watched as the young lions and lionesses crowded around each other.

A lioness saw the King and came forward. "Your majesty, your daughters are giving birth. Queen Nakita, along with Kesha, Orissah and a few others are helping." She smiled politely and bowed her head.

Ewali smiled back though his face showed worry. He prayed that Sam and Jemasi wouldn't suffer the same fate as his mother. "_Gods, please don't let them die!_"

In the cave, Kesha and another lioness helped Samawati. The young white lioness was doing everything she had been told to do and wondered when this suffering would be over. She grunted, groaned and pushed. Sweat covered her body and she clawed at the ground.

"Hang in there Sam," Kesha said soothingly. "It's almost over. You're doing well."

"It hurts Kesha!" the white lioness cried with gritted teeth.

"I know. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Nakita came forward and licked her daughter's head, purring gently then a scream was heard in the small cave. She rushed forward seeing Orissah and another lioness coaching Jemasi.

"Jemasi, I want you to bare down and when I say 'push', you do so okay," Orissah instructed while the other lioness fed the Princess herbs to dull the pain.

"Okay," Jemasi said with a strained voice.

Orissah waited for a moment. "Push!" the elder said.

Jemasi pushed.

Nakita stood in the middle of the main cave hearing everything all the while praying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside, Ewali found himself pacing and muttering. Machwa noticed. Coming over, the Prince laid his head on his father's shoulder, purring. The King stopped pacing and nuzzled his son. The young lions and lionesses, his adopted children, the children he had with Kesha came to Ewali and did the same thing.

Minutes became to hours. Ewali continued to pray while Nakita administered.

Within the cave, seeing that Samawati was nearly close, Nakita waited. The young lioness let out another scream of pain as a contraction came upon her and at long last she felt a cub leave her body. She gasped allowed her head to fall to the ground as she panted for breath.

Nakita instantly took the cub and began cleaning it. Though it was the mother's job to do this, Nakita _was_ a mother and her daughter was completely and utterly exhausted. Finally the cub had been cleaned and Nakita looked down with a smile though it was hard to grasp what the smile represented. She placed the cub near Samawati and left to check on her other daughter.

Upon sensing the Queen's presence, Orissah looked up with a happy expression.

Nakita entered to see Jemasi holding a cub in her paws, licking it clean. She smiled again and retreated outside. The brightness of the afternoon light hit her face but she ignored it. Adjusting to the light, she went straight to Ewali who looked on her with a mixture of hope and fear.

Ewali saw her expression and sighed with relief. Nakita nuzzled him, saying softly, "They're okay."

He smiled and they went into the cave. The pride, including the remaining lionesses, having returned with the kill a few minutes ago, wondered how the Princesses and their cubs were.

Kesha and the other lioness looked up seeing the King and Queen enter. They smiled, bowed and left without saying a word.

Ewali approached his daughter. "Sam?" he asked almost fearfully.

The white lioness looked up. Her blue eyes were full of emotion. Was it motherly? Both parents hoped. Then she looked down at her cub.

Ewali examined it. The cub was male with pitch-black fur, white paws, muzzle and underbelly. Now he wondered what color his eyes would be. A cold shiver rolled across his body and he shook it away. This was his grandson, his daughter's son and no matter what he would be loved. "What is his name?" the King asked in a loving, fatherly voice.

Samawati smiled faintly. "Nakisisa," she replied.

"He's beautiful Sam," Nakita said lovingly.

Samawati only smiled again and continued lick her cub. Once that was done she gently laid him at her side so he could suckle and pretty soon she rested.

The parents moved on to Jemasi. Seeing them, Orissah and her companion smiled, bowed and left the small cave. The golden King and the white Queen approached the gold Princess.

"Jemasi?" Nakita asked, seeing as her daughter cleaned the cub.

"Mom, dad," Jemasi began with a tone of love. "It's a girl. Her name is Nyathera." Her blue eyes sparkled.

This time it was Nakita who examined the cub as Ewali watched with a smile of pride. The cub was a tan orange brown with a black nose, light sandy muzzle and underbelly.

"She's beautiful Jemasi," Ewali said as he gave his daughter and granddaughter a lick on the forehead.

Jemasi smiled and licked him back and placed her child at her side so she could feed. "I heard Samawati's cub is a boy."

"Yes," Nakita replied. "Nakisisa." Jemasi smiled.

The parents, now grandparents, exchanged happy glances and left the small cave and finally the main den.

Outside all looked up in expectancy. Ewali and Nakita walked up the cliff and roared. Their roars were joined by the pride. After sharing glances of relief, they turned back to the pride and looking at the kill, two gazelles that had been put to the side they gave a single nod.

Two young lions, Mguuyasiku and Entwidemela, broke two good-sized pieces of meat and went into the cave. Everyone knew what they were doing and paid no mind except for Ewali and Nakita, who smiled gratefully.

Machwa came over to his parents. "Mom, dad, how are Samawati and Jemasi? And their cubs?"

"They're fine Machwa," Ewali replied. "Sam's cub is a boy. Nakisisa. Jemasi's is a girl. Nyathera." As he spoke, his adopted children came near, nodding their heads at the mention of the cubs' names.

Hearing this, the lionesses started talking.

"So Princess Samawati's cub is a boy," one sneered. "Whose to say he won't turn out like his father?"

"Will she even tell him?" another questioned and paused giving a snort. "If it were me, I sure wouldn't. I'm surprised she isn't ashamed!"

These whispers continued but Orissah and Kesha heard and were far from happy. They were angry. They turned to their pride sisters, hissing, snarling and growling, telling them in no uncertain words to shut their mouths. A few lionesses kept quiet while others smirked. Princess Jemasi's cub didn't concern them in the least. The father of that cub was not evil.

Conversations continued until the adolescents, who couldn't stand the lionesses mutters anymore, went into the cave. Prince Machwa was first, followed by the rest.

Like before, a few months ago, the friends found their special spots inside the den and rested.

Entwidemela, the dark gray lion, didn't sleep in his regular spot. For some reason, he wanted to feel useful and went into Jemasi's cave to keep watch over her and her cub.

Machwa noticed him going in and smiled. "Mela loves Jemasi only as a friend now," he said in his mind. He looked upon Samawati and Nakisisa. He laid down a few steps away. Sheena was right beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Mguuyasiku found himself in the exact same position he was in three months earlier. He looked around the darkened den. Akeeto and Arazia were in their spot. 'Mela was in Jemasi's cave acting guardian. Sheena and Machwa were side by side like always. Mguu smiled seeing that. Then he went towards the entrance to the small cave and carefully poked his head inside.

Jemasi was lying in the center with her newborn daughter snuggled up against her stomach.

Entwidemela was to the right, just near the entrance, watching. He knew that the gold lioness had been feeling left out but didn't want to intrude. He may have had a crush on her at one point but now he wanted to be nothing more than to be a friend. Like his adopted brother, Mguuyasiku, who helped Samawati, he helped Jemasi and was happy for her. He smiled seeing the little cub mew softly in her sleep. He had hoped to become a father to a cub of his own. Suddenly without warning, his red eyes grew heavy and sleep overtook him. Before closing his eyes he saw Mguu. He smirked and placed his head upon his paws. His tail curled at his side and the long strands of his dark brown mane touched the ground. His breathing became quiet.

The gold Princess sensed that someone was in the cave. Cracking open an eye, a smile of gratitude found its way to her mouth. It was 'Mela, her adopted brother. She was surprised yet grateful that he would leave his spot in the main cave just to make sure she and Nyathera were all right. Then, picking her daughter up carefully, placing her in her paws, giving her a kiss, she fell asleep with peace.

From his observing position, Mguuyasiku had seen enough. He withdrew himself and walked around. He wasn't sure when the rest of the pride, much less his foster parents would come in, so he settled himself near Samawati. He smiled seeing her in a peaceful slumber but also at seeing her cub wrapped in the warmth of her paws. He was about to nap but not before licking the white lioness's cheek in a brotherly manner and reaching over gently kissing Nakisisa's forehead.

Seeing all was well, Mguuyasiku shook his mane and placed his head on his paws. Many thoughts were flying through his mind. Looking at the cub out of the corner of his eye, he smiled again. "He's beautiful even if he does look like _him_," he said mindfully and growled at the thought of Kifuli. "Nakisisa, you will live a good life. You have Samawati for a mother," he said softly.

With that in mind he fell asleep along with his friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ewali stopped at the waterfall looking on it, hearing the soothing rush of the waters. It was so peaceful and refreshing that he felt his thoughts be washed away. He came near and drank, feeling the coolness touch his dry lips. Afterwards he sighed and just stared at his reflection.

"Well, I'm a grandfather," he said to himself. "Heh, hard to believe."

The statement was true in one way but false in another. True for his second daughter Jemasi, as she needed someone to love, to love her back. She had a daughter so he was happy for her sake. False for his elder, Samawati, as her child was forced and would be the everyday reminder of Kifuli and of what he did. Ewali knew this, as did Nakita, and the pride.

Accepting this was going to be a challenge.

The King shook his head in frustration. No matter how much his grandson reminded everyone of the black lion, Nakisisa was of his blood and would be loved.

"_At least he has some of Sam in him,_" he spoke to himself wearily.

He shut his eyes. He was emotionally, mentally and physically tired and needed to sleep but the cleansing of his mind, to clear it from any negative thoughts, cold and angry, was more important. He _couldn't_ go back to the caves.

He growled out of anger and turned his face away from the water, from his reflection, for fear of what he would or might see. He knew this was going to be hard but there was some part of his mind and heart that didn't want to believe it. He had told himself this many times during that past few months. So did Nakita. Whatever pain, anguish, frustration or anger Ewali felt; as a King, a mate, a father and now a grandfather, he was going to push – no – _shove_ the feeling away. He was going to treat his grandson with the care, love and respect he never had.

"From the moment I was born, I was the outcast Prince," he muttered and felt his fur bristle. He growled again and his blue eyes burned with a heart wrenching pain. "He's still my grandson no matter who his father is!" he said aloud while feeling his heart pound as the words left.

Turning back to face the water, he thought he saw his reflection become that of his father. He gasped and splashed at it with his paw, watching it dissolve back into his own image. He sighed while choking back the sobs that threatened to come up from his throat.

Ewali felt tears come to his eyes and left the waterfall. He walked around the grass with his tail swishing side to side. He knew why he felt the anger and pain but he _couldn't_ go back to the caves… not yet. He needed to be alone… away from everyone. Away from the mutters and comments that were bound to take place amongst the lionesses.

The Lion King walked here, there, anywhere. He needed to shake these feelings off at least for the moment. If he went to sleep angry he would do something drastic not that he would for the sake of it but in this state of mind he couldn't be too careful.

"_I just wanna sleep with my family and pride and wake up the next day knowing that I can watch my grandson grow up, talk to him, tell him that I love him without feeling this! Same goes for my granddaughter._" At this thought he allowed himself to smile a true and genuine smile. "_She's so beautiful. Just like her mother. Jemasi will do well with raising her._"

He must've walked around every known stretch of the Shadowlands including the jungle, the forest, and the eastern meadow. Surprising himself he even stopped at the old acacia tree to the north for a small rest only to get up and walk again. As he strolled, the night animals were doing their routine, such as eating the grass, drinking at the waterholes. Upon seeing him, they bowed in respect and went back to feeding and chatting. Ewali didn't meet their gazes directly but he bowed back just the same though his look was sharp. Watching the animals, watching as they interacted with each other he sighed and continued on.

By the time he returned to the waterfall, the stars were out and the moon shined down lighting up his coat making him like a ghost walking in the darkness. Ewali prowled every inch of his lands and now he sat by the waterside, looking up to the sky. He wondered whether the Kings of old were watching over him.

"I hope you are. I need your guidance," he said with a soft voice turning his blue eyes to the stars. He also wondered if his mother was up there. "Mom, if you are, surely you must know that I'm afraid."

Ewali shook his head, sighing sadly and heavily.

Now he felt tired and even after that walk he still didn't want to go to the caves. He sank into the grass, allowing his paws to touch the surface of the water. His head pounded… hard and he didn't want to move. His whole body was numb and he felt paralyzed due to the excitement and constant worrying. He fell asleep and an hour passed. Slowly opening his eyes, Ewali tried to move but the heavy weight remained was now pressed upon his shoulders.

He turned his head he looked at the mountain in the distance. He gently rose from his spot in the grass. Before making the move, Ewali took a drink from the cold water. He drank as much as he could, lapping up the water greedily. He plunged his head into the water and pulled it out quickly and having no desire to shake his mane or look at his reflection he pawed at the water again and traveled home with slow steps.

The water, where he had pawed began to ripple and in its reflection were two figures, Samawati and her son Nakisisa. Mother and son were lying side-by-side sharing a peaceful moment.

The night was cool and calm along with a small breeze that ruffled through his brown mane with a gentle caress. He craned his neck forward embracing the breeze with gladness.

As he stepped up the path and onto the base, he entered the cave. As the coolness hit Ewali full face, he felt better and breathed in the air. It really felt good.

Looking about in the darkness he saw his pride scattered about. The young lions and lionesses were in their own spots; the older lionesses near each other with Orissah at the head and Kesha in the back with her kids beside her. Ewali smiled and allowed himself to look on some more.

Not far off he could see Arazia and Akeeto in an embrace and to the left of them Machwa and Sheena were in the same position. To his son's right, Ewali noticed Mguu being the watcher of his companions and of Samawati. Squinting his eyes, he saw Nakisisa wrapped in Samawati's paws. His ears lowered and his gaze grew sharp. Once again he had to remind himself.

The gold lion sighed but stood in place. He didn't want to move. As he looked on, he realized that one of the younger lions was missing.

Entwidemela.

Being curious, he scanned the cave and did a double take upon seeing the smaller cave in which Jemasi resided with her daughter. "He must be keeping an eye on her just as Mguu is keeping an eye on Sam," Ewali said mindfully and allowed himself to smirk. "He has a good heart." He walked towards the entrance and looked inside. He was right. The dark gray lion lay on the ground with his head resting on his paws. His breathing was soft and easy. He looked relax.

Ewali swept his gaze from 'Mela and to his daughter. Like Sam, Jemasi had her cub wrapped up in her paws. Nyathera's breathing matched that of her mother. The King smiled with happiness and spoke quietly, "Now Jemasi will have someone to love. Someone who loves her back." He stepped inside and came over nuzzling his daughter and granddaughter.

"Sleep well Jemasi. I love you," he said.

The gold lioness must have heard for a smile formed and stretched across her muzzle. Without waking, her eyes still closed, she replied. "I love you too dad. How are Samawati and Nakisisa?"

"They're fine dear. You and Nyathera sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."

The little cub in her paws mewed softly. Ewali chuckled and kissed the newborn's forehead then his daughter's. Stepping back he watched as Jemasi's breathing became soft and easy once again. He turned to leave the cave until 'Mela lifted his head wondering if it really was okay for him to be there. The King smiled, bowed his head to his adopted son in a thankful gesture and proceeded out. Ewali took one last look at everyone before coming to rest at his mate's side.

Nakita stirred slightly at the feel of a body beside her own. The touch made her shiver. Waking up, she smiled at Ewali gently nuzzling him as he lay down beside her. "You all right?" she asked worriedly.

"I guess," he said as his body shook. "I checked on Jemasi. She's okay as is Nyathera. Entwidemela is in their cave. He wanted to keep guard."

The white lioness smiled and her expression grew thoughtful. It was a while before she spoke. "Sam is okay too. Nakisisa is sleeping," she said putting her paw gently on his shoulder. The lion tensed under her touch.

"He is beautiful," he admitted but his voice failed him and he near choked. To make things worse and or better, his voice had trembled with some sense of relief mixed with sorrow. Still, his head pounded.

Nakita nodded. "Yes he is and so is Nyathera." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you hear what some of the lionesses were saying?" Ewali asked with a stern tone while catching the sleeping forms of the lionesses, out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, but Orissah and Kesha silenced them," Nakita replied as she removed her head from his shoulder. She smirked. "It's good to know that they're the respectful ones."

"That they are," he answered with a flicker of a smile.

They didn't speak for a while. The silence of the cave, the soft sounds of breathing pride members could be heard but they knew what they had wanted to say in the quiet moments that followed. Normally they would've gone outside and up to the cliff's edge to talk but didn't. They were needed here.

"Sam will raise him to be a good cub," Nakita said after a silence.

"I know." Ewali sighed heavily and turned back to look on his still sleeping daughter. "I still worry," he added. He clenched his teeth and set his jaw. He felt like roaring, but it was too late. He felt at war with himself. He felt guilty.

Nakita didn't reply for she too was worried.

"I also wonder, will she love him?" Ewali questioned half to her, half to himself, the rest to the still silence that was within the den. He shrugged and shivered.

The Queen placed a paw on his and smiled weakly. "She will, Ewali. Sam is not the kind of person to ignore another." As she said this, she hoped her words were true and that she wasn't giving him false hope.

The King looked down at his paws then turned to his left hind leg seeing the four scars given to him by his father. The thought alone of whether or not he could love Nakisisa twirled, spun, twisted and swam throughout his brain, making him ponder and question again and again. After all, the newborn black cub was the son of the lion who took his daughter in order to hurt him.

"_Maybe Nakisisa won't turn out like Kifuli. He has Samawati for a mother._" Ewali sighed and hoped.

Again he looked on his daughter only to see a peaceful smile upon her face. The newborn innocent black cub was snuggled up against Sam's chest for warmth and comfort. The King continued to watch as Samawati pulled Nakisisa close, licking his forehead. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Samawati had made him proud. He knew how angry she was when she found out about the expectancy but didn't let the mutters of the pride lionesses bring her down to feeling sorry for herself. She did however feel sorry and ashamed but only at first. With the help of her family and close friends, she got through it. She had stood strong, asking not only her mother but a few other lionesses for advice. Jemasi was the same way.

"You're going to make a fine Queen Sammy," he said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Nakita saw his face, the look in his eyes, and turned her head as well. She saw how peaceful Samawati looked with the cub. She smiled but felt the same as her mate. Though Nakisisa was the result of Kifuli's revenge, the cub would still be loved. It would be a hard struggle but they would get through it.

Ewali slowly turned back to face the front and stared at the ground. He was tense and tired. "Disgusting thing," he muttered and his claws came out of his paws.

"What?" Nakita was confused but then understood. She saw his claws. She sighed and gently nuzzled him, placing her head under his chin, purring softly to calm him down.

While she did this, Ewali thought of his past. He remembered the name his father gave him at birth. 'Chukizo: Disgusting thing' He shut his eyes while growling on the inside. He hated that name and his adopted mother, Walinda, had given him another name 'Shade'. But now he was 'Ewali'. A name he was proud to bare. It reminded him of his mother: birth and adopted.

He let out another sigh, one of relief. "_At least Nakisisa will never have to go what I went through. Sam is still here and she will care for him._" Thinking this he withdrew his claws and felt relaxed. He knew that Samawati and Nakisisa were mother and son. Jemasi and Nyathera were mother and daughter. Did that make the two cubs royal? In his eyes it did for they were the children of Princesses. His granddaughter's father may not have been royal but then again he had no clue. His grandson's… He didn't know of that matter nor did he want to. He wanted to block out the memory of Kifuli from his mind forever but Nakisisa would be the reminder to him and to everyone. Ewali knew that Kesha didn't know the black lion at all so therefore she would have no problem getting along with the young cub. "_I hope,_" he thought.

Ewali removed his head from his mate's embrace. He smiled and licked her cheek while nuzzling her back. "I love you Nakita and you know that I will love Nakisisa and Nyathera."

"I love you too Ewali," Nakita replied. "And I will love our grandcubs."

The King and Queen looked at each other then to their daughter, seeing someone who had once been a cub, a daughter, constantly getting into trouble with her siblings and friends, disobeying her parents to almost no end and now… now she was a near full-grown lioness who had matured over time but would even more now that she was a mother.

Jemasi was always quiet and withdrawn wanting to spend any free moment with them and now she would have someone would want the same thing but the best part for her was that she had no siblings so Jemasi was all hers… all hers for the attention, the quite moments and all the love.

Feeling sleep come, they rested their heads on their paws and fell asleep with Ewali breathing out another sigh.

Samawati stirred for no reason at all. She woke, yawning as quietly as she could and looked around the cave, seeing everyone in slumber. She noticed Mguu on one side of her, sleeping peacefully and saw the same in her brother and adopted siblings. Looking up just ahead her parents resting with ease for the first time in months.

Again she smiled and finally put her blue eyes onto her son.

"You're my son Nakisisa," she said quietly. "You will never know your father. Despite what he did, you're mine and nothing will change that. I love you." She gently licked the cub's head and purred. Then she rested her head upon the ground.

Nakisisa mewed softly in his mother's embrace almost as if his tiny ears heard those three special words.


End file.
